Hiacyntowy Dom
by erraticmuse
Summary: Wszystko zaczyna się w momencie kiedy Will rani się podczas lunatykowania. AU. Post Sorbet. Pre-Slash. Tłumaczenie Hyacinth House autorstwa bluesyturtle. Część pierwsza trylogii Kryształowy Statek.
1. Who Scares You

**Tytuł:** Hiacyntowy Dom

**Tytuł Oryginału:** Hyacinth House

**Autor oryginału: **bluesyturtle

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą i błogosławieństwem Autora._

* * *

**Who Scares You?**

_Why were you born_  
_Just to play with me,_  
_To freak out_  
_Or to be beautiful, my dear?_

W którymś momencie wychodzi między drzewa. W jego włosy wplątują się gałęzie a palce jego stóp zapadają się w smoliście czarne błoto. Kiedy na siebie spogląda przypomina sobie, że zostawił buty gdzieś koło domu. Ubrania najwyraźniej też. W tej chwili nie ma to jednak znaczenia. Idzie dalej. Krzewy jeżyn drapią jego boki a chłodna, śliska ziemia zapada się pod jego stopami.

Nie jest pewien dokąd idzie dopóki nie dociera do przerwy między drzewami, zbyt małej aby nazwać ją polaną. Grube poszycie i młode dęby otaczają go ze wszystkich stron. On zatrzymuje się i czeka obserwując robaczki świętojańskie przemykające między gałęziami drzew. Wydaje mu się, że tańczą taniec godowy. To dobra noc na coś takiego.

Światło księżyca przemyka między liśćmi niczym rozproszone światło reflektorów. Jest cicho jeśli nie liczyć bzyczenia owadów i szelestu poruszanych wiatrem liści. Słychać też kroki poruszającego się w ciemnościach zwierzęcia.

Will nie jest zaskoczony kiedy w zagrodzie pojawia się jeleń. Staje naprzeciwko niego i wpatrują się w siebie całą wieczność. Will wyciąga rękę, co nie zdarzało się w jego innych snach i dotyka chrap zwierzęcia. Jest narówni przerażające i majestatyczne. Wpatruje się w Willa sprawiając wrażenie zamyślonego.

Przez chwilę stoją razem przypatrując się sobie nawzajem i stapiając w jedno w miejscu gdzie dłoń Willa dotyka głowy zwierzęcia. Will czuje w palcach dudniący puls, który, być może, należy do stojącego przed nim czarnego zwierzęcia.

Drzewa powoli znikają. Will zauważa ich brak dopiero wtedy, kiedy otacza ich bezbarwna pustka. Oczy jelenia płoną rdzawoczerwono niczym węgle w kominku a jeleń przechyla głowę i wydaje z siebie przejmujący ryk. Hałas uderza w Willa ale on nadal stoi. Połączenie z jeleniem sprawia, że udaje mu się utrzymać pion w otaczającej go ciemności.

Śnieżnobiałe poroże rozrasta się wyżej i wyżej w piekielną otchłań, tam gdzie powinno być niebo i gwiazdy. Przez chwilę jedynym otaczającym go dźwiękiem jest ryk jelenia. Kiedy zwierzę milknie jakby kończyło jakąś pieśń, Will odkrywa, że płacze. Wypełnia go drżąca, podobna do religijnego oczarowania i przeszywająca aż do szpiku kości radość.

Will czuje, że to wszystko dzieje się specjalnie dla niego, i nie tylko dlatego, że on jedyny jest tego wszystkiego świadkiem. Patrzy jak stalagmitowe poroże jelenia rozrywa rozpościerającą się nad nimi pustkę, tworząc świetliste systemy planetarne, które wydają się Willowi dziwnie znajome i wydają się mieć sens.

Jeleń przerywa pracę i zaczyna powoli się kłania. Jego poroże obniża się niczym powoli opadająca gilotyna. Will patrzy w górę na groteskowe sztylety, które jeszcze przed chwilą były zbudowane z wapnia i kolagenu. Jest świadomy i gotowy na to by jego oczy wbiły się w jego mózg. Ale to nie następuje.

Poroże jest znowu normalnej wielkości i ociera się o jego policzek. Dotyk jest ciekawski. To jakaś próba. Will uśmiecha się i znowu wyciąga dłoń rozumiejąc co musi zrobić. Każdą dłonią ułamuje po kawałku i zwierzę krzyczy, ale nie z bólu. Jego krzyk jest przepełniony radością. Zanim Will może zmienić zdanie kawałku rogów w jego dłoniach znowu sięgają niby nieba.

Jest inne niż poroże jelenia ale splatają się razem sięgając wyżej i wyżej. Poroże jelenia jest z kości słoniowej to w dłoniach Willa przypomina skałę osadową. Czernieją i twardnieją w miejscu gdzie splata się z rogami jnaelenia. Za każdym razem kiedy Will próbuje oponować, przeszywają go smugi czerwieni.

Jego dłonie pieką wokół zębów. Patrzy jak jego ciało roztapia się ukazując galaretowate stawy i wstążki nerwów. Will stara się uwolnić ręce ale jest już za późno. Jego ręce i ramiona są unieruchomione i powoli zaczyna unosić się do góry. Jeleń przygląda mu się wzdychając lśniącymi chrapami. Will czuje się zagubiony ale wtedy zwierzę pociera pyskiem jego kostkę.

Spogląda w dół w rdzawoczerwone oczy, które niemal płoną wściekłą intensywnością.

_Zobacz._

Will budzi się słysząc szczekanie psów i stwerdza, że jest w swoim ogrodzie, nadal kompletnie ubrany, chociaź jego ubrania są przesiąknięte zimnym potem. Słońce powoli wznosi się nad wierzchołki drzew. Ma w dłoni nóż. Trzyma go za ostrze, wszędzie rozchlapując krew.

Kiedy upuszcza nóż, wnętrze jego dłoni jest całkowicie czerwone. Dwa głębokie nacięcia na jej środku przypominają stygmaty.

Wraca do domu wnosząc tam błoto i brudząc podłogę krwią. Opłukuje dłoń pod kranem w zimnej wodzie, która w końcu staje się ciepła a potem opiera głowę o kuchenny blat.

Jego dłoń jest cała pomarszczona kiedy w końcu zakręca kran. Ściąga z siebie przemoczone ubranie dopóki nie stoi w kuchni nagi i drżący a stos ubrań piętrzy się u jego bladych stóp.

Dociera do łazienki aby oczyścić i zabandażować skaleczenia, które w międzyczasie znowu zaczęły krwawić. Po kilku godzinach, jego dłoń nadal wydaje się zakrwawiona. Owija ją zbyt mocno kilkoma warstwami bandaża, który zmienia po każdym wykładzie. Mógłby przysiąc, że chociaż mijają godziny rana wcale nie wygląda lepiej.

Za każdym razem oczekuje, że rany będą zagojone albo, co jest chyba nawet gorsze, zupełnie znikną. Ale one nadal tam są. Czerwone, wilgone i przykuwające wzrok Willa.

Poharatane wnętrze jego dłoni jest dziwnie piękne. Przygląda się ostrej czerwieni wnętrza rany i jej twardym zastrupionym krawędziom. Kiedy unosi dłoń pod światło wygląda ona bardziej jak przejechane zwierzę niż jakakolwiek część jego ciała.

Z bliska, wszystko wygląda jak mięso. Ta myśl nawet go nie przeraża.

Przyjeżdża do domu czterdzieści pięć minut przed wyjazdem na spotkanie z Hannibalem. Przez ten czas nakarmił psy i wrzucił wczorajsze ubranie do pralki. Kiedy dudnienie ustało przerzucił ubrania do suszarki i poszedł do łazienki żeby zmienić opatrunek na dłoni.

Kiedy nadchodzi czas wyjazdu, Will zamyka za sobą drzwi. Prowadzenie samochodu sprawia mu pewien problem ponieważ stara się trzymać kierownicę nieużywając wnętrza jednej dłoni. Nie może też używać kciuka i niemal powoduje dwa wypadki na autostradzie. Najpierw przegania z drogi młodą dziewczynę w starym Cutlass'ie. Starszy mężczyzna jadący nowiutkim Maserati w towarzystwie jeszcze młodszej dziewczyny pokazuje mu palec i odjeżdźa z piskiem opon.

Gabinet Hannibala jest nieskazitelnie czysty, przestronny i sprawia, że Will czuje się niezgrabnie chowając dłoń w kieszeni. Dociera tam jednak na czas. Jak zawsze, jeżeli nie musiał rezygnować z wizyty, jeszcze nigdy nie przyjechał tutaj ranny i z jakiegoś powodu boi się tego jak Hannibal na to zareaguje.

Chociaż stara się ukryć dłoń w kieszeni kurtki, nie potrafi odmówić, kiedy Hannibal proponuje, że ją odwiesi. W grzecznym tonie Hannibala jest coś co sprawia, że Will nie potrafi mu odmówić i nie czuć się z tego powodu źle.

Pozwala Hannibalowi zdjąć z siebie kurtkę chociaż później stwierdza, że przecież mógł zdjąćją sam i przekazać ją dalej. Nie myśli o tym zbyt wiele. Dłoń Hannibala ledwie musnęła jego koszulę a on zaczyna lubić bliskość Hannibala przynajmniej w sensie fizycznym.

Hannibal emanuje spokojem pulsującym niczym bicie serca ustawione to uderzania w bęben. To uspokaja Willa chociaż jego strach przebija się miescami przez jego spokój. Kiedy Hannibal odsuwa się od niego, jest gorzej.

Napięcie między nimi jest tak gęste, że niemal duszące, ale nie wydaje się ono mieć żadnego wpływu na Hannibala. Will ma ochotę wybiec z gabinetu kiedy Hannibal wskazuje jego dłoń z gracją przechodnia pytającego o godzinę. Nie mówi wiele, tylko zauważa jak okropnie Will opatrzył swoje rany. Nie używa słowa okropnie, ale Will wie o co mu chodzi.

Chciał wyglądać jak najbardziej porządnie jak tylko mógł. Hannibal i tak prawdopodobnie miał go za flejtucha, biorąc pod uwagę ilość jego psów, ale Will starał się zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na swoim psychiatrze, bez względu na skaleczenia na jego dłoni. Pod wszystkimi warstwami bandaża rany na pewno znowu krwawią. Miał nadzieję, że Hannibal nie zauważy tego z powodu grubości opatrunku.

-Miałem wypadek. - Will dłubie przy krawędzi bandaża. Końcówki bandaża są postrzępione pod jego dotykiem. Wiele razy opatrywał drobne rany i wiedział jak to robić. Ale tym razem nie poświęcił temu wystarczająco dużo czasu. Chciał zmienić bandaż i zdążyć na godzinną wizytę u Hannibala. W ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że brzydki, ale czysty, bandaż był lepszy od idealnie zawiniętego brudnego opatrunku, z którym wrócił z pracy.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o psa.

-Och, nie. - Will rozumie po chwili, że Hannibal pytał czy został ugryziony przez jednego ze swoich psów. - One nie gryzą. - Kręci głową czując się dotknięty samą sugestią, że jeden z jego psów mógłby go zaatakować.

-Ach, więc wypadek w kuchni. - Stwierdza Hannibal opierając się o krzesło i zakładając nogę na nogę. Will wpatruje się w jego idealnie odprasowane spodnie od garnituru i liczy prążki, które udaje mu się dostrzec zanim przesuwa wzrok na drugie krzesło. Napewno został przesunięty. Kiedy Will zaczął przychodzić do Hannibala oddzielał ich co najmniej metr. Teraz ta odległość znacznie się skurczyła.

Mógłby dotknąć stopą stopy Hannibala bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Nie musiałby nawet przesuwać się na krześle bo wyglądałoby to na zupełny przypadek.

-Coś w tym stylu. - Odpowiada przypominając sobie pytanie.

-Mogę przestawić krzesła jeśli sobie tego życzysz. - Will, zaskoczony, unosi wzrok. W oku Hannibala pojawia się dziwny błysk. - Wydawało mi się, że osiągnęliśmy przełom. Krzesła są tego wyrazem.

To znaczy zbliżamy się do oskarżenia o molestowanie. Will mruga.

- Lubię to jak teraz stoją. - Zanim wbija wzrok w ścianę za Hannibalem udaje mu się zauważyć cień jego uśmiechu.

-A więc zostaną w tym miejscu.

Zdenerwowanie w ciele Willa sprawia, że podnosi się z miejsca. Przechodzi na drugą stronę gabinetu i dopiero po chwili dociera do niego jak bardzo to co zrobił przypominało ucieczkę. Hannibal również wstaje rozprostowując kończyny odziane w drogi, i idealnie dopasowany garnitur. Will odwraca wzrok aby nie być zmuszony do patrzenia na niego. Inaczej Hannibal zorientowałby się, że Will specjalnie go unika.

-Jak udała się panu kolacja? - Pyta z roztargnieniem przesuwając z roztargnieniem po grzbiecie posążka jelenia. To zwierzę nawiedzało Willa we śnie przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, odkąd po raz pierwszy je zauważył. Chwilę później Hannibal zaczął go obwąchiwać.

Kucharskie dziwactwo. Pomyślał Will. Gładka powierzchnia statuetki była niczym w porównaniu z ostrą sierścią z jego snów.

-Była bardzo udana. Lubię zapraszać ludzi na kolację. - Hannibal podchodzi do Willa. - Stanowiliśmy dobre towarzystwo. Oczywiście moim zdaniem, kolacja byłaby jeszcze bardziej udana gdybyś dał się namówić i do nas dołączył.

Will pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że zaproszenie Hannibala było szczere. Cieszy się, że naprawdę tak było. Naprawdę się cieszy. Nie chce zbyt mocno zastanawiać się nad tym dlaczego się cieszy, ale podejrzewa iż dzieje się tak dlatego, że Hannibal jest jego przyjacielem. Cieszy go ich przyjaźń.

Oczywiście, nie rozmawiali o tym. To nie jest normalny temat do rozmowy, chociaż w sumie, Will nigdy nie był normalny. I chociaż Hannibal potrafi dopasować się i funkcjonować w grupie ludzi, którzy nie obserwowali go zbyt uważie, w nim także było coś dziwnego. Nie był do końca nie normalny. Był po prostu inny. Bardziej niż normalny.

-Moja obecność wprawiłaby wszystkich w zakłopotanie. - Will czuje się lekko onieśmielony i odwraca się od Hannibala, który stoi teraz niecały metr od niego. To co mówi nie jest do końca nieprawdą a Will nie chce się umniejszać, ale zauważył, że Hannibal nie lubi kiedy mówi o tym jak widzą go inni ludzie.

Myśl o rozdrażnieniu Hannibala jest dziwnie nieprzyjemna. Myśl o Hannibalu broniącym go, nawet przed nim samym, powoduje, że w jego ciele rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

-Przyzwyczailiby się do ciebie. - Mówi lekko Hannibal, w jego słowach czai się jednak coś niebezpiecznego, co nie nic wspólnego z jego akcentem. Will odwraca się by spojrzeć na Hannibala i skupia wzrok na jego brwiach, za blisko jak dla Willa ale patrzenie na Hannibala zawsze było dla niego wyzwaniem.

-Ci, którzy dobrze mnie znają wiedzą, że nie toleruję nieuprzejmości. - Hannibal unosi lekko głowę jakby chciał odpowiedzieć na pytające spojrzenie Willa. Niemal niedostrzegalny ruch sprawia, że ich spojrzenia krzyżują się na chwilę.

Will wzdycha i pochyla głowę, wbjając spojrzenie w dywan. Liczy do dziesięciu. Kiedy znowu unosi głowę odkrywa, że Hannibal bezszelestnie przedszedł przez gabinet w kierunku biurka. Idzie za nim z lekką niepewnością.

Staje naprzeciw Hannibala, po drugiej stronie dużego drewnianego biurka i dotyka opuszkami palców. Zdusza jęk bólu jaki przeszywa jego zrujnowaną dłoń. Hannibal zdaje się nie zauważać Willa, który ostrożnie porusza palcami dłoni. Will jest mu jednak wdzięczny za zmianę tematu.

-Pracujesz teraz nad czymś, Will? Czy może Jack Crawford dał ci wolne?

Will wybucha śmiechem słysząc takie pytanie. Jack nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

-Nie, po prostu nie potrzebował mojego...tego co robię. - Jack wyjechał wezwany do serii morderstw w New Hampshire. Ciała pojawiły się w Barnstead, Deerfield i Hampton i chociaż były pewne problemy ze znalezieniem sprawcy, cała sprawa sprawiała wrażenie, że szybko się skończy. Rozmawiał o tym z Jackiem przez telefon, przez dwie minuty zanim Jack się rozłączył. Drugi raz już nie zadzwonił. To było ponad tydzień temu.

-To musi być miłe. - Powiedział Hannibal przesuwając palcami po terminarzu spotkań. Miał palce pianisty. - Masz czas poświęcić się wykładom. Jestem pewien, że twoje psy również cieszą się z tego, że jesteś w domu. - Palce przesuwają się z kalendarza na notes z kilkoma linijkami ręcznie napisanego tekstu, którego Will nie może jednak odcyfrować. Odwraca wzrok.

-To jest miłe.- I proszę nie nazywać mnie kurczakiem. Prawie mówi to na głos, starając się głupio zażartować ale stwierdza, że Hannibal nie jest osobą która docenia przesadny humor. To, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał sprawia, że zaczyna czuć się niezręcznie.

-Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co stało się z twoją dłonią?

Wzrok Willa przemieszcza się na nos Hannibala a potem przesuwa się na jego palce. Wie z doświadczenia, że te palce ratowały ludzkie życie. Powstrzymały śmierć i kryzys i wiele razy sprawowały władzę. Przełyka ślinę.

-Z nożem w dłoni. Wziąłeś go kiedy spałeś, czy później, po przebudzeniu?

-Przed przebudzeniem. - Odpowiada lekko niezręcznie Will. - Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie Doktorze Lecter. - Hannibal kiwa głową jakby się z nim zgadzał oraz z wyrazem pochwały.

-Gdzie znalazłeś się po przebudzeniu? - Pyta zręcznie Hannibal odsuwając dłoń i wracając na swoje miejsce na krześle. Will waha się lekko, przypominając sobie wszystko.

-Byłem na podwórku. Szczekały psy a w dłoni miałem nóż. Byłem tam całą noc.

-Czy celowo wziąłeś nóż?

Will siada zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Obaj siedzą na brzegach swoich krzeseł, co sprawia wrażenie jakby siedzieli jeszcze bliżej siebie. Gdyby Will przesunął się o kilka centymetrów w lewo, mógłby dotknąć kolana Hannibala.

Powinien się poruszyć. Jego instynkt tak mu nakazuje, odsunąć się, ale on pragnie ofiarowanej mu bliskości. To wszystko musi być zamierzone. Hannibal, nigdy nie robi niczego przypadkiem. Jeżeli ich położenie wydaje się Willowi intymne to dzieje się tak dlatego, że Hannibal tego chce. Chce, żeby Will tak się czuł. Zamiast walczyć, pozwala tej fali się ponieść.

-Sam nie wiem dlaczego złapałem ten nóż. Mój sen nie był...pełen przemocy. - Garbi się lekko siadając wygodniej bez przesuwania się na krześle.

-Wyjaśnij.

-Chodziło o...Był tam jeleń, którego czasami widzę. We śnie, albo kiedy...- Will milknie przesuwając nogi. - Czasami widzę go też na jawie.

-Boisz się go?

-Nie. - Odpowiada Will. - Nie, nigdy. Powinienem się go bać, ale się nie boję. Raz ubódł mnie porożem, innym razem trzymał mnie pod wodą aż utonę. Ale nie utonąłem. Nie, ja..- Will drapie się w brodę zdrową dłonią. - Po prostu przestałem oddychać i wtedy mnie puścił. Ale to był inny sen. - Unosi brwi zapominając dlaczego o tym wspomina i zastanawiając się dlaczego się nie boi.

-Zawsze jest wobec ciebie nieprzyjazny?

-Nie powiedziałbym, że jest nieprzyjazny. - Mówi z wahaniem Will. - Jest po prostu agresywny. Tu nie chodzi o mnie i nic nie dzieje się z mojego powodu.

-To, że giniesz we śnie jest zdecydowanie z tobą związane. - Will chce odpowiedzieć, kiedy Hannibal kontynuuje. - Sny o własnej śmierci często są spowodowane uczuciem niezaspokojenia. Czujesz się w jakiś sposób niezaspokojony?

-Ja niezaspokojony? - Jezu doktorze, niezła wzdryga się słysząc własny sarkazm. Na szczęście, wygląda na to, że Hannibal zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Will mu się stawia. To w jaki sposób zmarszczyły się kąciki jego oczu pokazuje, że nawet w jakiś sposób go to bawi.

Stwierdza, że jak na psychiatrę, jest to raczej niestosowne, i że on robi to prawdopodobnie dla Willa. Ponieważ przynosi mu to poczucie ulgi. Przynajmniej Hannibal nie uważa go za kompletnie drażliwego.

Sam nie wie kiedy zaczął pragnąć uznania Hannibala, ale tak właśnie jest. Zawstydzony, pochyla głowę i zastanawia się jak by to było móc na chwilę wcielić się w mistrza Zen i spojrzeć na świat oczami Hannibala. Ale to niezręczna myśl, więc Will przestaje o tym myśleć, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy Hannibal nie będzie się w niego wpatrywał.

-Tu nie chodzi o niezaspokojenie, musimy zająć się twoimi uczuciami

-To znaczy tym co czuję z tego powodu, Doktorze Lecter? - Will uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

-W pewnym sensie, tak. - Hannibal krzyżuje nogi. - Jeśli jest to nieodpowiedni temat, możesz opowiedzieć mi więcej o jeleniu.

A więc porozmawiamy o jeleniu. Myśli Will, starając się przypomnieć sobie odpowiednie informacje.

-Tylko dwa razy próbował mnie zabić.

-Ale cię nie zabił.

-Nie. - Will zdejmuje okulary i pociera oczy. - Gdyby to stało się naprawdę, już bym nie żył, ale to dzieje się we śnie. Wydaje mi się...myślę, że te sny to jakiś rodzaj przemiany Nie wiem tylko w co miałbym się zmienić. - Potrząsa głową.

-Zmieniłeś się w coś zeszłej nocy?

Hannibal pochyla się do przodu. Will zauważa ten ruch jego klatki piersiowej kiedy wpatruje się w jego krawat. Krawat znika pod ciemnoszarą kamizelką. Jego ciemnopurpurowy kolor nadaje Hannibalowi królewskiego wyglądu.

-Zeszłej nocy było inaczej. To ja wykonałem pierwszy krok. - Wyjaśnia. - Nie żeby go zabić. Po prostu go dotknąłem. Wyciągnąłem rękę...i... - Will mruga i z jakiegoś powodu całe pomieszczenie podskakuje. Kiedy znowu nieruchomieje, Will stoi z wyciągniętą przed siebie zrannioną dłonią, tą którą we śnie dotknął jelenia.

Przez chwilę widzi go przed sobą, dyszącego i wpatrującego się w niego z dziko bijącym sercem. Will czuje jak tłucze się ono pod jego żebrami, niszcząc wszystko wokół. To jest niemal bolesne ale Will nie chce przestać. Mruga i w tym momencie jeleń znika. Cofa się zaskoczony i potyka o krzesło. Podpiera się ranną dłonią i czuje jak rany w jego dłoni otwierają się niczym po zerwaniu plastra.

Słysząc jego zbolały jęk Hannibal wstaje i prowadzi Willa do stojącego za biurkiem fotela. Niemal sadza w nim go a potem przynosi apteczkę z drugiego końca gabinetu wraz z drugim krzesłem, które stawia tuż przy fotelu, na którym siedzi Will.

Will myśli, że Hannibal się odsunie ale mężczyzna siada na krześle tam gdzie stoi. Tym razem ich kolana stykają się ze sobą a Will nie może się odsunąć nie zabierając przy tym swojej zakrwawionej dłoni.  
-Powinieneś był wcześniej postarać się o szwy. Bez nich te rany ciągle będą się otwierać.

-Cóż, wygląda na to, że mam szczęście, że jest pan lekarzem. - Mruczy z lekkim sarkazmem Will. Idea, tego, że to Hannibal zszyje jego rany podoba mu się bardziej od anonimowej pielęgniarki w jakimś głośnym szpitalu. Jego umysł nie zniósłby takiego natężenia śmierci i stresu naraz, szczególnie nie po tym co przydarza mu się ostatnio przy scenach zbrodni.

-Masz rację. - Mówi Hannibal, dezynfekując ranę. Will przygląda mu się.

Jego dłonie poruszają się szybko i precyzyjnie a igła przemyka po jego ciele niemal bezboleśnie. Will bardzo chce wierzyć, że dzieje się tak z powodu umiejętności Hannibala ale nie jest tego pewien z powodu tego, że jego umysł nadal walczy z bólem.

Kiedy Hannibal odzywa się, nie odrywając wzroku od tego co robi, jego głos jest zaskakująco cichy.

-Nie skończyłeś opowiadać mi o swoim śnie.

Will cieszy się, że jego sen nie został nazwany koszmarem, chociaż słyszy w tych słowach ledwie ukryte żądanie. Chce rozmawiać o jeleniu, chce aby jeszcze ktoś się o nim dowiedział więc postanawia zignorować swoją reakcję na władczy ton głosu Hannibala.

-Kiedy go dotknąłem, wtedy mógł mi pokazać. Wtedy...- Will zamyka oczy czując igłę przesuwającą się po jego ciele. Uczucie jest podobne dorozrastającego się poroża. Stara się, aby cichy dźwięk wydobywający się z jego gardła był tylko zduszonym jękiem ale jest on czymś innym, czymś czego Will nie chce teraz nazwać.

Wydaje mu się, że dłonie Hannibala zatrzymują się na ułamek sekundy, ale nie jest tego pewien. Nie chce się upewniać, więc natychmiast przechodzi do dalszego ciągu historii.

- Jeleń coś zrobił i nagle wszystko inne zniknęło. Zostaliśmy tylko ja i jeleń a jego poroże rozrosło się i stało większe od tego pokoju... To było...

Will przerywa, słysząc niemal fanatyczny ton własnego głosu. Stara się wyjaśnić coś co nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. Nie powinien aż tak się w to angażować.  
double windsor knot  
-Potem przestał. Jakby chciał żebym...odwdzięczył mu się? Sam nie wiem.

-I zrobiłeś to?

-Ułamałem jego poroż...- Willowi nagle braknie tchu przy ostatniej sylabie. - Odłamałem rękoma dwa kawałki. - Mówi cicho kiedy odzyskuje głos.

-Jak zareagowało zwierzę? - Pyta Hannibal odcinając nić od pierwszej zszytej rany. Will nie jest najlepszy w robótkach ręcznych ale zauważa, że szew wygląda dobrze; porządnie i symetrycznie. Hannibal, z głową nadal pochyloną nad ramieniem Willa, zabiera się do zszycia drugiej rany.

-Było podniecone. - Wzdycha Will wpatrując się w przedziałek we włosach Hannibala. Mógłby pochylić głowę i go ustami. Mruga is stara się usiąść prościej w fotelu przez co szturcha ramię Hannibala swoją klatką piersiową.

-Will.- Will zamiera. - Nie ruszaj się proszę.

Nie robi tego. Siedzi zupełnie, zupełnie nieruchomo. Nie odsuwa się od ramienia Hannibala, do której nadal przyciśnięta jest jego klatka piersiowa. Prawdopodobnie Hannibal czuje gwaltowne bicie jego serca, podczas kiedy Will stara się pogodzić się z wypełniającymi go dziwnymi uczuciami prawdopodobnie wzbudzonymi przez dobrego doktora.

Hannibal kontynuuje swoją pracę jakgdyby był nieświadomy szaleńczego bicia serca Willa. Już prawie kończy i kiedy nic nie mówi, Will z wahaniem wraca do przerwanej historii.

-Poroże odrosło. Kiedy trzymałem je w dłoniach. Kiedy trzymałem je w dłoniach a potem...- Kiwa głową starając się przypomnieć sobie co się stało. - Byliśmy ze sobą splątani, przez te odłamki. Nie mogłem się od nich uwolnić.

-Chciałeś tego?

-Nie jestem pewien. - Jego słowa sprawiają, że Will czuje się niezręcznie. Ponieważ to nie jest do końca prawda. Wie, że Hannibal też o tym wie chociaż nie drąży tematu.

-Nawiązałeś prawdziwą więź z drugą istotą. Przerwanie tak nieskalanego związku może być trudne.

-Uważasz, że to jest czyste? - Pyta Will nie dlatego, że się nie zgadza ale raczej dlatego, że chce usłyszeć argumenty Hannibala. On sam nie sądzi aby coś tak morderczego i cielesnego mogło być nieskalane.

-Jest nieskalane jak tylko potrafią być zwierzęta. - Pomruk, do którego obniża się głos Hannibala sprawia, że z żołądkiem Willa zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Myśli, że znowu jest w tamtym śnie. Teraz kiedy patrzy na Hannibala wszystko wokół załamuje się i zanika. Jego głos przypomina poroże jelenia tworzące nowe galaktyki swoją boskością, swoim nowym aktem Stworzenia.

-Kiedy jesteś z jeleniem, sam stajesz się zwierzęciem.

Rozproszony przez to jak miękkie wydają się być włosy Hannibala, Will odwraca głowę w kierunku swojej dłoni. Hannibal osusza odrobinę krwi, która wyciekła z końca nie zszytej rany, za pomocą czystej gazy.

Myśli o jeleniu. Myśli o tym co by się stało w jego śnie gdyby jeleń wykrwawił się ze złamanego poroża. Zastanawia się skąd wiedział, że w ogóle powinien je złamać. We śnie wszystko wydawało się jasne, ale teraz za dnia Will nie potrafi pojąć swojego wcześniejszego rozumowania.

-Niczym zwierzę, animalityczny...-Mruczy do siebie Will, wiedząc jak szalone jest to, że stara się zrozumieć sposób działania wytworowi swojej wyobraźni. - Instynkt przetrwania. Pierwotne pragnienia; coś jak zabijanie aby zadowolić partnera.

To pierwsza rzecz, jaka wpada mu do głowy. Uważa, że to pasuje do jego jelenia. Zwierzę nigdy nie starało się go złamać, raczej zmienić Willa w coś czym według jelenia mógł się stać. Jakby zabijając Willa, jeleń chciał obudzić w nim coś; coś co tkwi pod jego empatią a może nawet wewnątrz jego empatii.

Pole widzenia Willa nagle się kurczy, i jedynym co widzi są dłonie Hannibala na jego dłoni, blisko ale jednak za daleko aby go dotknąć. Wkrótce, one także znikają i wtedy dzieje się coś naprawdę dziwnego.

_W jego uszach huczy wiatr. Jego system nerwowy huczy. Widać tylko wspomnienie księżyca a wszystke gwiazdy się wypaliły. Grzmiący głos wstrząsa Willem aż do szpiku kości._

_-Nie jesteś jeszcze na mnie gotowy. Ale wkrótce będziesz. - Głos nie wymawia żadnych słów ale Will rozumie jego znaczenie._

_To wszystko przypomina uczucie złamanego serca. Dokucza Willowi bardziej niż panujący wokoło hałas i płomienie otaczające jego i jelenia._

_Jeleń miota się a z jego sierści tryska krew. Dostaje się do oczu Willa i sprawia, że jego pole widzenia pokrywa czerwień. Wszystko dookoła staje się czerwone. W ustach czuje smak rdzy lub soli. Will drży spowodu intensywności doznań. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł czegoś takiego._

_-Niedługo będziesz na mnie gotowy. Chcesz być na mnie gotowy. Potrzebujesz mnie._

_Will czuje, że właśnie tego chce. Chce stać się tym, czego oczekuje od niego jeleń. Chce jakoś odwdzięczyć się za to co jeleń mu daje. Chce tego całym sobą. Chce aby wniknęło to do jego krwi._

_Zwierzę unosi się na tylnych nogach. Wszędzie walają się pióra i kości. Znowu są w lesie. Drzewa wokoło płoną ale oczy jelenia są jeszcze jaśniejsze. Rdzawoczerwone węgle błyszczą niebiesko jakgdyby odbijając oczy Willa który przygląda się mu w jego naturalnym środowisku. Jego oczy są zaskoczone i kompletnie zauroczone. Nie widać w nich strachu nawet kiedy gasi je rdzawa czerwień._

_-To co było już nie wróci. Zostałeś do tego stworzony. Nie widzisz tego? Czy widzisz mnie?_

_W ustach czuje smak popiołu i krwi. Teraz się boi. Ale nie jelenia. Wie, że powinien, ale boi się tylko samego siebie. Boi się swej ciekawości oraz tego jak bardzo chce być tutaj z tym jeleniem. Nie wie, co musi zrobić aby zasłużyć na miejsce u boku takiego potwora._

_-Spójrz na mnie._

_Will spogląda. Czuje uwielbienie i aprobatę._

_-Wiem, że mnie widzisz._

_Niedługo tak się stanie. Musi tak się stać._

-Twój jeleń jest wspaniałym zwierzęciem. - Mówi Hannibal wstrząsając Willem. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się na moment kiedy Will otwiera oczy. Czyżby coś powiedział? Zanim ma szansę zapytać, Hannibal pochyla głowę aby odciąć nić. - Popisywał się przed tobą.

Will ma na końcu języka kąśliwą odpowiedź ale w tym momencie oddycha znacznie ciężej niż powinien. Garbi się w fotelu starając się odsunąć od Hannibala, nadal siedzą zbyt blisko siebie.

Will porusza lekko palcami przypadkowo muskając środkowym nadgarstek Hannibala. Dotyk przesyła w jego stronę interesujące ciepło, które przesuwa się po jego kręgosłupie. Na tyle przypomina ono płomienie, że Will czuje jednocześnie przerażenie i orzeźwienie. Hannibal nie przykłada do tego najmniejszej uwagi tylko owija dłoń Willa czystym bandażem. Jest milszy w dotyku niż ten, którego wcześniej użył Will a i opatrunek wygląda znacznie lepiej.

-Ma ciekawy sposób na popisywanie się. - Mruczy Will kiedy czuje się na tyle pewnie, że może się odezwać bez strachu o to, że jego głos się załamie. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że nadał zwierzęciu z koszmaru płeć, którą da się łatwo zidentyfikować.

-Jestem ciekaw...- Hannibal prostuje się na krześle ale nie stara się odsunąć. - Myślisz, że te sny są reakcją na pracę jaką wykonujesz dla Jacka Crawforda? - _Nie ładnie jest prowadzić świadka, doktorze._

-Jeśli tak jest, to jest to coś co dzieje się wewnątrz mnie. Staram się o tym nie myśleć.

-Dlaczego nie? - Hannibal nadal się nie odsuwa.

Will chce mu opowiedzieć co przed chwilą zobaczył, ale przeraża go samo myślenie o tym. Ze wszystkiego przez co przeszedł najbardziej przeraża go myśl, że nawiedza go koszmar jego własnego autorstwa. On się do tego wszystkiego przyczynił. Stworzył to w głębi własnego umysłu. Nie chce wiedzieć co to o nim świadczy. Nie chce przekonać się, czy jest potworem tego samego kalibru. Nie chce pytać o to Hannibala ponieważ nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

-Może dlatego, że nie spodoba mi się odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Will zerka na Hannibala i napotyka jego uśmiech. Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem a potem Hannibal rozpina guzik marynarki szybkim ruchem kciuka i palca wskazującego. Will wstaje kiedy robi to Hannibal.

-Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Obawiam się, że czas naszego dzisiejszego spotkania minął.

Will patrzy na zegarek. Jego wizyta przedłużyła się o ponad dwadzieścia minut.

-Przepraszam.- Wyrzuca z siebie. - Nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego jak długo rozmawialiśmy.

- Lubię nasze długie pogawędki. - Odpowiada gładko Hannibal niemal szczebiocząc akcentem.

_Przestań Will._

-Pod koniec raczej nie przypominało to rozmowy.

-Lubię uczyć się o tobie nowych rzeczy, i jest mi obojętne w jaki sposób mi na to pozwolisz. - Powtarza Hannibal, wbijając w niego wzrok. Will czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę aby spojrzeć na dobrego doktora, więc patrzy na niego. On i Hannibal wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem i Will czuje się niezwykle zakotwiczony w tej jednej chwili. Jego stopy zdają się być zakorzenione w podłodze. Ciągły hałas w głowie Willa powoli cichnie i w końcu w jego głowie nie pozostaje nic poza odgłosem pracującej klimatyzacji. Will przełyka haust powietrza.

_Biorąc przykład z Mistrza Zen..._

Ta nazwa świetnie do niego pasuje. Do Willa nic nie dociera. Słychać jedynie ciszę i kiedy Will nadstawia uszu słyszy ciche echo swoich własnych myśli wypełniających pustkę zwykle zarezerwowaną dla myśli innych ludzi.

Czuje jak coś ciągnie go za jego ośrodek grawitacji. Chwieje się. Hannibal pochyla się w kierunku Willa trzymając ręką drzwi. Will czuje zapach wody kolońskiej a może płynu po goleniu. Przez moment oczami wyobraźni widzi siebie upadającego u stóp Hannibala, i nie wydaje mu się to złe.

-Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu, Will. - Hannibal lekko przechyla głowę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Kurczę, jak długo się w niego wpatrywałem?

-To zależy od Jacka. - Will próbuje się roześmiać ale nawet jemu się to nie podoba i wcale nie odwraca jego uwagi od ich przedłużającego się pojedynku na spojrzenia, który sprawił, że Will czuje się coraz bardziej niedorzecznie. Jego śmiech brzmi tak gorzko jak on czuje się na samą myśl o byciu zmuszonym do wyjazdu Bóg wie gdzie, z dala od swoich psów, z dala od Akademii, z dala od Hanni...

-Wiesz, że kiedy obowiązki wzywają, możesz dzwonić do mnie o każdej porze.

Will wie, że Hannibal mówi poważnie, i chociaż nie czuje się jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, czuje ciężar w klatce piersiowej. Serce tłucze mu się w piersi a gardło ma boleśnie ściśnięte.

-Dziękuję. - Mówi Will, a jego głos brzmi boleśnie cicho i nieśmiało. Boże jakie to żenujące.

-Nie ma za co. - Odpowiada Hannibal, czekając aż Will wyjdzie sztywno przez drzwi dla pacjentów.

Will jest pewien, że Hannibal stoi w drzwiach i patrzy za nim, kiedy wychodzi z budynku na parking ale nie odwraca się aby to sprawdzić.


	2. The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)

**The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)**

_Comes out of the Virginia swamps cool and slow with plenty of precision/With a back_  
_beat narrow and hard to master/Some call it heavenly in its brilliance_

* * *

Jack kupuje mu espresso macchiato w kawiarni Starbucks oddalonej o pięć minut od hotelu Genetti, w którym zostali zakwaterowani i opowiada mu o sprawie kiedy wychodzą na zimną ulicę. W Williamsport jest chłodno. W ten pochmurny, deszczowy poniedziałek Will nie chce za bardzo być na zewnątrz ani w pozycji pionowej. Wolałby być w swoim domu, z psami, i słuchać Milesa Davisa. Mógłby nawet włączyć muzykę klasyczną i udawać, że Hannibal słucha jej razem z nim. Popija gorący napój, który Jack wcisnął mu do ręki. Nie jest tak dobry jak kawa którą przyrządził dla niego Hannibal. Ale w tak zimne i ponure dni nawet nie chce mu się narzekać.

Jack mówi coś z wzniesioną na końcu intonacją. To brzmi jak pytanie, albo jedna z nowych prowadzących donikąd teorii Jacka. Will mruga.

-Hmm?

-Słuchasz mnie, Will?

Nie, nie słuchał. Jack gadał cały dzień niczym zdarta płyta. Will przestał go słuchać kiedy przeszli przez ulicę Wierzbową. Mógł zająć swoje myśli czymś innym, na przykład wymyślaniem luźnego stroju w którym Hannibal wystąpiłby w jego fantazji na temat dnia wolnego z muzyką Bacha, psami i prawdopodobnie niesamowitym egzotycznym jedzeniem w tle.

Will wzdycha pod ciężarem spojrzenia Jacka. Zdecydowanie powinien coś powiedzieć. Nie Jack. Zastanawiałem się czy Hannibal ubiera się w dżinsy i koszulki z krótkim rękawem, kiedy nikt na nikt go nie widzi. Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

-Wydaje ci się, że morderczyni uderzy tej nocy. Jest konsekwentna. Ludzie znajdują nowe ciała w mocno zaludnionych dzielnicach, tak jak w sprawie Mordercy z Chesapeake, ale to na pewno nie ten sam Morderca, ciałom brakuje pewnej dozy artyzmu. Śmieciarz znalazł nowe ciało tego ranka. Tutejsza policja narobiła bałaganu. Kolejne ciało zostawią nam. Jeśli oczywiście będzie kolejne ciało.

-Tak. Wiem co myślisz o założeniach, Jack. Niczego sobie nie zakładam, ale wbrew temu co mówią Katz i Zeller na temat tego jaka ona jest nieprzewidywalna, jest powód dla którego zostawia nam te wszystkie ślady. Ona chce żebyśmy ją złapali. - Will mruczy monotonnie przełykając kolejny łyk espresso, które zawodzi go coraz bardziej. Jack patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem odwraca wzrok.

-Uważaj, Will.

-To ty mnie tutaj wezwałeś, Jack. Bądźmy więc ze sobą szczerzy.

-Daj mi więc coś nowego.

-Nie ma jeszcze nic nowego. Katz zadzwoni po nas, jeśli coś znajdzie.

-Powiedziałeś coś na miejscu znalezienia zwłok.

-Często tak robię. - Sarka Will. Niemal upuszcza kawę kiedy Jack nagle zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi. Wygląda jak rozwścieczony pit bull.

-Wiem, że domagam się twojego udziału z powodu tego jak myślisz a nie twojego ogólnego podejścia...

-Chociaż ostatnio sporo ci się obrywa przez to jak myślę. - Śmieje się sucho Will.

-Ci ludzie są przerażeni. - Jack spogląda ostro na Willa. - A my mamy seryjnego mordercę, która zabija kolejną ofiarę każdego dnia, kiedy jej łapiemy. W miejscu znalezienia zwłok powiedziałeś coś. - Powtarza Jack udając cierpliwość.

Will przystaje aby się rozejrzeć. Jest cicho. Od czasu do czasu po ulicy przejeżdża samochód. Wszyscy są niezwykle ostrożni z powodu ciągle wzrastającej liczby ofiar. Jak na razie było ich sześć. Wzdycha.

-Powiedziałeś wtedy, że ona nie chce już tego robić i dlatego w końcu ją dorwiemy.

-Kiedyś tak będzie. Tak to się skończy. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie nawet uciekała, kiedy już ją znajdziecie.

-Dlaczego?

Will spogląda na niego.

-Jack, ona też jest ofiarą. Myśli, że to jest jedyna rzecz, którą robi dobrze. Ktoś, jeden z pierwszych mężczyzn, których zabiła, wmówił jej że jest jego niewolnicą i teraz kiedy zabiła swojego pana wzięła nóż aby kontynuować to co oni zaczęli. Tylko, że ona...- Will przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. Zimne popołudnie nagle gęstnieje niczym bagno, jak krew która brudzi jej skórę kiedy oni nie pozwalają się jej umyć, gęste jak krew jej wszystkich ofiar, jak ostatnie słowa i martwy wzrok...

-Hej. - Pstryka palcami Jack. Will wodzi oczami za jego palcem wskazującym, którego ruch przypomina ruch upadającego ciała, i jeszcze jednego i kolejnych. - Co z nią, Will?

-Ona stara się uchronić swoje ofiary przed mężczyznami, którzy ją skrzywdzili ale w międzyczasie stała się do nich podobna.- Will potrząsa głową. Prawda tkwi gdzieś pośrodku, ale on jeszcze jej nie znalazł. - Może ona myśli, że jej ofiary zmienią się w okrutnych sadystów jeżeli ona ich nie powstrzyma. Może ona myśli, że jej oprawcy wrócą po nią jeśli ona przestanie robić to co robi, Jack. Sam nie wiem. Jeszcze tak dobrze jej nie poznałem.

-Cóż znajdź sposób, żeby ją lepiej poznać Will. Obiecałem, że zawiozę cię w nowe miejsce zbrodni tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, ale naprawdę nie chcę aby tak się stało.

-Wydaje ci się, że specjalnie nie próbuję się z nią połączyć? Nie chcę aby ktoś zginął tylko dlatego, że jej nie widzę, Jack. Ale co mam robić jeśli nie mam jeszcze wszystkich wskazówek? Nie mogę zmyślać w nadziei, że to co powiem w jakiś sposób się sprawdzi. - Nozdrza Jacka rozszerzają się z powodu tonu jego głosu. Wydaje mu się, że okazał bezczelność przynajmniej sześć razy odkąd wyszli z kawiarni.

-Proszę mnie posłuchać, Agencie Graham. - Tak, zdecydowanie był bezczelny. - Musisz zacząć współdziałać z grupą. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem co się z tobą dzieje od sprawy z Buddish'em?- Will odwraca wzrok nie dlatego, że jest zażenowany ale raczej dlatego, iż uważa, że ta konfrontacja nie ma żadnego znaczenia. - Będziesz zachowywał się najlepiej jak potrafisz dopóki nie wsadzimy tej psychopatki za kratki. Kiedy nikt nie patrzy, możesz robić co chcesz.

-Za twoim pozwoleniem, Jack.

-Masz cholerną rację, że za moim pozwoleniem.

Jack znika w hotelu nie czekając na Willa. Udaje mu się złapać zamykające się drzwi, które jednak wytrącają mu z ręki kawę. Większość wylewa się na niego, co Will wziąłby za przysługę gdyby kawa nie była ciągle gorąca. Jeden z pracowników hotelu zauważa problem Willa i podbiega aby posprzątać bałagan, którego narobił. Will wciska mu w rękę piątaka i wyciska koszulę nad obsadzoną peoniami rabatką.

Jedzie windą na czwarte piętro i bierze szybki prysznic po czym dołącza do Jacka i reszty współpracowników na trzecim piętrze. Wszędzie roi się od pracowników FBI oraz oficerów lokalnej policji a Will zaczyna się zastanawiać ile to wszystko kosztuje. Hotel wydaje się Willowi aż nazbyt luksusowy. Nie wyobraża sobie, aby biuro zgodziło się to wszystko sfinansować.

Katz zauważa go pierwsza. Niesie przed sobą stos papierów, który wygląda jakby za chwilę miał się wymknąć się jej z rąk. Myśli, że powinien jej pomóc, chociaż z drugiej strony zastanawia się czy przypadkiem nie oberwie mu się za wyjście z taką propozycją. Postanawia jej jednak pomóc ponieważ ją lubi i nie widzi nic złego w próbie ułatwienia jej pracy.

Jak się okazuje ona wcale nie ma ochoty mu przyłożyć. Uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, chociaż po chwili dodaje, że tak naprawdę panowała nad wszystkim zanim on wkroczył do akcji niczym rycerz w lśniącej zbroi.

-Zrobiłem to właśnie dlatego, żeby udowodnić, że jestem rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi... - Żartuje Will. - Chociaż w sumie teraz sam sobie zaprzeczam...

Katz wybucha śmiechem, który wydaje się szczery i sprawia, że wypełniające głowę Willa obce wspomnienia znikają a jemu samemu lepiej się oddycha.

To uczucie znika jednak kiedy tylko przekraczają próg Sali Ogrodowej, którą całkowicie objęła w posiadnie lokalna policja oraz FBI. Jack stoi przed mapą z przyczepionym do niej zdjęciem ofiary. Niekórzy agenci starali się znaleźć coś co łączyło miejsca w których ofiary były widziane po raz ostatni z tymi gdzie odnaleziono ich ciała. Morderczyni zostawiała ich tam gdzie ich zamordowała co wykluczało obecność jakiegoś schronienia.

Will leniwie wpatruje się w wiszący na ścianie zegar. W ciągu najbliższych ośmiu do dwunastu godzin zaginie kolejny mężczyzna. Tej nocy albo jutro pojadą na kolejną scenę zbrodni i Jack zostawi tam Willa aby ten wymyślił coś patrząc na samo ciało. Może następnej ofierze wypruje flaki i będę mógł po gapić się w nie tak jak niegdyś robili to druidzi. Może zobaczę przyszłość w woreczku żółciowym albo fragmencie jelita cienkiego.

Ktoś wpada na niego z impetem, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, i kiedy Will odwraca głowę widzi technika kryminalistyki. Facet jest tutejszy. Willowi wydaje się, słyszał nawet jego imię kiedy wylądowali, ale w tej chwili nie może go sobie przypomnieć. Jest blondynem, młodszym od Willa i całkiem nieźle zbudowanym. Mógłby być wojskowym. Facet nadal dziwie się na niego patrzy kiedy woła go drugi z miejscowych gliniarzy. Facet nazywa się Casson. Jake Casson czy James Casson. Tak naprawdę to nie ma to większego znaczenia. Kiedy w końcu złapią mordercę wrócą do Virginii i Will nie będzie musiał więcej patrzeć na jego wściekłą gębę. Zastanawia się czego ten facet od niego chce.

Pojawia się Katz i zabiera od niego akta, które nadal trzyma w dłoniach i przygląda się temu jak drugi policjant odchodzi. Wydaje z siebie pogardliwy dźwięk kiedy zauważa, że Will także śledzi go wzrokiem. Will odwraca wzrok.

-To tylko miejscowy wkurzony, że przyjechaliśmy i mieszamy się do ich spraw. Nie martw się o niego.

-Kto tu się martwi? - Will stara się obrócić sytuację w żart ale po minie Katz widzi, że nie za bardzo mu to wyszło. - Jeśli będę miał z jakiś problem, poradzę sobie. Naprawdę. - Katz uśmiecha się lekko, nie dlatego, że czuje się uspokojona ale raczej dlatego, że jego entuzjazm ją rozbawił. Will ma nieznośny ból głowy. Więc dobre i to.

-Will, podejdź tutaj i spójrz na to. - Oboje odwracają głowy słysząc głos Jacka, po chwili wahania Katz odwraca się i odchodzi na drugą stronę sali. Will podchodzi do Jacka, żeby zobaczyć o co mu chodzi i staje twarzą w twarz z krwawymi fotografiami pierwszej i drugiej ofiary.

-Reed Belmont i Justin Kilpatrick. - Recytuje z pamięci Will. Kiedy Belmont był już martwy morderczyni wyrwała mu język i wepchnęła go mu do gardła. Z Kilpatrick'iem obeszła się dużo gorzej. Został wykastrowany a morderczyni tak długo skakała po jego odciętym prąciu tak długo aż przypominało ono bardzie dobrze rozdeptanego pająka niż cokolwiek innego. Obaj zginęli jednak w inny sposób. Belmont miał podcięte żyły, Kilpatrick kilka krwiaków śródczaszkowych.

-Staramy się połączyć ich z kobietą, której portret psychologiczny nakreśliłeś. Do tej pory się nam to nie udawało. Do tej pory się nam to nie udało. Jedynym co ich łączy jest fakt, że w tym samym czasie wzięli wolne w pracy. Rachunki z ich kart kredytowych potwierdzają, że byli wtedy na rybach.

- I co? Myślisz, że to fałszywe alibi a oni w tym czasie gdzieś ją torturowali?

-Myślę, że może, jeśli rzeczywiście wydali tyle pięniędzy na wędkowanie, to muszą mieć na przystani łódź, w której mogła być przetrzymywana. Trudno potwierdzić żeglarską historyjkę jeśli nie ma się łodzi.

-Może masz rację. - Odpowiada Will wodząc oczami po mapie w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mógł przeoczyć.

-Chcę, żebyś pojechał ze mną na przystań. Nikt jeszcze nie sprawdził lodzi tego faceta. To zawsze było jego alibi, więc na papierze wydaje się czysta. Może uda nam się dowieść tego, czy oni rzeczywiście znęcali się nad kobietą czy nie.

-Myślisz, że tego nie zrobili?

-Myślę, że do tej pory nie byliśmy w stanie potwierdzić czy tak się stało, czy nie.

-Dlaczego nie weźmiesz kogoś z miejscowych? Nie ocieplisz naszych wzajemnych stosunków? Nie przepadają tutaj za nami zbytnio. - Mówi zmęczonym tonem, podsuwając okulary. Kątem oka widzi przypatrującego mu się Cassona.

-Nikt inny nie potrafi tego co ty. Oni nie będą wiedzieli zaraz po wejściu na pokład czy łódź nie była także przypadkiem komnatą tortur.

-Jeśli potrafili dobrze udawać, nawet ja mogę mieć z tym problem. To czy łódź jest na tyle duża aby pomieścić trzy osoby, nawet w niezbyt wygodnych warunkach, jest najlepszą oznaką. Jeśli wygląda na trudną do gruntownego wysprzątania...to trochę ryzykowne. Każda drobina krwi, czy długi włos mogłyby okazać się poszlaką. Ale to może ci powiedzieć prawie każdy z tutaj zgromadzonych ludzi. - Will odwraca głowę i skupia wzrok na błyszczącym czole Casson'a. Facet byłby całkiem przystojny gdyby tylko się uśmiechnął. Z obecnym grymasem twarzy wyglądał jak ropucha. - Zabierz Casson'a, przydałaby mu się wycieczka.

Jack spogląda to na Willa to na Casson'a a potem staje tak, że zasłania drugiego policjanta.  
-Proszę ciebie.

-Jeszcze przed chwilą nie wyglądało na to, żebyś mnie o cokolwiek prosił.

-Ale teraz cię proszę. Pojedź ze mną. - Nadal masz problemy z grzecznym proszeniem, Jack.

-Dobrze, w porządku. - Will potrząsa niechętnie głową. Ale nie złość się na mnie, jeśli tam pojedziemy i okaże się, że byliśmy w błędzie i nadal nie będziemy mogli zweryfikować tego czy ci oni zrobili to co powiedziałem, że zrobili. Ja po prostu nie chcę tracić czasu.

Jack wygląda jakby chciał mu przyłożyć. Ale nie robi tego. Duszenie podwładnego w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, którzy i tak ledwo ze sobą współpracują jest wysoce niestosowne. Zamiast tego wzdycha ciężko i zbiera marynarkę z oparcia krzesła.

- Uważaj Will, stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

-Cóż, za nim ten lód pęknie...- Will wychodzi za nim na korytarz. - muszą pojawić się w nim rysy.

* * *

Łódź okazuje się być fałszywym tropem. Jedyne co może o niej powiedzieć Will to to, że być może ktoś był przetrzymywany w kabinie, która do tej pory została bardzo dokładnie posprzątana. Jackowi zbytnio się to nie podoba, ale nic nie mówi w drodze powrotnej z Albrightsville. Zostawia Willa samego w lobby nie mówiąc mu czy powinien wrócić na trzecie piętro. Obaj zgodzili się, że Will powinien trochę odpocząć. Willowi zostało kilka godzin do czasu aż Jack na pewno wezwie go na następne miejsce zbrodni i dlatego postanawia zrobić sobie małą przerwę od Williamsport.

O ósmej trzydzieści przekracza próg swojego pokoju na czwartym piętrze i wykręca numer komórki Hannibala. Morderczyni właśnie poluje na kolejną ofiarę, szuka kogoś kto by się nadawał, chociaż zaatakuje dopiero za jakiś czas. Nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy porwała poprzednie ofiary ale ich czas zgonu przypadał gdzieś między północą a szóstą rano. Hannibal odbiera po drugim dzwonku.

-Witaj Williamie.

-Witam, Doktorze Lecter. - Will jest trochę zaskoczony szybkością jego odpowiedzi. Chociaż nie powinien być. W końcu to Hannibal. Dziwi go też jego własne oficjalne podejście skoro w jego myślach drugi mężczyzna jest zawsze Hannibalem.

-Co słychać w Williamsport? Czy wydarzyło się coś nowego w sprawie, nad którą pracujecie?

- W Williamsport jest zimno i wszyscy tutaj nas nienawidzą. - Will zrzuca z siebie kurtkę. - Szczególnie mnie. Jeśli chodzi o sprawę, to niestety nie wydarzyło się nic nowego. Wiemy teraz trochę więcej, niż wiedzieliśmy w niedzielę. Ale to nadal są tylko nasze domysły. Tej nocy prawdopodobnie znowu ktoś zginie.

Wkurza go fakt, że nie jest tym faktem bardziej przejęty ale w tej fazie śledztwa, muszą zebrać jak najwięcej informacji. Will potrzebuje więcej informacji o morderczyni, żeby móc zrozumieć kontekst jej postępowania. Może mu tego dostarczyć jedynie kolejne miejsce zbrodni.

-Zło konieczne. - Zauważa Hannibal tonem matematyka albo filozofa po szybkiej analizie obecnego problemu. - Jedynym sposobem na złapanie mordercy jest dokładne przyjrzenie się ofiarom i dlatego musi zginąć więcej ludzi.  
-Mówisz o tym jakby to było takie zwyczajne.

-Morderstwo jest zwyczajne. Ludzie popełniają je od zarania dziejów. Jest powód dla którego skrybowie, którzy spisali tekst biblii umieścili w niej historię Kaina i Abla.

-Chodzi o to, że Kain za bardzo zbliżył się do Boga?

Przypomina sobie to jak Hannibal opowiadał mu o Bogu, który doprowadził do śmierci ludzi wielbiących Go. To musiało być całkiem niezłe. Will zastanawia się, czy ten przypadek można zaliczyć do woli boskiej, skoro ręka Boga spadła na ludzi w formie walącego się kościelnego dachu.

-Chodziło mi raczej o to, że nie da się ocenzurować tak ludzkiego odruchu.

-Nie wydaje mi się, by zabijanie ludzi było czymś naturalnym.

-Nie? - Will słyszy po drugiej stronie coś co przypomina stłumiony huk lub trzaśnięcie drzwiami. - Ofiary z ludzi były często używane jako sposób by przebłagać Bogów lub ukarać ludzkość za popełnione przez nią grzechy.

-Podobnie jak kanibalizm.- Will sarka, chociaż podoba mu się ta rozmowa o roli morderstwa w czasach starożytnych. Wydaje się ono być dobrym tematem do rozmowy z Hannibalem. Jak na lekarza leczącego zarówno ludzkie ciała jak i umysły, posiada on niezwykłe zrozumienie i wiedzę o tym dlaczego ludzie odbierają życie innym ludziom.

-Z tego co mi wiadomo kanibalizm nie był nigdy praktykowany na szczeblu państwowym. Morderstwo to inna sprawa.

-Tym razem chodzi o karę śmierci.

-Tak, ale także o procesy wiedźm z Salem i rzymskich gladiatorów.

-Więc, kiedy znowu zobaczę się z Jackiem mam mu powiedzieć, że mordercą jest znudzona istota ludzka o niezaspokojonym pierwotnym instynkcie.

-Możesz powiedzieć Jackowi co tylko zechcesz, Will. Wybacz mi, myślałem, że to filozoficzna rozmowa.

-Nie, to ja przepraszam. - Odpowiada Will stwierdzając, że rzeczywiście jest mu przykro. - Po prostu ciągle rozmawiamy o mojej pracy i zacząłem myśleć, że zawsze wiesz o co mi chodzi.

-Wydaje mi się, że w przeszłości radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle. - Odpowiada Hannibal tonem, który wskazuje na to, że jest gotowy podjąć wyzwanie. Will połyka haczyk z lekkim poczuciem winy. Jest pewien, że dzięki pomocy Hannibala uda mu się znaleźć jakieś nowe podejście do sprawy. Do tej pory zawsze był bardzo pomocny i rzeczywiście radził sobie świetnie z zadaniami jakie przedstawiał mu Will. Will czuje się głupio z powodu tego jak się wyraził : _Zacząłem myśleć, że zawsze wiesz o co mi chodzi._

-Nie chodziło mi o to czy potrafisz za mną nadążyć. - Wyjaśnia. - Po prostu czasami wydaje mi się, że wiesz doskonale nad czym w danej chwili pracuję. Czasami zapominam, że nie należysz do tej samej sfery mojego życia do moja praca w FBI.

-Moja pomoc jest do twojej dyspozycji kiedykolwiek jej potrzebujesz, Williamie. Powinieneś już dawno o tym wiedzieć.

-Wiem o tym. - Mówi Will, kiwając głową. Przestaje kiedy przypomina sobie, że nikt go nie widzi. - Naprawdę. I dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co. - Odpowiada Hannibal. - Wróćmy jednak do twojej morderczyni.

-Ona zabija mężczyzn. - Odpowiada szybko Will, wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. - Wydaje mi się, że znała dwie pierwsze ofiary, że byli ze sobą jakoś związani ale potem coś się zmieniło.

-Związek obejmujący całą trójkę?

-Tak. Wydaje mi się, że oni notorycznie ją krzywdzili. Na początku robili to za obopólną zgodą i wszystkim się to podobało. Ale potem, któryś z nich posunął się za daleko i sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli.

-Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów?

-Nie.- Will pociera z frustracją czoło. - Nie, Jack znalazł na przystani łódź, która wygląda na tyle dużą aby pomieścić trzy osoby ale nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnych dowodów. Ludzie, którzy znali pierwsze dwie ofiary mówili, że nigdy nie widzieli ich z kobietą, a jedynym dowodem na to, że moja hipoteza jest słuszna, jest to, że pierwsze dwie ofiary zginęły tej samej nocy. To musi być ważne, ponieważ to moje jedyne dowody.

-Kiedy widzisz świat jej oczami pierwsze dwie ofiary różnią się od reszty.

-Są ważni, reszta w zasadzie się nie liczy. Nie mogę tego wyjaśnić. Nigdy nie widziałem pierwszej ani drugiej sceny zbrodni osobiście, znam je tylko ze zdjęć. Ta dzisiejsza była kompletnie bezużyteczna. - Will śmieje się gorzko, przełykając aspirynę. - Jack chce mnie zawieźć na następną scenę zbrodni zanim ktokolwiek ją zniszczy, ale nawet nie jestem pewien czy to pomoże. To nie wyjaśni co stało się pierwszej nocy, a to jest najważniejsze.

-Jej najważniejsze dzieło. Myślisz, że cała reszta to tylko reprodukcje.

-Myślę, że ona czuje się zagubiona odkąd zabiła po raz pierwszy. Z tego co zauważyłem, ona nie chce tego robić. Jest jak znarowiony koń biorący przykład ze swojego okrutnego właściciela.

-Ona chce, żebyście ją znaleźli, ponieważ nie chce być okrutna. - Will kiwa głową i potwierdza. - Wygląda na to, że ona nie jest w pełni sobą kiedy zabija. Może jeśli połączysz się z osobowością, którą przybiera kiedy popełnia zbrodnię, wtedy więcej się o niej dowiesz.

-To jest...Jeśli ona kogoś naśladuje, to to wszystko jest bardzo rozbudowanym sposobem na ujawnienie tego co ją spotkało. Nie może się tak po prostu przyznać, ponieważ ludzie nie poznają prawdy o tym co przez co przeszła, ale ona czuje potrzebę podzielenia się tym z ludźmi i dlatego robi to w ten sposób.

-Powinieneś powiedzieć o tym Jackowi. - Mówi pogodnie Hannibal a Will uśmiecha się, ponieważ czuje, że gdzieś w jego słowach czai się żart. - Opowiedz mi o swoim nowym przyjacielu. - Dodaje po chwili Hannibal.

-Nazywa się Casson. Jest jednym z miejscowych. Dziwnie się na mnie patrzy.

-Jesteś pewien, że nie robi tego ponieważ jest tobą zainteresowany?

Słysząc to, Will wybucha śmiechem.

-Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie jest mną zainteresowany.

-Może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać? Gapienie się na ludzi nie jest zbyt grzeczne.

-Jestem pewien, że Jack zajmie się tym kiedy zacznie to być uciążliwe. Ma ustalone zasady na temat nie mieszania życia prywatnego z pracą. Jeśli jedno zaczyna przeszkadzać drugiemu, wtedy potrafi być niezwykle stanowczy.

-Nie spodziewałbym się po nim niczego innego. Czy mogę ci coś zaproponować Williamie?

-Jasne.

-Zapomnij na chwilę o Jacku i spróbuj się trochę przespać. Jestem pewien, że Jack prawdopodobnie wywiezie cię na następne miejsce zbrodni jeszcze zanim wzejdzie słońce. Do tej pory powinieneś odpocząć.

Will wierci się, starając się znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. Nie powinien czuć się skonsternowany kiedy Hannibal próbuje się nim zaopiekować, nawet z drugiego końca kraju. Oczywiście Hannibal wyczuwa jego zmieszanie.

-Kiedy ostatni raz porządnie się wyspałeś?

Kilka...kilka dni temu, chyba.

Will słyszy pomruk Hannibala, który wydaje się być obrażony.

-Twoje ciało potrzebuje snu, Williamie. Twój umysł, też. Proszę, postaraj się przespać tę noc.

-Tak. Jasne. Spróbuję. - Mruczy z zażenowaniem Will.

Spędził wiele godzin kłócąc się z ojcem z powodu swojej bezsenności. Chociaż dziwnie jest myśleć o Hannibalu tak samo jak o jego ojcu. To nadało by jego terapii zupełnie inny wymiar.

-Masz rację. Wiem, że potrzebuję snu. Naprawdę. - Potrząsa głową Will.

-Koszmary senne przeszkadzają ci spać?

-Czasami. Zwykle jednak po prostu nie mogę zasnąć.

-A jeśli mógłbym ci w tym pomóc?


	3. We Could Be So Good Together

**We Could Be So Good Together**

_I tell you lies/I tell you wicked lies/Tell you about the world that we'll invent/Wanton_  
_world without lament_

* * *

Will _naprawdę_ nie chce o to pytać. Chociaż wie, że Hannibal nigdy nie zasugerowałby niczego tak niestosownego, natychmiast myśli o jakimś rodzaju dziwnej seksualnej medytacji. _Cóż, raz kozie śmierć._

-Jak masz zamiar mi pomóc?

-Połóż się wygodnie. - Hannibal przesuwa się, a w tle słychać jakiś dziwny, dźwięk.

Will zrzuca buty i spodnie i wypełnia polecenie Hannibala. Przecież mnie o to prosił. To wszystko może i jest dziwne Will zastanawia się co Hannibal powiedziałby, w trakcie medytacji seksualnej. Nie, żeby był tego aż tak ciekaw. Myśli jednak, że Hannibal byłby w tym świetny, Hannibal jest świetny we wszystkim.

-Wygodnie ci, Williamie?

-Tak.- Will zdejmuje okulary i mruga w kierunku sufitu. - Zaraz, poczekaj.- Wstaje z łóżka, żeby zgasić światło i pada w ciemnościach z powrotem na materac. - Jestem gotowy.

-Medytowałeś kiedykolwiek?

_O...kurczę._

-Nie, nigdy?

-Czy to było pytanie? - Zastanawia się Hannibal. Mimo dzielących ich tysięcy kilometrów Will czuje, że on najzwyczajniej w świecie się z nim drażni.

-Nie to nie było pytanie. - Mądrala.

-Chciałbym czegoś spróbować, za twoim pozwoleniem. - _Za moim pozwoleniem. Jakby ci się to podobało Jack?_ - Jeżeli odmówisz, spróbujemy czegoś innego.

-Co masz na myśli? - Will niemal dostaje ataku serca czekając na odpowiedź Hannibala.

-Skłonienie cię do zaśnięcia nie będzie trudne. Prawdziwym zadaniem będzie utrzymanie cię w tym stanie oraz uporanie się z twoimi koszmarami.

-Więc co masz zamiar zrobić? Wybrać co ma mi się przyśnić?

-Chcę podać twemu umysłowi pewną sugestię i sprawdzić, jak zareaguje.

-Zwykle, jest podatny na współpracę. - Kiwa głową Will. Trochę brakuje mu alkoholu. Hannibal domyśliłby się jednak gdyby wstał z łóżka żeby przygotować sobie drinka. - A więc co robię w tym śnie? Stoję pod wodospadem?Albo nie, może latam nad Alaską?

Will wybucha śmiechem.

-Miałem na myśli coś bardziej praktycznego. Byłeś kiedyś nad wodospadem, Williamie?

-Kiedyś w czasie studiów pojechałem do Great Falls Park.

-Dobrze. Chcę, żebyś wyobraził sobie, że znowu jesteś nad tamtejszym wodospadem.

-Mam zamknąć oczy?

-Jeśli tego chcesz. - Znowu pojawia się ten żartobliwy ton. Will zamyka oczy.

-Jestem przy wodospadzie, doktorze. Co teraz?

-Twoje nogi i stopy są mokre ale woda jest przyjemnie ciepła. Słyszysz jak huczy ci w uszach kiedy przelewa się przez krawędź wodospadu. Niebo jest czyste i wydaje się bezkresne. Jesteś sam z wyjątkiem przelatujących nad twoją głową ptaków. Co to za ptaki, Williamie?  
Will nie oczekiwał tego, że tak szybko znajdzie odpowiedź na to pytanie ale w jego umyśle pojawia się obraz i wypowiada następne słowa właściwie się nad nimi nie zastanawiając.

-To sokoły. - Will wtula się w materac i kładzie sobie telefon obok ucha. Ma ochotę spytać, czy krzyk ptactwa słychać aż w Baltimore. - Widzę dwa lecące razem sokoły.

-Czy jest słonecznie, Williamie?

-Tak, na niebie jest tylko kilka chmur. - Wydaje mu się, że to uspakajające właściwości głosu Hannibala ponieważ coraz mocniej czuje wodę między palcami stóp i słońce uderzające w jego głowę. Unosi rękę aby zwichrzyć włosy w miejscu gdzie słońce trochę za bardzo przypieka i niemal się dekoncentruje. - Jest tu trochę gorąco.

-Niech więc stanie się cień – Hannibal pojawia się w jego marzeniu, jego głos rozbrzmiewa tuż za Willem, który nie może się jednak odwrócić aby sprawdzić czy on rzeczywiście tam jest.

Chce tego, ale jego oczy wpatrują się w wodospad. Na samo wspomnienie cienia, na niebie pojawia się więcej chmur, które przysłaniają słońce. Reszta nieba porusza się wokoło nich na moment znowu dekoncentrując Willa ale po chwili pojawia się także chłodny wietrzyk. Woda rozbija się ojego łydki tuż pod podwiniętymi nogawkami spodni.

Willowi wydaje się, że minęła godzina zanim znowu słyszy cichy głos Hannibala.

-Czy chciałbyś rozejrzeć się wokół wodospadu?

-Tak. - Odpowiada Will bardzo chcąc sprawdzić, czy Hannibal rzeczywiście jest w jego śnie. W dżinsach i t-shircie. W dżinsach i t-shircie.

-Proszę bardzo.

Nagle Will może odczepić stopy od dna wodospadu. Jest ciekaw, czy Hannibal wiedział, że do tej pory nie mógł się ruszyć. Will natychmiast się odwraca gotów przyłapać Hannibala w trakcie inwazji na jego sen ale Hannibala tam nie ma. Nadal jest zupełnie sam. W którą stronę by się nie odwrócił głos Hannibala zawsze dobiega zza jego pleców.

-Co widzisz dookoła Williamie?

-Drzewa w oddali. Mnóstwo skał. Tuż za mną rozpościera się szlak. - Po chwili obserwacji dodaje. - Nikogo na nim nie ma.

-Masz ochotę przejść się szlakiem, Williamie?

-Nie. - Will odwraca się w kierunku wodospadu i zamiera na chwilę. - Hmm.

-Słucham?

-Mógłbym tam wskoczyć? - Will przypomina sobie, że Hannibal nie widzi tego co on. - Na dnie wodospadu jest woda. Czy mogę do niej wskoczyć? Czy mój mózg pomyśli, że umarłem?

-Czy wydaje ci się, że jesteś aż tak bezpieczny w łóżku, w pokoju hotelowym w Williamsport w Pennsylwanii?

-W tym momencie raczej nie. - Wbija palce stóp w kamienie. Zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem dawno już nie zasnął a Hannibal dawno się nie rozłączył. - Nie wiem nawet czy jesteś tutaj ze mną.

-Prawdopodobnie nie pozwolisz mi udowodnić sobie, że jestem przy tobie.

-Nie jestem pewien czy sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliłem.- Will podchodzi do krawędzi wodospadu i przez chwilę wyobraża sobie siebie samego leżącego w łóżku. Na moment traci równowagę i brakuje mu tchu.

-Williamie?

-Słyszę cię. - Wraca na szlak przerażony wizją możliwości utraty życia po skoku do wymyślonego wodospadu. - Sam już nie wiem czy śnię czy to się dzieje naprawdę.

-To uczucie nie powinno być dla ciebie niczym nowym.

-Racja. - Mruczy Will. - Wygląda na to, że przejdę się szlakiem.

Spaceruje przez chwilę i jest pewien, że w międzyczasie minęła co najmniej godzina. Ćwierkają ptaki ukryte poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Na szlaku jest jesień i Will nie dostrzega żadnych gniazd na gałęziach otaczających go drzew. Wydaje mu się, że to z powodu braku pewności siebie i stwierdza że próba analizy własnego zachowania w niczym mu nie pomoże, więc przestaje szukać źródła otaczających go dźwięków.

-Która jest godzina?

-Prawie wpół do dziesiątej. - Odpowiada spokojnie Hannibal.

-Jezu, wisimy na telefonie już prawie godzinę.

-Już ci mówiłem, że lubię nasze długie rozmowy.

Ton głosu Hannibala zmienia się i staje się delikatniejszy i bardziej subtelny. To może zabrzmieć nostalgicznie, ale w ten sposób Hannibal zdaje się być znacznie bliżej Willa. Tak jakby on nie był tylko obecny w jego śnie ale stał się także elementem plątaniny synaps i neuronów tworzących ten sen. Jego głos przekracza fizyczne granice. Rozbrzmiewa w uszach Willa i jego ciele modzelowatym łączącym obie półkule jego mózgu. Wibruje w jego klatce piersiowej.

-Robisz to specjalnie? - Pyta Will, kiedy nie może już tego znieść.

-Co robię specjalnie, Williamie?

-Jesteś w mojej głowie. - Burczy Will jak gdyby wcale mu się to nie podobało.

-Muszę w niej być aby móc cię poprowadzić.

-Wiedziałem. To wszystko jest częścią twojego chytrego planu żeby dobrać się do mojego przysłowiowego tyłka.  
W odpowiedzi Hannibal wybucha zadziwiająco radosnym śmiechem.

-Gdybym kiedykolwiek rzeczywiście chciał dobrać się do twojego tyłka, wiem jak się do tego zabrać.  
Śmiech jest najwyraźniej zaraźliwy. Dźwięk niesie się pustym szlakiem niczym wystrzał z pistoletu.

-Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście jest pan wszechstronnie utalentowany, doktorze. - Stwierdza Will potykając się o kamień. Słyszy przesuwającego się w pobliżu węża. Nie stara się jednak go złapać. - Czego ja tutaj właściwie szukam?

-Czego tylko zechcesz. Nic cię tutaj nie ogranicza.

Will spogląda w górę na niebo. Nigdy przedtem nie zastanawiał się co by czuł patrząc na coś co nie ma końca, ale to niebo naprawdę wydaje się kompletnie bezkresne. Will zastanawia się nad innymi niemożliwymi (niemożliwie dobrymi) rzeczami jakie mogłyby pojawić się w jego śnie, na przykład o wizji Hannibala ubranego w dżinsy i t-shirt, której z jakiegoś powodu nie może zapomnieć.

-W tym momencie nie pogardziłbym jakimś towarzystwem. - Will opuszcza głowę i dostrzega, że na szlaku pojawili się jacyś ludzie. Na początku nie mają twarzy ale po chwili Will rozpoznaje w nich ludzi z którymi chodził do szkoły. Niektórzy są bardzo młodzi: Amanda Cline z podstawówki i Heidi Goldsmith z gimnazjum. Jest tam też Jess Nixon, który studiował razem z Willem i był pierwszą osobą z którą Will przyjaźnił się dłużej niż rok.

Przechodzą obok niego kompletnie go nie zauważając i jest to nawet gorsze od samotności. Trochę dalej widzi Alanę, Jacka i Katz wraz z Zeller'em i Price'em ale oni także na niego nie patrzą. Alana odwraca głowę w jego kierunku, jak gdyby ktoś zawołał ją po imieniu ale potem wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się do grupy.  
Na końcu szlaku Will dostrzega swego ojca oraz Abigail. Siedzą w kurzu po turecku, wpatrując się w wędkę, którą Will chciał podarować Abigail.

Jego ojciec unosi na chwilę wzrok żeby odgonić muchę, ale właściwie go nie zauważa. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy jak Abigail wymawia jego imię, ale ale zajmuje ono w zdaniu miejsce rzeczownika, czy czasownika więc Will idzie dalej. Czuje się jeszcze gorzej niż kiedy był sam.

-Gdzie _ty_ jesteś do cholery? - Pyta Will zmęczony widokiem ludzi, którzy zdają się go nie widzieć.

-Jestem tu Williamie.

Will odwraca się ale szlak jest znowu pusty. Klnie.

-Słyszę cię, ale cię nie widzę.- Nie chciał tego powiedzieć ale słowa same mu się wymknęły, poza tym do jasnej cholery, Will i tak jest już pewien, że śni. - Wszyscy inni mi się pokazali.

-To twój świat, Williamie. To ty kontrolujesz co się w nim dzieje.

-Nadal nie jestem przekonany, że robimy to tylko przez telefon. To jest zbyt efektowne.

Jest zaskoczony czując dotyk na ramieniu. Odwraca się, w pełni spodziewając się widoku jelenia. Jednak u jego boku pojawił się ktoś inny. Stoi tam Hannibal.

-Och, tu jesteś. - Nie stara się ukryć uczucia ulgi. Nie pamięta jak w ogóle ukrywać swoje uczucia. Nie pamięta i nie zależy mu na konsekwencjach jakie mogą mieć jego słowa i czyny, to dziwnie wyzwalające uczucie.

-To ty kontrolujesz ten świat. - Mówi Hannibal chowając dłonie do kieszeni, a Will marszczy nos na widok trzyczęściowego garnituru, który widuje za każdym razem kiedy spotyka się z Hannibalem. _Jeśli to jest mój świat..._

Wybucha śmiechem na widok Hannibala w spranych dżinsach i luźnym białym podkoszulku. Hannibal wygląda na gotowego do wyjścia na plażę. To cudowny widok.

Hannibal nie pyta go o powód jego śmiechu. Will jest wdzięczny, że nie musi tłumaczyć się ze swojego perwersyjnego upodobania do luźnych ubrań, które odkrył w sobie odkąd poznał Hannibala. W milczeniu idą razem ścieżką. Will jest pewien, że musiały minąć całe godziny odkąd położył się do łóżka. Jest pewien, że teraz już na pewno śpi.

-Jeżeli nadal rozmawiamy przez telefon...- Mówi patrząc na Hannibala teraz kiedy może. - Skąd będziesz wiedział kiedy zakończyć rozmowę?

-Nie wydaje mi się abym wiedział. - Włosy Hannibala rozwiewa wiatr. Tutaj nie są na żelowane, a Will bardzo chce ich dotknąć ale to wydaje się być przekroczeniem pewnych granic. I tak okazał kompletny brak dobrych manier ubierając Hannibala według własnego widzimisię. Will spogląda w dół i odkrywa, że Hannibal jest również bosy. Do diabła z dobrymi manierami.- Szczególnie jeśli masz skłonność do mówienia przez sen.

-Przepraszam. - Klamie Will.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?

-Na końcu trasy. - Mówi niemal ze smutkiem Will. - Coś tu jest. - Rozgląda się gorączkowo.

-Co widzisz?

Will rozgląda się dookoła kiedy tylko udaje mu się oderwać wzrok od luźno ubranego Hannibala Lectera. Nadal brakuje tam ludzi. Otaczają ich jedynie głosy niewidzialnych zwierząt oraz głuchy grzmot wody przelewającej się ponad barierkami. Will wpatruje się przez chwilę w wodę po czym znowu patrzy na Hannibala. Na szlaku, który pokonali nagle pojawia się ogromne wapienne poroże, które wydaje się wyrastać spod ziemi.

-On nadchodzi.- Hannibal odwraca się aby spojrzeć na ostrożnie podchodzącego do nich jelenia.  
Tym razem wydaje się większy niż zwykle. Jego sierść lśni miedzianie w promieniach słońca. W pełnym słońcu zwierzę wygląda raczej dziwnie. Jego pióra błyszczą niczym czarne perły. Kopyta zostawiają ślady sadzy wśród opadłych na ziemię liści.

-Hannibalu...-Mruczy Will osłaniając sobą sylwetkę wyobrażonego Hannibala kiedy jeleń zbliża się do nich.

-Nic ci nie jest Williamie.

-Wiem. Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić.

Jeleń klęka a jego poroże zaczepia o ubranie Willa na jego klatce piersiowej. Will nadal nie obawia się jelenia. Czuje jedynie wściekłość.  
Zamyka dłonie wokół poroża i odpycha jelenia tak mocniej jak tylko może. Jeleń wydaje z siebie jęk niezadowolenia, który jednak cichnie, kiedy

Hannibal dotyka jego ramienia. Drży i odsuwa się na bok nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, dopóki Hannibal nie ułamuje dwóch najgrubszych fragmentów poroża, które w jego dłoniach zamieniają się w sztylety.

-Podoba ci się to, Will? - Krzyczy rozradowany jeleń.

Will siada pionowo na łóżku przy dźwięku budzika. Jego telefon odbija się od materaca i spada na podłogę. Will przez przypadek zrzuca także budzik, zanim udaje mu się go wyłączyć. Jest piąta trzydzieści. Nie może uwierzyć, że Jack nie obudził go wcześniej. Na pewno pojawiło się jakieś nowe ciało.

Przechyla się przez łóżko po drugiej stronie i sprawdza długość rozmowy. Według jego telefonu, ostatnia rozmowa zakończyła się dziewiętnaście minut po dziesiątej wieczorem. Zastanawia się jak wiele z jego snu było snem i co było medytacją. Jak wiele z tego z nim przegadałem?  
Zauważa migającą ikonkę wiadomości tekstowej. Od Hannibala.

Wspomniałeś coś o dżinsach i t-shircie a potem stałeś się niezrozumiały. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozłączyłem się zbyt wcześnie i, że dobrze wypocząłeś. H.

Will powstrzymuje jęk zawstydzenia a potem odpisuje ponieważ Hannibal prawdopodobnie już nie śpi.

Spałem całkiem nieźle. To naprawdę zadziałało. Dziękuję.

Potyka się po drodze pod prysznic. Stara się spędzić tam jak najmniej czasu zakładając, że lada moment wpadnie po niego Jack. Osusza się ręcznikiem i ubiera a potem zakłada kurtkę i sięga po telefon. Wsuwając go do kieszeni zauważa nową wiadomość. Hannibal mu odpisał.

Z czystej ciekawości...o kim mówiłeś? Kto był tam w dżinsach i t-shircie?

_Na Boga._ Wzdycha Will chociaż na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Zastanawia się czy nie odpisać bardzo chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? Ale wydaje mu się to zbyt dziecinne i kokieteryjne i Hannibal na pewno odpowiedziałby mu czymś bardzo poważnym. _Zadaję tylko takie pyania, na które chcę poznać odpowiedź, Williamie._

Chodziło o ciebie. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, nie byłoby to takie ważne.

Niemal upuszcza telefon wyrzucając sobie swoje niewłaściwe zachowanie. Przeklina kilka razy pod nosem po czym wychodzi z pokoju i zjeżdża piętro niżej. Szwenda się tam kilku techników, którzy starają się być bardzo pomocni. Nigdzie nie widać Jacka ani jego ekipy. Prawdopodobnie jeżdżą po mieście szukając dla Williama ciekawych zwłok.

-Hej, panie agent. - Will nie reaguje od razu ale potem odwraca głowę.

-Casson.- Odpowiada, kiwając głową.

-Dla ciebie jestem Oficerem, głupku.

-Przepraszam. - Mruczy Will przeglądając podniesione ze stołu akta. Wcale nie jest mu przykro.  
Casson o tym wie. Nie jest głupi.

Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego został gliną. Świetnie potrafi odczytywać zachowania innych ludzi, ma zmysł dzięki któremu zauważa kiedy ludzie kłamią a kiedy nie. Patrzy teraz na Willa jakby był mordercą, którego starają się złapać i Will nie jest do końca pewien jak powinien się z tym czuć. Może powinien czuć się dotknięty ale lepiej żeby Casson miał go za kryminalistę niż za kogoś kim może bezkarnie pomiatać.

-Czegoś pan ode mnie chciał, panie oficerze _Jimmy Galenie Casson_?

Facet rumieni się słysząc swoje pełne imię i nazwisko.

-Wydaje ci się, że rozwiążecie tą sprawę? Złapalibyśmy tę dziewczynę bez ciebie ty...

-Spokojnie panowie. - Kolejny miejscowy glina podchodzi do nich z rękoma uniesionymi w pokojowym geście. - Crawford mówił, że mamy się nie kłócić. Może powinniśmy go posłuchać? Nie chcę, zostać oddelegowany tylko dlatego, że wy dwaj nie potrafiliście normalnie ze sobą pracować przez kilka dni. Casson uśmiecha się krzywo. Will ma ochotę odepchnąć jednego z nich albo obydwu. Z drugiej strony nie chce tego robić. Wie, że powinien dać sobie spokój. Casson gapi się na niego w naprawdę bardzo niegrzeczny sposób.

Odwraca się i wychodzi z sali. Telefon wibruje w jego kieszeni i Will sprawdza go idąc korytarzem. To wiadomość od Jacka, co sprawia, że Will czuje się winny oczekując wiadomości od kogoś innego, kiedy jest w samym środku śledztwa.  
Jack mówi, że, dzięki Bogu, mają dla niego nowe miejsce znalezienia ciała. Will nie czuje się wdzięczny z powodu tego, że znowu ktoś zginął. Ale on nie może już siedzieć bezczynnie. Jack prosi go, żeby za pięć minut spotkał się z nim w hallu hotelu, albo własnoręcznie wyważy drzwi do jego pokoju.

Will pojawia się na dole w ciągu trzech minut i nie jest nawet zmęczony.

-Poznaj Isaiah'a Howarda. - Mówi Jack w ramach powitania, podając Willowi swój telefon. Zasiniona twarz twarz została niemal wgnieciona w czaszkę. - Woźny pracujący w gimnazjum w południowym Williamsport znalazł go dzisiaj na boisku do koszykówki.

-Miejscowi gliniarze trzymają się z daleka?

-Kilkoro naszych pilnuje ciała na wszelki wypadek.

Dojazd na miejsce zbrodni zajmuje im pół godziny. Jack opowiada mu trochę o śledztwie a Will przysłuchuje się mu. Raz sprawdza telefon. Hannibal mu nie odpisał. To nie powinno go przerażać, ale trochę go przeraża. Jeszcze raz czyta swoją ostatnią idiotyczną wiadomość. Jack przyłapuje go na przeglądaniu SMS'ów.

-Nudzę cię, Will?

-Nie, Jack. Po prostu zastanawiam się dlaczego miejscowi w ogóle poprosili nas żebyśmy się tym zajęli.

-Ponieważ tego potrzebują, Will.

-Po jakimś czasie sami by ją znaleźli. A wzajemne wkurzanie się na siebie nawzajem niczemu nie pomaga.

W jego kieszeni odzywa się telefon. Will chce go sprawdzić, ale nie może. Jack bacznie mu się przygląda ponieważ stoją na czerwonym świetle. Will zapada się w siedzenie.

-Bez nas też by ją znaleźli.

-Chodzi ci o tego technika z wczoraj?

-Casson'a?

-To z nim masz problem? - Will niemal słyszy jak Jack przewraca oczami. - Poradzę ci coś Will. Przestań się tym przejmować.  
Podjeżdżają do zagrodzonego taśmą chodnika obok zamkniętej szkoły i wysiadając z samochodu Will korzysta z okazji by schować się za plecami Jacka by sprawdzić telefon.

Dziwak z ciebie, Williamie Graham.

Will siłą powstrzymuje wybuch śmiechu kiedy wpada na Jacka i wykrztusza przeprosiny. Jack jest zbyt zdenerwowany żeby go to jednak przejęło. Wzrusza tylko ramionami i pokazuje mu scenę zbrodni. Tym razem jest większa i bardziej rozbudowana. Will rozgląda się przez chwilę.

- Nikt niczego nie ruszał?

-Przepraszam, Will. Rozejrzałam się trochę. - Mówi Katz, podając Jackowi zapakowany i oznakowany dowód z miejsca zbrodni.  
Są na kompletnie otwartej przestrzeni. Will przechodzi nad kałużą krwi rozlanej między nogami ofiary. Morderczyni najwyraźniej przecięła tętnicę udową ofiary i pozwoliła mu się wykrwawić. To zdecydowane była przyczyna śmierci, chociaż na jego ramionach widać było drobne skaleczenia. Koszula ofiary została rozerwana i na torsie ofiary widać kilka równoległych cięć nożem, Rozchodzą się na wszystkie strony niczym korzenie i gałęzie drzewa. To coś znaczy. Nie chciała go zabić czy nawet skrzywdzić. _Jak ujął to Hannibal?_

_Czy specjalnie wziąłeś nóż, Williamie?_

Will sięga po telefon z powodu grzeczności.

Ludzie bywają dziwni, Doktorze Lecter. Jestem na miejscu zbrodni. Porozmawiamy później.

Chowa telefon do kieszeni kurtki i zaciera ręce. Tego dnia jest trochę cieplej niż poprzedniego.

-Co chciałaś nam pokazać? - Mówi do siebie klękając by bliżej przyjrzeć się ciału. - _Czy ty w ogóle znałaś Isaię Howarda? Założę się, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczył. Nie tak jak pierwsze dwie ofiary. Wiem co oni ci zrobili. Wiem. Naprawdę._

Will zamyka oczy. Wahadło zaczyna kołysać się w ciemości.

Wokół Willa zapada zmrok rozświetlony gwiazdami i blaskiem księżyca. Jelenia nigdzie nie widać. Dzisiaj się nie pojawi. Nie dla niej.  
Spogląda w dół na trzymany w dłoni nóż myśliwski ozaokrąglonym ostrzu. Czuje się prawie tak samo jak tamtego poranka, kiedy obudził się na podwórku za własnym domem. Tyle, że tym razem wszystko wokół niego jest nieruchome a on się nie obudzi. Tym razem krew nie należy do niego. Wahadło przechyla się dwa razy zanim Isaiah Howard jest znowu czysty. Ma naprawioną koszulę a jego ciało opiera się o podstawę obręczy do koszykówki. Jeszcze żyje. Mówi coś ale Will nie słyszy co. Prawdopodobnie błaga o życie. To nigdy nie działa, jeżeli stoisz z mordercą twarzą w twarz.

_A jego dziewczyna nie chowa twarzy w tym momencie. Teraz, w swoim mniemaniu, jest piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Jest tak blisko boskości jak tylko może. Jeśli zabije tego człowieka stanie się taka jak jej mistrzowie._

_Pan Howard jest nieprzytomny. Przyciągnęłam go tutaj. Jestem tak samo silna jak oni, lepiej do tego wszystkiego przystosowana. Nie może krzyczeć ze zdartymi do krwi strunami głosowymi. Nie chcę, żeby krzyczał. Robię to dla niego ponieważ on w tej chwili należy do mnie, nawet jeśli go to przeraża. Nie będzie się ciągle bał. Już nie długo poczuje się lepiej. Oboje poczujemy się lepiej._  
_Kaleczę jego lewą nogę. Doskonale wiem co robię. To dla niego cenne, więc będzie bardziej bolało. Ale ponieważ go boli, bardziej mu się to spodoba. Muszę mu to pokazać tak jak oni mi to pokazali._

_Jego twarz wykrzywia się w agonii. Tylko w ten sposób może mi pokazać jak bardzo mnie kocha. On mnie kocha. Kocha mnie._  
_Zaczyna tracić przytomność. Jego twarz blednie a krew wycieka mocniej niż powinna._

_-Hej panie agent._

_Przyniosłam mu coś. To nie miało się tak skończyć. Miał ze mną zostać. Miał ze mną zostać ponieważ kocham go a on kocha mnie._

Z tętnicą biodrową jest coś nie tak. Stało się z nią to samo co nie miało prawa stać się podczas pracy z Isaią Howardem i prawdopodobnie innymi ofiarami. Ten, którego kochała nie powinien był zginąć. Nie chciałaś go zabić, tak jak nie chciałaś zabić Howarda. Więc dlaczego zabijasz każdej nocy?

_Starałam się mu pomóc. Ale się spóźnilam. Coś poszło nie tak. Za mocno go kochałam._

_-Powiedziałem 'hej' ty pieprzony agencie._

_Pokaleczyłam jego brzuch. Zrobiłam to ponieważ się wstydzę. Ponieważ on zrobił mi coś o czym powinniście wiedzieć. Ale on już wam tego nie powie. I ja też tego nie powiem._

_-To moje..._

Czuje na ramieniu coś ciężkiego. To ten drugi, ten który chciał ją zabić.

_Zabiłbyś mnie, ty świnio. Ty skurwysynu, chcesz mnie zabić? To ja zabiję CIEBIE! Teraz mnie kochasz? Pozwól, że to ja pokażę ci czym jest miłość._

Will atakuje niczym wąż. Unosi się i wstaje, zanim dociera do niego co się dzieje, na twarzy Casson'a pojawia się krew. Nie potrafi powstrzymać swoich rąk i stóp przed poruszaniem się. W jego umyśle rozbrzmiewa alarm. Jego krew wrze i czuje mrowienie w kościach. To dodaje mu sił i sprawia mu radość.

_Mogłabym go zabić. Mogłabym go zabić. Mogłabym skręcić mu kark._

_Ponieważ go kocham. Mogłabym skręcić mu kark a potem go naprawić. Tutaj wszyscy by to widzieli. Wszędzie roi się od łabym skręcić mu kark._

Ktoś łapie go za ramiona. To którym dusi Casson'a nie puszcza tak łatwo. Jej siła jest niezwykle skoncentrowana. Płynie przez jego mięśnie niczym czysty impuls elektryczny. Will czuje jak coś w szyi Casson'a łamie się pod naporem jego dłoni. Myśli, że prawdopodobnie naruszył jego krtań. Zaciska mocniej dłoń.

-Will, puść go. - Czy to Jack?

W jego kieszeni wibruje telefon. Jego palce same rozluźniają się z potrzeby odczytania kolejnej wiadomości od Hannibala i jego ciało zostaje odciągnięte od ciała Casson'a. Jego paznokcie zdzierają trochę skóry kiedy zostają odciągnięte. Will ledwie dostrzega Katz trzymającą go za ramiona. Jest silna, na tyle silna, że nie może jej się wyrwać chociaż nawet nie próbuje. Jej dotyk wystarczy. Katz jest zawsze po jego stronie. Will nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził.

-Co ty do jasnej cholery wyprawiasz?- Ryczy Jack, zbyt blisko Willa, który jednak nie rusza się z miejsca. Nie chce mu się patrzeć na Jacka ale robi to. Klepie się dłonią w udo i bardzo stara nie roześmiać czując w sobie natłok emocji

-Jak to leciało...krzywdzę tych, których kocham.- Will wzrusza ramionami.

-Will, co z tobą? - Jack unosi jego głowę żeby spojrzeć na jego źrenice.

-Casson próbował mnie poderwać, chyba. - To ma sens. Hannibal sam mu coś takiego zasugerował. Skrzywdził mnie, ponieważ mnie mruga zalotnie w kierunku laboranta i cieszy się z przekleństwa, które dostaje w odpowiedzi. Jack potrząsa Willem sprawiając że coś w nim pęka i całe jego ciało się rozrywa. Will czuje jak jego serce drze się na kawałki, próbując wybić się przez mostek. Patrzy w dół na ciało Isaiah'a Howarda.

_Nie chciałam. Nie chciałam._

Miękną mu kolana ale Katz trzyma go mocno nie pozwalając mu upaść. Jest naprawdę silna i mocna.

-Czy ja...Czy ja go skrzywdziłem, Jack? - Szepcze Will, patrząc z powrotem na Cassona

Po jego brodzie płynie krew. Ten piękny widok sprawia, że Will ma ochotę umrzeć.

-Nie chciałem tego Jack. Ja tylko...Chciałem mu pokazać. Chciałem, żeby zrozumiał. - Szlocha Will.

-Komu? Casson'owi? - Nawet Jack jest zbyt zaskoczony aby się gniewać.

-Facet sam się o to prosił. Czepiał się Willa od wczoraj.

-Czyżby? Nie wyglądało na to by Will potrzebował dużo aby być sprowokowanym.

-Will? Gdzie jesteś? - Głos Katz przesuwa się po jego umyśle niczym dryfujący po wodzie liść. Gdzie jesteśmy Williamie? Will mruga kilka razy zaskoczony.

-Jesteśmy w Great Falls Park. - Will rozgląda się dookoła i stwierdza, że to prawda. Jest z powrotem nad Potomakiem z Hannibalem ubranym w dżinsy i t-shirt i rozwiewanymi przez wiatr włosami. Tym razem wyciąga dłoń aby ich dotknąć. Są tam sami z jeleniem, który leży u stóp Willa z porożem, które wróciło do poprzedniego kształtu. Hannibal kucnął u jego boku i przesuwa dłonią po jego sierści.

_Will...Jesteśmy w Williamsport. W Pensylwanii. Nie pamiętasz? Hej, Will obudź się._

-Miło tu.

Siada obok Hannibala pozwalając mu wziąć się za rękę i przesunąć nią po sierści zwierzęcia. Jest szorstka ale jednocześnie niezwykle miękka w dotyku, tak jak miękka może być kora drzewa. Jeleń kładzie na ziemi głowę i zasypia. To naprawdę cudowne zwierzę.  
Will wie, że tutaj jest bezpieczny i może robić co tylko zechce. Pochyla się więc i całuje Hannibala w usta a Hannibal uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

-Zostaniemy tu więc przez chwilę. - Odpowiada Hannibal i pochyla się aby oddać Willowi pocałunek.


	4. Little Red Rooster

**Little Red Rooster**

_Ain't been no peace in the barnyard/Since my little red rooster been gone_

* * *

Dzwonek telefonu przerywa Hannibalowi lekturę. Jego ostatni tego dnia pacjent pojawi się dopiero za czterdzieści pięć minut, więc Hannibal odbiera. Trochę spodziewa się usłyszeć głos Willa ale zamiast niego słyszy gardłowy pomruk Jacka Crawforda. To nie wygląda na nagrodę.

-Doktorze Lecter.- Hannibal czeka. - Mówi Jack Crawford.

-Witaj Jack. Co u ciebie słychać? - Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie sapie z frustracją.

-Jest po prostu cudownie. Chciałem porozmawiać o Willu.

To sprawia, że rozmowa nagle nabiera sensu.

-Tak słucham.

-Coś mu się stało w trakcie śledztwa. Coś gorszego niż zwykle. - Dodaje po chwili Jack.

-Co konkretnie się stało? - Pyta Hannibal odkładając książkę.

-Robił swoje na scenie zbrodni, wchodził w psychikę zabójcy i tak dalej, kiedy pewien technik popełnil błąd i dotknął Willa kiedy ten był w transie. - Jack nagle milknie. Hannibal wyczuwa jego zmieszanie koniecznością opowiedzenia komuś o tym co się stało, chociaż jednocześnie odczuwa także radość z powodu tego w jaki sposób prawdopodobnie zareagował Will.

-Will zaatakował tego waszego laboranta. - Hannibal nie potrzebuje żadnych dodatkowych informacji, instynktownie wie co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby Will.

-Przepraszam za wyrażenie, ale on kompletnie ześwirował.

Lecterowi nie podoba się to wyrażenie. Przekazuje faktyczny stan rzeczy ale nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Hannibal może wymienić kilka o wiele bardziej dosadnych wyrażeń niż, to którego użył Jack. Nazywanie tego co stało się Willowi w ten sposób jest w złym guście a poza tym ojczysty zawiera o wiele więcej określeń które by tutaj pasowały.

Jack mamrocze coś o złamanych nosach, i przygniecionej krtani, co wzbudza ciekawość. Wymiar szkód pokazuje dokładny obraz zdarzenia. Hannibal może sobie wyobrazić pozycję w jakiej znalazł się Will aby dokonać czegoś takiego.

Najpierw złamał nieszczęśnikowi nos, prawdopodobnie łokciem, kiedy wymierzył cios do tyłu aby usunąć natręta, ponieważ był odwrócony przodem do ciała ofiary. Krtań przygniótł mu kiedy już wstał do normalnej pozycji i mógł się odwrócić.

Przymierzając się do ataku i ze śmiercią w oczach Will podszedłby bliżej, a może nawet rzuciłby się na drugiego mężczyznę obejmując dłońmi jego szyję. Naciskałby mocniej i mocniej dopóki ktoś nie nadszedłby z pomocą i nie odciągnął go na bezpieczną odległość od ofiary; prawdopodobnie mężczyzny, chociaż Will w tym stanie nawet by ich nie rozróżnił.

-Casson chce złożyć skargę. To nie jest jeden z naszych, więc nie mogę w zasadzie nic zrobić, żeby go od tego odwieść. Większość naszej ekipy pilnuje go na wypadek gdyby chciał oddać Willowi a ja się zastanawiam czy nie powinniśmy facetowi na to pozwolić. To kompletny bajzel. - Pomrukuje Jack dając Hannibalowi szansę na odpowiedź.

-Słyszałem pewne przysłowie na temat ognia. Znasz je Jack? - Po jego pytaniu, chociaż było retoryczne, zapada na moment cisza, podobna do braku reakcji ze strony Hannibala na wzmiankę o pozwoleniu komukolwiek na odegranie się na Willu, który teraz nie miałby szans się bronić. Prawdopodobnie przejąłby sposób myślenia morderczyni jeśli przycisnęłoby się go zbyt mocno. Hannibal już wie co zrobiłby aby pomóc Willowi otrząsnąć się z transu.

Jack wzdycha a Hannibal wstaje aby odstawić książkę, _Podręcznik Psychopatologii Ogólnej_ Jaspera, na półkę. Książka pochodzi z jego prywatnej biblioteczki i Hannibal specjalnie ukrył ją na tej półce aby być świadkiem reakcji Willa gdyby ten ją znalazł i zapytał o jej treść. Twada okładka idealnie zlewa się zresztą narzędzi do badania umysłów. Hannibal otwiera na tablecie stronę linii lotniczej oczekując na oczywistą prośbę.

-Jak czuje się Will? - Pyta lekko.

-Na półtorej godziny popadł w katatonię. Potem paplał bez sensu, potem mówił coś o Great Falls Park zanim kompletnie się nie wyłączył. Zupełnie jakby utknął w umyśle kobiety, której szukamy chociaż pojęcia nie mam co Great Falls Park ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego...-Jack milknie zdając sobie sprawę z własnej pomyłki.

Hannibal czuje dreszcz na wspomnienie parku. Zastanawia się czy to właśnie tam przebywa teraz Will wraz z nim. A raczej jego bardziej niedbale ubraną wersją.

-Will powiedział mi, że mordercą którego szukacie jest kobieta.- Informuje drugiego mężczyznę rozkoszując się momentalnym zaskoczeniem Jacka.

To co przydarzyło się Willowi miało na niego wielki wpływ. Hannibal żałuje, że nie było go tam, że nie widział morderczego szału w oczach Willa, nawet jeśli w tamtym momencie nie należały tak naprawdę do niego.

-Nie chodzi o to, że panu nie ufam. - Wzdycha Jack.

Hannibal uśmiecha się słysząc ton zrezygnowanej szczerości w jego głosie zanim drugi mężczyzna ponownie się odzywa.

-Nie zostałem oficjalnie poproszony o konsultację. Rozumiem twoją potrzebę dyskrecji. W końcu obaj jesteśmy zawodowcami. - Niemal słyszy ulgę w głosie Jacka. I chociaż Hannibal lubi się z nim droczyć, teraz postanawia zawrócić rozmowę na właściwy tor. - Rozmawialiśmy o Willu.

-Ach, tak. - Jack odkasłuje powodując ukłucie wściekłości u Hannibala na samą myśl o tym, że on mógł zapomnieć o swoim cennym empacie, bez względu na to czy jest on ozdobą jego kolekcji czy nie. Hannibal ma ochotę zabić Jacka Crawforda a potem zjeść jego organy z powodu ulgi jaką by wtedy poczuł. Niestety, jak na razie Jack Crawford pozostaje poza jego zasięgniem.

-Nie odezwał się odkąd doszedł do siebie. Właściwie od tamtej pory nie robi nic. Myślę, że po prostu jest w szoku ale Casson go nie dotknął. Nic mu nie jest.

_Oczywiście, że nie._ Myśli Hannibal. _Przynajmniej nie fizycznie._

_-_Może powinienem z nim porozmawiać.

-Jest pan daleko od Williamsport...-Zaczyna niepewnie Jack jak gdyby chciał zobaczyć czy może namówić Hannibala do przyjazdu nie prosząc go o to zbyt otwarcie. Hannibal był gotów spędzić w samochodzie godzinę tylko po to aby nakarmić należące d Willa psy. Z chęcią zniesie czterogodzinny lot tylko po to aby nakarmić Willa.

-Czy przeszkadzałaby wam moja obecność? Willowi mogłaby tylko pomóc. - Hannibal przysłuchuje się panującej w słuchawce ciszy podczas kiedy Jack niepotrzebnie kontempluje zaistniałą sytuację. Chcąc to podkreślić, rezerwuje sobie miejsce w samolocie.

-Z całym szacunkiem Doktorze Lecter, nikt nie potrafi nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Doktor Bloom spędziła z nim cały dzień i nic. Nie reaguje na nic ani na nikogo, nawet na zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

Hannibal rozważa urządzenie Jackowi awantury za to, że posłał do Willa innego psychiatrę zanim natychmiast go powiadomić, ale chce jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę z Jackiem Crawfordem.

-To, że ofiary syndromu stresu pourazowego nie reagują na bodźce zewnętrzne nie jest niczym nowym. Podobnie jak fakt, że te same osoby czasami kompletnie zamykają się w sobie.

Czeka aż Jack zaakceptuje jego diagnozę, i nie zajmuje to zbyt wiele czasu. Myśli, że prawdopodobnie Jack chciałby przekonać go, że Will wcale nie cierpi na PTSD, ale obaj wiedzą, że jest na z góry przegranej pozycji, nawet jeśli Jack bardzo w to wierzy, chociaż Hannibal jest pewien, że on w to nie wierzy.

-Więc on może tak zostać na zawsze. - Wzdycha Jack.

-Nawet największe cuda techniki czasami się psują, a Will jest tylko człowiekiem. - Mówi powoli i ostrożnie Hannibal. - Jeśli naprawdę potrzebujecie mojej pomocy, przylecę do Williamsport pierwszym porannym samolotem

_-_Naprawdę przydałaby nam się dodatkowa para rąk. Jak na razie nie wygląda to najlepiej.

-Zaopiekuję się nim, Jack. Nie denerwuj się. - Odpowiada żwawo Hannibal, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma ochoty pomóc Willowi w dojściu do siebie. Ma na myśli coś zupełnie innego, coś na co Will na pewno się zgodzi jeśli minie jego wstępna odraza i niechęć. Odkłada tablet z powrotem do szuflady biurka.

-Doktorze Lecter, nie ma potrzeby aby od razu wszystko rzucił. Nie musi się pan spieszyć.- Oczywiste jest jednak, że tego właśnie chce Jack. Najchętniej widziałby Hannibala w następnym samolocie do Williamsport.

Jest wdzięczny ale zdecydowanie zbyt niecierpliwy. Hannibal jest pewien, że zadzwonił do niego tylko dlatego aby znaleźć jak najszybsze wyjście z sytuacji. Czekał cały dzień as Will otrząśnie się z szoku, a teraz będzie musiał czekać całą noc na Hannibala. Wszystko dzieje się z jego winy i z powodu tego, że nie był bardziej ostrożny. Zależało mu tylko i wyłącznie na czasie i przez to straci go jeszcze więcej i z tego powodu zginie ktoś jeszcze. Hannibal nie musi mu tego mówić.

Lepiej byłoby gdyby Jack Crawford widział go tak jak widzi Willa, jako kogoś genialnego a jednocześnie mu podległego. Kolejną porcelanową filiżankę, którą mógłby się chwalić przed innymi agentami.

-Bzdura. Will mnie potrzebuje. - Wymawia jego imię z nutą delikatności.

Jeżeli oddychanie Jacka zmienia się pod wpływem zaskoczenia, zdziwienia czy wdzięczności, Hannibal nie słyszy tego przez szum w słuchawce.

Hannibal był z nim jednak całkowicie szczery, nawet jeśli kompletnie zmanipulował całą sytuację. Wreszcie będzie miał okazję nastawić Willa według własnego pomysłu, szczególnie jeśli uda mu się przebić przez barierę w jego umyśle od której inni tylko się odbijali. Hannibalowi się uda. To jedynie Hannibal będzie zdolny wybudzić Willa z transu, który jest prawdopodobnie jakąś odmianą strasznego koszmaru, czegoś co pod przykrywką spokoju skrywa ból i przerażenie.

-Cóż, jest pan prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która w tej chwili może mu pomóc. - Ton głosu Jacka łagodnieje na tyle, że Hannibal zastanawia się przez chwilę czy jest to wina chwilowego problemu z zasięgiem. - Zakwaterowaliśmy się w Hotelu Genetti. Podam panu dokładny adres kiedy już pan tu doleci. - Dodaje swoim zwykłym tonem.

-To nie będzie konieczne.

Hannibal przesuwa palcami po swoim portrecie Wound Man'a. Wzdłuż nosa dorysował lekką kreskę, coś jakby zaczątek okularów, okularów Willa.

-Do zobaczenia później Doktorze Lecter.

-Do widzenia, Jack. - Hannibal kończy rozmowę i patrzy na rysunek z lekkim uczuciem żalu.

Rysunek jest piękny chociaż Hannibal rzadko kiedy personalizuje w ten sposób kopie znanych dzieł sztuki, nawet jeśli nachodzi go na to chęć. Oczy mają pusty wyraz i zostały pocieniowane uważnymi pociągnięciami precyzyjnie zaostrzonego ołówka. Lekka asymetria oczu, zgodnie z naturą, należy do Willa. Cień bólu marszczący brew należy do Willa. Lekko rozchylone w nieśmiałym pytaniu usta, są również ustami Willa.

Hannibal wzdycha cicho i wrzuca rysunek do niszczarki aby przestał istnieć, nadal jednak wpatruje się w oczy postaci na rysunku, które w miarę zbliżania się do zębów urządzenia stają się coraz bardziej przerażone. Wpatrują się w Hannibala ze skupieniem, by potem nagle się rozproszyć, tak jak robi to Will za każdym razem kiedy patrzy w oczy Hannibala.

Kiedy wstaje aby powitać ostatnią, tego dnia, pacjentkę Hannibal uświadamia sobie, że mógłby narysować twarz Willa z pamięci tysiące razy i pod koniec każdego dnia wrzucać portrety do niszczarki pod koniec albo na początku każdego dnia. Mógłby to powtórzyć nawet milion razy ale nigdy nie znudziłoby mu się myślenie o przerażeniu na twarzy Willa, zanim udałoby się Hannibalowi zmienić je w coś innego. Coś bardziej brutalnego, coś co było by w stanie walczyć z Hannibalem.

_Chociaż, _myśli pod przykrywką grzecznego uśmiechu który przybrał dla Pani Dufour, _i tak w końcu bym go zniszczył. _A poza tym nikt nie powiedział, że bestii kryjącej się wewnątrz Willa nie da się obudzić raz, a nawet dwa razy.

Musiałby działać bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Will zawsze potrafił sprawić, że Hannibal stawał się nierozważny, chociaż zwykle przykładał uwagę do najmniejszych nawet szczegółów i przez to mógłby doprowadzić do swojej zguby. Pacjentka opowiada mu o romansie, w który wdała się z dużo młodszym od siebie mężczyzną ale Hannibal ledwie jej słucha. Jest to częścią problemu jaki sprawia mu Will Graham okupując część jego umysłu.

Patrzy pacjentce w oczy i wykonuje odpowiednie gesty rękoma i ciałem. Kobieta prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia, że Hannibal właściwie nie przywiązuje uwagi do jej obecności.

Romansuje z młodym mężczyzną, który specjalnie dla niej przeprowadził się z Cleveland. Opowiada z pewnością podkoloryzowaną historyjkę o namiętnym młodzieńcu o długich, gęstych włosach i stypendium sportowym Uniwersytetu Maryland. Szuka aprobaty Hannibala, której jednak nie otrzymuje.

Po boleśnie nudnej sesji z Panią Dufour, Hannibal jedzie do supermarketu i kupuje udziec jagnięcy. Przygląda się rzeźnikowi, który umiejętnie oprawia mięso. Rzeźnik, o imieniu Guillaume, pamięta Hannibala z jego wcześniejszych wizyt, i zagaduje go co w zasadzie Hannibalowi nie przeszkadza. Guillaume bierze go za amatora grubszej zwierzyny co Hannibal potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Zapytany o to co naprawdę lubi wymienia niedźwiedzie i bizony, czasami jelenie wapiti.

Mężczyzna wydaje się być pod wrażeniem kiedy oprawia mięso a Hannibal przygląda się dobrze znanemu widowisku. Wystarczająco wiele razy był na miejscu rzeźnika aby wiedzieć jak to jest patrzeć na to co jest pod ostrzem noża. On i Guillaume są podobnej postury chociaż prawdopodobnie nie wyglądali by tak samo. Zwykle Hannibalowi nie zdarza się fantazjować o odzieraniu ze skóry ludzi, którzy wcześniej w żaden sposób go nie urazili, ale tego dnia stał się dziwnie rozmarzony w oczekiwaniu na kolejne spotkanie z Willem.

Dziękuje drugiemu mężczyźnie a potem idzie do kasy by kupić gicz jagnięcą, pęczek świeżych szparagów, czerwone ziemniaki, grzyby oraz butelkę pięcioletniego Antinori Guado al Tasso. Uśmiecha się do kasjerki, średnio urodziwej rudej kobiety o twarzy usianej brzoskwiniowymi piegami i oczach jak perydot.

Na jej identyfikatorze jest wypisane imię Sherry. Kobieta wybucha śmiechem kiedy Hannibal pyta ją czy to zdrobnienie od Sharon i potwierdza.

-Cóż, tak naprawdę mam na imię Róża z Sharon, ale to trochę przydługie, nie sądzi pan? - Chichocze kobieta. - Często pantutaj zagląda prawda? - Pyta a Hannibal potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Widywałam tu pana od czasu do czasu.

- Tak. Od jakichś dwóch lat.

-Tak myślałam. Pracuję tutaj tak samo długo.- Uśmiecha się szeroko. - Jakoś do tej pory na siebie nie wpadliśmy. - Odwraca się, i patrzy na niego przez ramię zajmując się jego zakupami.

Ma idealną posturę. Hannibal wie, co mogłoby się zdarzyć jeśli na to pozwoli.

-Ciężko pracujesz. Jesteś bardzo dobrą pracownicą.

Ona uśmiecha się słysząc pochwałę. Na jej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec pokazujący jej prawdziwy kolor pod skórą i mięśniami. Jej uśmiech także jest idealny i sprawia, że kąciki jej oczu lekko się marszczą dodając miękkości jej delikatnej urodzie. Hannibal ceni to sobie, tak jak ceni sobie sztukę i muzykę. Zamiast ją skonsumować, chce zostawić ją taką jaka jest, dokładnie taką jaka jest.

-Miłego dnia, proszę Pana.

-Nawzajem Różo z Sharon. - Mówi skinąwszy głową.

Po jej widocznym zdziwieniu zgaduje, że rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek zwraca się do niej pełnym imieniem. Istnieje kilka sposobów by mógł to wykorzystać, kilka sposób by ją uwieść ale postanawia tego nie robić.

To dobra istota. Hannibal postanawia podarować jej głowę jednego z jej mało rozgarniętych kierowników, aby mogła dostać kierownicze stanowisko na które czeka, i na które zdaniem Hannibala kompletnie zasługuje.

Kiedy wychodzi ze sklepu nadal ma w myślach obraz jej oczu. Chce ją chronić na samą myśl o uciekającym z niej życiu sprawiającym, że jej zielone oczy wyblakną i staną się zwyczajne. Hannibal stwierdza, że musi się nią zaopiekować.

Jest samowystarczalna. Odebranie jej tego byłoby obrazą. Postanawia przeprowadzić egzekucję jednego z upartych kierowników sklepu Yusufa albo Glorii i ułatwić jej drogę do awansu. Kilka razy miał styczność z kierownikami sklepu. Nie wydaje mu się aby byli najlepszymi kandydatami na swoje stanowiska. Myśli o tym w jaki sposób ich śmierć mogłaby uczcić Różę z Sharon, może mógłby zjeść ich oczy. A może ustawić je gdzieś w swoim domu lub gabinecie aby mogly patrzeć na Willa lub Jacka Crawforda.

Jeśli rzeczywiście się na to zdecyduje, jego ofiarą będzie Yusuf, który niegdyś zasugerował pewnemu staruszkowi, żeby skombinował sobie wózek inwalidzki zamiast brudzić sklepową posadzkę. To zabawne, że Hannibal do tej pory nie pomyślał o zabiciu tego wstrętnego człowieka.

Hannibal myśli o tym, że rozciął by mu cały brzuch tak aby mogły wylać się z niego organy, aby mógł wybrać te, które będą mu potem potrzebne. Kiedy facet jeszcze by oddychał, Hannibal wyłupiłby mu oczy zostawiając je dyndające na nerwach optycznych. Ułożyłby ciało tak aby broda dotykała klatki piersiowej a oczy zwisały z głowy niczym nieoszlifowane kamienie szlachetne. Mógłby ułożyć je w prymitywny naszyjnik.

Hannibal zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie byłaby to zbyt oczywista zbrodnia dla Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. Nie zostałaby mu przypisana od razu, ale po jakimś czasie Will domyśliłby się prawdy. Ta myśl niesamowicie go cieszy. Bardzo go cieszy, że jest ktoś kto rozpoznałby najmniejsze szczegóły _projektu_ jak mawia zwykle Will.

Will go _widział._ Zauważył jego rzemiosło i wyczucie z jakim zabijał swoje ofiary. To wystarczyłoby Hannibalowi aby scementować znajomość z Willem. Jack Crawford nie potrzebuje zbyt wiele jeżeli chodzi o Willa i jego śledztwa. Musiał tylko wykazać się wystarczającą cierpliwością by go słuchać i zapamiętać to co mówi. A Hannibal wiedział, że istnieją szanse aby otrzymać od Willa jeszcze więcej.

Największym zwycięstwem, do tej pory, okazał się raj wymyślony na podstawie Great Falls Park. Jego łupem padły słowa wyszeptane przez na wpół uśpiony umysł starający się utrzymać rozmowę z Hannibalem.

Will cieszył się, że Hannibal pojawił się w jego śnie, szukał go. Starał się ochronić go przed potworem czyhającym w jego umyśle, przed jeleniem, chociaż nie nazwał tego czegoś po imieniu. Hannibal domyślił się wszystkiego słuchając mamrotania Willa. Will zasnął wspominając coś o dżinsach i t-shircie, co Hannibal postanowił przeanalizować później, ale nadal prowadził rozmowę podczas której obaj natknęli się na jelenia.

Will chciał go chronić ale zobaczył, że Hannibal sam potrafi świetnie o siebie zadbać. Hannibal chciałby wiedzieć co Will o tym myśli czy była to oznaka odwagi, czy też skaza na jego honorze.

Istnieje coś jeszcze, czego Hannibal mógłby użyć podczas jutrzejszego spotkania z Willem, ale nie ma żadnego konkretnego planu działania. To nawracający sen Willa, chociaż Hannibal nie jest pewien jakie ma on znaczenie, czy jest on symbolem jakiegoś głęboko skrywanego lęku. Hannibal sporo rozmyślał o tym co powiedział Will, kiedy wpadł w trans w czasie swojej ostatniej wizyty w jego gabinecie.

Nie pamiętał niczego kiedy się ocknął, co według Hannibala było dosyć tragiczne. Jego słowa prawie dotknęły serca Hannibala. Były tak blisko, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się czyim głosem przemawia Will.

_-Nie jesteś jeszcze na mnie gotowy. Ale wkrótce będziesz. _

_Hannibal unosi głowę zdziwiony niskim, dudniącym głosem, który zdecydowanie nie należy do Willa. Jest zbyt cichy aby można było go uznać za warkot i zbyt głośny by przypominać mruczenie. Hannibal przygląda się Willowi, nadal dotykając dłońmi szwów na jego ręce._

_-Niedługo będziesz na mnie gotów. Chcesz tego. - Oczy Willa, na wpół przesłonięte powiekami, nie widzą nic.- Potrzebujesz mnie._

_To wszystko dzieje się trochę niespodziewanie, chociaż Hannibal czekał na coś takiego. Odkąd wyczuł początki choroby Willa, czekał aż problem pokaże się w bardziej namacalny sposób. Czekał aż Will straci nad sobą kontrolę._

_-To co było, nie wróci. Zostałeś do tego stworzony._

_Will powiedział, że nie prowadzi żadnego śledztwa. Czyżby skłamał? Do czyjego umysłu próbował się dostać? Jedyną istotą, o której rozmawiali był..._

_-Nie rozumiesz? _

_Jeleń. Tak, to musi być jeleń. Will stara się przeanalizować potwora, który nawiedza jego sny. Istnieje wiele sposobów na wykorzystanie tej wiedzy ale na razie Hannibal czeka na to co powie Will._

_-Nie widzisz mnie?_

_Usta Willa wykrzywiają się a oczy zamykają. _

_-Spójrz na mnie._

_Hannibal patrzy. Ból, którym przepełniona jest komenda przeszywa go aż do kości z siłą huraganu, tak jak do tej pory mogła zrobić to tylko naprawdę piękna muzyka. Odnosi to niesamowity efekt. Hannibal czuje przebiegający po jego plecach dreszcz. Zastanawia się czy Will robi to specjalnie, i czy będzie mógł zrobić to raz jeszcze._

_-Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz._

_-Zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek zrozumiesz sam siebie, Williamie. - Szepcze Hannibal ledwie słyszalnym głosem._

_Brew Willa marszczy się a jego powieki i usta rozluźniają. Powoli zaczyna dochodzić do siebie. Dlatego Hannibal odzywa się nieco głośniej._

_-Twój jeleń to wspaniałe zwierzę._

_Wierzy, że musi być wspaniały ponieważ tak bardzo zaprzątnął uwagę Willa. Will jest wypełniony jego fantasmagoryczną mocą. Hannibal chciałby zrozumieć co to wszystko oznacza dla Willa. To zajmie wiele czasu, ale on jest gotów się poświęcić._

_-Popisywał się przed tobą._

To był naprawdę cudowny widok i Hannibal zastanawia się co umysł Willa chciał mu przekazać przy pomocy jelenia. Zastanawia się czy mógłby to jakoś wykorzystać na swoją, lub Willa, korzyść.

Podjeżdża pod dom z zakupami i budynek jest ciemny i cichy. Hannibal włącza światło w kuchni i poruszając się w ciemnościach przez resztę domu odkładając na miejsce resztę nagromadzonych w ciągu dnia rzeczy. Jego wieczór będzie wypełniony przygotowaniem jedzenia na dzisiejszą kolację i tego, które zawiezie Willowi.

Przyprawia gicz jagnięcą pieprzem i solą podczas kiedy w garnku rozgrzewa się olej. Dorzuca do niego ziarna pieprzu, liście laurowe i czerwone wino i czeka aż zapach przypiekanego mięsa połączy się z zapachem przypraw.

Hannibal poda Willowi danie z czekającej w jego zamrażarce polędwicy, mimo że prawdopodobnie powinien podać mu coś świeższego. Jagnięcina sama w sobie jest niezwykła, ale Hannibal lubi karmić Willa mięsem, które sam odjął od kości, mięsem które on jeden doprowadził do kulinarnej perfekcji.

Dusi jagnięcinę z ziemniakami i marchewką i zjada ją w ciszy zastanawiając się nad obecnym stanem umysłu Willa. Istnieje szansa, że rankiem ocknie się w świetnej formie, nieograniczony ciężarem swej empatii ale Hannibal i tak chce się z nim zobaczyć. Bez względu na to czy Will będzie potrzebował wymaganej przez Jacka pomocy psychiatrycznej, będzie potrzebował Hannibala jako terapeuty lub jako przyjaciela. Chociaż jeśli Will się ocknie wystarczyłaby im rozmowa przez telefon, Hannibal jest skłonny do poświęceń jeśli chodzi o Willa Grahama.

Wszystko dzieje się po myśli Hannibala. Will przeszedł przez coś traumatycznego i potrzebuje kogoś kto dałby mu możliwość przebywania, chociaż na chwilę, w przestrzeni poza swoim własnym umysłem, gdzie będzie zrozumiany, bezpieczny i ukojony. Will potrzebuje swojego wiosła.

Hannibal już dawno stał się dla Willa źródłem oparcia na wypadek gdyby Will stracił kontrolę nad sobą i światem. To, że czekał cierpliwie na moment, w którym mógłby posunąć się o krok dalej to mało powiedziane. Will jest owocem, który pielęgnowały od czasu do czasu dłonie Hannibala, którego nareszcie wolno mu skosztować, jest wodą która ugasi jego pragnienie. Nareszcie Tantal będzie ucztował.

Hannibal sprząta ze stołu i zmywa wszystkie naczynia. Stara się nie rozlać ani odrobiny wody i zmyć wszelkie pozostałości jedzenia. Odkłada dwie porcje pokrojonej w kostkę polędwicy dla Willa i jedną dla siebie na następny dzień.

Późnym wieczorem zagotowuje ziemniaki z miodem i owocem limonki i dodaje do nich dwie łyżki ketchupu. Unoszący się w powietrzu zapach cukinii i jabłek miesza się z poprzednim aromatem jagnięciny i czosnku.

Przekłada jedzenie do ceramicznych pojemników i zmywa garnki po czym wychodzi aby spakować walizkę i przygotować się do porannego lotu podczas gdy jedzenie trochę ostygnie. Pakuje przybory toaletowe i ubrania na resztę tygodnia pamiętając aby zostawić w walizce miejsce na pojemniki z polędwicą.

Po jakimś czasie chowa jedzenie do lodówki i udaje się do sypialni. Nastawia budzik na tyle wcześnie żeby zdążyć na lotnisko i kładzie się do łóżka. Następnego dnia rano poleci do Williamsport gdzie popołudniu odnajdzie załamanego Willa tkwiącego w swym załamaniu w jakimś luksusowym pokoju hotelowym. Odnajdzie Willa i uzdrowi go w najlepszy jego zdaniem sposób.


	5. L'America

**L'America**

_You know the rain man's comin' to town/Change the weather, change your luck/And _

_then he'll teach you how to/Find yourself_

* * *

Witają go z lekkim wahaniem. Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni w kurtkach FBI posyłają mu ukradkowe spojrzenia kiedy przekracza próg tymczasowej Kwatery Głównej FBI urządzonej w ekstrawaganckim hotelu. Hannibal skrywa swe złe zamiary pod na pozór szczerym uśmiechem. Wyższy z agentów cofa się, widać że ma silniejszy instynkt samozachowawczy. Niższy z mężczyzn wgapia się w niego dziwnie: zero instynktu samozachowawczego.

_Cóż, o gustach się nie dyskutuje._ Jack Crawford wykorzystuje Willa niemal codziennie; chyba że zdarzają się takie dni jak ten. Will posunął się za daleko, prawdopodobnie do granicy załamania i nikt nie potrafi go naprawić. Widok ulubionej porcelanowej filiżanki ze śladami obtłuczenia na brzegach musi być dla niego niesamowicie frustrujący. Powinien jednak wiedzieć lepiej. Will może i jest lekko naruszony, ale nie stało mu się nic tak naprawdę poważnego. Ranna mangusta nie udaje nieżywej tylko gryzie napastnika.

Po tym jak Hannibal odnajduje swój pokój i rozpakowuje się Jack natychmiast prowadzi go do Willa, kilkoro drzwi dalej. Kiedy wchodzą do pokoju Alana Bloom siedzi na łóżku u boku Willa. Widząc ją Hannibal czuje momentalne ukłucie gwałtownej, zaborczej i nieprzewidzianej wściekłości.

-Witaj, Hannibalu. - Alana podnosi się aby uścisnąć jego dłoń.

Hannibal przygryza policzek w grzecznym uśmiechu, który jednak zawodzi kiedy spogląda on na Willa. To zakrawa na ironię, że problemy tego człowieka przynoszą mu radość, której nie widzi w grzecznych gestach.

-Leży tak od wczoraj. - Mówi Alana spoglądając w tym samym kierunku. Na jej czole pojawia się samotna zmarszczka.

-Przykro mi, że nie poinformowano mnie o tym wcześniej. - Hannibal nie kieruje tej uwagi do nikogo, chociaż może miała być skierowana do Willa.

Alana mrozi Jacka spojrzeniem podczas kiedy Hannibal podchodzi do łóżka aby sprawdzić puls Willa. Jest lekko podwyższony a pod dotykiem Hannibala przyśpiesza jeszcze bardziej. Palcom drugiej dłoni pozwala przesunąć się po szyi Willa. Niemal niedostrzegalne dudnienie jego serca przyspiesza pod jego palcami. Hannibal odsuwa je jednak zanim jego dotyk zostałby wzięty za coś nie związanego z pomocą choremu.

-Mam pewien pomysł na to jak mógłbym go wybudzić. - Mówi Hannibal przynosząc sobie stojące przy biurku krzesło.

Pokój jest całkiem nieźle umeblowany jak na standardy FBI. Hannibal jest pewien, że wybrano go dlatego, że posterunek policji znajduje się o rzut kamieniem stąd.

-Co masz zamiar zrobić? - Pyta zmartwiona Alana podczas kiedy Hannibal stawia krzesło dokładnie naprzeciw Willa.  
Odwraca się do niej i do Jacka, patrząc w oczy każdemu z osobna i zdejmując marynarkę, którą składa a potem kładzie na biurku obok pojemników z polędwicą, którą nakarmi Willa kiedy ten się ocknie. Podwija rękawy.

-Chcę zrobić coś o czym on na pewno nie będzie chciał rozmawiać poza tym pokojem. - Mówi szybko. - Spróbuję czegoś w rodzaju terapii zanurzenia, która powinna wywołać szok i powrót do rzeczywistości.

Alana chce protestować, wyraźnie zaniepokojona ale Jack otwiera drzwi i wychodzi z pokoju trzymając je w oczekiwaniu, że ona podąży za nim. Ona wie, że nie udałoby jej się powstrzymać Hannibala przed tym co ma zamiar zrobić ale chwilę upiera się przy swoim, kierując w stronę Willa smutne spojrzenie, którego on nie odwzajemnia.

-Will ma swoje spostrzeżenia na temat mordercy, którego szukacie. Ja mam swoje spostrzeżenia na temat Willa.- _Jak również mordercy_. Mówi Hannibal starając się ją uspokoić.

Alana spuszcza wzrok bojąc się spytać o to gdzie zniknął Will i bojąc momentu kiedy dowie się więcej a śledztwo dobiegnie już końca. Hannibal uśmiecha się, ledwie kryjąc radość z możliwości załamania Willa tylko po to aby go uzdrowić za wyraźnym przyzwoleniem i błogosławieństwem Jacka.

Niemal zbyt chętnie zamyka drzwi na klucz kiedy Alana i Jack znikają z pola widzenia. Z jednej strony może być to odebrane jako zawodowa potrzeba ochrony prywatności Willa. Chodzi mu jednak bardziej o powstrzymanie jakichkolwiek nieproszonych gości. Nikt ani nic nie będzie wstanie przerwać Hannibalowi co miał zamiar zrobić.

Znika na chwilę w aneksie kuchennym gdzie szybko wstawia polędwicę do lodówki i nakrywa do stołu przy użyciu zwykłych białych talerzy, które znalazł w szafce. Zostawia sztućce przy ich talerzach i wraca do sypialni.

-Proszę cię o wybaczenie drogi Williamie ale to co zrobię może być dla ciebie trochę przykre. - Mówi siadając na krześle przy łóżku tak, że jego kolana dotykają kolan Willa. Leżący na łóżku mężczyzna nie odzywa się ani nie próbuje się poruszyć. Hannibal patrzy, sparaliżowany, jak oczy Williama tężeją i powoli wypełnia je furia. Kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie. Ogień w oczach Willa płonie wściekle a jego szczęka się napina. Hannibal słyszy dźwięk zaciskanych zębów.

Will zbiera się do walki, ponieważ myśli, że Hannibal chce go skrzywdzić. Patrząc na świat oczami podporządkowanej ofiary myśli, że Hannibal sprawi mu ból. Może, w głębi duszy wie, że Hannibal jest przy nim ponieważ mu na nim zależy ale ta wiedza może sprawić, że Will tylko utwierdzi się w przekonaniu, że Hannibal go skrzywdzi.

-Czy wiesz kim jestem, Williamie? - Pyta cierpliwie, łagodnym, wyzutym z emocji głosem lekarza rozmawiającego z pacjentem.

Wie, że Will go poznaje ale musi to od niego usłyszeć. Will milczy. Patrzy na Hannibala w sposób który nie daje mu żadnej satysfakcji ponieważ nigdzie w jego oczach nie widać Willa. Widać tam jedynie ogień karmiony wściekłością i strachem. Widać w nich _ją_ duszącą Willa z każdej strony.

Gdyby Hannibal nie był poirytowany istotą, która tak bardzo omotała Willa, byłby tym zafascynowany.

-Czy wiesz kim jestem, Williamie?

-Doktor Lecter. - Jego oczy rozszerzają się na moment a potem zamykają. - Doktor Lecter?

-Jack wezwał mnie abym ci pomógł, Williamie. Wygląda na to, że wpakowałeś się w niezłe tarapaty. Nie wiedzieli co mają z tobą zrobić. Niestety poprosili mnie, żebym się tym zajął.

Jego palce leżą płasko na miękkiej powierzchni kolana Willa. Oddech mężczyzny zacina się a jego oczy nieufnie śledzą ruch dłoni Hannibala.

-Zapytałbym, czy mi ufasz, ale podejrzewam, że w tej chwili nie jesteś w stanie mi odpowiedzieć.

Nozdrza Willa rozszerzają się gniewnie, po końsku. Hannibal bacznie obserwuje każde drgnięcie jego twarzy i przechodzący wzdłuż jego pleców dreszcz. Will jest napięty niczym sprężyna, rozbudowaną maszyną, która tylko czeka na odpowiednią sekwencję aby rozpaść się na kawałki. Jest niczym Dawid czekający w bloku gliny na Hannibala trzymającego w dłoni dłuto Michała Anioła podczas gdy próbuje przebić się przez najbardziej przejrzysty fragment zasłony oddzielający prawdziwego Willa od okupującego jego umysł istoty.

-Już raz mi o tym mówiłeś, pamiętasz? - Hannibal stara się aby jego głos brzmiał najspokojniej jak tylko może i pozwolił Willowi oswoić się z jego bliskością. - Mówiłeś, że morderczyni zrobiła to wszystko z powodu tego co się jej przytrafiło. Co się jej stało, Will?

Will potrząsa mocno głową, z boku na bok, niemal wyrywając swoje kolano z uścisku Hannibala co jednak mu się nie udaje. Dłonie Willa zaciskają się w pięści u jego boków i wbijają w materac ściskając między palcami koc. Nagle wzdycha głośno a jego ciało zwija się w siebie, odsuwając jego głowę spod spojrzenia Hannibala. Oto krok pierwszy: stabilizacja osobowości w najsłabszym punkcie.

Zadowolony z takiego rezultatu Hannibal pochyla się nad Willem, nadal całkowicie kontrolując sytuację. Robi to wcześniej niż powinien ale otrzymuje oczekiwany efekt. Will odpycha mocno ręce Hannibala tam gdzie przytrzymują one mięśnie jego nóg. Hannibal trzyma się jednak mocno nawet kiedy Will usiłuje go podrapać.

-Co to było, Will? - Pyta bardziej dosadnie. To nie jest prośba ale rozkaz. Will nie ma możliwości wykręcić się ani uciec. - Co się z nią stało?

Hannibal musi stać się sygnałem naprowadzającym dla Willa, musi bardzo uważać aby nie stracić go z powodu kolejnego niepowodzenia. Kolejny wypadek z udziałem Willa wywołałby u Jacka Crawforda atak niekontrolowanej furii. Powtarza imię Willa i nadal zwraca się osobno do niego i do morderczyni.

-Ja...-Wzdycha Will starając się wyrwać z mocnego uścisku Hannibala. - Ona...

Hannibal patrzy na wyraz strachu przebijający się przez szalejącą w Willu furię. Jest całkowita, mordercza i zupełnie Willowi obca, co napawa Hannibala smutkiem. Zapamiętuje ten obraz na później kiedy znowu będzie rysował Willa poddanego procesowi trepanacji, albo z rozciętym brzuchem ukazującym miękkie, jędrne organy, albo jako _Wound Man_, przyznaje samemu sobie.

-Will co powiedziałeś mi przedtem. - Mówi bardziej miękkim głosem. - Co stało się waszej zabójczni?

Jego oczy wyostrzają się i Will powoli wraca do siebie. Wraca na powierzchnię na tyle aby nadal mieć w umyśle empatyczny obraz ale już nie jako ofiara połączenia z mordercą. To krok drugi.

-Ona była...- Will przełyka odruchowo a jego głos cichnie. - Skrzywdzili ją. - Jego oczy przemieszczają się z drzwi pokoju na stojące przy łóżku krzesło ale udaje mu się ominąć Hannibala spojrzeniem.

-Czy ona chciała zostać przez nich skrzywdzona? - Hannibal stara się ukryć ciepło jaką czuje widząc unikające go, przytomne oczy Willa. W tej chwili czuje dumę i wdzięczność a także coś podobnego do miłości.

-Nie. - Wykrztusza Will a jego ramiona przechodzą dreszcze.

Hannibal ignoruje potrzebę przesunięcia językiem po jego gęsiej skórce. Will próbuje uwolnić ramiona i tym razem Hannibal mu na to pozwala. Przesuwa się w głąb łóżka w uroczej próbie stworzenia większej przestrzeni między nimi.

-To znaczy tak, na początku. Potem zmieniła zdanie. - Mruczy we własne ręce Will starając się nimi udusić.

-Co się zmieniło? - Pyta Hannibal, chociaż już się domyśla.

-Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. - Will przełyka przesuwając drżącą dłoń przez swoje spocone włosy. - Na początku było miło, ale zaczęli ją torturować, wmawiali jej, że na to załuguje. Przeprali jej mózg...-Will milknie nagle, rozglądając się dookoła jakby dopiero zaczął orientować się gdzie się znajduje.

-Jak się tu znalazłem? Myślałem, że jesteś w Baltimore.

Zamyka oczy i pociera czoło wierzchem dłoni. Potem bacznie się jej przygląda. Hannibal zastanawia się co spodziewał się na niej znaleźć. Może krew, a może szpitalną bransoletkę identyfikacyjną. A może spodziewał się widoku kajdanków.

-Miałeś wczoraj lekki zatarg z innym agentem. Nie byłeś sobą. - Wyjaśnia spokojnie Hannibal przyglądając się reakcji Willa. Widzi zmieszanie, przestrach, przerażenie a w końcu rezygnację. Nie chce aby Will dłużej to roztrząsał. - Opowiedz mi o mężczyznach, którzy ją skrzywdzili.

-Jeden z nich to wredny, praktycznie książkowy przypadek sadysty. Drugiemu było jej trochę żal i starał się powstrzymać tego pierwszego. Ona nie chciała go zabić. Chociaż, może się mylę.

Hannibal przytakuje skinieniem głowy a Will przypatruje się ostrożnie jego brodzie, nadal zwisając nad krawędzią klifu i wytężając palce aby nie spaść. W jego oczach widać znajomą chmurę, miazmę czekającą na dobry moment aby znowu przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Hannibal wie, że musi zrobić wszystko aby do tego nie dopuścić.

-Jesteś głodny?

-Tak. - Chrypie po chwili Will. Mruga a spojrzenie omiata twarz Hannibala, za każdym razem omijając jego oczy. Waha się, ale pozwala Hannibalowi zaprowadzić się do stolika przy aneksie kuchennym.

-To zajmie tylko chwilę. - Mówi Hannibal, podgrzewając jedzenie w mikrofalówce.

Trochę szkoda, że nie ma tu piekarnika. Will siedzi w milczeniu przy stoliku. Hannibal podaje jedzenie najpierw jemu a potem siada naprzeciw niego. Blat stolika jest na tyle mały, że ich talerze stykają się ze sobą.

Hannibal napełnia wodą szklanki i podaje jedną Willowi, drugą zostawiając sobie. Will chciwie opróżnia szklankę zanim w ogóle zauważa jedzenie. Przez chwilę wydaje się zagubiony tym, którą potrzebę powinien zaspokoić najpierw.

-Jedz, Will.

Will je. Na początku powoli, jakby nie wiedział jak ma się do tego zabrać. Po chwili jednak przypomina sobie o swoim apetycie i je z dużo większym entuzjazmem. Hannibal dwa raz mówi mu żeby zwolnił zanim Will zjada obie porcje mięsa i warzyw. Hannibal kończy w tym samym czasie, więc Will nie musi czuć się niezręcznie z powodu swojego wilczego apetytu. Siedzą przez chwilę w milczeniu a potem Will wzdycha i pochyla się na oparcie krzesła.

-Dziękuję. - Mruczy z zadowoleniem.

Hannibal jest pewien, że Will nie jadł i nie pił przez ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Prawdopodobnie również porządnie nie spał.

-Nie ma za co. Właściwie, to ja powinienem ci podziękować.

Przez chwilę Will patrzy na niego zaskoczony a potem odwraca wzrok.

-Za co?

Hannibal wstaje i sprząta ze stołu.

-Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi się wybudzić.

Hannibal zauważa rumieniec na twarzy wpatrującego się w podłogę Willa.

-Właściwie, nie miałem siły protestować. - Odpowiada Will i wstaje aby zmyć naczynia.

-Wypij resztę wody. - Odpowiada Hannibal podając mu swoją, nadal pełną szklankę i zabierając mu pustą. Will wpatruje się w nią przez chwilę z wyrazem twarzy, który Hannibal mógłby obserwować cały dzień gdyby nie zasady dyskrecji i przyzwoitości, które mu wpojono.

Will unosi szklankę i popija wodę opierając się o blat tak, że on i Hannibal są oddzieleni przez zlew. Wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć ale się powstrzymuje.

Hannibal wie o czym myśli, zna prześladujący go strach.

-Jesteś bezpieczny, Williamie. Nikt cię tutaj nie skrzywdzi. - Głos Hannibala jest na tyle głośny aby Will usłyszał go ponad hałasem lejącej się wody. Will jest i tak zaskoczony i oblewa się wodą.

-Sam mógłbym siebie skrzywdzić. -Mruczy wokół krawędzi szklanki a potem pociąga długi łyk.

Hannibal przypatruje się jego jabłku Adama poruszającemu się w górę i w dół kiedy Will przełyka. Przekierowuje swoją uwagę na wycieranie naczyń i chowanie ich do szafki. Swoją ceramiczną miskę zostawia na blacie.

-Samookaleczenie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, Williamie. - Beszta go Hannibal, zamykając drzwi szafki i myjąc ręce. - Nie zgadzam się na to.

-Chyba muszę się położyć. - Mówi Will pocierając oczy dłońmi. - Jestem zmęczony.

-Dobrze. - Odpowiada Hannibal i odprowadza go do łóżka przytrzymując za dolną część pleców.

Will ziewa i dwa razy potyka się o własne stopy ale Hannibal nie pozwala mu upaść. Siada na dłuższym boku łóżka i opiera głowę na opartych łokciami o jego kolana dłoniach. Hannibal opiera się o ścianę.

-Czy chcesz, żebym zajrzał do ciebie za kilka godzin?

Jego głos wyrywa Willa z transu. Hannibal wie, że nie może zostawić Willa samemu sobie. Nigdy nie przerywa tego co zaczął.

-Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie zasnąć. - Szepcze Will, przesuwając palcami przez swoje rozczochrane, kręcone włosy. Coś w jego wnętrzu powoli się rozpada, coś co Hannibal ceni sobie tak samo jak gwałtowną burzę czy wieczór w filharmonii. - Może mógłbyś mi jeszcze raz pomóc.

Hannibal podchodzi bliżej łóżka i zauważa pot na czole Willa. Jedna kropla zsuwa się pod kołnierzyk jego koszuli. Hannibal czuje zapach jego strachu, zakłopotania i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś mocnego i zwierzęcego co może być pozostałością emocji które przejął od zabójczyni.

-Obawiam się, że w twoim obecnym stanie nie mógłbym ci pomóc, Williamie.

Dotyka czoła Willa wierzchem dłoni. Jest chłodne i lepkie. Oczy Willa zamykają się z ulgą pod jego dotykiem. Kiedy Hannibal odsuwa dłoń oczy otwierają się ponownie. Jego źrenice szybko kurczą się i rozszerzają. Trudno powiedzieć, czy wprowadzają jakąś zmianę czy z nią walczą, ale Hannibal widzi, że Will powoli przegrywa.

-W jakim jestem stanie, doktorze?

-Myślę, że wiesz. Czy coś powstrzymuje cię przed szukaniem odpowiedzi na to pytanie?

Will nie odpowiada co nie jest wcale niespodziewane. Za moment, a może za godzinę Hannibal znowu będzie musiał zwalczyć drugi umysł okupujący jego ciało. Zrobi to tylko raz, żeby pokazać pasożytniczemu bytowi starającemu się rozgościć w ciele Willa, że nie jest on tutaj mile widziany a silny opór nie będzie tolerowany. Ten intruz jest tak naprawdę nieszkodliwy niczym zaskroniec. Will potrzebuje tylko odrobiny wsparcia aby się go pozbyć.

-Co teraz czujesz, Williamie? - Hannibal oddycha niemal niedostrzegalnie podczas kiedy Will unika jego wzroku.

Wzdycha kilka razy zanim może w pełni odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

-Ona wciąż we mnie siedzi. _Dotyka _wszystkiego. Przez to wszystko robi się _obrzydliwe._ - Will zaciska zęby. Hannibal widzi fale gotującej się w nim złości. Otoczenie również wydaje się reagować ponieważ powietrze w pokoju staje się cieplejsze i gęstnieje. Hannibal widzi, że Will stara się z tym walczyć zamykając oczy i oddychając przez nos.

Hannibal podchodzi bliżej sprowokowany żarem emanującym z ciała Willa. Jest w nim coś więcej niż tylko feromony, które wyczuwa w pocie Willa. Przesuwa kciukiem pod jego dolną wargą wgniatając w skórę zapach, który przejął kiedy po raz pierwszy dotknął drżącej kupki nieszczęścia w jaką zmienił się Will Graham.

Zapach należy do Willa, ale jest w nim coś czego obecność zadziwia Hannibala. Coś czego nie wyczuwał w swoim gabinecie. Coś co przedtem nie towarzyszyło Willowi. To coś pierwotnego co szczypie go w nos. Zrobi co może żeby to skonsumować, zabić, zjeść i pieprzyć. Nie koniecznie w takiej kolejności.

-Cholera, Casson. - Wzdycha nagle Will. Hannibal unosi brew na dźwięk tego imienia.

-Przypomniałeś sobie?

-Wszystko jest...zamazane. Byłem na miejscu zbrodni, jak wiesz... - Hannibal kiwa głową a jego twarz przypomina maskę. - I nagle poczułem jakbym uderzył w mur a ona zaczęła mnie dusić. To znaczy nie _ona_ ale jej...- Znowu zamyka oczy, które pozostają zamknięte. Hannibal wie, że Will wisi na krawędzi między przytomnością a poddaniem się drugiemu bytowi.

-Wszystko...To co ją spotkało. To co zrobiła tym mężczyznom. Z każdej strony czuję strach i nienawiść.- Wzdycha ze zmęczeniem.

Hannibal czeka, ignorując mentalny obraz Willa wiszącego na czubku noża.

-Czy czujesz coś jeszcze? - Pyta ostrożnie, wpatrując się w Willa z niemal chirurgiczną precyzją.

Will blednie, tłumiąc jęk zdziwienia. Hannibal zwraca się ku niemu niemal płonąc z ciekawości. To nie był jęk bólu. _Zdecydowanie daleko mu do tego._

-Nic mi nie jest. - Mówi bez tchu i przekonania Will. - Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. - Will wstaje na miękkich kolanach i z rozregulowanym ośrodkiem grawitacji. Chwieje się i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

Hannibal robi dwa kroki i staje tuż przed Willem. Kładzie ręce na jego ramionach i delikatnie ściska rozkoszując się dreszczem, które przechodzi przez całe ciało Willa. Will bez słowa wypełnia jego prośbę aby usiadł. To był trzeci krok.

Will schyla głowę a potem przesuwa górną połowę ciała do przodu, tak że jego włosy opadają na brzeg kamizelki Hannibala. Hannibal wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy, łatwo rozczesując przepocone kosmyki. Nad głową Willa unosi się mocny zapach uwolniony. Nozdrza Hannibala rozszerzają się aby aromat mógł go wypełnić. Will wzdycha, wbijając paznokcie w biodra Hannibala.

To zapach desperacji, potrzeby, zażenowania i lekceważącego pozwolenia. To zapach oddania. Hannibal pozwala sobie na uśmiech, nie zauważony dzięki temu, że Will unika jego wzroku.

-Williamie. - Mówi ze spokojem i pewnością siebie. Mówi z wyższością.

Will odsuwa swoją głowę spod dłoni Hannibala. Mruga kilka razy i mocno potrząsa głową.

-To nadal...Ja...- Wzdycha pocierając twarz dłońmi. Jego oczy mętnieją z powodu obecności drugiego bytu, zdolnego przejąć nad nim kontrolę. - Sam już nie wiem, co robię. - Mruczy, przypadkowo dotykając nóg Hannibala kiedy stara się złączyć nogi.

Will nieruchomieje ściskając w palcach kamizelkę Hannibala. Jest niemal przegrany ale trzyma się mocno nie zważając na rosnące w nim pragnienie, które napina jego spodnie.

Hannibal pozwala mu się z tym zmierzyć, nie odzywa się ani nie porusza podczas kiedy Will drży i wydaje z siebie najróżniejsze lubieżne dźwięki. Trąca nosem brzuch Hannibala, pocierając twarzą materiał niczym kot, jego mięśnie napinają się w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Przesuwa ustami po brzuchu Hannibala i jęczy niczym zwierzę w rui.

-Jesteś w bardzo delikatnym stanie, Will. - Mówi ostrożnie Hannibal czekając aż napięcie w ramionach Willa zelżeje. - Istnieją inne sposoby...

-_Hannibalu._ - Dyszy Will szybko pozbawiając go kamizelki ale porzucając rozpinanie jego koszuli i zamiast tego zajmując się rozpięciem paska u jego spodni. Hannibal powoli rozwiązuje krawat. - _Pomóż mi. - _Słowa Willa są krótkie i wymamrotane przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Will wsuwa się głębiej na łózko ciągnąc za sobą Hannibala w zaskakującym pokazie własnej potrzeby i siły. Hannibal zdejmuje buty, wsuwa nogi między nogi Willa a potem pochyla się aby na próbę pocałować go w usta. Will wzdycha głęboko przez nos, przesuwając dłońmi po włosach i plecach Hannibala, pod wpływem kogoś innego.

Hannibal był na to przygotowany. To czwarty etap.


	6. Been Down So Long

**Been Down So Long**

_Well, I've been down so very damn long_

_That it looks like up to me_

_Yeah, why don't one you people_

_Come on, and set me free_

* * *

Hannibal przygryza górną wargę Willa smakując jego gwałtowny oddech potem gryzie jego dolną wargę aż do krwi. Will wije się pod nim odrzucając do góry głowę i oddając mu swoją szyję, uległy i dziki z podniecenia. Jego koszula w niebieską kratkę rozstępuje się w miejscu gdzie Hannibal ją rozpina i rozdziela obie połówki materiału. Przesuwa ciepłą dłonią po klace piersiowej Willa naciskając mocno palcami jego sutki.

Jęk Willa jest niezaprzeczalnie kobiecy dopóki nie milknie poirytowany. Spojrzenie Willa na chwilę się wyostrza a potem znowu mętnieje. Hannibal zdejmuje mu okulary i ostrożnie odkłada je na nocny stolik. Will nie protestuje. Robi się tylko bardziej zaciekły. Hannibal przyjmuje jego pocałunek jedynie lekko poruszony faktem, że Will którego całuje nie jest do końca sobą.

To ktoś inny gryzie jego gardło i odważnie dotyka go przez spodnie garnituru. Dłonie Willa plączą się z jego własnym paskiem ale Hannibal zatrzymuje je zanim Will posunie się dalej, Jego wzburzone oczy wpatrują się w Hannibala. Hannibal odwzajemnia ich spojrzenie na tyle długo ile zajmuje mu znalezienie Willa w głębi w pełni rozszerzonych źrenic.

-Zostań ze mną, Williamie. - Mruczy Hannibal czekając na błysk zrozumienia w oczach, które zna na pamięć. Odnajduje go pod szaloną bestią starającą się zniszczyć wszystko co jest Willem i zagarnąć jego życie.

-Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Hannibal wie jak wiele ryzykuje przesuwając palcami dłoni wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Willa aż do jego obnażonego gardła. Jego palce masują przez chwilę napotkaną skórę a potem zaciskają się odcinając dopływ powietrza.

Will mógłby źle zareagować. Tkwiący w jego umyśle mógłby źle zareagować co odbiłoby się nie tylko na Willu ale i na Hannibalu. Obie z tych rzeczy mogłyby zdarzyć się jednocześnie ale mimo to, Hannibal trzyma się mocno nawet kiedy Will zaczyna się pod nim miotać. Ich ciała obijają się siebie tworząc zupełnie inny rodzaj tarcia.

Will krztusi się protestując i patrząc na Hannibala z paniką w oczach. Hannibal zapamiętuje ten widok i pozwala jednemu z kącików swoich ust unieść się w bestialskim grymasie. Jest terytorialny i jest w równym stopniu groźbą co deklaracją.

Hannibal obniża niewidzialny mur, który zbudował w sobie od momentu napaści Vladysa Grutasa i tego co zrobił z Miszą.

Hannibal pozbywa się jej i po raz pierwszy odkrywa przed Willem samego siebie, to do czego jest zdolny, to przez co przeszedł. Mimo drżenia ciała Willa Hannibal czuje zimno przebiegające po jego plecach. Wszystko widać jak na dłoni. Hannibal jest całkowicie obnażony i jest przy nim Will.

Hannibal wzdycha kiedy czuje jak drżenie Willa słabnie pod jego dotykiem. Na twarzy Willa pojawia się wyraz zrozumienia, i Hannibal wie, że Will rozumie co się właśnie stało. Puszcza szyję Willa a potem pochyla głowę i wgryza się w jego obojczyk. Blada skóra różowieje wokół jego zębów a klatka piersiowa Willa faluje podczas kiedy stara się on zapanować nad oddychaniem.

Nadchodzi chwila, w której Hannibal myśli, że Will obezwładni go i wyrwie mu się na tyle aby móc wezwać pomoc. Hannibal łapie Willa mocno za biodra, w geście ostrzeżenia. Will nie odzywa się ani nie próbuje uciec. Jego oddychanie wraca do normy i już więcej nie próbuje się wyrwać spod ciała Hannibala.

Nie odsuwa się ani nie wierci. Ledwie oddycha.

Zamiast tego, jego palce chwytają Hannibala za łopatki bez chwili wahania i nie puszczają. Druga ręka odnajduje kark Hannibala i unosi jego głowę nie mierzwiąc przy tym jego włosów. Hannibal wpatruje się w oczy Willa, a mężczyzna nie próbuje oderwać od niego wzroku. Sposób w jaki światło załamuje się w nadal rozszerzonych źrenicach Willa jest inny niż zwykle.

To dlatego, że z twarzy Willa patrzą na niego jego własne oczy.

-To trochę niespodziewane. - Mówi Will z wyrazem nieskrępowanego rozbawienia, jakie Hannibal okazywał czasami w jego towarzystwie. Hannibal zastanawia się czy jest ono prawdziwe. Kąciki ust Willa unoszą się lekko w uśmiechu, ukazując fragmenty zębów.

-Czyżby, Williamie? Kiedyś przecież musiałeś naprawdę mnie poznać.

To jest niespodziewane. Hannibal miał zamiar wypchnąć atakującą Willa osobowość swoją własną. Chciał pokazać Willowi swój umysł. Zamiast tego jego umysł stał się umysłem Willa.

-Też tak myślę. Nie jestem nawet zbyt zaskoczony. Jesteś zbyt poukładany aby nie kryło się w tobie nic mrocznego.

Oczy Willa zwężają się w zamyśleniu, starając się odnaleźć granice dzielące jego umysł od umysłu Hannibala, lub też poszukujące jeszcze innego bytu w jego wnętrzu. To drugie okazuje się prawdą.

-Nie ma _jej._ Wydaje mi się, że to też mnie nie zaskakuje.

Hannibal właśnie pokazał Willowi prawdę o samym sobie, jednak zamiast patrzeć na Willa, patrzy na własne odbicie. Oczywiście to jego wina, ale on sam nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Will wydaje się z nim zgadzać. Przesuwa palcami po pogniecionej koszuli Hannibala.

Śmieje się cicho a Hannibal czuje ulgę stwierdziwszy, że Will nadal jest obecny, pogrzebany w głębi własnego umysłu, pojawia się kiedy obecność Hannibala mu na to pozwala. Hannibal cieszy się, że nawet z dala od właściwego ciała, jego psychika nadal ma nienaganne maniery.

-Mógłbym nabrać Jacka. Zupełnie by się nie zorientował. - Myśli żartobliwie Will, którego głos brzmi niemal jak muzyka. Ta sytuacja, najwyraźniej bardzo mu się podoba. Od czasu do czasu popatruje na Hannibala, który zastanawia się, czy tkwiącemu w ciele Willowi przeszkadza ten przedłużający się kontakt wzrokowy.

W końcu spuszcza wzrok, analizując kontury i budowę gardła Hannibala. Być może, zastanawia się czy nie powinien oddać przysługi i nie spróbować poddusić Hannibala. Jego uśmiech jednak nie znika.

-Jack pomyślałby, że mnie czymś nafaszerowałeś. - Słowa wysypują się z niego lekkie jak powietrze a jednocześnie boleśnie prawdziwe.

-Czyż nie byłoby to zgodne z prawdą? - Pyta z lekkim rozbawieniem Hannibal. Rozmowa z samym sobą staje się tak samo interesująca jak rozmowy z Willem.

-Taki miałeś plan, a raczej było to częścią twojego planu. Nasza dziewczyna zadaje ból aby okazać miłość więc wykorzystałeś to i ją unicestwiłeś. - Uśmiecha się Will. - Pozwoliłeś mi pomyśleć, że cię uwiodłem, żeby wystarczająco się do mnie zbliżyć...a potem otworzyłeś tamę, chociaż wydaje mi się, że to jak cię obmacywałem podobało się panu bardziej niż powinno, panie doktorze.

Hannibal ma ochotę się roześmiać co widać w jego oczach. Willowi nagle brakuje tchu, podczas kiedy jego oczy omiatają spojrzeniem twarz Hannibala. Hannibal przypuszcza, że spodobał mu się jego uśmiech, jego prawdziwy uśmiech. Will na pewno potrafiłby odróżnić prawdę od iluzji.

-Czy podobam ci się teraz? - Will pyta, patrząc na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek i pochylając się do tyłu aby pokazać mu rząd fioletowych siniaków w miejscu, gdzie złapały go dłonie Hannibala.

Hannibal patrzy w oczy Williama, bacznie obserwujące jego twarz i starające się wyłapać najmniejsze grymasy teraz kiedy przez chwilę ma przy sobie instrukcję obsługi.

-Nie jestem narcyzem, Wiliamie. - Mówi Hannibal i na chwilę zamyka usta Willa pocałunkiem.

-Nie. Jesteś artystą. - Mruczy w odpowiedzi Will przesuwając językiem po tętnicy szyjnej Hannibala. - Wiesz, czuję to w sposobie w jaki na mnie patrzysz. Prawie wcale nie starasz się tego ukryć. I w twoich dłoniach.

Will kładzie głowę na materac i odwraca twarz w kierunku przedramienia Hannibala. Obsypuje pocałunkami jego nadgarstek. Przesuwa językiem po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, którą Hannibal układa tak aby Will mógł dalej ją wielbić.

-Masz dłonie rzeźbiarza. - Wzdycha Will.

Ich ciała nadal są do siebie przyciśnięte na całej długości. Od klatek piersiowych aż do owiniętych wokół pasa Hannibala nóg Willa. Jego stopy dotykają delikatnie pośladków Hannibala. Hannibal leży podparty na przedramionach ułożonych po obu stronach głowy Willa. Will przesuwa ustami wzdłuż jego kciuka a potem bierze go do ust kiedy Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. Najpierw lekko go przygryza a potem zaczyna ssać zamykając oczy kiedy czuje nawracającą do jego ciała gorączkę.

-Zastanawiam się, czy kiedy dojdziesz do siebie, będziesz myślał tak samo. - Mówi Hannibal tylko lekko zasmucony perspektywą utraty tego Willa, nawet jeśli to co się dzieje nie jest do końca prawdziwe. Chce aby Will znał go naprawdę i doceniał jego prawdziwa pracę za to, czym naprawdę jest: hołdem i poświęceniem, sensem jego życia i tym co po nim pozostanie.

-Widzę cię. - Mówi Will ze śladami niekontrolowanego zdumienia w głosie. Jest obecny, tuż pod powierzchnią. - _Poznaję cię_. -Szepcze z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia i pełnymi zrozumienia, lekko zszokowanymi oczami.

Hannibal rozważa wypuszczenie Willa i zezwolenie na to aby usiadł ponieważ ich rozmowa jest wystarczająco dziwna aby prowadzić ją w ich obecnej pozycji ale potem stwierdza, że nie muszą niczego przed sobą udawać. Will doskonale wie jak bardzo Hannibal marzył o tego rodzaju rozmowie do poduszki. Willowi także musi się to podobać. Utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że podoba mu się ten nagły zwrot w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. To w jaki sposób Will się z nim droczy jest w równym stopniu zabawne i uwodzicielskie.

Will przesuwa dłońmi po ramionach Hannibala, badając je ciekawskimi palcami. Być może stara się dowiedzieć jak są zbudowane, żeby dowiedzieć się również co Hannibal przeżył i do czego jest zdolny. Subtelna siła bicepsów jest tym co go demaskuje. Will jest zbyt inteligentny aby ciągle wierzyć, że to skutek odpowiedniej diety i ćwiczeń fizycznych.

Kiedy Will dojdzie do siebie, zrozumie że mięśnie Hannibala są wynikiem wielu godzin polowania: spacerów i biegów na długich dystansach po nierównym terenie i odbierania życia. Cierpi dla swojej sztuki jak Olimpijczyk cierpi dla swojej dyscypliny sportowej. Hannibal zapłacił za swoje ciało krwią innych.

Will przechyla głowę i całuje usta Hannibala. Kiedy ich wargi się rozłączają wydają cichy, wilgotny dźwięk. Całują się jeszcze kilka razy, powoli i leniwie. Ciepły oddech owiewający brodę Hannibala delikatnie pachnie whiskey.

-Powiedziałeś, że _nie jesteś narcyzem. -_ Muczy Will w krzywiznę szczęki Hannibala, tam gdzie żuchwa łączyła się jego szyją. Całuje Hannibala wzdłuż linii włosów a potem zamyka w ustach małżowinę jego ucha i ssie. Przez cały czas wydaje z siebie dźwięki, które Hannibal ma usłyszeć i na które ma zareagować.

Bycie obiektem bardzo dobrze znanych technik uwodzenia, nie umniejsza ich sile. Hannibal jest podniecony odkąd Will nazwał go artystą i kiedy ociera się o miednicę Willa zauważa, że jest on w podobnej sytuacji.

Will chrząka mu do ucha w kompletnie zwierzęcy sposób. Wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy i unosi biodra ku biodrom Hannibala. Will wije się pod nim i zaciska nogi mocniej wokół jego pasa. Chociaż Hannibal nie widzi nic sztucznego w jego ruchach, ani naturalnych, fizjologicznych reakcjach jego ciała, podejrzewa, że Will robi to wszystko aby go zadowolić. To ciekawy przypadek manipulacji.

W tym momencie do Hannibala zaczyna docierać, że Will czuje jednocześnie co w tym momencie przeżywa każdy z nich. Ponieważ Will czuje w tej chwili za nich obu, z podwójnej perspektywy, potrafi poczuć to co czuje Hannibal jako Hannibal Lecter, i doświadczyć skierowanych ku niemu uczuć jako Will Graham. Może poczuć sympatię jaką czuje do niego Hannibal, jego pragnienie objęcia w posiadanie genialnego umysłu Willa i jego radość teraz kiedy dwie pokrewne dusze odnalazły się w ten sposób. Will czuje to wszystko. Odbiera nie tylko swoje własne emocje ale także te, którymi obdarował go Hannibal, wszystko ładnie zapakowane i dostarczone prosto do jego umysłu, tej jednej cudownej nocy, która prawdopodobnie już się nie powtórzy.

Nawet uwięziony we własnym umyśle, Will nadal pozostał empatą. Hannibal chciałby móc wniknąć do jego umysłu i zobaczyć na własne oczy ich dwóch połączonych ze sobą w sposób, który do tej pory był tylko abstrakcyjnym marzeniem. Hannibal tęskni za możliwością takiego połączenia się z Willem, chociaż prawdopodobieństwo, że to się stanie nie istnieje.

Ta perspektywa sprawia, że Hannibal z jednej strony czuje się samotny a z drugiej strony jest też satysfakcjonująca. Przynajmniej nikt inny tego nie doświadczy. Will jest jedyną osobą, którą Hannibal dopuścił tak blisko siebie. To będzie ich sekret.

-Wydaje mi się, że teraz jesteś tak samo uwięziony jak przedtem. - Mówi napiętym głosem Hannibal.

-Nie, teraz jest znacznie lepiej niż przedtem. - Will uśmiecha się ocierając się o Hannibala.

W tym momencie palce Hannibala zaciskają się wokół biodra Willa niczym imadło. Twarz Willa rozjaśnia rozkosz i po chwili wbija zęby w szyję Hannibala. Na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka. Jego ramiona drżą i po chwili traci siłę niemal rozpływając się na Willu, zaciskając dłoń w jego włosach dopóki zęby Willa nie opuszczają jego ciała. Hannibal gwałtownie łapie powietrze i ma dylemat czy powinnien udusić Willa czy raczej obsypać go pocałunkami. Kiedy po jakimś czasie wraca do niego jasność umysłu, Hannibal czuje na szyi szczypanie krwi w ranie po ugryzieniu.

-Chciałem oddać ci twój znak. - Wyjaśnia spokojnie Will. Hannibal unosi głowę aby spojrzeć na irytująco pusty wyraz twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Jego usta są lekko uchylone a ich kącik unosi się pokazując zęby poplamione krwią Hannibala. Jest to zdecydowanie najpiękniejszy widok jaki Hannibal kiedykolwiek widział.

-Cóż, wydaje mi się, że rozumiem.- Mówi Hannibal przesuwając dłoń z włosów Willa i dotykając nią brzegów rany w jego jasnej skórze. Ma ochotę ponownie wgryźć się w gardło Willa z podobną intensywnością. Chciałby rozpocząć z Willem wojnę na ugryzienia, która stawałaby się brutalniejsza i bardziej krwawa im niżej by gryźli. Niestety Will znowu zaczyna się pod nim wić.

Hannibal unosi głowę i patrzy na wbite w sufit niewidzące nic oczy Willa, unikające kontaktu wzrokowego. Zapomniana krew na jego ustach stanowi ostry kontrast z jego bladą skórą w półmroku wypełniającym pokój. Odsuwa dłoń. _To nie mogło trwać wiecznie._

_-_Ja...-Mruga zaskoczony Will. Jego koncentracja zaczyna się rozpraszać. Hannibal wyplątuje się spod nadal trzymających go kończyn Willa i siada. Potem podnosi Willa mocnym ale szorstkim uchwytem za ramiona.

-Co się...Hannibalu? - Willowi opada ze zdziwienia szczęka. - Coś ty do cholery...Co my...? - Jego głos się łamie a podbródek drży.

Hannibal postanawia zaryzykować po raz ostatni i pochyla się. Patrzy z zainteresowaniem jak powieki Willa same się zamykają jeszcze zanim Hannibal dotknął jego ust swoimi. Drżenie jego ciała ustaje kiedy ich usta się stykają jak gdyby fizyczna pamięć Willa szukała ukojenia w Hannibalu: oto dawno wyczekiwany piąty krok.

Potem, tak jak Hannibal tego oczekiwał, spokój Willa zostaje mu odebrany a szok opanowuje Willa zanim może on oddać pocałunek. Odwraca głowę na tyle żeby przerwać pocałunek ale nadal oddycha oddechem Hannibala. Nadal pociera nosem o jego nos. Nadal ślepo zaciska dłonie w jego kompletnie pogniecionej koszuli. Hannibal oblizuje usta i czuje smak krwi, ostry i metaliczny.

Hannibal obejmuje Willa ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. Will nie protestuje tylko pozwala wtulić się w jego bok i chowa twarz zagłębieniu jego szyi. Mokre rzęsy poruszają się tuż przy jego skórze strząsając kilka kropel. Hannibal słyszy jak każda z nich rozpryskuje się na kołnierzyku jego koszuli. Kiedy wrócą do domu będzie musiał oddać swoje ubrania do pralni. Może nawet będzie zmuszony wyrzucić tę koszulę. Pomysł zatrzymania jej, jako swego rodzaju trofeum, wydaje mu się niezwykle kuszący. Hannibal dostaje niemal ślinotoku na samą myśl o tej koszuli poplamionej jego krwią i łzami Willa jako o dowodzie początku ich związku. _Prawdziwa harmonia. Czysty związek._

Jeszcze raz wdycha zapach Willa, bardziej z ciekawości niż obsesji na punkcie jego zapachu. Stymulujący aromat, który sprawił, że Hannibal niemal wziął Willa, bez względu na jego wcześniejsze plany, zniknął. Hannibal nadal chciałby go posiąść ale w tym momencie zaspokojenie tego pragnienia wydaje się być raczej niewykonalne, więc Hannibal postanawia je zignorować.

-Dlaczego ciągle mnie obwąchujesz? - Głos Willa jest kompletnie wykończony ale powoli nabiera sił. Nie załamuje się i nie przynosi ze sobą mokrej obietnicy łez. Hannibal słyszy w nim nutę kruchej desperacji jak gdyby Will nie był gotów do rozmowy ale i tak się do niej zmusił. Hannibal docenia jego upór.

-Jesteś niezwykły, Williamie. Kiedy za pierwszym razem powiedziałem ci, że nie mogę się powstrzymać, mówiłem prawdę.

-Wtedy ci uwierzyłem. - Will drży. Wtula się mocniej w Hannibala i chowa twarz w jego kompletnie zrujnowanej koszuli. Jego palce, obejmujące boki Hannibala, pulsują z nerwową energią. Will napina się obok niego, pełen niezdecydowania czy powinien z nim walczyć czy uciec. Jest gotowy do ucieczki. Ale Hannibal wie, że Will mu nie ucieknie. Jest pewien, że Will chce z nim zostać.

-Teraz też możesz we mnie wierzyć. - Mówi ostrożnie Hannibal, specjalnie zmieniając swoje słowa. Opiera brodę o czubek głowy Willa. Will wzdycha bezdźwięcznie. Hannibal czuje jego oddech na swoim obojczyku, tam gdzie oderwany górny guzik koszuli odkrywa jego gardło.

-Jestem kompletnie popieprzony. - Will potrząsa głową w ciało Hannibala.

-Jack Crawford wprowadził cię do popieprzonego świata.

-Mój świat był popieprzony jeszcze zanim pojawił się w nim Jack. - Mruczy Will. - Chociaż w tej chwili, jeżeli można, naprawdę nie chcę rozmawiać o Jacku.

-Oczywiście. - _Oczywiście, że nie musimy o nim rozmawiać._

Skóra Willa zaczyna robić się lepka, więc Hannibal postanawia rozwiązać dręczący go problem, za nim przejdą do najważniejszego tematu rozmowy, którą muszą przeprowadzić.

Odsuwa się trochę, żeby zapiąć koszulę Willa, ale on tuli się do Hannibala spanikowany, bezbronny i zdecydowanie nie w stanie pozwalającym na zostawienie go samemu sobie bez jakiejś podpory. Hannibal dotyka brody Willa dwoma palcami a jego dotyk sprawia, że Will unosi wzrok nie wyżej niż gardło Hannibala, gdzie zamiera i wpatruje się w ranę.

Unosi dłoń i przesuwa nią po swoich ustach. Większość krwi ale na jego dłoni pojawia się kilka kropli a Will blednie i jego ciało napina się jeszcze bardziej. Odwraca wzrok.

-Zrobiłem ci krzywdę. - Mówi bardziej do siebie niż do Hannibala. - Hannibal chce powiedzieć _Wprost przeciwnie mój drogi, słodki Williamie, _ale nie przerywa toku myślenia Willa.

Will wydaje się przerażony ale emocje na jego twarzy zmieniają się tak szybko, że Hannibal przygląda im się zafascynowany. Obrzydzenie ustępuje niedowierzaniu, które, po chwili, zmienia się nieskrywaną ciekawość. Znowu patrzy na ranę na gardle Hannibala, który rozkoszuje się widokiem jego rozszerzonych źrenic i cichym westchnieniem.

Will pochyla się gwałtownie, jakby obawiał się, że Hannibal mu przyłoży, i ostrożnie przesuwa językiem po piekącym brzegu rany. Hannibal zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę ułatwiając Willowi dostęp. Oddech Willa owiewa skórę Hannibala, rozpalając go. Will jęczy, dopasowując usta do kształtu rany i ssąc lekko dopóki jego oddech nie staje się bardziej gwałtowny. Hannibal odsuwa się.

-Williamie. - Szepcze do ucha drugiego mężczyzny. Will drży szczypiąc Hannibala przez pognieciony materiał. - Potrzebujesz snu.

-Ale...

-Nie Williamie. - Hannibal układa go na poduszkach. - Teraz potrzebujesz odpoczynku. - Szybko całuje protestujące usta Willa aby pokazać mu, że zmiana w ich wzajemnej relacji nadal jest faktem. Will z entuzjazmem oddaje pocałunek, chociaż nie ukrywa swojego zmęczenia.

-Pomożesz mi? - Pyta na wpół śpiącym głosem. Widać wyraźnie, że tego nie potrzebuje, ale Hannibal jest szczęśliwy z powodu odniesionego zwycięstwa. Pozwoli Willowi na cokolwiek.

-Stoimy razem nad brzegiem wodospadu.

-Jest z nami Abigail. - Dodaje po chwili Will. Wtula się w materac i wpatruje w dłonie Hannibala, leżące na jego kolanach. Hannibal wyciąga lewą dłoń i przeczesuje nią włosy Willa. Will zamyka oczy i już ich nie otwiera.

-Stoimy we trójkę nad wodospadem. Pogoda jest taka jaką lubisz.

-Mmm...Pada lekki deszcz. - Ciało Willa zapada się w materac. Zmartwienie znika z jego brwi. Hannibal masuje skórę głowy Willa kolistymi ruchami kciuka.

-Co widzisz?

-Wodę. Jest tego samego koloru co niebo tak jakbyśmy byli zawieszeni między ziemią a niebem. - Will ziewa. Szuka czegoś, jego oczy poruszają się gwałtownie pod powiekami. Oddycha głęboko, kiedy odnalazł to, czego szukał. - On przygląda się nam ze ścieżki.

-Kto, Williamie?

-Jeleń. - Kącik ust Willa unosi się w uśmiechu i już tak zostaje kiedy Will zasypia powoli uderzając palcami o biodro Hannibala. - On..jest piękny, Hannibalu.

Will zasypia a Hannibal czeka. Nie dzieje się nic nowego. Składa pożegnalny pocałunek na czole Willa i stwierdza, że nie potrafi tak łatwo odejść. Całuje Willa w skroń, kość policzkową, policzek i górną wargę. Przestaje kiedy czuje, że usta Willa się poruszają. Przez chwilę, wydaje mu się, że Will oddaje mu pocałunek. Po chwili jednak orientuje się, że Will coś mówi i Hannibal przykłada ucho do jego ust tak, że owiewa je ciepły oddech Willa.

-Abigail, też lubi... Świetnie wyglądasz. - Hannibal uśmiecha się i po raz ostatni całuje dolną wargę Willa. Will nie reaguje.

Hannibal wstaje i przykrywa Willa kocem aż po samą szyję. Musi znaleźć czas aby częściej prowadzić Willa w medytacji. Jak na razie osiągnęli świetne rezultaty. _Wygląda na to, że niektóre sztuczki jednak na ciebie działają, Williamie. _Zabiera swoją marynarkę i ceramiczny pojemnik i wychodzi z pokoju gasząc za sobą światło.


	7. You're Lost, Little Girl

**You're Lost Little Girl**

_You're lost, little girl_

_You're lost_

_Tell me who are you?_

_I think that you know what to __do_

_Impossible? Yes, but it's true_

* * *

Kiedy Hannibal opuszcza pokój Willa po trzech godzinach od przyjazdu, jego garnitur jest kompletnie zniszczony. Na szczęście na korytarzu przed pokojem, w którym Will śpi snem umarłego, nie widać żadnych agentów. Hannibal przechodzi szybko korytarzem i znika w swoim pokoju. Nie czuje wstydu. Czuje się jak zwycięzca.

Rzuca marynarkę i kamizelkę na podłogę i zdejmuje z siebie zniszczoną koszulę i spodnie. Składa wszystkie ubrania i chowa je do oddzielnych pokrowców, pamiętając aby oddzielić koszulę i krawat od reszty ubrań. Uporawszy się z tym zadaniem, Hannibal idzie pod prysznic. Spędza pięć minut pod boleśnie gorącym strumieniem wody a potem zmniejsza temperaturę i rozprowadza pachnący lekko pachnący żel po swojej delikatnej skórze.

Bardzo uważa aby piana nie dostała się do rany po ugryzieniu Willa, chociaż wie, że ze względów higienicznych powinien przemyć ją wodą z mydłem. Dostaje ślinotoku na samo wspomnienie zębów Willa wbitych w jego ciało.

Już wcześniej został ugryziony podczas uprawiania seksu. I raz podczas wyjątkowo krwawego morderstwa. Czasami skóra w ogóle nie pękała. Czasami rany wymagały szycia. Rana zadana mu przez Willa była gdzieś pośrodku. Była piękna i bolesna jednocześnie. Dotyk języka Willa na zakrzepłej krwi był niemal doświadczeniem duchowym.

Hannibal lubił seks z tych samych powodów co inni, zwykli, ludzie. Seks był jednym ze sposobów roztaczania opieki nad partnerem, aby oddać cześć drugiej osobie i być czczonym w ten sam sposób. On i Will nie skonsumowali jeszcze swego związku ale na pewno to zrobią. Hannibal czekał na ten moment kiedy Will będzie w pełni władz umysłowych i zdolny odwzajemnić to co da mu Hannibal.

Noszą na swych ciałach obietnice tego co nastąpi niczym złączona para, i chociaż Hannibalowi wydaje się to pociągające, wie, że raczej nie powinien rozmawiać o podobnie przyozdobionym Willu z Jackiem Crawfordem.

W wypełnionej parą łazience Hannibal wyciera się i zakłada bieliznę, wyprasowane granatowe spodnie i szarą koszulę. Przewiesza blado pomarańczowy krawat pod kołnierzykiem koszuli i nie robi nic aby choć trochę ukryć ciemnoczerwony strup widoczny pod jego grdyką. Na oddzielającej ślady zębów Willa widać malinkę, a także nieprzyzwoicie wyglądający siniak do połowy ukryty pod wykrochmalonym białym kołnierzykiem.

Hannibal był na to przygotowany, chociaż rozerwanego ciała nie da się tak łatwo ukryć. Lepiej udawać, że to efekt kolejnego napadu furii Willa. Nawet ciemnopurpurowe plamy pozostawione na szyi Willa przez jego palce mogłyby zostać uznane za dowody obrony koniecznej każdej ze stron.

W pełni ubrany, poza marynarką, i z rozwiązanym krawatem, Hannibal nakłada korektor na najbardziej widoczne fragmenty sińca ale niektóre zostawia jako coś co pojawia się naturalnie przy tego rodzaju urazach. Nie maskuje malinki, ale nie musi tego robić ponieważ zasłoni ją opatrunek. Będzie bardziej widoczny niż ślady zębów na jego skórze ale pojawienie się tam gdzie wszyscy mogliby zobaczyć jego ranę wydaje się Hannibalowi nieprofesjonalne, chociaż bardzo chce ją wszystkim pokazać. Zawiązuje krawat i nakłada żel na schnące włosy.

Tuż przed piątą po południu Hannibal odnajduje Jacka Crawforda w mieszczącej się piętro niżej sali wypełnionej agentami FBI. Alana Bloom siedzi zgarbiona nad teczką z poprzyczepianymi do niej zszywaczem notatkami i raportami z miejsca zbrodni. Wygląda na wyczerpaną. Prawdopodobnie pracowała bez przerwy przez całe trzy godziny, które Hannibal spędził w pokoju Willa. Jest mu jej niemal żal, chociaż z drugiej strony stwierdza, że było to wystarczającą karą za poddanie się opieszałości Jacka.

Jack Crawford zauważa Hannibala stojącego w progu pomieszczenia i przywołuje go do siebie. Hannibal widzi wyraźnie sposób w jaki jego brwi unoszą się na widok opatrunku na jego szyi. Kilkoro innych ludzi także podchodzi do niego aby przyjrzeć mu się zbliska, ukradkiem i nieco podejrzliwie.

-Miał napad. - Wyjaśnia gladko Hannibal. - Tak jak mówiłeś mi przez telefon, Jack. Zareagował źle na mój dotyk. Musiałem podać mu środki uspokajające. W tej chwili śpi.

Jest to tak bliskie prawdy, że Hannibal niemal drży lubieżnego rozbawienia. Jack nie pyta go kiedy Will się obudzi. Zamiast tego jego oczy przesuwają się jego szyi do oczu Hannibala szukając tam jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa, których nie znajdują.

-Nie chciałbym aby zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie, doktorze, ale czy pozwoli mi pan rzucić na to okiem?

Hannibal mruga.

-Ależ nie, Jack. - Mówi ostrożnie odklejając brzeg opatrunku uważając aby plaster nie skleił się sam ze sobą. Jack wydaje z siebie syk.

-_Will_ to zrobił? - Pyta od strony stołu Alana wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w jego obnażone gardło.

Hannibal cofa brodę i przykleja opatrunek na miejsce. Przytakuje Alanie skinieniem głowy podczas kiedy Jack wpatruje się w opatrunek na jego szyi będącym dowodem na Willa. W końcu bierze głęboki wdech i pyta czy Hannibal byłby skłonny dołączyć do ich śledztwa. Tak po prostu.

-Czy mógłbym nakłonić pana aby podzielił się z nami swoimi spostrzeżeniami?

Hannibal zgadza się grzecznie i zajmuje miejsce przy stole.

Szukają kobiety, masochistki, która mogła być maltretowana w dzieciństwie, a teraz cierpieć z powodu syndromu sztokholmskiego. Torturowanej przez dłuższy czas. Według Willa wszystko trwało co najmniej rok, może i dłużej. Ciała dwóch pierwszych ofiar znaleziono w gęsto zaludnionych dzielnicach Williamsport sześć dni wcześniej. Will zapewnił, że to oni przetrzymywali wcześniej poszukiwaną, chociaż nie istniały żadne dowody na potwierdzenie tej hipotezy. Od tamtej pory poszukiwana co noc porywała obcego jej mężczyznę z gęsto zaludnionej dzielnicy miasta. Następnego ranka, policja zawsze odnajduje ciało przynajmniej dwanaście przecznic od miejsca porwania.

Za każdym razem jej morderstwa stają się coraz bardziej brutalne a poszukiwana nabiera wprawy w tym co robi. Tylko dwie pierwsze ofiary zginęły tej samej nocy. Potem zawsze porywała tylko jedną osobę i nigdy nie zostawiała śladów DNA na miejscu zbrodni. Zostawiała jedynie sposób w jaki zabijała ofiary ciosem wojskowego noża sprężynowego, w kącie pod jakim zadano ranę i wściekłości jaka emanowała z rany. Wszystkie ofiary zginęły od pchnięcia nożem ale nigdy w to samo miejsce. Ciała zawsze były pośmiertnie okaleczane.

Hannibal przegląda akta, które podała mu Alana. Udaje, że nie zauważa jej współczującego wzroku utkwionego w jego szyi i jej mylnego przekonania o tym, że to Will go zaatakował.

-Nie martw się, zająłem się tym. Nie zostaną mi nawet blizny.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, z jej twarzy znika wyraz współczucia. Nadal jest zmartwiona, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Hannibal jest wdzięczny, że nie musi szukać wymówek aby nie drążyć dłużej tego tematu.

Skupia uwagę na zdjęciach z najnowszego miejsca zbrodni i zmusza się aby spojrzeć na nie tak jakby to on dokonał tego morderstwa. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego. Ofiara była straszliwie wychudzona, nie udałoby się pozyskać od niego nic przydatnego do spożycia poza mózgiem i najważniejszymi organami.

-Stwardnienie rozsiane. - Mruczy Hannibal. _Zostają więc tylko organy._

-Jak na razie to jedyna przewlekle chora ofiara. - Mówi Alana, pocierając dłońmi skronie. - Byl też jedynym w swoim przedziale wagowym. I trzecim brunetem.

-Czy istnieje jakiś sposób by potwierdzić, że ona ma jakieś określone kryteria według których szuka ofiar? Coś co upodabnia tych mężczyzn do jej oprawców?

-Zdarzają się drobne podobieństwa, ale nic co pomogłoby nam ustalić pełen profil. - Odpowiada Jack wpatrując się w mapę Williamsport omotaną czerwoną nitka. Hannibal patrzy na portrety zabitych mężczyzn. To kim byli za życia nie jest mu do niczego potrzebne, podobnie jak zabójczyni. Ona widziała ich tylko jako środek do wymierzenia sprawiedliwości swoim oprawcom.

Gdyby jego pomocy szukał Will, Hannibal poddawałby mu najróżniejsze teorie dopóki Will nie rozstałby się z nim w poszukiwaniu tablicy zamiast szukając pomysłów. Teraz nie może sobie na to pozwolić, a poza tym czuje się obolały. Zwykle nie myśli o odpoczynku tak wcześnie ale lot z Wirginii i spędzone z Willem popołudnie sprawiły, że Hannibal nabiera coraz większej ochoty na sen.

Spędza trochę czasu na wpatrywaniu się w zdjęcia. Wokół niego nadal kłębią się agenci i niektórzy z nich przyczepiają nowe zdjęcia do tablicy korkowej z mapą miasta. Hannibal przekłada zdjęcia najpierw leniwie ale potem z pewnym zaangażowaniem. Przykuwa to uwagę Alany.

-Co widzisz?

-Z raportu wynika, że obrażenia były przypadkowe, ale te wyglądają jak rany po usuniętym szwie. - Odwraca zdjęcie tak aby Alana również mogła to zobaczyć i pozwala aby Jack również bliżej się przyjrzał. - Pierwotna rana nie zaczęła się nawet goić. - Mruczy Hannibal przeglądając papiery, nie musi ich czytać wie co to oznacza.

-Myślisz, że poszukiwana go zszyła a potem wyciągnęła szwy, żebyśmy się tego nie domyślili?

-Will powiedział mi, że według niego jeden z jej oprawców był dla niej miły. Jeśli starała się go uratować ale jej nie wyszło, może powtarzać ten wypadek każdego wieczora z inną ofiarą.

-Koroner powiedział, że w ranach ostatniej ofiary były resztki wyrwanej nici chirurgicznej. Jeśli tak samo było z innymi ofiarami, pominięto to w raportach z sekcji zwłok.

-Dźga ich a potem zszywa. - Alana marszczy w zamyśleniu czoło. - Kiedy jej nie wychodzi, dziewczyna usuwa szwy żeby to ukryć.

-Dobra, co to dla nas oznacza? Wiemy, że mogła mieć jakieś wykształcenie medyczne ale dlaczego kaleczy ofiary jeśli nie chciała ich zabić i dlaczego ukrywa szwy? - Jack wstaje i znowu podchodzi do mapy. Alana wpatruje się w zdjęcia pierwszych dwóch ofiar. Hannibal analizuje dwie ostatnie ofiary. Linie wyryte w ich twarzach i ramionach są geometryczne i wyglądają znajomo. Ciała ułożono tak aby linie były wyraźnie widoczne. Są otwarte i wyraźne. Na pewno nie są przypadkowe. Hannibal już je kiedyś widział.

-Prawdopodobnie szukamy żeglarza amatora. - Mówi pozwalając aby w jego głosie pojawiła się wątpliwość. - Przyjrzyj się ułożeniu ich kończyn.

Alana odwraca się ku niemu. Jack przechodzi za krzesłem Hannibala i siada na stole obok rozłożonych na blacie zdjęć. Przygląda im się w zamyśleniu.

-Gdzie? - Mamrocze Jack, szukając śladów które przeoczył on i jego ekipa.

-Osoba, której poszukujecie ułożyła ciała ofiar,tak, żeby pewne skaleczenia były dobrze widoczne. - Hannibal sprawdza raport i wykłada na stół jeszcze kilka fotografii. - Przypominają one gwiazdozbiory. Zauważ trójkąty równoboczne tutaj i tutaj, i trójkąt nierównoboczny o tam. Żeglarze używają ich jako znaków nawigacyjnych. Jeżeli ułożymy zdjęcia wedle kierunku w jakim ułożone są ciała...- Odwraca kolejne zdjęcie z mniejszą pewnością siebie. _Całkowicie._

Nieznajoma ciemnowłosa kobieta zagląda mu przez ramię.

-Może będzie to lepiej widać jeśli wszystkie ciała byłyby zwrócone w kierunku pólnocnym. - Kobieta odwraca zdjęcie w odpowiednią stronę. _Bez__. _Hannibal ukrywa uśmiech pod lekko speszonym spojrzeniem.

-Przepraszam, jestem Beverly Katz. - Mówi kobieta, ledwie na niego patrząc. Nie robi tego naumyślnie, jest raczej bardzo pochłonięta swoją pracą. Usta Hannibala wykrzywiają się w lekkim grymasie. Nigdy nie zostali sobie formalnie przedstawieni. Prawdopodobnie teraz też nie.

Jack odwraca się by spojrzeć na stół. Opiera się o niego rękoma i jedna z nich ląduje niemal tuż przy dłoni Hannibala. Hannibal siedzi zrelaksowany i uważny na swoim miejscu podczas kiedy reszta agentów szuka brakujących papierów. _Zastrzeżeń._

Jack nakazuje jednemu z miejscowych policjantów aby przyniósł listę ludzi cumujących łodzie w Marinie Beltzville Manor, tam gdzie Kilpatrick trzymał łódź pod nazwiskiem ojca. Szukają kobiet będących właścicielkami łodzi i odnajdują czternaście.

-Czyim zadaniem było sprawdzenie klientów tej cholernej mariny? - Ryczy Jack.

-Cóż, Casson się temu przyglądał. - Odzywa się myszaty brunet przeglądający papiery. - Jak na razie sprawdził tylko Whitewater Challenges, ŧę wypożyczalnię z Albrightsville.

-Lewis powinien zabrać mu broń i odznakę. - Mruczy Jack. Hannibal przypatruje się gromadzie przedstawicieli lokalnej policji czekając na głos sprzeciwu. Niechlujny policjant, z napisem Peter Goodwin na tabliczce identyfikacyjnej, odbiera stos papierów od innego miejscowego, na którego tabliczce widnieje napis Lane Murdoch.

-Żadna z tych kobiet nie widnieje w policyjnej kartotece ani nie padła ofiarą znęcania się.

Hannibal bacznie obserwuje kręcących się w pobliżu techników, którzy starają się znaleźć jak najwięcej wiadomości o kobietach. Jego wzrok jest skupiony na ich identyfikatorach. Po jakimś czasie udaje się znaleźć informacje łączące trzy kobiety z Kilpatrick'iem i Belmont'em.

-Naomi Whitaker, lat trzydzieści pięć. Uczęszczała z Kilpatrickiem do Penn College. Studiowała finanse i bankowość. - Mówi niechlujny Peter Goodwin, zaslaniając się aktami, które tłumią jego głos.

Kobieta w kurtce FBI odbiera od niego resztę papierów, i rzuca je na stół. On patrzy, rozczarowany jak agentka zaczyna przeglądać papiery.

-Powinniśmy sprawdzić tę.- Unosi akta jedną ręka, nadal czytając te rozłożone na stole. - Fontaine Preston, lat dwadzieścia siedem. Studiowała Nauki Medyczne w Penn College o rok niżej od Kilpatricka.

-Powiedz mi, że była notowana.- Jack odbiera od niej akta.

-Jej matka zadzwoniła po policję kiedy Preston zaatakowała swojego ojczyma kijem baseballowym osiem lat temu. Oskarżenie wycofano jeszcze zanim trafiło na wokandę.-Baccarin opada na stojące przed komputerem krzesło. - Inne oskarżenia zostały prawdopodobnie wymazane, Casson niczego by nie zauważył. Będę potrzebowała nakazu, żeby głębiej poszukać.

Jack kiwa głową bezgłośnie prosząc kolejnego agenta, żeby złapał za telefon.

-Dzwoń do Byrona Metcalf'a w Quantico. Opowiedz mu o wszystkim. - Agent kiwa głową po czym łapie za komórkę i wychodzi na korytarz, gdzie jest ciszej, aby wykonać telefon. Oczy Hannibala poruszają się bez zainteresowania po pokoju. Nadal szuka technika, którego jednak nigdzie nie widać.

Myśli o tym jak ten człowiek wygląda. Czy jest blondynem, czy brunetem? Wysoki czy niski? Gruby czy chudy? Czy smakowałby lepiej z bordeaux czy z chianti?

-Lewis! - Komendant policji w Williamsport występuje przed szereg kiedy wywołuje go Jack. - Niech twoi ludzie zadzwonią do Pennsylvania Hospital i sprawdzą czy poszukiwana pojawiła się w pracy. Jeśli nie to niech sprawdzą alibi. Droga z Center City do Williamsport zajęłaby jej sporo czasu. - Lewis kiwa głową i wypełnia rozkaz. - Baccarin, w czasie kiedy czekamy na nakaz zadzwoń na przystań w Leighton, zapytaj kiedy ostatni raz widziano tam Preston. - Kobieta kiwa głową i wykręca numer na telefonie stojącym obok komputera.

Alana zauważa to jak Hannibal rozgląda się po pokoju zwracajac uwagę na tabliczki identyfikacyjne policjantów.

-Jack wspomniał o jakimś techniku.

-Lewis posadził go za biurkiem. Nie widziałam go, odkąd Will go zaatakował. - Mówi teatralnym szeptem Alana. Cieszy się, nawet aż za bardzo, z tego, że mężczyznę ukarano zamiast zająć się jego obrażeniami. - Will nie był nawet w stanie się bronić a on ciągle się go czepiał jakby chciał coś udowodnić.

-Hiper-męskość to prawdziwy problem. - Hannibal przerzuca strony ostatnich leżących przed nimi akt, sprawy Isaiah'a Howarda. To przy tym śledztwie Will zapadł w trans, to to śledztwo doprowadziło do spotkania ich umysłów. Nie wiadomo było jak Will zareaguje na to wszystko kiedy się obudzi.

Will był w naprawdę poważnym stanie. Kiedy tylko poczuje się lepiej na pewno pojawią się pytania, które zada Hannibalowi. Myślałby o tym częściej niż byłoby to bezpieczne dla nich obu.

Po telefonie do szpitala, w którym była zatrudniona Fontaine Preston okazało się, że od dwóch tygodni nie było jej w pracy. Wzięła pod pretekstem tygodniowego wyjazdu na ryby i nie wróciła do pracy w ostatni poniedziałek, co oznaczało, że Baccarin nie musiała dzwonić na przystań.

Telefony do domu Preston zarówno od policji jak i personelu medycznego zostały bez odpowiedzi. Szpital zerwał jej kontrakt trzy dni po złożeniu zawiadomienia o zaginięciu z policją okręgu Somerset. To silny trop i agenci biegają dookoła podekscytowani perspektywą złapania zabójcy przed zachodem słońca. Została godzina do zachodu słońca. Są zdeterminowani aby nie dopuścić by jeszcze ktoś zginął z powodu ich opieszałości. Hannibalowi wydaje się to zabawne, biegają jak chomiki w kołowrotkach. Jack rzuca akta Preston na stół w zasięgu rąk Hannibala.

Hannibal otwiera akta a Alana przekrzywia głowę wpatrując się w zdjęcie roześmianej ciemnookiej blondynki. Fontaine Preston ma młodszą siostrę i przyrodniego brata z drugiego małżeństwa matki. W 2008 roku ukończyła z wyróżnieniem studia na Penn College i zaczęła pracę jako asystentka w oddziale kadr Pennsylvania Hospital. Była na prostej drodze do awansu na stanowisko szefowej działu i prawdopodobnie dostałaby ten awans. Do czasu studiów w Penn College mieszkała w Connecticut. Po zakończeniu studiów przeprowadziła się do Mantui. Jej ojciec nie żyje.

Hannibal podaje akta Alanie, która przewraca kartki. W papierach nie ma nic na temat stanu psychicznego poszukiwanej, poza zarysem jej sukcesów w pracy i programu studiów z dziedziny Nauk Medycznych. Dwa lata po rozpoczęciu pracy w Pennsylvania Hospital została dyplomowaną sanitariuszką. Jack spaceruje w tą i z powrotem niczym zwierzę w klatce.

-Baccarin, co z tym alibi? - Wysoka brunetka przytakuje skinieniem głowy wtykając pod brodę telefon.

-Ostatni raz pokazała się na przystani trzy miesiące temu. Belmonta też wtedy widziano. - Kobieta wpatruje się w ekran komputera uważnie słuchając głosu w słuchawce. - Jack, kamera przemysłowa zarejestrowała Belmonta odpływającego z Kilpatrick'iem jakąś godzinę po odjeździe Preston.

Jack kłóci się przez telefon z Szeryfem okręgu Somerset. Po męczącej, zdaniem Hannibala, rozmowie Jack wydaje polecenie znalezienia i schwytania Fontaine Preston.

-Doktorze Lecter, - Hannibal zwraca się ku niemu uważnie. - Will powiedział, że ona nie będzie stawiała oporu kiedy ją znajdziemy. Co pan o tym myśli?

-Ufam osądowi Willa. - Hannibal odsuwa od siebie fotografię ciała Isaiah'a Howarda. Dziwne jest myśleć o tym jak użyteczny może być człowiek po śmierci. Jeśli odsunąć od tego emocje i chęć zemsty, morderstwo staje się podobne do jelenia ze snów Willa. Jest zwierzęco czyste i używane w celu oczyszczenia. -Fontaine Preston jest ofiarą, która potrzebuje pomocy i przestępcą który potrzebuje rozgrzeszenia. Nie ucieknie wam. Za bardzo potrzebuje tego co możecie jej dać.

Jack przytakuje skinieniem głowy i przywołuje do siebie resztę agentów.

-Wyślijcie radiowozy, na przystań gdzie przycumowano łódź której używali Kilpatrick i Preston i patrol do Penn College. Wilson...- Młody mężczyzna z łysiną wielkości jarmułki zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. - Dowiedz się co z tym nakazem. Ile mamy jeszcze czekać?

Mężczyzna o nazwisku Wilson wybiega z sali i po chwili wraca.

-Sędzia właśnie podpisuje nakaz.

-Baccarin, znajdź mi jej kartotekę – Kobieta już dawno uderza w klawiaturę komputera. Jack podchodzi do biurka i pochyla się aby spojrzeć jej przez ramię. Kładzie dłoń na oparciu jej krzesła a ona uchyla się przed jego dotykiem. On jednak się nie odsuwa.

-Jest tego niewiele. Tylko jakieś oskarżenia o przemoc domową. W dwóch przypadkach na sześć coś z tego wyszło.

-Doktor Bloom, Doktorze Lecter? - Hanniball czeka aż Alana wstanie a potem również wstaje. - Macie jakiś pomysł gdzie ktoś taki mógłby się na chwilę ukryć? - Alana zamyśla się na moment.

-Williamsport nie jest jej nieznane. Mieszkała tutaj przez cztery lata a potem prawdopodobnie tu wracała. Powiedziałabym, że powinniście rozejrzeć się za jakimś tanim motelem niedaleko kampusu. Co o tym sądzisz Hannibalu?

-Alana ma rację. To na uniwersytecie wszystko dla niej się zaczęło. To tam poznała Kilpatrick'a.

- Czy wiemy jak i gdzie poznała Belmonta? - Alana staje obok Jacka aby rzucić okiem na dawną kartotekę policyjną poszukiwanej. Stoi tam na tyle długo aby znaleźć potrzebne jej informacje a potem wraca.

-Prawdopodobnie poznali się przez Kilpatrick'a.

-Ten wyjazd wygląda na szybki wypad, który jednak niespodziewanie się przedłużył, a jednak ona nie ma problemów z przesypianiem nocy za nocą. - Mówi Hannibal zamykając leżące na stole akta. Czeka aż Alana i Jack domyślą się o czym mówi. - Nie dawno zwolniono ją z pracy ale ma środki aby się utrzymać.

Alana pierwsza domyśla się o co mu chodzi.

-Poszukiwana ma uprawnienia sanitariuszki. - Alana spogląda w dół na akta a potem na Hannibala. - Myślisz, że ona gdzieś tu pracuje?

-Myślę, że ona mogła gdzieś tu zamieszkać, kiedy stwierdziła, że raczej nie wróci do domu.

-A więc mieszkanie, przy uniwersytecie. - Hannibal potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Słyszy jak Baccarin uderza w klawisze komputera.

-Znalazłam Marian Pembroke : imię i numer ubezpieczenia społecznego należą do jej siostry.

-To ona. - Jack otwiera telefon i naciska guzik, a potem czeka aż połączenie zostanie odebrane. - Metcalf, aresztuję ją za podawanie fałszywych danych osobowych. To przestępstwo, więc czy przyzna się czy nie i tak ją mamy. Baccarin daj mi coś czego mogę użyć...Wyciągi z konta bankowego...cokolwiek co poda nam jej adres. - Ona wstukuje coś do komputera podczas kiedy Jack zakłada kurtkę. W międzyczasie nadal rozmawia z Metcalf'em. - Jak myślisz mamy wystarczające powody aby użyć tego nakazu? - Z miejsca w którym stoi, Hannibal słyszy metaliczny dźwięk w telefonie Jacka a potem przekleństwo. - Dzięki Byron. - Jack zamyka telefon. - Baccarin?

-Apartamenty Jefferson przy bulwarze Waszyngtona, dziesięć minut drogi od Penn College.

-Wyjeżdżamy. - Jack kładzie swoją ciężką dłoń na plecach Hannibala. Jego dotyk przesyła dreszcz przez zmęczone podróżą kości. Zauważając jego grymas, Jack proponuje żeby Hannibal trochę odpoczął. Mówi, że rano mogą porozmawiać więcej o  
Will, a Hannibal z wdzięcznością przyjmuje propozycję opuszczenia dusznej, wypełnionej ludźmi sali. Alana uśmiecha się do niego tajemniczo kiedy Jack opuszcza salę w towarzystwie kilkorga agentów i funkcjonariuszy lokalnej policji.

Nikt nie stara się zatrzymać Hannibala kiedy wychodzi. O siódmej trzydzieści Hannibal wraca na czwarte piętro. Zagląda na chwilę do pokoju Willa, i oddnajduje go pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Jego oddech jest równy i tylko od czasu do czasu marszczy nos albo porusza palcami u rąk. Kiedy Hannibal napatrzył się wystarczająco na śpiącego Willa, opuszcza pokój tak cicho jak do niego wszedł. Kiedy zamyka za sobą drzwi, zauważa Alanę na końcu korytarza. Odwraca się w jej kierunku.

-Jak on się czuje? - Pyta szeptem Alana.

-Nadal śpi. Żadnych złych snów.

-Cieszę się, że Jack cię wezwał. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Udało ci się do niego dotrzeć?

-Tak, po pewnym czasie. Chociaż przedtem próbował mnie zjeść. - Hannibal uśmiecha się z własnego żartu.

-Mógł cię naprawdę skrzywdzić Hannibalu. Powinieneś był bardziej uważać.

Hannibal pochyla głowę.

-Nie mylisz się. Terapia szokowa była dla Willa trochę zbyt intensywna. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad użyciem hipnozy, ale nie sądziłem że w tym stanie odniosłaby oczekiwany skutek.

Alana milczy przez chwilę a jej brak aprobaty powoli mija.

-Jesteś pewien, że nic mu nie będzie?

-Tak, tak myślę. - Odpowiada Hannibal okrążając Alanę w drodze do swojego pokoju. - W pewnym momencie mieliśmy pewien problem z rozróżnieniem granic przestrzeni osobistej. Kiedy mnie ugryzł, musiałem zastosować pewne środki aby go uspokoić. Na szczęście jego siniaki nie będą tak widoczne jak moje. - Hannibal czuje wesołość mówiąc o tym. Cieszy go to co połączyło go z Willem na płaszczyźnie fizycznej. Chce aby połączyło ich coś więcej: więcej krwi, siniaków, uczucia języka Willa w jego ustach.

To oznaczałoby także więcej zniszczonych ubrań, ale Hannibal jest gotów się z tym pogodzić. To nie wydaje się istotną wymianą za Willa Grahama.

Alana prawie robi mu karczemną awanturę kiedy w jej kieszeni odzywa się telefon. Nie chętnie wyciąga go z kieszeni i czyta na głos SMS'a, którego przysłał jej Jack.

-Mieszkanie czyste. Lokalni sanitariusze potwierdzili tożsamość poszukiwanej. Preston ma dzisiaj dyżur. - Alana wzdycha. - Świetna robota Hannibalu. Chyba złapałeś osobę, której szukają.

-To był zbiorowy wysiłek. - Odpowiada łaskawie Hannibal. - Alano, wiem, że moje metody wydają ci się czasami przerażające. Wiem, że Will jest twoim przyjacielem. Proszę, uwierz mi, że zrobiłem to wszystko głównie z myślą o nim. - Alana uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

-Tak wiem o tym, a twoje metody mnie nie _przerażają._ Po prostu mamy inne poglądy na to co jest dobre dla Willa. - To prawda. Jej uśmiech zmienia się w coś weselszego, staje się niemal radosny. - Jesteś kompletnie wykończony, Hannibalu. Postaraj się trochę przespać tej nocy, dobrze?

- Dobrze, postaram się. Dobrej nocy, Doktor Bloom. - Hannibal pochyla ku niej głowę.

-Dobranoc, Doktorze Lecter. - Alana podchodzi do drzwi pokoju Willa i używa swojej karty klucza żeby je otworzyć. Potem odwraca się do Hannibala zanim ten zdąży zniknąć w swoim pokoju. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że _ciebie_ również zaliczam do grona przyjaciół.

-Tak, wiem o tym.

Hannibal czeka, aż Alana zniknie w pokoju Willa i pokonuje drogę do swojego pokoju. Zatrzymuje się na progu, stukając palcami w klamkę. Sięga po telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Jest ósma trzydzieści. Alana spędzi w pokoju Willa co najmniej godzinę, więc Hannibal ma wystarczająco dużo czasu aby wymknąć się z hotelu pozostając niezauważonym, szczególnie że Jack polował teraz na Fontaine Preston. Hannibal zjeżdża windą na parter hotelu. Późno wieczorny wiatr jest ciekawą odmianą po przypominającej lodówkę klimatyzacji hotelu.

Minutę po wyjściu na zewnątrz Hannibal dociera do do Posterunku Policji Williamsport. Stoi przed nim i przygląda się kilku policjantom, którzy wyglądają na zajętych. Hannibal skupia się na jednym z nich, blondynie z kwadratową szczęką. Siedzi z głową schowaną w dłoniach i nawet nie stara się wyglądać na zajętego.

Starając się uniknąć kamer przemysłowych ulokowanych na fasadzie budynku, Hannibal przechodzi na tyły budynku gdzie zaparkowano wozy pracowników. Miejsca nie są w żaden sposób oznakowane a na parkingu stoi tylko kilka samochodów.

Hannibal wyjmuje telefon i wykręca numer Fontaine Preston. Ona odbiera po trzecim dzwonku. Na początku słychać tylko hałas w tle a potem jej zmysłowy głos.

-Słucham? - Wydaje się, że właśnie usłyszała jakiś dowcip. Hannibal zastanawia się czy wyskoczyła gdzieś ze znajomymi z pracy zanim rozpocznie się ich zmiana. Dzisiaj trochę się spóźnią. Jack i jego ludzie prawdopodobnie już czekają na nią w garażu Szpitala Opatrzności Bożej. - Słucham?

-Marian Pembroke. - Mówi Hannibal. - Czy może powinienem zwracać się do pani jej prawdziwym imieniem, pani Fontaine Preston? - Po drugiej stronie słychać gwałtowne westchnienie a potem trzask drzwi i brzęczący nad nimi dzwonek.

-Kto mówi?

-Nieznajomy.

-Czego pan chce? - Pyta podejrzliwie kobieta. Hannibal widział ją wystarczająco długo w Willu, że potrafi teraz wyobrazić sobie obecny wyraz jej twarzy, jej oczu. Jej oczy także widział. Poznałby zamgloną umbrę jaką wydobywa z nich wieczór.

-Chodzi o mężczyzn, których zamordowałaś. - Hannibal milknie, czekając na jej reakcję. Ona nie mówi nic, ale on słyszy jej oddech. Jest przerażona, pozbawiona tchu ze strachu. - Znajdą cię, Fontaine. Musisz tylko zdecydować kiedy to nastąpi.

-Jeśli się do nich zgłoszę...- Dziewczyna płacze, ale Hannibalowi wydaje się to trochę zbyt dramatyczne. - Pomyślą, że zrobiłam to bo jestem zła. Ale to nie dlatego. Zrobiłam to z innego powodu. - Słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi samochodu. Po chwili także głos kogoś innego. - Sprawy rodzinne. Przepraszam. Zamówcie beze mnie. Muszę wracać do domu.

_Dobrze się czujesz Mare?_

-Nic mi nie jest, Beo. Po prostu muszę jechać. - Dźwięk odpalanego silnika. - Dlaczego mi pan to mówi?

Hannibal chowa się w cieniu drzew niedaleko parkingu.

-Pani życie się skończyło, Panno Preston. Kiedy policja panią znajdzie, trafi pani do więzienia i nigdy z niego nie wyjdzie. Nie będziesz mogła wrócić do szpitala, żadnego ze szpitali. Siostra się od ciebie odwróci. Nikt nie uwierzy, że byłaś ofiarą.

-Byłam...Skąd pan to wie?

-Wiem, co zrobili ci Reed Belmont i Justin Kilpatrick.- Dziewczyna szlocha a Hannibal słyszy hałas gwałtownie hamującego pojazdu. - Sędzia weźmie to pod uwagę wymierzając ci karę więzienia. Może dostaniesz dożywocie zamiast kary śmierci.

-Co mam zrobić? - Pyta bardziej siebie, niż Hannibala. - O Boże, co mam teraz zrobić.

-Jedź na posterunek policji. Powiedz im kim jesteś. - Z posterunku wychodzi kobieta i wsiada do swojego samochodu. - Czeka tam na ciebie agent. - Na parkingu pojawia się kolejny policjant, tym razem niski brunet, macha do odjeżdżającej kobiety i wsiada do własnego samochodu. Zostają trzy auta. Lewis na pewno kazał Casson'owi zostać po godzinach. Upewniłby się, że Casson wyszedł z posterunku jako ostatni. - Musisz się pospieszyć.

-Będzie tam na mnie czekał? - Jej ton jest zgodny, jest gotowa wypełnić jego rozkazy. Jej łzy ustają. Teraz bardziej przypomina żmiję za którą wcześniej brał ją Hannibal.

-Jest na parkingu. - Hannibal bardziej chowa się w cieniu. Na parking wychodzi trzeci policjant wychodzi i odjeżdża z parkingu. - Nazywa się James Casson.

-I czeka specjalnie na mnie? - Jej głos się zmienia. Jest zaborczy i niesie ze sobą nutę uwielbienia. Tak jak dotyk rąk Willa, kiedy był pod jej wpływem. Jak usta dotykające ust Hannibala, które błagały aby ktoś wziął go w posiadanie, pochłonął, kochał. Które chciały kochać równie mocno. Kiedy Will chciał krzywdzić i sam został skrzydzony. - James Casson czeka na mnie. Musi mnie naprawdę lubić.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy gaśnie samochód. Hannibal słyszy to w słuchawce. Drzwiczki auta otwierają się i zamykają. Kolejny policjant wychodzi z posterunku i odjeżdża. Mija Fontaine na chodniku. Ona uśmiecha się i macha do niego. On w odpowiedzi mruga jej światłami.

Hannibal widzi ją z miejsca gdzie ukrywa się w cieniu, jest ubrana w dżinsy, kurtkę i szal, który zasłania jej twarz.

-On czeka na mnie w środku, prawda?

Hannibal widzi jej poruszające się usta, patrzy jak ona podchodzi do ostatniego samochodu i zagląda do środka. Patrzy na tylne drzwi budynku, które nie ustępują kiedy stara się je otworzyć. Słyszy echo jej głosu.

-Mam na niego poczekać?

Dziewczyna obraca się starając się dostrzec Hannibala. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na drzewach, jak gdyby wiedziała. Ale ona nie stara się przyjrzeć im się bliżej.

Jeżeli weszłaby do środka, całe zdarzenie nagrałyby kamery: Jack Crawford, Komendant Lewis a nawet Will, jeżeli by tylko zechciał, mogliby zobaczyć ją przy pracy. Jeżeli Casson nie widział jeszcze jej zdjęcia, nie sięgnąłby od razu po broń a ona miałaby czas aby dokonać nieodwracalnych zniszczeń. W innym przypadku zginęłaby, lub została schwytana.

-Poczekaj. W ten sposób go zaskoczysz.

Ona znowu patrzy na drzewa, uśmiecha się i zamyka telefon. Odkłada go na maskę samochodu Cassona i chowa się w cieniu niedaleko drzwi. Mija dziesięć minut ale ani Fontaine ani Hannibal nie wynurzają się z cienia, w którym się chowają. W końcu otwierają się tylne drzwi. Pojawia się w nich Casson i zmęczonym krokiem idzie w kierunku swojego samochodu. Zauważa leżący na masce wozu telefon i zatrzymuje się a potem rozgląda dookoła.

Zbyt późno zauważa jednak wymierzone w jego plecy ostrze noża. Hannibal patrzy jak mężczyzna krzyczy i próbuje się uchylić. Fontaine nadal trzyma nóż w dłoni kiedy on upada na ziemię próbując wydobyć broń z kabury. Sądząc po jego bełkocie, prawdopodobnie ma przebite płuco. Ona klęka obok niego nie obawjając się pistoletu ani tego, że ją postrzeli. I tak jest od niego szybsza, a wypływająca z jego pleców krew jest szybsza niż oni oboje.

Ona mówi coś, czego Hannibal nie słyszy, szepcząc do Cassona niczym do spłoszonego konia. Wyjmuje pistolet z jego drżącej dłoni i stuka lufą w jego czoło.

-Zabiłbyś mnie tym, prawda? - Teraz mówi bardzo wyraźnie. - Zabiłbyś mnie tak jakby zabiłby mnie Reed. Może to ja cię zabiję, słodki chłopcze. - Wybucha śmiechem. - Mogłabym to zrobić, wiesz? Jestem wystarczająco silna jeśli tego chcę. Myślisz, że nie mogłabym?

Strzela tuż obok głowy Cassona a Hannibal przygląda się krwi wytryskującej z jego ucha.

Casson krzyczy dopóki nie łamie mu się głos. Jego krtań jest nadal wrażliwa po ataku Willa. Fontaine to zauważa.

-Już coś cię boli? - Odkłada broń a Casson wlepia wzrok w pistolet nie zwracając uwagi na jej dłonie dotykające jego szyi. Wije się pod naciskiem jej noża. Pod jego ciałem rośnie kałuża krwi – _Z kim _jeszcze byłeś? - Dziewczyna jest rozwścieczona, a Casson coraz bardziej przerażony, co bacznie śledzą oczy Hannibala. -_ Z kim jeszcze byłeś Oficerze Casson? _Puszczasz się kiedy tylko spuszczę cię z oka?

Ona dźga go po raz drugi, prawdopodobnie w prawą nerkę. Casson krzyczy.

-To ty miałeś być tym jedynym. - Dziewczyna sięga do torebki, tracąc z oczu broń, którą zostawiła w zasięgu Cassona.

Ona odwraca się kiedy słyszy hałas, który on robi siadając i dostaje zostaje trafiona dwa razy w klatkę piersiową a potem dwie kolejne i pada na kolana. Casson strzela i strzela dopóki nie opróżnia magazynku. Wtedy odrzuca broń na bok i trąca ją czubkiem buta. Ona nie żyje. Hannibal czeka aż Casson wezwie pomoc. Ledwie trzyma się na nogach a obrażenia mogą zabić go w każdej chwili. Hannibal patrzy jak Casson wymiotuje w pobliskie krzaki i z trudem łapie oddech. Potem szlocha w rękaw.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy przedtem nie musiał do nikogo strzelać, nigdy nie dźgnięto go nożem ani prawie nie stracił życia na służbie. Może w przyszłości przestanie troszczyć się tylko o siebie.

Widząc, że kara została wymierzona, Hannibal wychodzi zza drzew i budynków i wraca do hotelu. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach słyszy syreny. Jakaś część jego umysłu zastanawia się, czy Casson się wykrwawi, czy też dowiozą go do szpitala. Portier przed hotelem wita go ciepło. Hannibal odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i podaje mu pięciodolarówkę.

Wraca windą na czwarte piętro i odnajduje swój pokój. O dziewiątej czterdzieści pięć zdejmuje marynarkę i zdziera z szyi zakrwawiony opatrunek a potem przebiera się do snu. Przesuwa palcami po nierównych brzegach zasklepionej rany. Ma ochotę zerwać strup, żeby blizna pozostała mu na zawsze, ale to nie jest najlepsze miejsce aby na zawsze nosić znak Willa. Czeka tak długo jak może a potem znowu opatruje ranę.

Kiedy kończy, kładzie się do łóżka w ciemnym pokoju i zastanawia czy Jack i jego ekipa zobaczą się z Casson'em w szpitalu czy dowiedzą się o wszystkim rano, kiedy ciało Fontaine Preston zostanie odnalezione przy jego samochodzie.

Fontaine Preston chciała zostać odnaleziona. Chciała też aby wszystko działo się na jej warunkach. Will o tym wiedział. Hannibal jest pewien, że musiał wiedzieć: wiedział, że czai się w niej zarówno przestępca jak i ofiara; skruszone dziecko i bezwzględny morderca; Justin Kilpatrick i Reed Belmont. Fontaine Preston zabiła swych Panów więc musiała ich uczcić. Tylko w ten sposób mogła gloryfikować ich śmierć, zrobić sensację z tego przez co przeszła. To nie mogło być tylko morderstwem. Will to wiedział, chociaż nie był tego świadom. Widział w niej tylko ofiarę. Zapomniał, że była także oprawcą, co oznaczało, że inni też o tym zapomną.

To był całkiem miły wieczór. Cudownie było słuchać jak Casson błaga o życie. Kiedy Hannibal się na tym skupił to brzmiało niemal jak przeprosiny, co wydawało się być całkiem na miejscu ponieważ Will prawdopodobnie wybaczyłby mu widząc jak wiele wycierpiał.

Hannibal będzie spał spokojnie wiedząc, że nawet jeśli Casson przeżyje, Fontaine była martwa. Nikt nie dowie się o głosie w jej telefonie. Jack nie będzie w stanie odnaleźć jej źródła. Dowie się jedynie, że dzwoniono z okolic posterunku a to niewiele znaczy. Dowiedzą się jedynie że dzwoniący widział jak Fontaine zaatakowała Cassona, sam to zaaranżował.

Rozumiał dlaczego ludzie zamawiali jedzenie na wynos. Czasami łatwiej jest gdzieś zadzwonić i dostać gorący posiłek pod same drzwi. Hannibal lubi czasami pobrudzić sobie ręce ale nie wtedy kiedy jest to tak bardzo niebezpieczne.

Nie zabrał sobie nic z Cassona, ale było to konieczne. Fontaine nigdy nie usuwała organów, poza penisem Kilpatricka.

_Lepiej smakowałby z Bordeaux._Myśli Hannibal. _Verite le Desir, rocznik 2008 Antrykot marynowany w czosnku z dodatkiem pieczonych ziemniaków i biszkoptem z truskawkami na deser._

Włosy Cassona miały kolor tartej bułki lub przypieczonego ciasta. Po dodaniu sosu truskawkowego, blady kolor ciasta przypominałyby kolor poplamionych krwią włosów Cassona. Smakowałoby lepiej bez lukru. Hannibal nakarmiłby tym ciastem Willa własnymi rękoma i rozgniótł czerwony sos na jego ustach.

Tuż przed zaśnięciem, Hannibal myśli, że kolacja smakowałaby Willowi lepiej gdyby Hannibal miał na sobie wyblakłe dżinsy i stary bawełniany t-shirt. _Świetnie wyglądasz._ Powiedział Will. Hannibal zasypia zanim może zagłębić się w fantazji.


	8. Soul Kitchen

**Soul Kitchen**

_Let me sleep all night in your soul kitchen_

_Warm my mind near your gentle stove_

_Turn me out in a while now, baby_

_Stumblin' in the neon grove_

* * *

Will przewraca się na plecy i otwiera oczy w ciemnym pokoju hotelowym. Pościel łóżka, w którym leży jest sucha. Podobnie jak jego włosy i ubrania. Siada, mrugając w kierunku rozmytych cyfr na budziku i sięga po okulary. Odnajduje je na stoliku obok łóżka, tam gdzie odłożył je poprzedniego dnia. Zakłada je na nos i znowu wpatruje się w budzik nic nie rozumiejąc.

- 2:03 ? - Przesuwa nogi za brzeg łóżka i wstaje, chociaż jego nogi wydają się być pełne ołowiu. - 2:03 PM? - Mała kropeczka przy minutach oznacza popołudnie. -Popołudnie? - Wstaje i chwiejny krokiem podchodzi do okna zasłoniętego grubą zasłoną a potem odsuwa się od okna niczym wampir.

Słońce pada na drugą stronę budyku, więc go nie oślepia, ale jest wystarczającym szokiem aby kompletnie go obudzić. Zostawiając odsłonięte zasłony i idzie z pochyloną głową do łazienki i zamkniętymi oczami do łazienki. Opróżnia pęcherz – po prawie dwudziestoczterogodzinnym śnie naprawdę tego potrzebował – i wraca do pokoju mniej otępiały ale nadal mocno zdziwiony.

Jego żołądek ściska się ze strachu. _Czyżby o mnie zapomnieli?_

Nie, doba hotelowa kończy się o jedenastej. Will sam dokładnie to sprawdził kiedy przyjechali tutaj prawie tydzień temu. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy nadal tu byli i pracowali prowadząc śledztwo ale postanowili dać Willowi czas na odpoczynek.

Nie, to też wydawało się dziwne. Jack zadzwoniłby po niego jeżeli śledztwo nada było w toku.

_Hannibal._

To Hannibal powiedział im, żeby dali mu spokój i pozwolili spać. Jack prawdopodobnie zmusił...to znaczy poprosił Hannibala o pomoc w prowadzeniu śledztwa a Hannibal się zgodził i został z nimi pilnując żeby nikt nie przeszkadzał Willowi spać.

Sama myśl o tym go zawstydza. Hannibal jest taki spokojny, taki poukładany... - _Jesteś zbyt poukładany aby nie czaiło się w tobie nic mrocznego._

_Czy ja naprawdę to powiedziałem?_

Powiedział, chociaż tak naprawdę nie. Wspomnienie w jego umyśle jest czyste i niezmienne ale jednocześnie zbyt niesamowite aby nie było kolejnym wytworem jego wyobraźni. _Prawda?_

Wydawało mu się, że Hannibal specjalnie dopuścił go do siebie tak blisko. Nie zaprzeczył kiedy Will mu to wypomniał. Nie zaprzeczył, że przemawiał przez Willa. Nie odepchnął go kiedy ich ciała zetknęły się ze sobą w jeden z najwspanialszych sposobów. Przyciągnął go bliżej. Mocniej całował. A kiedy Will go ugryzł wydał z siebie dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy zdziwionym westchnięciem a groźnym warkotem.

_Tak dziwnie na mnie patrzył, kiedy mnie udusił. Jezu Chryste._

Siniaki na jego skórze są głębokie i mają kolor winogron Sangiovese. Zauważa je kiedy zdejmuje w łazience koszulę aby wziąć prysznic. Długie i cienkie odciski palców Hannibala są tak samo dobrze widoczne na jego skórze jak rozmazane na niej błoto. Czy szyja Hannibala może wyglądać gorzej?

Will nie potrafi zmusić się do tego aby zbyt mocno żałować tego co się stało. Od samego parzenia na siniaki czuje mrowienie w szyi i bokach ciała. W ustach czuje nawet dębowo słodki smak truskawek, który przypomina mu o gładkim, wilgotnym i umyślnym dotyku języka Hannibala na jego języku. Czuje odciski jego palców. Pokój wokół niego zaczyna wirować.

Kiedy oddech Willa staje się głośny i gwałtowny w małym pomieszczeniu, dociera do niego, że próbuje współczuć siniakowi na własnej szyi. Nie wiedział nawet, że może coś takiego zrobić; nigdy przedtem tego nie robił – nie poza sceną zbrodni. Ale mogło mu się to udać, prawda? Przynajmniej teoretycznie?

Mógłby wnikać w umysły seryjnych morderców patrząc na rozbryzgi krwi, które po sobie zostawili. Mógłby przeżyć morderstwa na nowo. Mógłby wskrzeszać zmarłych.

Mógłby wnikać do umysłu Hannibala kiedy tylko drugi mężczyzna go dotknął. Gdyby tego chciał mógłby to zrobić.

Woda lejąca się z prysznica powoli nagrzewa się pod palcami Willa. A on nie może uwierzyć, że do tej pory o tym nie pomyślał. Z jego wyobraźnią, poranny prysznic byłby najlepszą częścią jego dnia. Nie okłamał Hannibala mówiąc mu, że jego myśli często bywały nie najlepsze. Zwykle kiedy nachodziła go na to ochota, był na wpół podniecony z powodu jakiegoś zbrodniczego snu albo czegoś w tym rodzaju.

Ale tu chodziło o Hannibala. Hannibal był bezpieczny, był jego wiosłem. Chłodnym strumieniem ulgi uspokajającej wiry empatii Willa. Will zrzuca z siebie spodnie, i czuje się z tym lekko pornograficznie. Chociaż ta myśl nie zmienia jego rosnącej erekcji.

Staje pod strumieniem wody, pochyla głowę tak, żeby woda spływała po jego szyi. Po chwili, w jego umyśle pojawia się wspomnienie zębów Hannibala przesuwających się po jego skórze. Obmywające go strumienie wody przypominają mu dotyk ubrań Hannibala: bliski, intymny i niemal nieznośnie gorący.

Will układa dłonie tak jak wtedy kiedy obejmował Hannibala, ale potem zmienia zdanie, i obejmuje swoje własne biodra i przesuwa je w górę wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. Z jego ust wydobywa się znajomy jęk i przez chwilę, tylko jedną, Will jest znowu na łóżku z Hannibalem, który przyciska go do materaca ciężarem własnego ciała. Will wygina plecy w łuk tak żeby jego biodra oderwały się od łóżka i ociera się kroczem o krocze Hannibala.

Wspomnienie znika, kiedy Will gwałtownie się cofa a jego dłoń chwyta jego członek. Will zamyka oczy, i skupia się. Dłonie Hannibala, nie dotknęły go tam.

Will opiera się o ścianę prysznica i przesuwa drugą rękę na swoje gardło. Dopasowuje palce do siniaków. Wie jak są rozmieszczone, czuje je a oczami wyobraźni widzi dłoń Hannibala obejmującą jego szyję od podstawy aż do żuchwy. Układa odpowiednio dłoń i znowu jest w łóżku z Hannibalem, chociaż obraz jest trochę zamazany. Robi się wyraźniejszy, kiedy Will ściska dłoń. Kiedy wzdycha z utraty powietrza, prysznic znika a pojawia się wpatrujący się w niego Hannibal, który mówi: _Chyba teraz jesteś tak samo uwięziony jak wcześniej._

_Nie, teraz jest znacznie lepiej._

Rzeczywiście jest znacznie lepiej. Will zmniejsza uścisk drugiej dłoni, niepotrzebny aby utrzymać dużą ilość krwi w dole ciała, i zaczyna nią poruszać. Przesuwa dłonią kilka razy a w jego wyobraźni dotyka go dłoń Hannibala, który szepcze mu coś do ucha, chociaż nie są to słowa, jakich spodziewał się Will. Jest tego pewien, ponieważ to nie są zwykłe bzdury dotyczące seksu. W tym co szepcze do niego Hannibal nie ma nic, co mogłoby zostać uznane za seksowne.

Will zauważa, że w tym wyobrażeniu on także mówi. Hannibal prowadzi z nim rozmowę. Oczywiście. Dlaczego nie?

_-Robisz to specjalnie?_

_-Co robię specjalnie, Williamie? - Usta Hannibala zagłuszają odpowiedź Willa. Nie musi się powtarzać, już kiedyś o tym rozmawiali._

_-Muszę to zrobić, żeby cię poprowadzić. - Biodra Willa wyrywają się kierunku dotyku Hannibala a jego dłonie szukają jego rozporka aby odwzajemnić jego dotyk._

_-Gdzie jesteś? - Hannibal z gracją unika jego dłoni. Porusza się niczym tancerz. Kontrolowane ruchy jego bioder doprowadzają Willa do szaleństwa._

_-Jestem przy tobie Williamie. - Szepcze Hannibal kiedy jego dłoń odnajduje szyję Willa i odcina dopływ powietrza. Will widzi gwiazdy. Spojrzenie Hannibala odnajduje go w ciemnościach. Kiedy Will przestaje ze sobą walczyć odkrywa, że wcale nie musi oddychać. Kiedy patrzy na Hannibala, dotyka go, smakuje, kiedy porusza się razem z nim jego ciało ledwie powstrzymuje to wszystko do czego jest zdolne, do czego zdolni są on i Hannibal. Są czymś więcej niż biologia i ogólnie przyjęte zachowania. Kiedy są razem są czymś więcej._

_-Och, tutaj jesteś._

_-To ty kontrolujesz ten świat, Williamie._

_To prawda. Will pochyla się i całuje Hannibala w usta, wsuwając język w ich śliski żar aby odnaleźć język Hannibala. Czuje smak goździków i miodu. Tak naprawdę usta Hannibala smakowały miętą. Smak miodu koniczynowego znika z jego pamięci, język szczypie go na wspomnienie smaku zielonej mięty a potem słabnie i bardziej przypomina smak mięty pieprzowej. Jęk Hannibala działa na niego jak heroina._

_-Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? - Hannibal zaciska dłoń na członku Willa. Jest mu zbyt dobrze aby czuł ból, chociaż odczuwałby go gdyby dotykał go ktoś inny kto nie był Hannibalem._

_-Na końcu szlaku. - Dyszy Will. Jego biodra poruszają się gwałtownie pod Hannibalem, desperacko ocierając się o jego dłoń. Jego ręce obejmują jego plecy, jedna wbija się w łopatkę druga przesuwa po kręgosłupie. - Coś tutaj jest. - Z trudnością walczy o kolejny oddech. Każdemu wydechowi towarzyszy jęk. Hannibal warczy w jego obojczyk._

_-Co widzisz?_

_-To się zbliża. - _Dochodzę. _System nerwowy Willa cieszy się bliskością orgazmu. Potrzebuje czegoś. Czegoś więcej. -_Hannibalu...

_Will czuje swoją własną dloń poruszającą się szybko na jego obolałej erekcji. Czuje, że realny świat może za chwilę niemal dosłownie spaść mu na głowę, ale Hannibal bacznie mu się przypatruje. Jego oczy są skupione a ich spojrzenie sprawia, że wszystko inne, szum wody, jej głuche kapanie na skórę Willa, przestaje mieć znaczenie. Istnieje tylko Hannibal. Hannibal jest najważniejszy._

_-Wszystko w porządku, Williamie._

_-Wiem, nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić. - W tej chwili mamrocze bez sensu. Nie ma się czego obawiać. Will nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Hannibala, przynajmniej nie naumyślnie. Ale Hannibal odrzuca głowę do tyłu pokazując Willowi gardło._

_Ciało Willa płonie jak gdyby ktoś nagle rozpalił wewnątrz niego ogień. Wpatruje się w szyję Hannibala, jej delikatną skórę nie oznaczoną jeszcze zębami Willa. Hannibal pozwala mu to zmienić._

_-Podoba ci się to, Williamie? - Hannibal niemal mruczy z zadowolenia._

_Will rzuca się do przodu i gryzie najmocniej jak może. Jak gdyby chciał pożreć Hannibala a nie tylko sprawić mu odrobinę bólu swoją miłością. A to jest miłość, to nie może być nic innego. Samo pożądanie nie popchnęłoby go do czegoś takiego. Być może Hannibala, tak. Ale nie Willa._

_Przez jego ciało przechodzi spazm i Will nie czuje już wody padającej na jego głowę. Czuje jedynie dłonie Hannibala przesuwające się uspokajająco po jego ciele. Po chwili czuje na twarzy krew, ciepłą i idealną, niczym letni deszcz._

_-Mmm...lekki deszcz. Prawie jakbyśmy byli zawieszeni między ziemią..._

_-I niebem, Wiliamie?_

_Hannibal całuje rozchylone usta Willa._

Łóżko powoli znika. Will czuje pod kolanami twarde kafelki posadzki prysznica. Chłodna woda spływająca po jego sprawiła, że włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła.

_Piękny Hannibal._

Will mruga i odnajduje się na posadzce prysznica. Po jakimś czasie siada i ospale ściera nasienie pokrywające jego brzuch i nadal dochodzącego do siebie członka. Zakręca wodę i opiera głowę o ścianę kabiny prysznicowej. Nie wie ile czasu spędził tutaj zabawiając się z samym sobą. Zimna woda pozwala mu myśleć, że robił to dłużej niż mu się wydawało. Dotyka dłonią twarzy i wyczuwa wgłębienie w jego wardze, tam gdzie ugryzł go Hannibal. Kiedy odsuwa dłoń, widzi na niej krew.

Szybko myje włosy. Nie wstaje, dopóki nie musi umyć dolnej połowy ciała, a nawet wtedy musi trzymać się ściany żeby znowu nie upaść. Gdyby nie to, że przespał prawie cały dzień prawdopodobnie zasnąłby na podłodze. Będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na to, żeby podziękować Hannibalowi za pomoc w nieprzerwanym śnie, oczywiście nie wspominając o tym co zrobił po przebudzeniu. To byłoby dziwne.

_Albo nie, _myśli Will pełen nierealnej optymistycznej nadziei, że Hannibala podnieciłaby trochę historyjka o seksualnych fantazjach Willa i to, że Hannibal przemawiał przez niego podczas masturbacji. Will nie jest do końca pewien co o tym myśleć, ale wie, że było to wykroczenie poza granice prywatności i, że nie powinien był wykorzystywać swoich zdolności empatycznych w ten sposób.

Oczywiście nie powinien też rozgłaszać wszem i wobec tego co między nimi zaszło, ale jeżeli porozmawialiby o tym prywatnie, czy to oznaczałoby zmianę w ich wzajemnych stosunkach, czy też nie? Czy kontynuowaliby to co zaczęli jednocześnie udając, że nic między nimi się nie zmieniło?

_Spieprzę to jeszcze zanim w ogóle to się zacznie._ Ta myśl zasmuca Willa ponieważ niesie ze sobą ziarno prawdy. Jeżeli chodzi o związki, seksualne i jakiekolwiek inne, Hannibal jest elokwentny i uporządkowany podczas kiedy Will jest niezręczny, niezdarny i nietaktowny.

Will zakręca wodę i wychodzi spod prysznica. Kiedy wychodzi do sypialni aby się ubrać, jego nogi pracują już normalnie, chociaż nadal drżą jeżeli zbyt gwałtownie się poruszy lub za mocno wychyli w którąś stronę. Narzuca na siebie koszulę i spodnie a potem kurtkę i buty. Prawie wychodzi z pokoju kiedy jego uwagę przykuwa leżący na stoliku liścik.

Od razu poznaje charakter pisma należący do Jacka. Zainteresowanie Willa natychmiast spada, chociaż wiadomość musi być ważna skoro Jack nie wysłał mu po prostu SMSa, więc Will rzuca na niego okiem a potem czyta z większym skupieniem. Potem czyta liścik jeszcze dwa razy.

_Will,_

_Morderczyni nazywała się Fontaine Preston: żeglowała i studiowała z Kilpatrickiem. Nie żyje. Zeszłej nocy znalazła Jimmy'ego Cassona samego na posterunku i go pocięła. Zmarł w karetce, po drodze do szpitala, w którym czekaliśmy na podejrzaną. _

_Komendant Lewis chce, żebyśmy byli obecni na pogrzebie._

_Wyjeżdżamy w sobotę, oczywiście jeżeli do tej pory się obudzisz._

_Jack._

Will opada ciężko na fotel stojący obok stolika i zgniata liścik w dłoni. Na samym dole Jack dopisał małymi literkami, _Przynajmniej już nikt więcej nie zginie._

Jak gdyby to ułatwiało pogodzenie się ze śmiercią ludzi, którzy zginęli właściwie na ich oczach. Jak gdyby to było coś w rodzaju nagrody pocieszenia za to, że morderczyni w ogóle została powstrzymana. Will wie, że Jack dodał to postscriptum aby uspokoić jego poczucie winy z powodu śmierci Cassona, ponieważ Jack _oczekuje, _że Will będzie czuł się winny.

Zadziwiające jednak jest to, że Will prawie wcale nie czuje się winny. Nie mógł znieść Cassona. Casson nie znosił jego. Will nie cieszy się z faktu, że facet nie żyje ale nie czuje się za to osobiście odpowiedzialny. Powaga tej kwestii trochę go przeraża. Will czuje się _zniechęcony _przez wiadomość o jego śmierci, ale nie czuje żalu ponieważ nie udało mu się odnaleźć kobiety, która go zabiła.

Zrobił co mógł aby odnaleźć _Fontaine Preston _i mu się nie udało. Czasami tak było. Czuł się z tym źle, ale nie czuł się źle z powodu śmierci Cassona. Będą go wspominać jak bohatera. Podczas kiedy on prawdopodobnie na to nie zasługiwał.

Will nie zna jeszcze wszystkich szczegółów. I w tym tkwi problem. Kiedy Jack o wszystkim mu o powie, wtedy Will zrozumie i to zobaczy. Poczuje to, czego nie czuje teraz.

Jego otępienie mogłoby być wyjaśnione przez to, że jego organizm nadal dochodzi do siebie po niesamowitym orgazmie.

Ostatnie śledztwa odbiły się na zdrowiu Willa, podobnie jak każda nowa sprawa przy której pracuje. Coraz częściej wydaje mu się, że chociaż ratuje ludzkie życie, to za mało. Zdolności Willa _nie wystarczą._

Gdyby mógł zrobić więcej, matka Abigail przeżyłaby. Może nawet jej ojciec nadal by żył. Może Buddish zabiłby mniej ludzi, może nie powiesiłby się razem ze swoimi aniołami. Może Nicholas Boyle nie zabiłby tamtej dziewczyny tylko po to, żeby przerazić Abigail. Może nie skrzywdziłby Alany i Hannibala tylko po to aby dotrzeć do Abigai. _Może, może._

_Może Preston i Casson nadal by żyli._

-Dzięki za wiadomość, Jack.- Mruczy Will wrzucając liścik do kosza na śmieci. Tylko tyle może zrobić po otrzymaniu kondolencji za źle wykonane zadanie. Przez dwa dni leżał nieprzytomny, a oni w tym czasie złapali mordercę, w pewnym sensie. Dzięki temu Will czuje się trochę mniej ważny niż Jack próbował mu wmówić, że jest.

Zastanawia się czy nie powinien zostać w pokoju i udawać, że śpi dopóki ktoś do niego nie zajrzy ale uznaje to za przejaw tchórzostwa. Jeżeli tu zostanie nie powstrzyma chęci wejrzenia w psychikę Hannibala a dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia to o jeden raz za dużo. Musi odnaleźć Hannibala i porozmawiać z nim o tym co się stało.

Wychodzi z pokoju i idzie korytarzem przyglądając się podejrzliwie mijanym drzwiom i zastanawiając się nad tym za którymi może ukrywać się Hannibal. Jeżeli oczywiście nadal przebywa w Pennsylwanii i nie poleciał pierwszym porannym samolotem z powrotem do Baltimore. Zjeżdża na trzecie piętro. Szwenda się tam kilku miejscowych policjantów, którzy pakują do pudeł akta i demontują przestarzały sprzęt komputerowy. Wyglądają na przygnębionych i nawiedzonych, więc Will ich ignoruje. Will także chce czuć przygnębienie, ale nie chce czuć _ich _przygnębienia. Właśnie za to Jack płacił mu ciężkie pieniądze pod koniec każdego tygodnia.

Will wsiada z powrotem do windy i zjeżdża do głównego hallu. Nie spodziewa się od razu na kogoś wpaść ale Price i Zeller siedzą tam razem z Katz. Price i Zeller rozmawiają o czymś z ożywieniem a Katz stara się ich ignorować. Kiedy unosi wzrok znad magazynu, który czyta zauważa stojącego niedaleko Willa.

Will zauważa nagłówek, kiedy Katz odkłada magazyn na bok. To _The American Prospect1._ Will spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

-No proszę, nadal żyjesz. - Uśmiecha się do niego Katz. Will czuje się na tyle dobrze aby odwzajemnić jej uśmiech.

-I zdecydowałeś się pokazać nam dowody swojego zainteresowania BDSM. - Zeller wbija wzrok w siniaki na szyi Willa.

-Chyba chodziło ci o jego skłonności sado-masochistyczne. - Stwierdza sztywno Price, skinąwszy głową w stronę Willa a potem rzucając krytyczne spojrzenie na Zellera - tym skrócie dotyczą Wiązania i Tresury, D i S Dominacji i Oddania. Oznaki przemocy seksualnej użytej za zgodą obu partnerów t czyli sado-masochizm.

-Kiedy stałeś się specjalistą od kręćków seksualnych?

Price krzywi się słysząc sposób w jaki drażni się z nim Zeller.

-Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - Pyta Will puszczając politycznie poprawną tyradę Price'a mimo uszu. Ona udaje, że nie zauważyła jego zażenowania i Will ma ochotę ją uściskać.

-Jack zabrał Komendanta Lewisa do baru kilka przecznic stąd.

-Do...uh...Browaru Bullfrog. - Przytakuje skinieniem głowy Katz.

Bar znajduje się naprzeciwko posterunku policji, miejsca gdzie zginęła Preston i gdzie zaatakowała Cassona. Nie wybranie innego lokalu wydaje się Willowi bezduszne. Will potrząsa głową.

-A Doktor Bloom i Doktor Lecter?-Pyta.

-Bloom wyszła zadzwonić, nie wiem, gdzie podział się Lecter. - Will kiwa głową, zastanawia się jakiej użyć wymówki aby się stamtąd zmyć. Katz odzywa się zanim mu się to udaje. - To Lecter zostawił te siniaki na twojej szyi, prawda?

Nie ma mowy aby udało mu się ukryć rumieniec, który pojawia się w tym momencie na jego twarzy. Na szczęście Katz podeszła do niego i stanęła tak, że Price i Zeller tego nie widzą, _dzięki Bogu_ ale to, że ona go widzi wcale go nie uspokaja.

-Chyba tak...nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. - Will kłamie jak z nut i unika jej spojrzenia. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie patrzy jej prosto w oczy. Ma nadzieję, że jednak mu się udało i że ona nie będzie w stanie zauważyć, że Will nie jest z nią do końca szczery. Nie chce jej okłamywać, ani mieć poczucia, że ją okłamał, ale ta cała historia jest zbyt żenująca na jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia, Will nie wie jak wyjaśnić wszystko Katz.

-Z tego co słyszałam, zabawialiście się w Drakulę.

_To już drugie porównianie do wampira. Coś w tym musi być._

-Nie oczekuję od ciebie wyjaśnień. Ale powinieneś nas uprzedzić jeżeli coś takiego może się powtórzyć. Naprawdę mogłeś wyrządzić Cassonowi krzywdę. - Katz wymawia z czcią nazwisko drugiego gliniarza. To dlatego, że on nie żyje, myśli gorzko Will, nie dlatego że go jakoś specjalnie lubiła. - Mogłeś też poważnie zranić Doktora Lectera.

To trochę go przeraża, to że ugryzł Hannibala aż do krwi, chociaż naprawdę _nie chciał_ tego zrobić. Will czuł, że Hannibal tego chce, ale siła tego wszystkiego trochę go przerosła. Will myśli, że Hannibal także był zaskoczony chociaż nie kazał mu przestać.

-Nie mogę uprzedzić samego siebie, co tu mówić o innych. - Mówi nie chcąc być niemiłym ale z drugiej strony niczego nie ukrywając. Przed Beverly nie musi niczego ukrywać. Sama poruszyła ten temat ponieważ chciała z nim o tym porozmawiać, ponieważ im więcej wie, tym lepiej na tym wyjdzie.

-Po prostu, uważaj na siebie, Will. Wszyscy widzimy, że od sprawy Buddisha, a nawet od tego co stało się z Hobbs'em...

-Tak, rozumiem. - I rzeczywiście tak jest. - Naszym obowiązkiem jest zbliżyć się do sprawców ale zachować pewne granice, i czasami... - Will potrząsa głową. - Czasami podchodzę bliżej niż normalnie byłoby to uznawane za bezpieczne. - Katz nie wygląda na uspokojoną, ale nie jest też specjalnie zmartwiona, co mu wystarczy.

-Jeśli chcesz o tym z kimś pogadać...po prostu to zrób. Pogadaj z Bloom, albo z Jackiem. Albo zadzwoń do mnie. Upijemy się i potem pogadamy. - Chcąc nie chcąc Will wybucha śmiechem. Katz bywa naprawdę zabawna.

-Zgoda. - Naprawdę zamierza tak zrobić, chociaż w przeszłości raczej to nie działało. Nie zamierza jej mówić o rozmowie, którą odbył z Jackiem kiedy zaleźli Buddish'a martwego w tamtej stodole i Will próbował to wszystko rzucić. Nie mówi jej, że chciał rzucić tę robotę ale czuł się za bardzo winny aby to zrobić.

Jego poczucie winy staje się problemem. Może powinien znowu spróbować odejść.

-Nie widziałam, żeby wracała. - Katz rzuca okiem na obrotowe drzwi wejściowe. - Pewnie jeszcze gdzieś tam jest. - Will kiwa głową zrozumiawszy, że ona daje mu pretekst do odejścia.

-Słuchajcie, czy intensywny _facesitting_ należy do praktyk sado-maso? - Will słyszy na odchodne głos Zellera. Price chrząka.

-A co, myślisz, że kobiety mają tam kolce?

-Poważnie, chłopaki? Jesteśmy w publicznym miejscu. Są tu dzieci. - Zwraca im uwagę Katz. Will stara się powstrzymać uśmiech. Stanowią ciekawe trio; trochę dziwne, ale świetnie dobrane.

Na zewnątrz powietrze jest rześkie i pachnie miętą i błotem. Po niebie przemykają gęste chmury, i wygląda na to, że pogoda ma w nosie liczbę ofiar morderstw w tym mieście. Ale cały tydzień był zimny i deszczowy, przynajmniej z tego co pamiętał Will, i to prawdopodobnie nic nie znaczy. Pogoda nigdy nic nie znaczy poza kinem i literaturą. _Błąd przypisywania życia rzeczom nieożywionym. Nieźle._

Will zauważa Alanę Bloom stojącą kilka metrów dalej i opartą o ścianę budynku. Jest odwrócona w drugą stronę i trzyma przy uchu telefon. Kiedy spogląda w kierunku Willa, uśmiecha się i macha do niego. On odpowiada na jej pozdrowienie, ale trzyma się z daleka czekając aż skończy rozmowę.

Williamsport jest dzisiaj zdecydowanie bardziej ożywione. Szczególnie w miejscu gdzie mieszkańcy odkryli taśmę policyjną spowijającą budynek posterunku policji. Ludzie czują ulgę, że nie muszą się już bać i pierwsze co robią to pędzą przyjrzeć się miejscu gdzie zdarzyło się ostatnie z całej serii morderstw. Will zastanawia się czy ich ciekawość podsyca fakt, że Casson był glinarzem, to że go znali, czy to że udało mu się zabić napastnika. Prawdopodobnie jest to dziwna kombinacja wszystkich trzech czynników.

Kiedy Will znowu patrzy na Alanę, ta przywołuje go gestem dłoni.

-Wrócę w sobotę. Wtedy porozmawiamy, dobrze? Do widzenia, Abigail.- Mówi kiwając z uśmiechem głową. Potem wyłącza telefon.

-Co u niej? - Pyta Will stwierdziwszy, że już wymienili stosowne pozdrowienia.

-Dużo lepiej.- Alana wygląda na naprawdę szczęśliwą. Chłodnie powietrze dodało koloru jej policzkom i sprawiło, że wygląda jak Królewna Śnieżka. - Uczy się radzić sobie z problemami. Martwiłam się, że przez tą delegację może się jej pogorszyć. Wczoraj powinnyśmy odbyć sesję. - Will kiwa głową. - Ale wydaje mi się, że ta przerwa może jej pomóc. Jak ty się czujesz, Will? - Pyta Alana, po tym jak przygląda się jego reakcji na własne słowa.

-Całkiem nieźle. - Wzrusza ramionami Will. - Nie mogę narzekać. - Patrzy na dwa radiowozy zaparkowane przy krawężniku przed komisariatem. Alana kieruje wzrok w tym samym kierunku.

-To straszne. - Potrząsa głową Alana. - Jack mówi, że ona w ogóle nie pojawiła się wczoraj w pracy. Myśli, że któryś z sanitariuszy ją ostrzegł.

-Jak ona go w ogóle znalazła?

-Zanim to wszystko się stało odebrała anonimowy telefon. Myślimy, że albo któryś z sanitariuszy zadzwonił do niej i namówił ją żeby zgłosiła się na policję a potem coś poszło nie tak...Albo...

-Albo ktoś napuścił ją na samotną ofiarę wiedząc doskonale co się stanie.

-To mógł być każdy...cywil lub inny policjant.

-Casson nie był zbyt lubiany? - Pyta z żywym zainteresowaniem Will. Alana wydyma usta myśląc, że żartuje. Kiedy Will na to nie reaguje jej twarz przybiera bardziej skryty wyraz.

-Z tego co wiem, to nie bardzo. Wkurzał wielu miejscowych. Był niezłym policjantem, ale to nie był tym człowieka, z którym można spokojnie skoczyć po pracy na piwo.

-Po alkoholu robił się agresywny?

-Nie, wychodził z alkoholizmu.

-Acha. - Will kiwa się na piętach. - Jack chce,żebyśmy zostali na pogrzebie?

-Casson nie miał żadnej rodziny. Tylko byłą żonę, która może się pojawić, lub nie. Lewis robi co może, żeby wszyscy, którzy pracowali przy sprawie Preston pojawili się na pogrzebie. Ludzie myślą o nim jak o bohaterze, więc Lewis musi myśleć o tym co przekażą dalej media. - To ma sens.

-A Hannibal? - _Doktor Lecter, do cholery._ Alana nie zauważa jego pomyłki. Sama też mówi do Hannibala po imieniu.

-On też tam będzie. W tej chwili ustala szczegóły z dyrektorem domu pogrzebowego Knight-Confer.

-Oczywiście, że tak. - Mruczy do siebie Will. Alana patrzy na niego zdziwiona – Nigdy nie zaskakuje cię to jaki on jest porządny?

-Był taki kiedy go poznałam. Myślę, że robi to ponieważ nikt inny by się tym nie zajął. Zwalając wszystko na lokalne władze jest prawdopodobnie niewłaściwe, w końcu jakby nie było, Casson był gliną.

-O co ci chodzi?

-Cóż, w końcu to on powstrzymał Fontaine Preston. Należy mu się godna pogrzeb.

-Kiedy cały ten kurz opadnie, jego twarz znajdzie się na t-shirtach. - Will gryzie się w język w porę przypominając sobie o tym, że powinien się uspokoić.

-Udział w pogrzebie to dobry pomysł, Will. - Alana dotyka jego ramienia. Pomoże ci zamknąć tę sprawę.

-Dlaczego to _ja_ potrzebuję pomocy w zamknięciu tej sprawy?

-Casson cię wkurzał w czasie pracy i w zasadzie nie miałeś sposobności się z tym uporać. Dlatego dziwnie się czujesz z powodu jego śmierci.- Will mruga.

-Czy ty właśnie poddałaś mnie psychoanalizie?

Alana blednie.

-Will...

-Zrobiłaś to. Poddałaś mnie psychoanalizie. - Will chichocze z niedowierzaniem.

-Powiedz mi, że się mylę. - Odpowiada Alana po chwilowym momencie paniki.

-Nie, nie mylisz się. - Will nie jest nawet na nią zły. Łatwiej mu nie złościć się na nią ponieważ Alana nie obchodzi się z nim jak z jajkiem Faberge. Gdyby się wściekł tak właśnie by zrobiła. A on nie chce być tak traktowany, nie przez nią.

-Więc pójdziesz na pogrzeb? - Jej głos jest cichy ale nie stara się go uspokoić. Właśnie to lubi w niej najbardziej.

-Tak. - Odpowiada Will, chociaż nie jest jeszcze do końca pewien i musi to przemyśleć. - Czy jego ciało jest teraz w domu pogrzebowym?- Alana przytakuje. - Myślisz, że mógłbym je zobaczyć przed jutrzejszą ceremonią?

Alana marszczy brew.

-Nie wiem, Will. Pewnie jeszcze nad nim pracują. Stypa będzie dopiero jutro rano.

Nie obchodzi go to. Nawet jeżeli nie będzie mógł zobaczyć ciała Cassona, może uda mu się odnaleźć Hannibala.

-Przejdę się, to mi dobrze zrobi. - Naprawdę musi zacząć się ruszać. Zbyt długi sen sprawił, że jego kończyny wydają się być zrobione z gumy jeśli stoi gdzieś bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas. Widzi, że Alana zgadza się z nim w tej kwestii. Nie bardzo podoba jej się pomysł wizyty w domu pogrzebowym, ale nie stara się mu tego wyperswadować. - Wrócę za jakiś czas.

Wyszukuje mapę na swoim telefonie i kieruje się Czwartą Ulicą na zachód. Nie odwraca się aby sprawdzić, czy Alana go śledzi, wierzy, że ona zna go na tyle aby nawet tego nie próbować.

Po czterdziestu minutach spaceru wzdłuż Blaine Street postanawia zatrzymać się przy boisku do baseballu. Akurat trwa mecz ligi dziecięcej. Słyszy jednego z ojców, krzyczącego najgłośniej jak może. _Biegnij Tanner. Szybciej. TAK! To mój syn._

Will szuka towarzysza krzyczącego ojca i odkrywa, że jest sam. Inni rodzice trzymają się od niego z daleka. Chłopiec o imieniu Tanner nie wygląda na zadowolonego, wprost przeciwnie. Kiedy siada na ławce koledzy z drużyny drażnią się z nim i krzyczą z podniecenia. To dobry sportowiec i widać, że jest lubiany przez kolegów.

-Świetna robota, Tanner. Dobry chłopak.

_To mój syn – mój. Kiedy robi coś dobrze, wtedy jest moim synem._

_-_Dobry chłopak. - Mruczy do siebie Will ruszając w dalszą drogę. Wpatruje się w tył kasku Tannera. Chłopak nie wygląda na przejętego. Kiedy ich drużyna zdobywa kolejny punkt nawet nie okazuje radości.

_Nienawidzę sportu, nienawidzę tych wszystkich gapiących się na mnie ludzi, Nie znoszę kiedy wszyscy zwracają na mnie uwagę. Chcę do domu. Tata może oglądać baseball w telewizji._

-Pański syn również gra w drużynie?

Kiedy Will słyszy głos przechodzącej obok kobiety, uświadamia sobie, że się gapił.

-Nie...ja...Pracuję dla policji. Właśnie zmierzam w kierunku domu pogrzebowego.

-Och...W sprawie Jimmy'ego Cassona. Straszna sprawa. To w tamtą stronę. Proszę skręcić w prawo w ulicę Newcomer, a potem w lewo w Memorial.

-Dziękuję. - Mruczy Will i odchodzi rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Tannera i drugie, nieco dłuższe na jego ojca. - Przepraszam. - Mówi zatrzymując kobietę jeszcze raz. - Ten dzieciak...Tanner. Zna pani jego ojca?

-Tak. To Migues Gomez albo Gutierrez...coś takiego. - Will zapamiętuje tę informację a później. - Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę już iść, mój syn zaraz będzie przy kiju. - William pozwala kobiecie odejść i sam rusza drogą wedle jej wskazówek: w prawo w Newcomer a potem w lewo w Memorial. Dziesięć minut później dociera do domu pogrzebowego. Przez chwilę zatrzymuje się przed budynkiem. Stara się wymyślić powód swojej obecności w tym miejscu.

_Metoda małych kroczków, Graham._

Jego ciało słucha rozkazu umysłu i prowadzi go do środka. Will przekracza próg i natyka się na młodego mężczyznę, który pracuje przy biurku w recepcji. Dostrzega Willa i uśmiecha się do niego.

-Dzień dobry.- Will odwraca się. Wnętrze jest bardzo gustownie udekorowane. Will zastanawia się czy to Hannibal specjalnie wybrał to miejsce. W okolicy ich hotelu znajdowało się kilka innych domów pogrzebowych. Komendant Lewis mógł wybrać pierwszy z brzegu z powodu jego bliskiej odległości od miejsca zbrodni. Wnętrze tego zostało urządzone z klasą i smakiem.

_Z tego co słyszałem bawiliście się w Drakulę. _Will z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech.

-W czym mogę panu pomóc?

-Nazywam się Will Graham. Jestem konsultantem FBI. - Drugi mężczyzna kiwa głową, patrząc na niego ze zrozumieniem i współczuciem w oczach. Will zauważa, że są piwne. Zawiesza wzrok na kościach policzkowych drugiego mężczyzny. Jest młody, jeszcze nie przekroczył trzydziestki. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczył to stanowisko po zmarłym krewnym. Co nie oznacza, że jest z tego powodu leniwy. Willowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie aby stwierdzić, że on jest świetny w tym co robi.

-Przykro mi z powodu waszej straty. - Jest mu naprawdę przykro. Will to czuje. - Szuka pan Doktora Lectera? - To dziwne słyszeć nazwisko Hannibala z ust kogoś innego, nawet jeśli ten ktoś ma rację. - Jest na zapleczu z Mitchel'em. Czy mam mu powiedzieć, że pan przyszedł?

-Uh...jeśli nie sprawi to panu problemu? - Will potyka się o własne słowa i wpycha dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

-Wie pan co? - Odpowiada drugi mężczyzna, wstając zza biurka. Z identyfikatora wynika, że ma na imię Reggie. Jest niski o umięśnionych ramionach i wielkich dłoniach. Jeżeli akurat nie pracuje za biurkiem prawdopodobnie podnosi ciężary, dlatego jest tak dobrze zbudowany. Albo jego budowa jest pozostałością po czasach kiedy podnosił ciężary. - Zaprowadzę pana. To nie jest nic prywatnego. A poza tym obaj pracujecie dla policji. - To nie jest do końca prawdą. Ale Will stwierdza, że w ten sposób Reggie chce mu przekazać, że ma dostęp do każdego miejsca w placówce, to też właściwie nie jest do końca prawdą. Ale jest jej na tyle bliskie, że William nie zamierza się kłócić. Reggie zaprowadzi go do Hannibala.

-Tak w ogóle to jestem Reggie Vogt. - Mężczyzna wita się z Willem. - Proszę za mną.

Idą niewielkim korytarzem po którego lewej stronie, na ścianie wiszą zdjęcia byłych pracowników i którego prawa strona składa się właściwie z okien. Przekraczają próg sali ceremonii, która została już wysprzątana i udekorowana wiązankami czerwonych, pomarańczowych i żółtych kwiatów. Kremowe zasłony za katafalkiem przewiązano zwykłą białą wstążką.

Gdyby nie pusty katafalk w centrum, sala wyglądałaby na gotową do ślubu. Charakter wnętrza nie zmieni się kiedy pojawią się w nim trumna z martwym ciałem w środku. Hannibal tego dopilnuje.

-Mitch, gdzie się podział ten facet? - Zmęczony mężczyzna unosi się znad rzędu krzeseł, które właśnie ustawia. Ma takie same piwne oczy jak Reggie. Nie dawno przefarbował włosy, i jest zdecydowanie tym młodszym bratem, chociaż jest znacznie wyższy. Widząc Willa, ściąga do tyłu ramiona i jego wyprostowana postawa zdecydowanie dodaje mu przynajmniej pięć centymetrów wzrostu.

-Doktor Lecter, wyszedł do biura żeby wykonać telefon. - Jego głos jest łagodniejszy niż Will się tego spodziewał. Facet okazuje się być łagodnym olbrzymem.

Kiedy zbliża się do nich aby przywitać Willa, rozwija rękawy koszuli żeby zakryć tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu. Z szacunku do Mitcha, Will stara się nie zwracać na to uwagu, ale zauważył rysunek węża owiniętego wokół kotwicy kiedy Mitch ustawiał krzesła.

-Jestem Mitch Vogt.

-Will Graham.

On także ma wielkie, mięsiste dłonie. I silny uścisk.

-Miło mi Pana poznać. Przykro mi z powodu Agenta Cassona. Naprawdę szkoda człowieka. - Will przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

-Znał go pan?

-Widziałem się z nim raz. Kilka lat temu przyszedł do nas załatwić pogrzeb ojca. - Mitch spogląda na Reggie'go.

-Podpułkownik Jimmy Galen Casson to był ciekawy człowiek. - Uśmiecha się sentymentalnie Reggie.

-Pewnie byliście jeszcze dziećmi, kiedy zmarł jego ojciec.

-No tak. Nasz ojciec był wtedy dopiero praktykantem. Ale nasi ojcowie znali się z wojska.

-To dlatego służyliście w Marines? - Will pyta obydwu mężczyzn. Reggie kiwa się niezręcznie. - Masz kotwicę na lewym ramieniu, a ty – Will spogląda na Reggie'go. - Jesteś tym starszym. Zyskanie twojego szacunku jest ważniejsze niż kogokolwiek innego.

-Mówiłem ci, że ludzie i tak poznają, że jestem tym starszym bratem, ty olbrzymie. - Reggie uśmiecha się czule do brata. Kiedy odzywa się dzwonek wiszący nad drzwiami wejściowymi, Reggie szybko wychodzi zostawiając ich samych.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że on jest starszy?

-Też zaliczyłem skok wzrostowy. - Wyjaśnia Will, wzruszając ramionami. - Jestem tak wysoki od ósmej klasy.- Mitchel kiwa głową. Miał podobne przeżycia.

-Wyrosłem kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. Boże, z chęcią zapomniałbym kilka lat mojego życia. - Nadal chodzi krokiem żołnierza. - Reggie zaciągnął się kiedy miał osiemnaście lat. To było pięć lat temu. Jezu. Ja zrobiłem to w moje siedemnaste urodziny. Ojciec prawie mi nie pozwolił, ale nie mógł mi zakazać czegoś na co pozwolił Reg'owi.

-Williamie,- Will odwraca głowę i zauważa przyglądającego się mu Hannibala. Jego twarz jest maską ale Willowi zdaje się, że jest zaskoczony widząc go tutaj.

-Cześć.

Wpatrują się w siebie

-Pójdę na zaplecze i skończę przygotowywać ciało. Zapukajcie jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowali. - Mitchel znika a w pomieszczeniu zapada cisza.

_Świetnie, właśnie robię z siebie przylepnego idiotę. Hannibal kompletnie przestanie zawracać sobie mną głowę jeśli nadal taki będę. Świetnie to rozegrałeś Graham._

Hannibal wchodzi do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Will czuje jak mocno bije mu serce. Wsuwa dłonie w tylne kieszenie do tylnych kieszeni aby ukryć to jakie są spocone i jak bardzo drżą.

-Dobrze wyglądasz. - Mówi Hannibal podchodząc do krzeseł o które opiera się tyłem Will.

-Tak. Czuję się znacznie lepiej. Dzięki. - Will rozgląda się po pokoju jak gdyby pojawiły się w nim nowe szczegóły, które powinien zapamiętać. Nadal stoi tam tuzin kwiatów; trzy pomarańczowe, trzy czerwone, trzy żółte i trzy różowe. Wszystkie związane są białymi wstążkami. Will wyobraża sobie ciało leżące w trumnie na katafalku. Ciepłe kolory będą pasowały do jasnych włosół Cassona. Jego włosy będą się wydawały jaśniejsze, jeżeli Mitchel nie skoryguje związanej ze śmiercią bladości.

-Williamie, - Will jest zaskoczony nagłą bliskością Hannibala. - Czy przyszedłeś tutaj z powodu tego co stało się zeszłego wieczora?

_Z powodu tego co stało się zeszłego wieczora._

-Cóż...nie jestem do końca pewien co się właściwie stało.

-Terapia. _Kurwa._

_Kurwa mać. Do jasnej cholery._

-Och.

-Było to rzadko spotykane. - Hannibal potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Posunęliśmy się trochę za daleko.

-Czyżby? - Śmieje się sardonicznie Will. - Z tego co pamiętam, starałeś się mnie _udusić. _Potem _ugryzłem cię _Hannibalu. Do krwi.

_Hannibalu._

_-_Za kilka tygodni to przestanie być problemem. - Wzrusza ramionami Hannibal a niemal niedostrzegalne drgnięcie rozciąga marynarkę na jego bicepsach. Will pamięta jak przesuwał po nich własnymi dłońmi. Pamięta, że wydawały się mocne i solidne. Jego spojrzenie zawisa na opatrunku na szyi Hannibala i Will czuje jak zasycha mu w ustach.

-Jednak, chyba nie o tym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

_Oczywiście, że to nie jest powód dla którego tu przyszedłem. A ty doskonale o tym wiesz._

-Pocałowałeś mnie. - Will kompletnie nie potrafił powstrzymać tego co mówił. - Wszystko się skończyło a ty i tak mnie pocałowałeś. Chociaż w ogóle nie musiałeś tego robić.

-To prawda. - Hannibal robi dwa kroki w jego stronę.

- A przedtem prawie...- Will przewraca dwa krzesła a potem szybko je stawia, żeby Mitchel im nie przeszkodził. Dzięki temu nie musi także patrzeć na Hannibala. Kiedy za czwartym razem poprawia jedno z krzeseł czuje dotyk dłoni Hannibala, która chwyta go za łokieć. Chwyt jest silny i niemal zaborczy.

-Co prawie zrobiliśmy Williamie?

_Will poczuł się silny._

-Prawie uprawialiśmy seks. - Mówi ostro Will starając się wyrwać z jego uścisku, co mu się nie udaje. Hannibal trzyma go mocno.

-Ale nie zrobiliśmy tego.

_Nie, nie zrobiliśmy. Co to wszystko do cholery znaczy?_

_-_Często miewasz homofobiczne myśli, Williamie?

-Słucham? - Will odwraca się gwałtownie.

-Wstydzisz się tego co prawie między nami zaszło. Zapewniam cię, że posunąłbym się dalej. Nie byłeś w stanie...

-Nie byłem w stanie...?

-Jadłeś już coś Williamie?

-Byłem..._słucham_?

- Zarezerwowałem na szóstą stolik w Peter Herdic House. Miałem zamiar zaprosić na kolację Jacka albo Alanę. Ale ty będziesz zdecydowanie lepszym towarzyszem. - Will nie może się powstrzymać i spogląda na zegarek. Jest kwadrans po piątej.

-Poczekaj.- Will orientuje się, że trzyma ręce na biodrach i krzyżuje je a piersi. Hannibal patrzy na niego wyczekująco. - Ja wcale nie mam homofobicznych myśli. Hannibal zamyka drzwi a Will ma nadzieję, że Reggie go nie usłyszał.

-Możesz być ze mną szczery, Williamie. - To rozkaz. Hannibal prawie na pewno nie chce słyszeć tego co Will chce powiedzieć. Chce jednak aby usłyszał to sam Will. Will przełyka ale nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie słowa.

Bierze głęboki uspakajający oddech. A potem trzy następne. Podchodzi do Hannibala na początku pewnie, ale potem jego pewność siebie znika. Przebywanie tak blisko Hannibala pozbawia go tchu. Jego dłonie drżą kiedy łapie nimi poły marynarki Hannibala. Przygryza dolną wargę. Wszystko było znacznie łatwiejsze kiedy nie był do końca sobą a Hannibal musiał dotrzymać mu kroku.

-Tak, Williamie? - Pyta Hannibal ze spokojem cholernego marmurowego posągu w idealnie odprasowanym garniturze i z nienagannie ułożonymi włosami, wysprzątaną kuchnią i jedwabnymi piżamami. Hannibal, który zeszłej nocy, którego język i dłonie dotykały zeszłej nocy bioder i ust Willa. Hannibal noszący odcisk _jego _zębów na swojej szyi. Will oblizuje usta. _Hannibalu._

Nagle słychać pukanie do drzwi i Will rozluźnia uchwyt. Odskakuje od Hannibala tuż przed tym jak drzwi się otwierają, Hannibal nadal wygląda nienagannie kiedy Mitchel informuje go, że ciało jest gotowe to wyłożenia w kaplicy. Rzuca okiem na Willa nie komentując jednak jego nieporządnego wyglądu.

-Czy potrzebujecie pomocy w przeniesieniu trumny? - Pyta grzecznie Hannibal, chociaż przecież mają inne plany.

-Nie. Reg i ja się tym zajmiemy. Zwykle i tak wszystko robimy sami. Dziękujemy za pomoc, Doktorze Lecter. - Hannibal kiwa głową i przyjmuje uścisk dłoni Mitchel'a. - Do zobaczenia jutro, Panie Graham?

-Tak, do zobaczenia. - Żegnają się. Mitchel wychodzi przez boczne drzwi niedaleko katafalku. Prawdopodobnie prowadzą one na skróty do kostnicy. Will wychodzi za Hannibalem podwójnymi drzwiami i macha na pożegnanie Reggiemu, który siedzi przy biurku i wstukuje coś na klawiaturze komputera z telefonem wetkniętym między policzek a bark. Reggie mruga do Williama, kiedy Hannibal znika za progiem.

Chmury rozproszyły się po niebie i zrobiły się ciemniejsze. Zachodzące słońce nadało niebu pomarańczową barwę. Will liczy promienie słońca, które spadają z nieba niczym szkło zwisające z żyrandola. Dolicza się dwunastu zanim w jego polu widzenia pojawiają się plamy.

-Przyjechałeś samochodem? - Pyta Hannibal rozglądając się po parkingu. Will nadal dochodzi do siebie po mrugnięciu Reggie'go i próbuje zrozumieć co ono oznaczało. W powietrzu unosi się intensywniejszy zapach deszczu, wilgotny i ciepły jak ziemia w lesie. Ulica jest miejscami mokra, nie aż tak żeby sugerować ulewę. Może lekką mżawkę.

-Nie. Przyszedłem piechotą. - Will rozgląda się, zdziwiony własnymi słowami.

-A więc pojedziemy razem. - Willl wsiada do samochodu Hannibala. To czarny Nissan Sentra. Całkiem niezły jak na wypożyczony samochód. Wnętrze jest ciepłe ponieważ samochód cały dzień stał na słońcu i stanowi to miłą odmianę po panującym na zewnątrz chłodzie i klimatyzowanych wnętrzach domu pogrzebowego.

-Więc...jedziemy do Peter Herdic House? - Will stara się przełamać ciszę.

-To niedaleko. Nawiasem mówiąc, jest całkiem blisko hotelu.

-Świetnie. - Odpowiada Will, chociaż ma ochotę schować się w siebie i umrzeć.

-Spodoba ci się tam. Mają ciekawe menu.

Will spogląda przez okno, kiedy przejeżdżają obok Bowman Field. To bezsensowne, ale on i tak szuka wzrokiem Tannera w morzu czerwonych kasków zalewających boisko i przylegający do niego parking. Szuka jego ojca i odnajduje go na parkingu, pogrążonego w rozmowie z młodą blondynką, której nogi trzyma się kurczowo małe dziecko. Matka przeczesuje włosy dziecka jedną ręką podczas rozmowy z mężczyzną. Włosy dziecka mają kolor masła. Podobnie jak włosy jego matki.

Miguel, tak ma na imię ten mężczyzna, wzrusza ramionami i macha w kierunku grupy chłopców stojących nieopodal pod wielkim dębem. Will patrzy jak Tanner odłącza się od grupy i podchodzi do ojca. Jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, które Will mógłby rozpoznać w czasie kiedy stoją na czerwonym świetle. Miguel obejmuje Tannera ramieniem jakby byli najlepszymi kumplami. Will ma ochotę mu przyłożyć.

-Wszystko w porządku, Williamie?

-Słucham? - Will kieruje wzrok na przednią szybę, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć na Hannibala. Czuje chęć ochrony chłopca, w którego wczuł się przez dwie minuty. To kompletnie idiotyczne. - Nic mi nie jest. Jedźmy, proszę. - Mruga kiwając głową w stronę Hannibala, chociaż właściwie na niego nie patrzy. Zastanawia się czy istnieje coś co mógłby zrobić dla Tannera. Zastanawia się czy istnieje jakikolwiek lepszy sposób aby interweniować poza tym, który sobie wymyślił.

Potem trafiają na jedno zielone światło za drugim i Bowman Field kurczy się we wstecznym lusterku dopóki nie ginie im z pola widzenia. Will zapada się w siedzenie.

-Czy jako dziecko uprawiałeś jakiś sport?

W ogóle nie ma ochoty na rozmowę na ten temat.

-Nie. Mówi po chwili. - Nie, poza lekcjami wf-u.

-Zbyt często się przeprowadzałeś. - Will odwraca się w stronę Hannibala. Spogląda przez chwilę jego ramię a potem znowu odwraca wzrok.

-Tak.

-Chciałeś uprawiać jakiś sport?

-Zawsze lubiłem baseball. - Przyznaje po jakimś czasie Will, wiedząc dokąd zmierzają pytania Hannibala. - I biegi. - Dodaje defensywnie. - Ale nigdy nie należałem do żadnej drużyny.

-Nadal biegasz, Williamie?

To podchwytliwe pytanie, jak gdyby miało jakieś podwójne, dobrze ukryte znaczenie, o którym Will nie chce zbyt długo myśleć. _Przed czym starasz się uciec, Williamie?_

-Czasami biegam po ścieżce za domem. A jeśli wieczorem droga jest pusta, biegam od drogi do domu i z powrotem. - Hannibal wydaje się zadowolony z odpowiedzi. - Czy pan, również biega, Doktorze Lecter?

Oficjalny ton jego pytania dobitnie przypomina Willowi o wszystkich momentach kiedy zwrócił się do Hannibala po imieniu. Will przełyka, ogarnięty dziwnym uczuciem.

-Bieganie jest dobre dla serca. - Kiwa głową Hanniabal. - Wspomaga odporność.

_Jest też dobre dla kondycji fizycznej._

-Chciałem powiedzieć, że...że spałem lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, nawet lepiej niż wtedy kiedy razem medytowaliśmy. Chociaż wtedy też dobrze spałem. - Mamrocze żałośnie Will.

-Strasznie potrzebowałeś odpoczynku. - Hannibal parkuje samochód. Parking za budynkiem jest słabo oświetlony i tylko w połowie zastawiony samochodami. Restauracja ma mało klientów tego wieczora. Pewnie dlatego Hannibalowi tak łatwo było uzyskać tu rezerwację. - Potrzebowałeś mnie do tego, żebym dopilnował abyś mógł spokojnie wypocząć.

-Po prostu jestem ci wdzięczny. - Will sięga do klamki, żeby otworzyć drzwi, zatrzymuje się jednak kiedy dłoń Hannibala owija się wokół jego nadgarstka. Jego kciuk dotyka jego kości grochowej tuż nad kością łokciową.

-Nie musisz być mi dziękować - Will odwraca głowę i spogląda na szczękę i brodę Hannibala. Wyobraża sobie jak przesuwa językiem po jego skórze i jak wbija w nią zęby. Wyobraża sobie jęk Hannibala. - To niewielka chwila wytchnienia, którą chciałbym podarować ci zawsze, kiedy mam taką sposobność. - Jego głos zmienia się w niski pomruk, który sprawia że usta Willa wypełniają się śliną.

-Nie mam zbyt wielu osób, zdolnych tak się dla mnie poświęcić. - Wzdycha. Hannibal pochyla się nad nim tak, że jego włosy dotykają włosów Willa.

-Masz mnie.

Will mu wierzy. Wierzy mu. Wierzy.

Dłoń Hannibala porusza się szybko po lewej stronie ciała Willa i otwiera drzwi. Do samochodu wpada chłodne powietrze, które szokuje i łaskocze skórę Willa. Jego palce łapią kurczowo dłoń Hannibala, która wysuwa się z jego przestrzeni. Czoło Hannibala dotyka czoła Willa, który z trudem łapie powietrze. Wdycha oddech Hannibala. Są tak blisko, że Will niemal czuje jego lekki uśmieszek.

Nagle Hannibal odsuwa się od niego. Wysiada z samochodu z gracją wody przelewającej się przez kamienie. _Stoimy razem nad brzegiem wodospadu._

-Chodźmy Williamie.

Will staje na miękkich kolanach i idzie za Hannibalem w kierunku obiektu, który przypomina mały, przytulny zajazd. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stoją dwie kobiety wpatrujące się w Willa i Hannibala. Jedna z nich szeroko się uśmiecha. Obie przyglądały się temu co działo się w samochodzie.

Will stara się powstrzymać rumieniec zalewający jego uszy i policzki, wspina się po schodkach i wchodzi za Hannibalem do restauracji.

* * *

1The American Prospect – amerykański dwumiesięcznik poświęcony polityce liberalnej. [przyp. tłum.]


	9. The Soft Parade

**The Soft Parade**

_Kiss the hunter of the green vest_

_Who has wrested before_

_With lions in the night_

* * *

Zostają zaprowadzeni do stolika przez miłą hostessę. Przyciemnione światło tworzy na sali miły nastrój, który wypełnia całą salę. Will odwija z serwetki sztućce i przesuwa kciukiem po jej brzegach. Gdyby Hannibal nie znał w tym momencie wszystkich przejawów zdenerwowania Willa, uznał by go za niegrzecznego. Jest już jednak na tyle przywiązany do Willa, że postanawiapromising potraktować jego wiercenie się jako komplement.

Kelner przynosi Hannibalowi szklankę wody, przez co Will czuje się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie kiedy zamawia włoskie wino Sangiovese. Upija z kieliszka spory łyk a potem odkasłuje i wbija wzrok w kartę dań w poszukiwaniu przystawki. Hannibal patrzy z rozbawieniem, na to jak William jąkając się lekko zamawia grillowane ostrygi. Hannibal zamawia pieczone daktyle i kelner zostawia ich samych. Po raz pierwszy odkąd usiedli mają chwilę czasu dla siebie dopóki kelner nie wróci z ich zamówieniami. Hannibal upija łyk wody.

-Czy to cię w ogóle boli? - Pyta nagle Will ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś ponad ramieniem Hannibala. Hannibal dotyka gardła wolną dłonią i patrzy na to jak jego ruch natychmiast skupia na sobie wzrok Williama. Will oblizuje dolną wargę a Hannibal, usatysfakcjonowany, opuszcza dłoń.

-Już zaczęło się goić. - Hannibal osuwa się na oparcie krzesła i wyciąga odrobinę szyję. Usta Willa rozchylają się podczas kiedy jego oczy śledzą każdy ruch Hannibala. Za bardzo okazuje to co mu się podoba.

-Jeżeli o to chodzi...jeżeli chodzi o wczorajszy wieczór...

-Tak, Williamie.

-Co, „tak" ? - Will wygląda na skołowanego i niemiłosiernie mnie w dłoni serwetkę.

-Moja odpowiedź brzmi tak. Chciałem.

Hannibal jednocześnie słyszy i czuje zakłopotanie Willa. Jego twarz przypomina kolorem idealnie dojrzałego pomidora. To całkiem urocze. William jest tak pełen wyrazu. Hannibal ma ochotę posmakować jego rumieńca językiem; pragnie poczuć jego smak w ustach.

-Chciałeś. - Will wzdycha gwałtownie. Z jego ust wyrywa się krótki śmiech ulgi. Hannibal nagradza Willa uśmiechem i patrzy na jego rozszerzone źrenice.

-Uważam, że powinniśmy zrealizować nasze pragnienia kiedy wrócimy do domu.

-Naprawdę tak uważasz? - Will pociera policzek dłonią. Uśmiecha się szeroko. Wygląda naprawdę oszałamiająco kiedy się uśmiecha. - Jezu, martwiłem się tym cały dzień a ty _drażniłeś _się ze mną w zakładzie pogrzebowym. - Hannibal chichocze.

-To była strategiczna zagrywka mająca na celu odkrycie twojej reakcji. Trochę prostacka z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.

-Cóż nie byłbyś sobą gdybyś czegoś dokładnie nie przemyślał i po prostu zaryzykował. - Mruczy Will, potrząsając głową.

-A czy ty byłeś gotów zaryzykować, Williamie?

-Przez chwilę czułem, że mnie do tego zmusisz.

-Nigdy nie byłbym wobec ciebie tak okrutny. Twoje zaufanie wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Uśmiech Willa słabnie. Na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zdziwienia. Rozświetla ją w naprawdę cudowny sposób, który na moment odbiera Hannibalowi oddech. To jego zasługa. To dzięki niemu Will tak się czuje, mógłby zrobić więcej, znacznie więcej jeśli mieliby więcej czasu. Teraz nic ich nie powstrzyma. Hannibal podarowałby Willowi cały świat. Will musi mu tylko na to pozwolić.

Uczucie znika z twarzy Willa, który otwiera usta aby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafi odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. Pojawia się kelner z ostrygami i daktylami. W milczeniu zostawia je na stole wyczuwając, że przeszkodził im w bardzo ważnym momencie. Odchodzi nie zdając sobie jednak sprawy z tego jak ważny to był moment.

Kelnier znika a Will spuszcza wzrok, nie pamiętając co miał zamiar powiedzieć. Hannibal go nie ponagla.

Potrafi być niesamowicie cierpliwy kiedy czegoś pragnie. W tej chwili pragnie Willa i jego niezłomnej wiary, więc poczeka tak długo jak Will będzie tego od niego wymagał. Nagroda będzie większa niż wszystko inne co do tej pory zdobył; lepsza niż śmierć mężczyzn, którzy zabili Mischę. Lepsza niż jego miłość do Lady Murasaki, czy też miłość którą mu się odpłaciła zanim musiał ją opuścić. Hannibal czuje w kościach, że Will jest tym na którego czekał, tym który wraz z nim będzie kroczył ciemną stroną, który zawsze będzie po jego stronie. Will jest tym, który należy do niego.

Daktyle są nadziane kozim serem i owinięte chwilę Hannibal kontempluje użycie widelca, ale niedawno dowiedział się, że Will lubi kiedy on trochę się zapomina tam, gdzie czas wolny styka się z finezją, więc unosi jeden z owoców do ust palcami i gryzie. Will bierze przykład z Hannibala i zabiera się za swoje ostrygi, trzymając muszlę w dłoni używa widelca aby obluzować mięso. Will jest trochę nieporządny. Hannibal lubi mu się przyglądać. Palce Willa błyszczą się od oleju, z którym przygotowano ostrygi ale jego palce nie ślizgają się na widelcu. Udaje mu się poluzować mięso maleńkiego skorupiaka. Hannibal przełyka kęs i przygląda się temu jak Will żuje.

Hannibal pozwala Willowi złapać się w akcie podglądania i w momencie kiedy Will ma zacząć protestować wkłada drugą połówkę daktyla do ust. Jego palce dotykają przez ułamek sekundy jego dolnej wargi. Will przełyka dwa razy zanim udaje mu się oderwać wzrok.

Po jakimś czasie zjawia się kelner z zapytaniem o sałatki i dania głó wyciera usta serwetką i zamawia Zieloną Sałatkę i Gnudi ze szpinakiem. Hannibal nie jest zaskoczony, to najtańsze potrawy w karcie. Zamawia sałatę z kozim serem i dzikiego halibuta. Will wpatruje się w coś ponad ramieniem Hannibala jakby wiedział, że przyłapano go na oszczędzaniu i nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

Obaj kończą ostrygi i daktyle. Hannibal stara się za każdym razem dotknąć palcami dolnej wargi. Will przygląda mu się oczarowany i zażenowany, aby coś powiedzieć chociaż występ Hannibala trochę go deprymuje.

-To miłe z twojej strony, że zająłeś się pogrzebem Cassona. - Odzywa się Will po przełknięciu ostatniej ostrygi. Przespał prawie cały dzień, więc po drugiej lub trzeciej ostrydze wrócił mu apetyt. Wyciera serwetką koniuszki palców i dłoń na którą sok z ostryg zabarwił na lekko żółty kolor.

-Komendant Lewis chciał to zrobić, ale strata pracownika była dla niego trudna. Zaproponowałem, że to zrobię, żeby on nie musiał się tym martwić.

-To więcej, niż normalnie zrobili by ludzie. - Will kiwa głową.

Hannibal kończy ostatniego daktyla. Will przygląda się temu jak Hannibal oblizuje koniuszki palców. Nigdy nie zrobiłby przy stole czegoś tak wulgarnego, ale im bardziej zbliża się do Willa i dostraja do harmonię ich związku tym więcej reguł łamie.

-Szczególnie dla Cassona. - Will odkasłuje i odwraca wzrok.

-Nie był lubiany?

-No właśnie. - Will potrząsa głową. - Ale to co dla niego robisz...jest dobre. I bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

-Co dla niego zrobiłem...- zamyśla się Hannibal. - Jestem pewien, że gdybyś był w pełni władz umysłowych przyłączyłbyś się do mnie. - Will uśmiecha się, myśląc że to komplement dotyczący jego łaski i altruizmu a nie aluzja do ciemniejszej strony jego charakteru, którą Hannibal chce podkreślić i lepiej poznać.

Kelner przynosi im sałatki. Mimo, że danie Willa jest tanie i proste, robi wrażenie. Will miesza widelcem w liściach sałaty i nabija na niego kawałek marchewki zanim unosi go do ust i szybko zjada. Hannibal nie docenił jego apetytu. Najwyraźniej im bardziej zbliżają się do dania głównego, tym bardziej głodny staje się Will. Hannibal zjada swoją sałatę w milczeniu. Zastanawia się, czy głód Willa odnosi się także do innych aspektów jego życia i jeśli tak, to do jakich celów można by go wykorzystać.

W połowie sałatki, Will opróżnia kieliszek. Pojawia się kelner, który natychmiast go napełnia a potem dolewa wody do szlanki Hannibala. Kelner odchodzi do innego stolika, kiedy Hannibal coś zauważa.

Will odwrócił się nieco w prawo aby wyjrzeć przez okno na zapadający za nim wieczór. Jego ramię odsunięte jest trochę na bok, trzymając kieliszek przy jego ustach, jak gdyby w głębokim zamyśleniu. Nagle spogląda w dół porusza kieliszkiem, i odchyla głowę do tyłu przełykając wino.

Wino jest ciemnopurpurowe, ciemniejsze od siniaków na gardle Willa, ale winogrona z których je zrobiono pasowałyby idealnie. Soczyste, niemal ciemnogranatowe odbarwienie na skórze Willa pasuje do winogron Sangiovese. Will, przełykając, zauważa to jak Hannibal przygląda się jego szyi i jego usta układają się w powolny, ostrożny uśmiech. Hannibal chce go pocałować. Gdyby nie to jak bardzo Will potrzebuje w tej chwili pożywienia, prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na niego przez stół aby posmakować jego uśmiechu.

Smakowałby ostro i kwaśno niczym wiśnie a jednocześnie łagodnie jak Will i winogrona Sangiovese. Kelner zabiera ze stołu puste naczynia. Pojawia się i znika bez słowa. Will wpatruje się badawczo w Hannibala. Hannibal nie pozwala mu odwrócić wzroku.

-Musimy czekać aż wrócimy do domu? - Pyta cicho Will, a jego głos zdradza jego zdenerwowanie. Czekając na odpowiedź Hannibala przygryza dolną wargę. Jasnoczerwony strup w jej środku wygląda na świeży.

-Myślałem, że powinniśmy z uwagi na szacunek dla Cassona.

-Nawet go nie lubiłem.- Słowa wymykają się zanim Will ma szansę je powstrzymać. Hannibal niemal widzi tryby obracające się w głowie Willa i próbujące zmusić go, aby poczuł się źle z powodu tego co powiedział. Ale Will po prostu zamyka oczy i wzdycha. - Dlaczego nie możemy być po prostu szczęśliwi jeśli tego chcemy?

-Jesteś szczęśliwy, Williamie? - Oczy Willa otwierają się, łapią spojrzenie Hannibala i już tam zostają.

-Bardzo. - Szepcze Will. Hannibal unosi się z krzesła i pochyla nad stołem aby pocałować usta Willa, to delikatny dotyk, łagodny, ale mogący szybko zmienić się w coś więcej.

Hannibal dotyka dłonią szczęki Willa, jego palce dotykają delikatnie jego włosów. Will unosi rękę i splata palce z palcami Hannibala. Hannibal przesuwa językiem po ustach Willa i przerywa pocałunek w momencie kiedy jego usta otwierają się jak kwiat w promieniach słońca. Chwila przemija i Hannibal się odsuwa. Will patrzy na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Jego usta są rozchylone i wilgotne od dotyku języka Hannibala. Język Willa przesuwa się po jego dolnej wardze w poszukiwaniu smaku Hannibala.

Will uśmiecha się do kieliszka kiedy kelner przynosi im Gnudi ze szpinakiem oraz porcję parującego halibuta. Jedzenie pachnie wybornie. Hannibal postanawia zostawić duży napiwek i osobiście podziękować szefowi kuchni.

Głód Willa, który odrobinę zelżał kiedy czekali na danie główne, teraz wraca z podwójną mocą. Will je na tyle wolno, żeby Hannibal nie musiał przypominać mu by zwolnił ale jednocześnie w tempie, którego drugi mężczyzna nawet nie stara się powielić. Po zjedzeniu trzech czwartych dania Will wreszcie naprawdę zwalnia na tyle aby Hannibal mógł go dogonić i kończą w tym samym momencie.

-Czy życzą sobie panowie deser? - Pyta grzecznie kelner, wpatrując się w na wpół opróżniony kieliszek Willa. Will patrzy na Hannibala unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu, a może pytając o pozwolenie.

-Poproszę Malinowe Cassis. A ty Williamie?

Kelner znowu kieruje spojrzenie na Willa.

-Hmm...poproszę to samo. - Odpowiada Will, nerwowo przesuwając po stole nieużywaną łyżeczkę.

-Zaraz wrócę aby dopełnić pański kieliszek. - Kelner pochyla głowę i znika zanim Will ma szansę podziękować za wino. Hannibal zauważył, że dwa wypite kieliszki rozgrzały go od środka. Jego oczy lśnią. W dobrym winie jest coś ciepłego i cierpliwego, coś czego brakuje taniej whisky i najlepszemu piwu. Wino pomogło się Willowi zrelaksować. Hannibal znowu ma ochotę go pocałować.

-Co to jest malinowe Cassis? - Will ma lekki problem z wymówieniem francuskich słówek. Hannibal przygryza od wewnątrz policzek. Will jest lekko pijany a kelner po raz drugi dopełnia jego kieliszek z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy. Hannibal czułby się dotknięty gdyby nie fakt, że sam jest rozbawiony.

Kelner spogląda na Hannibala, który kiwa głową.

-To sorbet malinowy w czekoladzie podany z bitą śmietaną, creme de Cassis i Chambord. - Recytuje idealnie.

-A Chambord to...

-Likier malinowy, Williamie. - Hannibal nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Brzmi smacznie. - Kelner zabiera butelkę i znika w kuchni ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

-Wydaje mi się, że będzie ci smakowało. Pasuje do twojego wina.

-Sangiovese. - Wymawia słowo Will. - Malinowe Cassis. - Umyka wzrokiem w bok a potem uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - Chyba jestem pijany.

-Wypiłeś pół kieliszka wina na pusty żołądek. - Zauważa Hannibal. Will spogląda w dół na kieliszek.

-Masz rację. - Kelner przynosi im małe talerzyki z sorbetem. Mocna czerwień harmonizuje z jasną skórą Willa. Will unosi łyżeczkę do ust i nieśmiało próbuje zawartości. Hannibal przygląda się jego ustom zamykającym się wokół łyżeczki. W kąciku jego ust zostaje mała ciemnoczerwona kropka. Will zlizuje ją ignorując spojrzenie Hannibala -Mmm...-Mruczy do siebie w zamyśleniu uderzając w zamrożony deser łyżeczką.

-I co myślisz?

-Dobre. - Will uśmiecha się, pochłaniając kolejny kęs. Hannibal znowu chce go pocałować. Zamiast tego sam próbuje zamrożonego deseru. Nagle Will wybucha śmiechem.

-Co się stało, Williamie?

-Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że cały dzień chodzę po mieście z odciskiem twojej dłoni na szyi.

-Dobrana z nas para. - Mówi Hannibal, oblizując usta. Ich smak jest świeży i słodki. Usta Willa smakowałyby tak samo. Will smakowałby tak jak one.

-To prawda. - Stwierdza Will zawieszając spojrzenie na szyi Hannibala. Wpatrywał się w nią od czasu do czasu przez cały wieczór. Hannibal myśli, że chciał zrobić to ukradkiem, ale jego spojrzenie zawsze goni spojrzenia Willa. Tak bardzo chce wiedzieć co dzieje się w pięknym, chaotycznym umyśle Willa. Chciałby móc kontrolować to co do niego wnika, jeżeli byłoby to możliwe, pragnie sprawić by jego poglądy stały się także poglądami Willa, żeby jego emocje stały się emocjami Willa.

-Chcesz zobaczyć? - Pyta, dotykając palcami opatrunku. Willowi opada szczęka. - Pokażę ci później, w samochodzie. - Stwierdza po namyśle Hannibal. Will czerwieni się a Hannibal utwierdza w przekonaniu, że uwielbia sprawiać by Will czuł się nieswojo i, że musi robić to częściej. Ciemna czerwień zalewająca policzki i szyję Willa jest niczym mapa miejsc, które Hannibal chciałby zwiedzić językiem.

-Jeżeli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu. - Mówi cicho Will.

Kelner przynosi ich rachunek. Will potrząsa głową nie mogąc wydobyć siebie słowa a kelner uśmiecha się. Hannibal przygląda się wszystkiemu z rozbawieniem.

-Jeżeli można, chciałbym zamienić słowo z szefem kuchni. - Hannibal zwraca się do zbierającego naczynia kelnera.

-Proszę chwilę poczekać, proszę pana. Zaraz ją przyprowadzę.

Hannibal uiszcza rachunek, nie przywiązując uwagi to słów Willa nalegającego, że chce sam za siebie zapłacić, i dodaje spory napiwek. Will narzuca na siebie kurtkę i wstaje od stołu kiedy kelner wraca do nich w towarzystwiepiersiastej kobiety, która wyciera dłonie o ścierkę. Hannibal również wstaje. Ich kelner uśmiecha się szeroko i obejmuje kobietę ramieniem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że są ze sobą związani.

-Heather Lachlan. - Kobieta wyciąga rękę do Hannibala.

-Doktor Hannibal Lecter. - Hannibal ściska jej dłoń. Ona odwraca się do Willa. - To mój współpracownik, Will Graham.

-Gnudi ze szpinakiem były wspaniałe. - Mówi Will, nerwowo przełykając komplement.

-A sorbet wyśmienity. - Dodaje Hannibal. Kobieta z wdzięcznością skłania głowę. - Jak długo pani tu pracuje?

-Ponad dziesięć lat, prawda Rudy?

-Przyszłej wiosny minie jedenaście, skarbie. - Mówi Rudy. - To znaczy...Wiosną minie jedenaście lat odkąd pani Lachlan zaczęła z nami pracować. - Mówi oficjalnym tonem. Heather posyła mu spojrzenie będące skrzyżowaniem rozdrażnienia i uwielbienia. Rudy uśmiecha się do niej niespeszony. Hannibal zauważa imię Rudolphus na jego identyfikatorze.

-Macie szczęście, że się odnaleźliście. Widać, że świetnie się uzupełniacie.

-Jego rodzice powtarzali nam, że nie powinniśmy razem pracować.

Rudy wzrusza ramionami.

- Cóż to adwokat i księgowa. Ich pojęcie pracy na cały etat różni się znacznie od naszego.

-Jeżeli wykonuje się pracę jaką się lubi czas przestaje być istotny. - Zauważa Will. Rudy wybucha śmiechem i przyznaje mu rację.

-Czym się panowie zajmują? - Pyta Heather, chowając ściereczkę do kieszeni fartucha.

-Jestem Agentem Specjalnym w FBI. - Will spogląda na Hannibala.

-A ja psychiatrą.

-Prowadzili panowie śledztwo w sprawie tych morderstw, prawda? - Pyta Heather marszcząc brew. - Will przytakuje skinieniem głowy. - Powinnam panom podziękować za uporanie się z tą kobietą. - Heather ściska ramię Rudy'ego, który nagle przycichł. Jej dotyk wydobywa go z zamyślenia. Jego oczy są wilgotne, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

-Powinniśmy wznieść toast.

-O, nie. - Odpowiada Will, wznosząc do góry ręce.

-Williamie. - Hannibal spogląda na Willa. Patrzy jak uczucie paniki w jego oczach zmienia się w lekką niepewność a potem w akceptację. - Zajęliśmy wam wystarczająco dużo czasu. Nie chcielibyśmy dłużej przeszkadzać wam w obowiązkach.

-Proszę nie przesadzać. Amanda może zająć się stolikami a w kuchni mamy wystarczającą ilość personelu. - Mówi Heather, dyskretnie posyłając Rudy'emu zmartwione spojrzenie. On znowu ma smutne oczy. - No dalej, Rudy. - Rudy uśmiecha się i prostuje.

-Wino, Panie Graham? - Jego pytanie bardzo szybko poprawia Willowi nastrój. Rudy jest ciekawą osobą. Nie da się go nie lubić, a on wie jak utrzymać dobre nastawienie ludzi. Wymija Heather i znika w kuchni. Hannibal siada a Will bierze z niego przykład. Heather wsuwa się do boksu niedaleko Willa, nie za blisko, ale w małej odległości. Przez chwilę Hannibal ma ochotę zamienić się z nią miejscami ale wie że wyglądałoby to na dziecinną scenę zazdrości.

-Przyjaciel Rudy'ego, Joshua Green, był jedną z ofiar. Dorastali razem.

Will wbija spojrzenie w stół z poczuciem winy. To szósta ofiara: lat czterdzieści sześć, zginął od wielu ran kłutych podbrzusza z pośmiertnie okaleczonymi ramionami.

-Przykro mi, że nie udało się nam złapać jej wcześniej. - Chrypie, drżącą dłonią unosząc do ust kieliszek. Hannibal sięga nad stołem i kładzie dłoń na jego łokciu. Drżenie natychmiast ustaje. Will wypija dwa długie łyki i odstawia kieliszek. Palce Hannibala przesuwają się i owijają wokół przedramienia Willa. Will unosi wzrok i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Co prawie mu się udaje.

-Jak długo jesteście razem? - Z powodu tego jak bardzo Hannibal jest skupiony na Willu, głos Heather wydaje się dochodzić z oddali. - Wiem, że to nie mój interes...ale... – Will spogląda na nią, potem na Hannibala i w końcu na stół. Wysuwa ramię spod ręki Hannibala, którego przez moment ogarnia wściekłość i ochota by poderżnąć kobiecie gardło za to, że odwróciła uwagę Willa w tak ważnym momencie. Ale palce Willa dotykają palców Hannibala, ciekawskie i zaskoczone. - Łączy was coś naprawdę niezwykłego. Tego nie da się nie zauważyć.

Will układa dłoń tak, że jego palce splatają się z palcami Hannibala. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu jest ciepłe. Hannibal oddycha głęboko. Heather unosi wzrok kiedy z kuchni wyłania się Rudy. - Coś naprawdę niezwykłego...- Mruczy pod nosem Will. Hannibal ściska jego palce a Will, zaskoczony, unosi wzrok.

Odwzajemnia uścisk, lekko się uśmiechając. Jego oczy błyszczą.

-Cappucino dla pani, kawa z likierem Grand Marnier dla pana doktora i szkocka dla agenta specjalnego. - Rudy zauważa świeżo opróżniony kieliszek Willa. - Chyba, że...

-Nie. - Will potrząsa głową. - Dziękuję za wino.

Rudy uśmiecha się do Heather. Ona odwzajemnia jego uśmiech odbierając od niego filiżankę.

-Za co wypijemy? - Pyta Hannibal unosząc swój napój prawą ręką tak, drugą nadal trzymając dłoń Willa. Will, trochę niepewnie, unosi szklaneczkę lewą dłonią. Rudy siada koło Hannibala, któremu to w zasadzie nie przeszkadza. W ten sposób wyrównują się proporcje.

-Za nowych przyjaciół i dobre jedzenie? - Proponuje Rudy.

-Za zdrowie, Rudy. I za nowych przyjaciół i dobre jedzenie. - Dodaje Heather. Uśmiecha się i stuka w szklaneczkę Rudy'ego. Hannibal uśmiecha się i dotyka szklanek trójki siedzących z nim przy stole ludzi. Wszyscy gawędzą jeszcze chwilkę dopóki Rudy nie zaczyna odbierać dziwne spojrzenia kelnerki, której prawdopodobnie na imię Amanda.

-Niestety, muszę was opuścić.- Mówi przepraszająco. - Drinki na koszt firmy. I dziękuję wam za pracę jaką wykonujecie. - Jego słowa są szczere, i trochę nieśmiałe. Szybko żegna się z Willem i Hannibalem i odchodzi zabierając do kuchni swoją szklaneczkę cydru i pusty kieliszek Willa i zabierając dzbanek z wodą odchodzi tanecznym krokiem w kierunku stolików. Hannibal przygląda mu się przez chwilę zastanawiając się gdzie się tego nauczył.

-Śmieszny jest, prawda? - Mówi czule Heather, spoglądając przez ramię aby po obserwować Rudy'ego przy pracy. - Kiedy skończył trzy lata matka wysłała go na zajęcia z baletu. Nie mówi o tym ludziom, ale dzięki temu jest smukły i pełen gracji, więc właściwie nie narzeka.

-Zauważyłem w nim coś dystyngowanego. - Will opróżnia szklankę. - Czy nadal ćwiczy?

-Nie z zespołem. Kilka razy przyłapałam go w naszej domowej kuchni. - Heather uśmiecha się również opróżniając szklankę. - Miło było panów poznać. - Wyciąga rękę w kierunku Willa, który puszcza dłoń Hannibala aby ją uścisnąć. Kiedy ją puszcza natychmiast znowu chwyta dłoń Hannibala. Heather uśmiecha się tajemniczo do Hannibala. - Uroczy jest. Chociaż otwiera się tylko kiedy jesteście sami, prawda? - Mówi czule, po matczynemu i Hannibal wcale nie czuje się zagrożony słysząc to.

Will czerwieni się aż po samą szyję a Hannibal naprawdę nie jest zazdrosny.

-Uważajcie na siebie chłopcy. - Kobieta zabiera dwie opróżnione szklanki i kieruje się do kuchni.

-Życzę pani dobrej nocy, panno Lachlan.

-Dziękuję Dobranoc Panie Doktorze, Williamie. - Will kiwa głową a potem zmierza w kierunku drzwi.

Powietrze jest chłodne i świeże dzięki deszczowi, który cały dzień marynował asfalt. Idą obok siebie, a ich ramiona ocierają się od czasu do czasu przez ich kurtki. Will spogląda na bezgwiezdne niebo za bardzo wypełnione deszczowymi chmurami aby na ziemię padł chociaż jeden promień księżyca na podświetlony na pomarańczowo przez samotną latarnię uliczną parking.

Will zatrzymuje się, kiedy mijają ostatnie okna i odwraca. Łapie Hannibala za bicepsy, w ten sam sposób jak wtedy kiedy był pod jego wpływem, i przyciąga do siebie tak że ich usta stykają się ze sobą gwałtownie. Hannibal odwzajemnia uścisk i otwiera usta przy smakujących sorbetem ustach Willa.

Hannibal prowadzi Willa tyłem pod ścianę budynku, zbierając jego chciwe jęki językiem. Hannibal czuje na ustach słaby żar alkoholu, słodko gorzki smak wina Sangiovese i słodki gęstego jak syrop likieru Chambord. Trzyma Willa blisko, tak że ich ciała stykają się ze sobą przez warstwy ubrań. Will wzdycha głośno i zaciska dłoń w pięść we włosach Hannibala po czym znowu go całuje.

Hannibal delikatnie przyciska swoje biodra do bioder Willa. Will wydycha głośno powietrze a jego usta przesuwają się z ust Hannibala aby zwiedzić jego szczękę i i brodę. Przesuwa kciukiem po opatrunku. Hannibal odchyla głowę aby spojrzeć Willowi w oczy. Usypiające właściwości alkoholu w zasadzie przeminęły. Spojrzenie Willa jest czyste kiedy odpowiada Hannibalowi. Jest figlarne. Kącik jego ust unosi się w pół uśmieszku. Podważa kciukiem opatrunek, drapiąc jego skórę paznokciami a potem chowa zerwany opatrunek do kieszeni kurtki i zabiera się za gardło Hannibala, zanim ten ma sposobność sprzeciwić się temu co zrobił Will.

-Właściwie, już go nie potrzebujesz. - Will wymrukuje w rząd zagojonych ranek po czym przygryza bok szyi Hannibala a potem przesuwa w dół chrząstki pierścieniowatej i zaczyna ssać. Hannibal mruczy przyzwalająco ale potem odsuwa szyję.

Obaj głośno oddychają, a kiedy Hannibal sięga dłonią w dół odkrywa rosnącą erekcję Willa podobną do jego własnej. Will jęczy przesuwając nosem po policzku Hannibala a potem całuje go w kącik ust przesuwa językiem po górnej wardze Hannibala.

-Powinniśmy stąd jechać. - Wzdycha Will, chociaż ociera się biodrami o biodra Hannibala, tak żeby ich krocza stykały się ze sobą. Przesuwa dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej i przygryza jego szczękę a potem całuje go w szyję. Wzdycha przy każdym oddechu i mocno nabiera powietrza ustami. - Prawda Hannibalu? Musimy już jechać.

-Tak, masz rację. - Odpowiada Hannibal i wyrywa się Willowi aby podejść do samochodu a Will wybucha śmiechem i biegnie zanim.

-Lubisz pozbawiać mnie tchu, prawda?

-Lubię wiedzieć, że mi wolno. - Odpowiada Hannibal drażniąc się z nim a potem odblokowuje zamki Nissana i wsiada za kierownicę. Will zajmuje siedzenie pasażera.

-O co ci chodzi? - Pyta. Jego uśmiech słabnie, chociaż w oczach widać radość.

-Wydawało mi się, że jasno widać iż zabiegam o twoje względy.

-Zawsze o mnie zabiegałeś. Tym razem jest inaczej.

-Wcześniej ze mną nie współpracowałeś.

-Wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że _zabiegasz o moje względy._

-Teraz już wiesz. - Odpowiedział z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem Hannibal. - Okazałeś się wart zachodu.

-Co masz na myśli? - Will wybucha śmiechem, najwyraźniej niedowierzając, że w ogóle o tym rozmawiają. Hannibal przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i wyjeżdża z parkingu.

-A jak myślisz?

-Proszę cię, tylko nie to. - Will potrząsa głową uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiesz?

-Muszę zachować pewne rzeczy w tajemnicy, inaczej się mną znudzisz.

-Akurat. - Sarka Will.

-Co masz na myśli? - Kątem oka, Hannibal zauważa, przyglądającego mu się Willa. Chce na niego spojrzeć, ale wie, że jeśli się odwróci Will się spłoszy. Może zmienić zdanie, i chociaż Hannibal potrafi być niezwykle cierpliwy jeżeli czegoś chce, a chce tego. Tej nocy pragnie tej jednej rzeczy, ponieważ Will jest gotów mu powiedzieć. Hannibal to czuje tuż pod powierzchnią, czuje jak Willowi brakuje tchu kiedy szuka odpowiednich słów.

Jego wzrok rzeczywiście umyka w bok, jednak kiedy Hannibal może poczuć się zawiedziony, Will odzywa się do niego.

-Pozwoliłeś mi zbliżyć się do siebie. Nikt inny przedtem tego nie zrobił. - Jego głos jest niski, to smutny dźwięk istoty zostawionej zbyt długo samej sobie, która wreszcie zdała się zobaczyć światełko na końcu tunelu, możliwość pięknej, jasnej przyszłości. Hannibal czeka, ale Will nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Dojeżdżają do hotelu w pięć minut. Kiedy silnik gaśnie, Will nerwowo oblizuje usta. Hannibal odpina pas bezpieczeństwa i odwraca się do Willa.

-Ludzie się mnie boją. - Szepcze Will przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Powinni się ciebie obawiać. - Mruczy Hannibal przesuwając dłonią po swoim znaku na szyi Willa. - Ale robią to z niewłaściwych powodów.

Will patrzy na niego pytająco.

-Dlaczego powinni się mnie bać?

-Ponieważ mógłbyś być czymś znacznie groźniejszym. - Odpowiada Hannibal całując go w policzek a potem w skroń. Will zamyka oczy i pochyla się w kierunku ust Hannibala dotykających jego włosów. - Mógłbyś być bardziej niebezpieczny niż tysiące seryjnych morderców, których tropią a oni nigdy nie zorientowaliby się, że powinni skupić się na tobie. - Hannibal całuje Willa w czoło i odpina jego pas bezpieczeństwa. - Ludzie powinni być ostrożni w twojej obecności, Williamie Graham. Nie jesteś porcelanową filiżanką. Nie jesteś obtłuczonym kubkiem.

-Jestem mangustą. - Will uśmiecha się dotykając ustami ust Hannibala. Hannibal go całuje.

-Możesz być czymkolwiek zechcesz. Nie tym co wmawia ci Jack. Nie tym co wmawiam ci ja.

Will przygryza wargi Hannibala a potem wsuwa język do jego ust. Ich języki poruszają się razem powoli chociaż coraz bardziej żarliwie kiedy zaczynają mocować się ze sobą w ich ustach. Hannibal wsuwa dłoń we włosy Willa i ciągnie, na tyle że Will przesuwa głowę odsłaniając szyję a Hannibal może się pochylić i posmakować sinego odcisku swojej dłoni na jego szyi tak jak tego chciał odkąd natknął się na Willa w domu pogrzebowym. Will jęczy czując powolne, zmysłowe liźnięcie, które Hannibal zostawia na odcisku własnego kciuka.

Jego palce łapią kurtkę Hannibala i mocują się z guzikami i suwakami dopóki nie mogą zacisnąć się na jego koszuli. Daje Hannibalowi trochę czasu na to aby mógł wessać ciemniejsze znaki w siniaki na jego szyi a potem przekręca głowę aby znowu go pocałować. Jęczy ponuro kiedy Hannibal odsuwa się od niego.

-Ten parking jest pod nadzorem, Williamie.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Potrząsa głową Will. Hannibal wydaje z siebie zaskoczony syk czując zęby Willa u podstawy swej szyi.

-Przyślą tu pracowników ochrony, żeby nas rozdzielili.

-Niech tylko spróbują. - Odpowiada Will, przywołując uśmiech na twarz Hannibala.

-Williamie. - Hannibal składa na ustach Willa ostatni pocałunek. - Zniknąłeś na cały dzień, Jack i Alana pewnie zastanawiają się gdzie jesteś.

-Alana pewnie domyśla się, że jestem z tobą, _tato. _Powiedziałem jej, że idę cię poszukać. - Hannibal gryzie Willa w ucho. - Naprawdę tak jej powiedziałem. -Mruczy wzdychając, Will. - Nie potrafię się zachowywać jak gdyby nic między nami się nie zmieniło.- Will wygląda przez szybę na zaparkowane wokół samochody i początki malowidła na ścianie budynku. Hannibal zastanawia się co może ono przedstawiać. - Czy coś się między nami zmieniło? - Spogląda na swoją dłoń. Hannibal splata jego palce ze swoimi i mocno się trzyma.

-Czy chcesz, żeby coś między nami się zmieniło?

-Pytasz mnie czy lubię cię całować? Ponieważ tak to właśnie wygląda. - Will marszczy na chwilę brwi a potem wybucha śmiechem kiedy Hannibal przygryza dolną wargę. Odsuwa się na tyle aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, co robił całkiem często tego wieczora. Wpatruje się w usta Hannibala a potem przesuwa wzrok na jego nos.

-Nie zadaję pytań na które znam już odpowiedź, Williamie.

-Kłamca. - Uśmiecha się Will, całując Hannibala po raz ostatni a potem pochyla się aby otworzyć drzwiczki i uciec z samochodu.

-Nie obrażaj mnie. - Mówi Hannibal wysiadając z samochodu i zamykając go. Potem dogania Willa. - Obaj wiemy, że to jak zachowałem się w domu pogrzebowym było nie na miejscu.

-Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to jedyny raz kiedy złapałem cię na zgrywaniu głupka. - Hannibal spogląda ciekawie na Willa. - No dobrze, nie zgrywałeś głupka. Ale byłeś ignorantem.

Temu, Hannibal nie może zaprzeczyć.

-Odsłonięcie przed tobą wszystkich moich sekretów, byłoby ryzykowne.

-Cóż, wygląda na to, że apetyt rzeczywiście rośnie w miarę jedzenia. - Mówi Will patrząc w dół na dłoń Hannibala dotykającą lekko jego dłoni. Hannibal ujmuje jego dłoń splatając razem ich palce. - Chociaż, mógłbyś być odrobinę mniej subtelny w swoich staraniach o mnie.

-Wydawało mi się, że jeśli będę bardziej stanowczy, uciekniesz mi niczym spłoszony koń. - Mówi z uśmiechem Hannibal aby pokazać Willowi, że się z nim droczy, że lubi sposób rumieniec wypływa na jego twarz niczym morze czerwieni. Pochyla się i przesuwa językiem po policzku Willa, tam gdzie czerwień jest najlepiej widoczna tuż pod skórą. Will czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i zatrzymuje wpół kroku.

-Polizałeś mnie. - Wydaje się być kompletnie zaskoczony.

-Cóż, trudno tego nie zauważyć. - Hannibal prostuje się. Will całuje go w usta słodko i niewinnie zanim Hannibal może zapytać.

-Uważam pana za bardzo interesującego człowieka, Doktorze Lecter.

Will kieruje się w stronę chodnika prowadzącego do hotelu. Hannibal również rusza, więc ich palce pozostają splecione ze sobą. Will ściska jego dłoń i spogląda na niego nerwowo kiedy podchodzą do frontu budynku. Puszcza jego dłoń kiedy ich oczom ukazują się drzwi a Hannibal prawie nie zauważa straty. Zyskał coś o wiele bardziej obiecującego i bardziej stałego niż krótki dotyk dłoni. Pozwala by Will wszedł pierwszy do hotelu. W lobby jest kilka osób, chociaż Hannibal nie poznaje żadnej z nich. Jest już wpół do dziewiątej. Jedzie z Willem windą na czwarte piętro ale nie rozmawiają ze sobą ani nawet na siebie nie patrzą. Ich palce dotykają się ukradkiem powściągliwe lecz naelektryzowane; niewinne lecz zdeterminowane.

Drzwi windy rozsuwają się nagle i Will odsuwa dłoń wypuszczając spomiędzy swoich palców, palce Hannibala. Idą razem korytarzem. Hannibal zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach pokoju Willa i kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców aby pocałować go na dobranoc. Will przedłuża pocałunek muskając ustami wargi Hannibala i po raz kolejny smakując jego język. Wygląda rozkosznie, kiedy Hannibal odsuwa się od niego.

Poprawia Willowi okulary i powstrzymuje nagłą ochotę posmakowania zarumienionej skóry na jego policzku. Will odwraca się by otworzyć drzwi i niechętnie znika w pokoju, patrząc po raz ostatni na Hannibala i zamykając drzwi. Hannibal idzie dalej korytarzem do swojego pokoju i kładzie się do spać.

Przed nimi długi dzień.


	10. A Little Game

**A Little Game**

_Just close your eyes forget your name_

_Forget the world, forget the people_

_And we'll erect a different steeple_

_This little game is fun to do_

_Just close your eyes, no way tolose_

_And I'm right there, I'm going, too_

_Release control, we're breaking through_

* * *

Pogrzeb odbywa się wcześnie rano. Hannibal ubrał się w czarny garnitur i krawat oraz ciemnoniebieską koszulę. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które się pojawiły zaraz po Komendancie Lewisie i byłej żonie zmarłego. Reggie i Mitchel krzątają się po kaplicy usuwając najmniejsze nawet, wcześniej niezauważone, usterki. Jedna z różowych róż stojących w wazonie niedaleko trumny, lekko przywiędła. Reggie wyjmuje ją i podaje ją byłej pani Casson. Ona patrzy na kwiat niewidzącymi oczami z miejsca, w którym siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie. Reggie wychodzi i przynosi taką samą różę tyle, że w dużo lepszym stanie i z mokrą, zieloną łodyżką.

Mitchel mrozi brata wzrokiem za rozlaną po podłodze wodę. Bracia kłócą się cicho o to, który z nich ma posprzątać. Szef domu pogrzebowego sam rozwiązuje ten problem wchodząc do sali z mopem i wciskając go w ramiona Reggie'go a potem wychodzi trzymając w dłoniach podkładkę z klipsem. Reggie spogląda na mop to na swojego brata a potem bez słowa sprząta wodę z posadzki. Mitchel pozwala mu się tym zająć wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, chociaż zbyt świadom miejsca w którym się znajdują aby szerzej to okazać.

Hannibal przygląda się kobiecie z różą. Jej oczy są suche ale zaczerwienione w kącikach. Zrobiła minimalny makijaż oczu i twarzy; żadnej szminki, czy tuszu do rzęs. Kwiat zwisa w jej dłoni aż do podłogi. Kobieta wygląda na osłupiałą.

-Przepraszam. - Mija chwila. Hannibal dotyka ramienia kobiety, płosząc ją. Wpatruje się w Hannibala szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Proszę o wybaczenie.

-Nic się nie stało. - Chrypie złamanym szeptem kobieta. - Przestraszył mnie pan. Ja...łatwo się płoszę. - Kobieta kiwa głową spuszczając głowę. - Mitchel powiedział, że to pan zaaranżował wszystko.- Hannibal potwierdza skinieniem głowy i siada obok niej. - Jak się pan nazywa?

-Hannibal Lecter. - Oczy kobiety bardzo przypominają oczy Willa kiedy on bardzo chce nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy chociaż wie, że to dla niego zbyt wiele. Omiatają spojrzeniem policzki Hannibala i sięgają nawet jego czoła ale potem się cofają.

-Och, tak. Pan jest tym lekarzem. - Hannibal potwierdza lekkim skinieniem głowy. - Dobrze. Jestem Enid. Enid Santos. - Kobieta ściska dłoń Hannibala. Jej dłoń jest maleńka i drobna w porównaniu z jego dłonią. Kobieta pachnie delikatnie grejpfrutem i skoszoną trawą. Ten późniejszy zapach prawdopodobnie związany jest z jej domem. Ten pierwszy to piękne, lecz subtelne perfumy.

-Śmierć bliskiej osoby zawsze jest trudna.- Głos Hannibala przerywa jej milczenie. W oczach kobiety pojawiają się łzy.

-James i ja nie byliśmy sobie bliscy od lat. - Mówi kobieta z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Hannibal czuje otaczający ją lekko kwaśny zapach środka przeciwlękowego zmieszany z otaczającymi ją naturalnymi aromatami. Najwyraźniej wypaliła wcześniej kilka mentolowych papierosów, zapach dymu nadal trzyma się jej włosów. - Bywał trudny.

-Ale kiedyś go pani kochała. - Kobieta odpowiada mu śmiechem, który ma jednak w sobie nutę żalu. To wzmacnia stężenie zapachu środka przeciwlękowego w jej organizmie i sprawia, że zapach grejpfruta staje się słodszy, bardziej świeży. Przypomina trochę zapach strachu ale jest nieco lżejszy. To tylko stres i żal połączony z pustym żołądkiem.

-Kochałam go, kiedy byliśmy młodzi, głupi a śluby były w modzie. - Kobieta kiwa głową a jej usta wyginają się w lekką podkówkę.

-Nie mieliście dzieci? - Kobieta napina się. - Przepraszam, to nie mój interes. - Jej ramiona opadają niszcząc jej postawę i sprawiając, że jej czarna sukienka marszczy się. - Powiedziano mi, że on nie miał żadnej rodziny poza panią.

-To prawda. - Ona uspokaja się lekko i na chwilę umyka wzrokiem w bok aby otrzeć łzę z oka umieszczonego dalej od Hannibala. On podaje jej chusteczkę. Enid przyjmuje ją po chwili zastanowienia. - Kiedy był mały, umarła mu matka. Jego ojciec zginął w wypadku na łodzi kiedy mieszkaliśmy w Kalifornii.

-Nie miał rodzeństwa?

-Miał brata, który zginął w Afganistanie. Ma też wuja od strony matki, ale nigdy nie był blisko związany z jej rodziną. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z jej śmiercią.

-Nie miał łatwego życia.

-Och. - Kobieta maskuje westchnienie chusteczką Hannibala. On kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu a ona opiera się o niego, osłaniając oczy jego chusteczką. Ciało Hannibala jest jej oparciem. Hannibal myśli, że gdyby ją ugryzł, jej krew smakowałaby grejpfrutem. Oczywiście, wie lepiej, środek przeciwlękowy zamaskowałby inne smaki, ale mimo jego obecności, kobieta i tak pachnie wspaniale. Nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed wdychaniem jej zapachu. Jej ramiona drżą pod jej ramieniem. To sprawia, że wydaje się, że znacznie mniejsza i bardziej krucha.

-Był dobrym człowiekiem, wbrew powszechnej opinii. - Mówi kobieta odsuwając się od Hannibala. Unosi głowę z gracją i upartym poczuciem godności. Hannibal docenia to, że chociaż nie potrafi być silna ze względu na Cassona, potrafi jednak być silna dla siebie samej. Pociąga nosem i ociera oczy chusteczką. - Nie był ideałem. - Mruga, trzepocząc rzęsami o pobladłe brązowe policzki. Pasowałaby do Cassona, przynajmniej pod względem estetycznym; jego jasna skóra do jej brązowej skóry, jego cienkie blond włosy do jej grubych brązowych.

Kobieta oblizuje usta wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w otwartą trumnę. Jej opuchnięte od łez usta, formują cienką kreskę koloru arbuza. Łzy nie wracają. Prostuje się na krześle. Hannibal zdejmuje dłoń z jej ramienia i przysłuchuje się jej oddechowi patrzy jak jej klatka piersiowa unosi się z każdym wdechem i opada z każdym wydechem. Jest już spokojna.

-Dzielnie zginął. - Hannibal nie ścisza głosu mówiąc to. Kobieta nadal równo oddycha.

-Lewis ma go za bohatera.

-A co pani o nim myśli? - Kobieta spogląda na niego. Poranne słońce wpadające do pomieszczenia przez znajdujące się za nimi okno rozświetla jej brązowe jak kora drzewa oczy niczym płomień.

-Myślę, że on jest martwy, Doktorze Lecter.-Jej skóra jest idealna. Żadnych zaczerwienień. Żadnych śladów łez. W jej oczach nadal widać płomienie, ale ona nie jest zła. - Jakaś smutna, samotna kobieta zaczepiła go na pustym parkingu i zadźgała na śmierć.- Kobieta odwraca wzrok. - Stał się przez to celebrytą i wszyscy znają jego nazwisko, a jednak siedzimy teraz na jego pogrzebie, a wokoło widzę samych gliniarzy. - Śmieje się gorzko.

-Ja nie jestem policjantem. - Hannibal uśmiecha się kiedy zauważa jak unosi się kącik jej ust. - Ci, którzy go chwalą nie czują potrzeby aby go opłakiwać. Jego śmierć uczyniła go dla nich sławnym, jako męczennika. Pogrzeb nie jest uprzejmością, którą wyświadczamy zmarłym, jest raczej sposobem w jaki umożliwiamy żywym ostatnie pożegnania. - Kobieta mnie w palcach biały materiał. Po chwili jej dłonie się rozluźniają.

-Co pan tutaj robi jeżeli nie jest pan policjantem? Dlaczego to pan dla niego zrobił? James nic dla pana nie znaczył.

-Mój przyjaciel pracuje w FBI. Spędził tu ostatni tydzień szukając Fontaine Preston.- Enid spuszcza wzrok i kiwa głową. - Kilka dni temu zachorował i jego przełożony poprosił mnie o pomoc.

-Jest pan jego lekarzem?

-Obaj jesteśmy konsultantami FBI. Nieoficjalnie jestem także jego terapeutą.

-Gdzie pan mieszka?

-W Baltimore.

-Przyjechał pan tutaj specjalnie dla pacjenta? - Pyta kobieta, wpatrując się w Hannibala.

-Tak. - Ona nie mówi nic a z jej twarzy nie da się niczego wyczytać. - Przyjechałem tu także aby złapać mordercę. - Na ustach kobiety pojawia się drżący uśmiech. Zamyka oczy i przez chwilę oddycha głęboko. Potem wstaje.

-Spędzę z nim trochę czasu zanim zaczniemy. - Mówi cicho. Jej palce mną skrawek białego materiału to w tę to w tamtą stronę. - Dziękuję, że mnie pan wysłuchał.

-Oczywiście. - Kiwa głową Hannibal i kobieta odchodzi. Czarna sukienka sięga jej smukłych kolan. Spódnica unosi się lekko w czasie obrotu, wyglądałaby pięknie obok Jamesa Cassona. Jak Kleopatra stojąca u boku gotowego do bitwy Marka Antoniusza. Podobnie jak Kleopatra żyje dłużej niż jej wojownik, trzymała u piersi żmiję nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Hannibal wstaje i odwraca się ku drzwiom. Jack rozmawia z Komendantem Lewisem siedącym w tylnym rzędzie ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Jack i Beverly Katz stoją po jego obu stronach. Myszowaty brunet, Peter Goodwin wpatruje się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem podczas kiedy siedząca obok niego Alana stara się go uspokoić.

Nigdzie nie widać Willa. Reggie przechodzi obok Hannibala niosąc w ręku stos tektrurowych teczek oraz duze kartonowe pudło pod drugim ramieniem. Jeden z uczestników pogrzebu potrąca go i z teczek wysypują się papiery. Reggie szamocze się z pudłem odstawiając je a potem klęka aby posprzątać bałagan. Hannibal klęka obok niego i podaje mu te papiery, których nie mógł dosięgnąć.

-Pozwól, że to wezmę. - Hannibal wskazuje pudło a Reggie podaje mu je z uśmiechem wdzięczności. Hannibal wychodzi za nim do jednego z biur na tyłach budynku i ustawia pudło tam, gdzie wskazuje Reggie. Zatrzymuje się słysząc słowa drugiego mężczyzny.

-Ten Will Graham wykonuje strasznie ciężką robotę, co? Tak jak wy wszyscy w FBI.

-Nie pracujemy w FBI.

-Ale siedzicie w tym tak samo głęboko jak Komendant Lewis, a raczej...-Pstryka palcami. - Crawford...prawda?

-Zdarza się, że tak. - Przytakuje Hannibal.

-To musi być męczące. Obserwowanie wszystkiego co ludzie są zdolni zrobić sobie nawzajem.

-Will jest naprawdę świetny w tym co robi.

-Nie wątpię. Po prostu wydaje mi się...- Reggie prostuje nierówny stos teczek, które musi jeszcze odstawić na odpowiednie półki. - Wydaje mi się, że miły z niego facet.

-To prawda. - Reggie się uśmiecha a Hannibal wie, że on wie. - Kiedy go poznałem nie szukał przyjaciół.

-Więc stał się pan jego przyjacielem. - Obaj wybuchają śmiechem.

-Głupstwem byłoby nie skorzystać z okazji. - Reggie mruczy w zamyśleniu. Zawsze zachowywał się doroślej niż ludzie w jego wieku, ale w garniturze wygląda na dużo starszego niż jest.

-Wygląda na to, że niedługo zaczynamy, Doktorze Lecter. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc w organizacji pogrzebu Agenta Cassona. Miło jest dla odmiany pracować z kimś kto wie co robi. - Dodaje, mając na myśli swojego brata. Hannibal pochyla głowę czując się jakby zdał jakiś egzamin. Wychodzi z biura i w korytarzu natyka się na Willa stojącego w progu z przewieszoną przez ramię kurtką.

-Podwiózłbym cię, Williamie. - Will zamiera na dźwięk jego glosu i gwałtownie się odwraca.

-Potrzebowałem spaceru. - Mówi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w poły marynarki Hannibala.

-Zatrzymałeś się przy boisku do baseball'a?

-Tak. - Will umyka wzrokiem w bok. Jego spojrzenie pada na trumnę i zatrzymują się tam przez moment, zanim łapie spojrzenie Hannibala i wbija wzrok w ich buty. - W drużynie gra pewien dzieciak. Ja w pewnym sensie...- Will milknie nagle i krzywi się myśląc o tym co zostało niewypowiedziane. -Sam nie wiem.

-Wczułeś się w jednego z chłopców z drużyny.

-Najpierw wczułem się w jego ojca, potem w dzieciaka. - Will wygląda na zadowolonego, że nie musiał opowiadać co dokładnie zaszło. Hannibal postara się aby teraz było mu łatwiej.- Apodyktyczny, zaborczy...dzieciak go nie znosi, baseballu zresztą też.

-Jak myślisz dlaczego to właśnie oni przykuli twoją uwagę?- Hannibal wprowadza Willa do pokoju, żeby Reggie nie musiał ich okrążać. Kiedy mężczyzna ich wymija Hannibal zauważa jego uśmiech. Kładzie dłoń w dole pleców Willa i kreśli nią okręgi. W gardle Willa więźnie powietrze, które miało wydostać się z jego płuc.

-Naprawdę będziemy robić to teraz? - Pyta Will nachylając się do Hannibala.

-Mam przestać? - Hannibal cofa dłoń do momentu kiedy ramię Willa owija się wokół jego łokcia.

-Nie jeżeli i tak zrobiłbyś to później. - Hannibal uśmiecha się i przesuwa dłoń po biodrze Willa na jej poprzednie miejsce na jego czwartym kręgu lędźwiowym. Przesuwa palce w górę wzdłuż jego dwunastego, jedenastego, dziesiątego, dziewiątego kręgu piersiowego i Will wzdycha momentalnie tracąc wątek.

-Podczas wczorajszego spaceru podsłuchałem przypadkiem ojca...a teraz nie potrafię przestać o tym myśleć.

-Czy mogę ci coś zasugerować?

Will krzywi się kiedy kłykcie Hannibala naciskają na mięśnie wokół jego kręgosłupa.

-Tak.- Wzdycha Will, wzruszając ramionami. Ten ruch otwiera go dla Hannibala, chociaż gdyby patrzył na nich ktoś postronny oni nadal tylko stoją blisko siebie. - Co masz na myśli?

-James Casson nie żyje. - Will spogląda na niego. Hannibal naciska na nerw przy jego T7. Will trzepocze rzesami, jednak nie zamyka oczu. - Nie mogłeś zrobić nic aby ocalić go przed Fontaine Preston. - Will oblizuje usta. - Jak myślisz Williamie..dlaczego go zabiła?

-Ponieważ on..._Chryste. - _Will klnie zaciskając zęby.

-Przepraszam. - Hannibal zmienia nacisk kłykcia na nacisk środkowego paliczka, środkowego palca.

-Nie...nie przestawaj.

-Dlaczego Fontaine Preston go zabiła, Williamie?

-Myślała, że tylko w ten sposób może okazać miłość. Ona...Ach...Ona była szalona.

-Nie szalona, Williamie. Cierpiała z powodu przywidzeń ale nie była szalona.

-Więc co twoim zdaniem jest szalone?

-Być może...spełnianie marzeń o karierze sportowej przy użyciu własnego dziecka.

Idealnie czyste i przytomne oczy Willa unoszą się ku oczom Hannibala, chociaż jego oddech jest cięższy niż zwykle. Wyraz jego twarzy jest nie do odczytania ale potem się zmienia. Will uśmiecha się kpiąco.

-Nie za wcześnie na psychoanalizę, doktorze?

-Jeszcze niedawno, w ogóle byś na nią nie pozwolił, bez względu na porę dnia. - Przypomina mu Hannibal, przesuwając palcami po jego boku. Teraz dotyka Willa tylko po to żeby go dotknąć. Will jest tak samo otwarty jak przedtem. Przygryza dolną wargę i skupia wzrok na krawacie Hannibala, a raczej na jego szyi. Hannibal znowu zakrył ją opatrunkiem, z powodów czysto kosmetycznych. Rozumie już co czuje Abigail, która każdego dnia ukrywa pod szalem swoją bliznę. Zastanawia się, czy ona też czuje się ograniczona koniecznością ukrywania swojej blizny.

Will milczy przez chwilę. Kiedy się odzywa wraca do początku ich rozmowy.

-Więc co...Myślę o nich obsesyjnie ponieważ Miguel przypomina mi o Fontaine Preston? Czy w takim razie Tanner to Casson?

-Tanner mógłby być każdą ofiarą, której twoim zdaniem nie zdążyłeś uratować. Miguel, każdym mordercą, do którego za bardzo się zbliżyłeś. - Will wzdryga się słysząc jego słowa. - Weźmy na przykład Abigail i jej ojca. - Wspomnienie Abigail troszeczkę uspokaja Willa, ale jego spokój mija na wspomnienie jej ojca. - Myślisz, że ten chłopiec jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - Powrót do sedna sprawy, pomaga Willowi się nie zgubić.

-Nie wiem. - Will zdejmuje okulary i szczypie się w grzbiet nosa. - Nie jestem pewien czy przesadzam, czy rzeczywiście jest w tym coś czego nie potrafię dostrzec.

-Często fiksujesz na punkcie kompletnie obcych ci osób, Williamie? - Hannibal uśmiecha się widząc pełne wściekłości spojrzenie Willa i wie, że kompletnie go rozbroił, chociaż Will zachowuje się jakby nic się nie stało. Will chce coś powiedzieć, ale rozprasza go głośny odgłos ciał przemieszczających się w cichej, do tej pory, kaplicy. Ludzie zaczynają zajmować miejsca. Will odwraca się a Hannibal zauważa jak jego głowa przechyla się lekko w prawo kiedy zdejmuje dłoń z jego pleców.

Will siedzi pomiędzy Hannibalem a Jackiem. Beverly Katz siada po drugiej stronie Hannibala. Uśmiecha się do niego na powitanie a on odwzajemnia jej uśmiech.

Ceremonia ma być krótka. Komendant Lewis czyta urywanym głosem wcześniej przygotowaną przemowę. Peter Goodwin oraz kilku innych policjantów również przemawia. Enid Santos nie zabiera głosu. Potrząsa głową, kiedy prosi ją o to Lewis. Hannibal nadal widzi ją, siedzącą samotnie w pierwszym rzędzie z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Will splata dłonie na kolanach słuchając ciągnących się przemówień. Ludzie zaczynają się ustawiać w kolejce do trumny. Nogi Willa podskakują nerwowo, sprawiając, że jego kolano ociera się o kolano Hannibala.

-Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, nie musisz. - Mruczy Hannibal, na tyle cicho, że słyszy go tylko Will. - Możemy po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz. - Proponuje wiedząc, że Will podjął decyzję o przyjrzeniu się ciału w trumnie. Will wzdycha.

Przesuwa nogę w bok, przyciskając ją do nogi Hannibala i trzyma ją tam dopóki nie nadchodzi ich kolej żeby wstać. Beverly Katz wstaje po jego lewej stronie. Jack wstaje po prawej stronie Willa. Hannibal skupiony jest jedynie na Willu; nie podnosi się dopóki Will zauważa jak Will kiwa raz głową i podnosi się z miejsca. Trzyma się blisko niego i idą niemal ramię w ramię. Kiedy podchodzą do trumny, Will lekko się cofa.

Hannibal przygląda się twarzy nieboszczyka. Mitchel wykonał kawał dobrej roboty zamaskowując złamany nos Cassona i oczyszczając jego włosy z krwi.

Odwraca się i przywołuje Willa gestem dłoni. Nie odchodzi nawet, kiedy Will ostrożnie zbliża się do trumny. Jego spojrzenie jest skupione na ukrytej w kieszeni dłoni Hannibala a potem przesuwa się na jego ramię. Hannibal czeka aż Will odwróci się i spojrzy w twarz martwego Jamesa Cassona. Will przełyka głośno i zagląda do trumny. Mija krótki moment, kiedy Will wygląda na zakłopotanego a potem pogodzonego z sytuacją.

Hannibal czeka, aż Will dojdzie do siebie a potem dotyka jego ramienia aby przypomnieć mu, że powinni się odsunąć ale Will ani drgnie.

-Williamie. - Hannibal podchodzi bliżej do Willa i spogląda mu w oczy. Widać w nich panikę. Hannibal już wie, co zaraz nastąpi.

-Jestem sam na parkingu. Nie...nie jestem sam. - Mruczy pod nosem Will. Jego oczy przesuwają się po twarzy Cassona. - Sięgam po broń, ale...

-Williamie.- Hannibal kładzie jedną dłoń na ramieniu Willa a drugą na jego obojczyku tak, że jego ciało otula Willa niczym koc. Pod opuszkami palców czuje jego przyspieszony puls.

-Doktorze Lecter? - Woła Jack ponad ramieniem Hannibala. Hannibal rzuca na niego okiem tuż przed tym jak ciało Willa wpada w konwulsje. Hannibal trzyma go na tyle mocno, aby nie upadł kiedy jego nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Powoli układa drżące ciało Willa tak, ze Wll siedzi na posadzce opierając się o nogę Hannibala, drugą nogą podpiera jego kolana dopóki może ułożyć Willa na boku nie upuszczając go.

Ciałem Willa wstrząsają drgawki. Pulsują niczym wewnętrzne eksplozje tuż pod jego skórą. Jego głowa popycha klatkę piersiową Hannibala a z jego gardła wydobywa się pełen udręki krzyk. Tył głowy Willa uderza Hannibala w podbródek. Jack nakazuje ludziom, którzy czekają w kolejce do trumny aby się odsunęli.

-Proszę uważać na jego głowę. - Beverly Katz podbiega do drugiej strony ciała Willa i pomaga Hannibalowi ułożyć go na plecach. Jej dłonie są spokojne i pewne kiedy pomagają zgiąć bliższe jej kolano Willa. Hannibal ciągnie Willa za drugą nogę i ramię tak że jego ciało trochę się obraca ale kończyny leżą płasko na posadzce. Katz wyraźnie brakuje tchu.

-Wszystko w porządku, Will. Nic ci nie będzie. Wszystko w porządku. - Mruczy kilka razy.

Hannibal przyciąga ciało Willa do swojej klatki piersiowej i ostrożnie układa go na lewym boku. Kuca obok Willa i mierzy jego puls dwoma palcami przyłożonymi do jego nadgarstka. Katz siada obok nich na podłodze i głaszcze dłonią plecy Willa starając się uspokoić jego i siebie. Drugą dłonią zasłoniła usta. Hannibal słyszy jak szybko bije jej serce.

-Co z nim? - Jack ostrożnie podchodzi bliżej. Hannibal i Katz jednocześnie unoszą głowy w jego kierunku. Sala opustoszała i jest w niej cicho pomijając odgłos ubrań poruszających się na drżącym delikatnie ciele Willa. Drzwi do pokoju zamknięto, podobnie jak wieko trumny Cassona.

-Nic mu nie będzie. - Odpowiada Hannibal, po czym spogląda na Katz. - To zaraz minie.

Ona raz kiwa głową. Jej spojrzenie jest pewne i zdeterminowane. To odważna kobieta. Teraz się nie wycofa.

-Wydaje mi się, że chyba już mu przeszło. - Mruczy Katz. Delikatnie poklepuje plecy Willa. Hannibal puszcza jego nadgarstek i bierze Willa za rękę splatając ich palce ze sobą i delikatnie ściskając.

-Williamie...-Hannibal przesuwa kciuk swojej drugiej dłoni wzdłuż czoła Willa pozwalając palcom przeczesać jego ciemne loki.

-Hmm...Ja...- Will marszczy brwi i przewraca się na plecy. -Hanni...?- Otwiera oczy. - Och, cześć Katz. - Jest westchnienie zmienia się w pełen ulgi śmiech.

-Cześć Will. - Jej głos jest spokojny i delikatny.

-Wydaje mi się, Jack, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zwolnisz Willa z obowiązku bycia obecnym na pogrzebie. - Mówi Hannibal, nie odwracając oczu od Willa. Dźwięk jego głosu odwodzi Willa od próby rozmowy z Katz. Odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się leniwie.

-Witaj Williamie.

-Cześć doktorku. - Will zamyka oczy ale nie odwraca głowy. - Co się stało? Gdzie są wszyscy? - Jego język wydaje się opuchnięty. Hannibal przesuwa dłoń z czoła Willa na jego policzki żeby sprawdzić czy przypadkiem czegoś sobie nie odgryzł. Jego policzek krwawi, ale poza tym wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Co się stało? - Powtarza niewyraźnie Will ściskając dłonią palce Hannibala.

-Miałeś napad drgawkowy. - Hannibal delikatnie przeczesuje dłonią włosy Willa świadom obserwujących go dwóch par oczu. Postanawia zaryzykować ponieważ czuje potrzebę poprawienia samopoczucia Willa.

Will mruczy a potem odwraca głowę tak, że jego czoło przyciska się do wnętrza dłoni Hannibala. Wyczerpanie uczyniło go zupełnie nieskrępowanym i niezwykle śmiałym. Kiedy Will zasypia, Katz wstaje i oznajmia, że pójdzie poszukać mopa aby posprzątać to co wydostało się z pęcherza Willa. Hannibal patrzy jak ona wychodzi a spojrzenie Jacka mówi mu, że ona tak szybko nie wróci.

To, że Jack zostawiłby Willa nieprzytomnego w jego własnym brudzie tylko dlatego, że chce porozmawiać z Hannibalem wydaje się Hannibalowi niesmaczne. Nie kryje tego.

-Wydaje mi się, że zanim cokolwiek mi powiesz, Jack, powinniśmy go stąd wynieść i umyć.

-Czy to, on zgodziłby się na to żebyś to ty go umył?

-Nadal jestem jego lekarzem, Jack.

-Nie takim lekarzem.

-Widzisz tu jakiegoś innego lekarza? - Hannibal pozwala aby do tonu jego głosu przeniknęła część jego irytacji. Jest poirytowany tym, jak bardzo musi uważać aby nie przekroczyć subiektywnych granic zwykle zarezerwowanych dla opieki nad bliskimi. Musi być bardzo obiektywny w swoim obecnym podejściu do Willa. Jack musi zobaczyć, że jego emocjonalna więź z Willem nie ma wpływu na jego umiejętność podejmowania właściwych decyzji jakich wymaga jego zawód.

Jack jest w niezręcznej sytuacji. Hannibal jest nie tylko psychiatrą ale również lekarzem. Zna się na komórkach i chromosomach, równie dobrze co na zaburzeniach osobowości i fobiach społecznych. Jest świetnie zorientowany w biologii procesów zachodzących w mózgu jak i w zawartości DSM-IV1.

-Doktorze Lecter, czy ma pan romans z Willem Graham'em? - Hannibal bierze głęboki oddech i wstaje, chociaż nie chce opuszczać boku Willa na wypadek gdyby ten się obudził.

-Tak.

Jack mruga zaskoczony bezpośredniością jego odpowiedzi.

-W porządku.- Mówi pocierając czoło wnętrzem dłoni – W porządku. Co mam z tym zrobić, doktorze?

-Co masz zrobić z czym, Jack?

-Z faktem, że przyznał mi pan, że _pieprzy swojego pacjenta._ - Jack podnosi głos. Słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi. Ani Jack ani Hannibal nie zwracają jednak na to uwagi.

-Will i ja nie sypiamy ze sobą. - Jack bełkocze coś. Hannibal nie jest pewien, czy to dlatego, że wydaje mu się iż niesprawiedliwie posądził Hannibala o przekroczenie granic etyki lekarskiej czy też dlatego, że nie chce myśleć o Willu w ten sposób. Hannibal nie ma zamiaru dowiadywać się, które założenie jest prawdziwe. - Pytałeś czy mamy romans. Mamy.

-Musi pan przestać się z nim widywać. - Jack mówi o tym jak gdyby stanowiło to podstawę jego profesjonalnego związku z Willem. Nie stanowi. Naprawdę.

-Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Jack. Will nie jest, i nigdy nie był, moim pacjentem. Przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. - Hannibal przygląda się temu jak na twarzy Jacka pojawia się gniew. - Obaj bardzo staramy się aby to ukryć. Moje spotkania z Willem, podczas których nie stało się nic niestosownego, właściwie nigdy nie miały miesca. Mówię ci wszystko co chcesz wiedzieć na jego temat. Nie mam przed tobą żadnych sekretów. Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać na temat etyki...proszę bardzo.

-Jednak pracujecie razem.

-Czy w towarzystwie, powiedzmy, Alany Bloom, użyłbyś tego samego argumentu?

-Co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? - Broni się Jack.

-Jest kobietą. Ja jestem mężczyzną.

-Doktorze Lecter, chce mnie pan oskarżyć o dyskryminację z powodu pańskiej orientacji seksualnej?

-Przed chwilą zostałem oskarżony o przekroczenie granic etyki zawodowej i uwiedzenie Willa Grahama. Skąd mogę wiedzieć co sobie o mnie myślisz, Jack?

-W porządku. - Jack unosi ręce w obronnym geście chociaż zdecydowanie nie podoba mu się temat tej rozmowy. - Ma pan rację.- Hannibal ponownie klęka u boku Willa.

-Czy mógłbyś przynieść mi mopa, Jack? Wydaje mi się, że panna Katz właśnie z nim wracała kiedy oczerniłeś moje dobre imię. - Jack rumieni się i wzdycha gniewnie. Wypada z pomieszczenia nieprzyzwyczajony przegrywać bitew, które sam rozpoczął. Najwyraźniej ma jakiś problem z tym jak bardzo Hannibal jest związany z Willem. Jeśli to typowa reakcja samca-alfa na homoseksualizm, nie powinno to jednak stanowić problemu. Hiper męskość była w tych czasach czymś w rodzaju plagi.

Kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawia się Katz, a wraz z nią niosący mopa Mitchel, Hannibal ostrożnie obejmuje Willa ramieniem i unosi go do pozycji pionowej.

-Możecie wyjść tamtymi drzwiami. - Mitchel pokazuje im właściwy kierunek. Wpatruje się w Katz, która okrąża kałużę moczu aby otworzyć przed Hannibalem drzwi prowadzące do kostnicy i proponuje swoją pomoc we wprowadzeniu Willa do pomieszczenia, ale Hannibal uprzejmie odmawia. Nadal stoi w progu kiedy Hannibal układa Willa na chromowanym stole z wbudowanymi rurami do odprowadzania wody.

Hannibal odwraca się aby na nią spojrzeć i zauważa wyraz zakłopotania na jej twarzy. Katz wzdycha i wchodzi do pomieszczenia przymykając za sobą drzwi ale nie zamykając ich do końca. Nie robi tego specjalnie.

-Jack po prostu martwi się o Willa. - Mówi powoli ale najwyraźniej stara się przekazać Hannibalowi coś ważnego. - Nie chodzi o to, że obaj jesteście mężczyznami, czy o to, że razem pracujecie. Szczerze mówiąc wydaje mi się, że po prostu był zaskoczony i nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. - Spogląda na Willa i Hannibal widzi jak bardzo jej na nim zależy.

-Dziękuję ci za szczerość. - Mówi Hannibal zdejmując marynarkę i przewieszając ją przez stalowy pręt po drugiej stronie stołu. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

-Cóż, Will to mój przyjaciel. Jeżeli rzeczywiście coś was łączy muszę się trochę wysilić.

-Doceniam to. - Uśmiecha się Hannibal a ona odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. Odwraca się by odejść ale coś ją zatrzymuje.

-Czy coś takiego już kiedyś mu się przytrafiło? Te drgawki były...

-Z tego co wiem, zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. - Kobieta kiwa głową. - Beverly.- Hannibal zbliża się do niej. - Obiecuję ci, że się nim zaopiekuję. - Ona przygląda mu się zastanawiając się czy rzeczywiście jest godny zaufania. Hannibal zauważa moment w którym stwierdza, że jest.

-Jestem tego pewna. Czy nie ma pan przypadkiem klucza do jego pokoju? Mogłabym przywieźć mu jakieś ubrania żeby mógł się przebrać.

Hannibal sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje z niej kartę klucz. Ta czynność z jakiegoś powodu wywołuje u niej uśmiech.

Katz wychodzi nie tłumacząc się. Dokładnie zamyka za sobą drzwi. Hannibal czeka aż jej kroki ucichną i przekręca zamki w drzwiach po obu stronach pomieszczenia. Potem wraca do Willa i podwija rękawy koszuli. Ostrożnie zdejmuje Willowi pasek i wrzuca go do srebrnej miednicy stojącej na stojaku niedaleko stołu. Potem pozbawia Willa butów i skarpetek, w które wsiąkło nieco płynu, który na szczęście łatwo się spierze.

Wyjmuje z kieszeni portfel Willa a potem z kliniczną precyzją zdejmuje z Willa spodnie ostrożnie odklejając je od jego ud. Kiedy zsuwa mokry bawełno-poliester z ciała Willa, kostnicę wypełnia ostry zapach moczu. Hannibal pozwala spodniom opaść na podłogę a potem wrzuca je do stojącego niedaleko kosza na śmieci.

Will ubrany jest już tylko w koszulę i bokserki. Rąbek jego koszuli jest wilgotny w miejscu, które przesunęło się po kałuży zanim Hannibal i Katz zdążyli ułożyć drgające ciało Willa w odpowiedniej pozycji. Hannibal pozbywa się także tych ubrań. Kończyny Willa są ociężałe snem, chociaż pod dotykiem Hannibala wydają się elastyczne. Klatka piersiowa Willa, leżącego na błyszczącym stole jest niesamowicie blada. W skupionym świetle, Will wygląda jak nieboszczyk. Nawet leży na stole zbudowanym z myślą o osączaniu ciał z płynów ustrojowych. Leży tam całkowicie nieruchomo, jeśli nie liczyć jego płytkiego oddechu.

Hannibal odgarnia Willowi włosy z czoła tą częścią dłoni, która nie miała kontaktu z jego pobrudzonymi ubraniami. Krawędzie siniaka na jego szyi zaczynają nabierać żółtego koloru. Wymowny kształt palców Hannibala zaczyna się zacierać. Hannibal przesuwa język od podstawy szyi Willa aż do odcisku dłoni, swojej dłoni. Will śpi głęboko ale Hannibal nie jest pewien jak długo pozostanie w tym stanie ani w jaki sposób uda się go obudzić. Hannibal chciałby w spokoju umyć i przebrać Willa zanim on się obudzi, ale ma przeczucie, że Will może się niespodziewanie obudzić tylko po to aby utrudnić mu zadanie.

Hannibal zdejmuje Willowi bokserki unosząc jego biodra tak, że przemoczony materiał sam z nich spadnie. Postanawia, że kiedy w ich związku nastąpi odpowiedni moment, kupi Willowi całkiem nową odzież.

Wyrzuca przemoczony materiał do kosza razem z koszulą i spodniami Willa i okrąża stół aby umyć ręce. W jednej z szafek dosrrzega dużą szklaną miednicę. Napełnia ją ciepłą wodą.

Wraca do Willa z dwoma ręcznikami, dużym pudełkiem chusteczek odkażających i miednicą, którą trzyma w drugiej ręce. Odstawia miednicę na stojący za nim stół i wrzuca do niej jeden z ręczników i wyciska z niego nadmiar wody. Przenosi ręcznik nad ciało Willa i wykręca go do końca, z zainteresowaniem obserwując gęsią skórkę, która pojawia się pod kroplami wody. Ciekawe jest, wiedzieć, że Will jest tak wrażliwy na jakikolwiek dotyk.

Hannibal przesuwa ręcznikiem po biodrach Willa omijając jego penisa leżącego wzdłuż jego uda. Potem, powtarza ten ruch aż do jego kostki i wrzuca ręcznik z powrotem do miski z wodą. Zamierza powtórzyć tę czynność z lewą nogą Willa, ale mężczyzna cofa się, czując dotyk Hannibala przez gruby, mokry ręcznik.

-Hola, Hannibalu, dlaczego jestem... - Will cofa się niezręcznie na niewielkiej powierzchni stołu, z którego niemal spada. To dobrze zbudowany mebel, który nie chwieje się mimo niezręcznych ruchów Willa. - Jestem nagi.

-To prawda.

-Jak to się stało...Dlaczego jestem nagi? Czy ty mnie _kąpiesz?_

_-_Williamie, czy przypominasz sobie swój napad drgawkowy?

-Ja...Och.- Will spogląda za Hannibala na swoje brudne ubrania zgromadzone w koszu. Przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i obejmuje je ramionami.

-Możesz dokończyć sam. - Proponuje Hannibal podając mu ręcznik i Will go przyjmuje.

-Odwróć się.

Hannibal spełnia prośbę, chociaż wydaje mu się ona nieco dziwna. Rozumie jednak Willa i jego potrzebę skromności ponieważ nie doszło jeszcze między nimi do intymnego zbliżenia, bez odgradzającej ich ciała bariery ubrań. Hannibal po raz kolejny myje nad zlewem ręce i powoli je wyciera. Zauważa jak Will stara się dosięgnąć opakowania chusteczek dezynfekujących. Hannibal opiera się o blat i czeka aż Will poprosi go o pomoc. Nie musi czekać zbyt długo.

Will z trudnością przerzuca nogi przez krawędź stołu ale potem orientuje się, jest za wysoko i, że musiałby z niego zeskoczyć. Hannibal stwierdza, że Will prawdopodobnie nie ufa, sobie ani swoim nogom, i nie jest pewien, czy przetrwałyby taki wysiłek.

-Czy mógłbyś podać mi chusteczki?

Hannibal odpycha się od blatu z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

-Proszę bardzo. -Mówi podając Willowi pojemnik.

-Dzięki.

Will zamiera słysząc pukanie do drzwi i niemal upuszcza opakowanie z chusteczkami.

-Doktorze Lecter, przywiozłam ubrania. - Woła zza drzwi Katz.

Hannibal czeka aż usłyszy jak drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz się zamkną a potem otwiera wewnętrzne drzwi i sięga po czyste ubrania: parę beżowych spodni, koszulę w kratę i czystą bieliznę i skarpetki. Szybko rzuca okiem na pomieszczenie, i zauważa, że usunięto z niego trumnę a podłoga została umyta. Wpadające do kaplicy słońce obija się ostrymi promieniami od idealnie czystej posadzki.

Will stara się zakryć siebie kiedy Hannibal odwraca się do niego by podać mu ubrania. Zamyka drzwi na zamek a Will unika jego wzroku.

-Nie musisz się przede mną ukrywać, Williamie. Widziałem cię. - Mówi Hannibal okładając czyste ubrania a stół obok suchego ręcznika. Zabiera do zlewu brudny ręcznik i miskę z brudną wodą. Odkręca gorącą wodę i przez chwilę moczy w niej miskę. Odnajduje zmywak i szoruje nim miskę przez pełne sześćdziesiąt sekund zanim odkłada miskę do szuflady na brudne miednice by mogła zostać dokładniej wyczyszczona.

Przyciska ręcznik do brzegów zlewu aby wycisnąć z niego jak najwięcej wody a potem wrzuca go do kosza a brudne ręczniki. To samo robi z brudnymi ubraniami Willa. Po raz trzeci myje i wyciera ręce i kiedy się odwraca zastaje Willa nadal pocierającego uda chusteczkami odkażającymi.

-Byłoby ci łatwiej jeżeli wstaniesz. - Podchodzi do Willa i podaje mu ramię. Will przyjmuje je, chociaż wyraz jego twarz komunikuje wyraźnie, że Will nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Will zsuwa obie nogi poza krawędź stołu i bez ostrzeżenia zeskakuje na podłogę. Uderza w tors Hannibala, przytrzymując się drugą ręką stołu, chociaż jego ciało opiera się całym ciężarem o Hannibala. Włosy Willa łaskoczą Hannibala w czoło. Żaden z nich nie odzywa się, dopóki Will nie poczuje się pewniej na własnych nogach.

Hannibal cofa się lekko ab podnieść ręcznik z drugiego stołu. Podaje go Willowi, który stara się wytrzeć uda jedną ręką podczas gdy druga zacisnęła się wokół rękawa Hannibala. Hannibal trzyma go pod pachami, jego oczy nie patrzą niżej niż na obojczyk Willa.

-Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatni raz potrzebowałem pomocy przy kąpieli. - Sarka drwiąco Will. Potem klnie kiedy ręcznik wpada mu z ręki.

Obaj patrzą na leżący na posadzce ręcznik. Will tłumi śmiech zdejmując okulary i ocierając z czoła pot grzbietem dłoni która je trzyma. Jego śmiech staje się histeryczny. Hannibal przyciąga go bliżej kiedy śmiech zamienia się w cichy szloch poniżenia.

-Dlaczego w ogóle mnie chcesz? - Mruczy Will kopiąc bezużyteczny ręcznik i przy okazji tracąc na chwilę równowagę. Hannibal przesuwa ręce i przytula go do siebie mocno trzymając go za ramiona i plecy. Całuje Willa w czubek głowy i czuje zapach środka odkażającego tam gdzie Will przeczesał włosy palcami po użyciu chusteczek.

-Już ci mówiłem, Williamie. Jesteś czymś więcej niż to na co pozwala ci twój strach. Masz w sobie siłę by być kimkolwiek zechcesz.

-Jakoś tego nie czuję.

-Nie długo ją poczujesz. - Hannibal przesuwa jedną z dłoni z ciała Willa i dotyka nią jego policzka. Will zamyka oczy i cofa głowę przed spod dotyku Hannibala. - Ufasz mi, Williamie?

-Tak. - Wzdycha Will chowając twarz w ramieniu Hannibala. Hannibal obejmuje dłońmi biodra Willa i delikatnie całuje go w ucho.

-Na pewno?

Will potwierdza, kiwając głową, która ociera się o obojczyk Hannibala. Przesuwa dłonie wzdłuż boków Hannibala i obejmuje go nimi w pasie aby odwzajemnić uścisk. Hannibal pozwala na to przez kilka chwil a potem powoli opada na kolana. Dłonie Willa przesuwają się wzdłuż jego ciała aż lądują na jego ramionach. Jego palce zaciskają się w jego koszuli, uciskając znajdującą się pod nią skórę.

-Co robisz? - Will potrząsa głową i stara się cofnąć ale odkrywa, że jest uwięziony między stołem a ciałem Hannibala. - Nie, Hanni...-Westchnienie Willa zamienia się w jęk. Nabrzmiewa pod dotykiem języka Hannibala. Hannibal podnosi upuszczony ręcznik i przesuwa nim w górę po tylnej stronie kolan Willa i wyżej wzdłuż jego ud aż do pośladków. Dodatkowo osusza szczelinę między nimi.

-Czy wydaje ci się, że ukląkłbym przed kimkolwiek, Williamie? - Hannibal wzdycha wokół penisa Willa a potem całuje każde z jego bioder. Przesuwa nosem przez czarne włoski łonowe tuż pod jego pępkiem, są sztywne od wody, i pachną ciepłą wodą, mydłem i spirytusem salicylowym. Hannibal wyciera uda Willa po czym odkłada ręcznik i obejmuje je gołymi rękoma. Jego biodra mimowolnie drżą. Will potrząsa głową, potrzebując spełnienia mimo że ledwie potrafi utrzymać się na nogach. Hannibal czuje jak jego nogi drżą starając się utrzymać jego ciało w pozycji pionowej.

-Nie, nie ukląkłbyś przed nikim.

-A jednak klęczę przed tobą, Williamie. - Will jęczy zaciskając palce we włosach Hannibala. One również drżą. Will naprawdę nie ma na to siły. - Chodź do mnie. - Will opada na kolana, kompletnie wyczerpany wszystkim co przydarzyło mu się przez ostatnich kilka dni. Hannibal sadza go sobie na kolanach. Will opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, bardziej z powodu tego, że nie ma sił jej utrzymać niż dlatego, że pragnie bliskości Hannibala. Chociaż Hannibal nie ma wątpliwości, że Will naprawdę bardzo jej pragnie.

-W sobotę wieczorem przygotuję dla ciebie kolację. Potem pokażę ci dlaczego cię pragnę. - Will całuje go ponieważ chociaż nagła potrzeba minęła, pozostało w nim pożądanie. Hannibal czuje bicie jego serca w miejscu, gdzie obejmuje Willa ramieniem. Jest szybkie i nierówne. - Wtedy pokażę ci wszystko.

-To ma być randka? - Wzdycha Will. Jest taki zmęczony.

-Tak.

-Więc się zgadzam.

-Dziękuję, Williamie. - Hannibal ukrywa uśmiech w jego włosach.

-Prawdopodobnie powinienem się ubrać. - Wzdycha Will odpychając się od ramion Hannibala. Hannibal delikatnie całuje jego twarz tam gdzie ich policzki stykały się ze sobą. Will mięknie pod jego dotykiem. Hannibal również czuje to dziwne ciepło w swoim żołądku. - Albo, może zostaniemy tutaj. - Ramiona Willa lekko obejmują Hannibala za szyję, jego palce przeczesują włosy nad karkiem Hannibala. - Chociaż jestem nagi.

-Nalegam abyśmy wrócili do hotelu. Nie powinniśmy dłużej blokować Vogtom dostępu do ich miejsca pracy. - Hannibal sięga po czystą koszulę Willa. - Zaczniemy od tego.

Will wsuwa lewe ramię w rękaw koszuli i czeka aż Hannibal zarzuci na jego ramiona jej drugą połowę żeby mógł wsunąć ramię w drugi rękaw. Przypadkowo przyciska klatkę piersiową do ciała Hannibala. Hannibal całuje Willa w czoło kiedy Will zamyka oczy. Will przygryza dolną wargę.

-Jutro wieczorem, naprawdę zjemy razem kolację, prawda?

-Masz jakiś inny pomysł?

-Znowu zadajesz mi pytanie, na które znasz już odpowiedź.

Hannibal stara się powstrzymać uśmiech.

-Williamie, na pewno nie rzucę się na ciebie w momencie, kiedy tylko przekroczysz próg mojego domu. - Hannibal odsuwa ręce Williama bezskutecznie starające się uporać z guzikami. Will kładzie ręce na ramionach Hannibala i pozwala mu zapiąć koszulę. Idzie mu to szybko. Zapina wszystkie guziki a potem zauważą zmarszczony nos Willa. Ich palce ocierają się o siebie kiedy obaj jednocześnie sięgają aby rozpiąć ostatni guzik. Hannibal jest szybszy ale Will nie cofa dłoni. Zamiast tego ujmuje nią dłoń Hannibala i unosi do swoich ust całując jego palce.

-Jak ty to robisz? - Pyta, owiewając palce Hannibala ciepłym oddechem.

- Co robię, Williamie? - Mruczy Hannibal zgniatając włosy Willa wolną dłonią.

-Bije od ciebie taka... - Will niemal mdleje. Hannibal ściska jego dłoń. Will zamyka oczy i opiera się czołem o czoło Hannibala, opuszczając ich złączone dłonie. Ich palce nadal są ze sobą splecione. - Zawsze jesteś taki spokojny...gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? - Szepcze Will. Hannibal chwyta mocniej kark Willa i znowu go całuje. Will drży.

-Co czujesz?

-Ciepło niczym promień słońca i ulgę, która przypomina nadmorski wiatr. - Całują się raz jeszcze po czym Hannibal podaje Willowi resztę ubrań.

-Proszę Williamie.

-Ciekawa taktyka. - Will posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech zakładając i nie ruszając się z kolan Hannibala. Hannibal obejmuje go jednym ramieniem za udo owijając drugie wokół jego żeber i unosi go tak żeby Will mógł podciągnąć bladoniebieskie bokserki na samą górę. Aby Will mógł włożyć spodnie, muszą jednak wstać. Hannibal pomaga mu się podnieść a potem asekuruje go kiedy Will zakłada beżowe spodnie. Will wzdycha i opiera się o stół. Kiedy wrócą do hotelu nie będzie miał żadnych problemów ze snem. Hannibal zostawia go na chwilę aby otworzyć drzwi. Will zakłada buty i skarpety. Hannibal bierze go za rękę, kiedy spotykają się przy drzwiach.

-Ale Jack...- Zauważa Will odsuwając się od drzwi.

-On wie.

-Słucham? - Will natychmiast zabiera rękę a Hannibal czuje nieprzyjemne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

-Cóż, byłem trochę zbyt czuły względem ciebie kiedy miałeś napad. Doszło między nami do konfrontacji.

Will mruga, szukając w pamięci stosownego wspomnienia. Zagubiony we wspomnieniach przesuwa palcami po swoim czole tak jak zrobił to Hannibal.

-Och. - Will rumieni się aż po samą szyję. - Co powiedział Jack? - Jego głos jest cichy i pełen skruchy. Hannibal splata ich palce ze sobą. Will się uspokaja.

-Całkiem sporo. - Will przygryza dolną wargę. - Nie będzie się jednak mieszać do naszych spraw.

-Ale co dokładnie ci _powiedział_ ?

-Powiedział, że powinienem przestać się z tobą widywać. - Willowi opada szczęka. - Oczywiście odmówiłem.

-Odmówiłeś. - Will wybucha śmiechem a potem ociera usta dłonią. Dłoń wsuwa się w jego włosy i delikatnie ciągnie. Will zatrzymuje ją obejmując jego nadgarstek drugą dłonią.

-Co ci mówiłem, Williamie? - Pyta Hannibal.

-Że...Jack zostawi nas w spokoju? - Odpowiada zaskoczony Will.

-To prawda. - Hannibal patrzy wyczekująco na Willa.

-Powiedziałeś mi, że nie powinienem się samo okaleczać. - Przypomina sobie Will, spuszczając wzrok. - Nie pozwolisz na to.

-Nie, nie pozwoliłbym. Hannibal całuje Willa w usta, policzek i włosy. - Nie chciałbym byś ranił się bez potrzeby.

-Dzięki. - Mówi po chwili Will ściskając dłoń Hannibala. - Dziękuję ci. - Mruga kilka razy a Hannibal puszcza jedną z jego rąk i sięga do klamki.

-Nigdy nie dziękuj mi za to, że się tobą opiekuję.

-Dziękuję ci za to, że mnie dostrzegasz. - Głos Willa jest niski i cichy. Słychać skrywającą się w nim burzę. Ukrywa tylko to co zawsze ukrywał. Resztę bez problemu okazuje Hannibalowi. Jego spojrzenie jest jasne chociaż na krawędzi czai się ciemność. Teraz Hannibal już to wie. Wie jak ma do niego dotrzeć.

-Zawsze Williamie. - Uśmiech Hannibala jest ciepły i delikatny. Okazuje ciepło jego szczęścia. Ta jedna iskra rozpala ogień wewnątrz Willa i jego uśmiech jest szeroki i słodszy od najlepszego wina.

-Chodźmy stąd. - Kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi a Hannibal otwiera je. Wychodzą za budynek. Kondukt pogrzebowy pojechał już na cmentarz. Wychodzą na parking i odnajdują tam Mitchel'a pucującego lśniący czarny karawan, którym najprawdopodobniej odwiózł trumnę Cassona na cmentarz. Mitchel natychmiast prostuje się i lekko uśmiecha.

-Cieszę się, że czuje się pan lepiej, Panie Graham. - Will kiwa głową.

-Dzięki. I przepraszam za...no wiesz.

-Osobiście wolę mocz od płynu do balsamowania zwłok. - Mitchel marszczy nos. - Ależ to dziwnie zabrzmiało. - Will wybucha śmiechem i pozwala Hannibalowi pociągnąć się we właściwym kierunku. - Życzę wam, żebyście jutro mieli spokojną podróż. Podrzucę pańskie ubrania do hotelu po tym jak je wypierzemy.

-Dziękujemy.-Odpowiada Hannibal. - Proszę pozdrowić brata. - Mitchel kiwa z uśmiechem głową.

Hannibal prowadzi Willa do swojego wypożyczonego samochodu stojącego na drugim końcu parkingu a Mitchel wraca do pucowania błyszczącej maski karawanu. Will zapada się w siedzenie pasażera a Hannibal zamyka za nim drzwi. Macha na pożegnanie Mitchelowi, który odpowiada mu ruchem nadgarstka. Hannibal zauważa smugi wosku na jego nadgarstku oraz fragmenty tatuażu wystające spod podwiniętego rękawa. To wąż owinięty wokół kotwicy.

Will przysypia na swoim siedzeniu. Hannibal uśmiecha się z powodu ironii na temat tego czym zajmują się ich nowi przyjaciele.

* * *

DSM-IV: (_Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_) – klasyfikacja zaburzeń psychicznych _Amerykańskiego Towarzystwa Psychiatrycznego_ - APA. [przyp. Tłum.]


	11. The Spy

**The Spy**

_I'm a spy in the house of love _

_I know the dream that you're dreamin' of _

_I know theword that you long to hear _

_I know your deepest, secret fear _

_I know your deepest, secret fear _

_I know your deepest, secret fear _

_I'm a spy, I can see _

_What you do _

_And I know_

* * *

Will budzi się wcześnie rano, bierze prysznic a potem znosi swoją mikroskopijną walizkę do lobby hotelu. Jest świadom tego jak okropnie wygląda. Przez ostatnie pięć godzin przewracał się z boku na bok, bez większych rezultatów.

Jest parę minut po czwartej rano kiedy przygotowuje sobie kubek rozpuszczalnej kawy w hotelowym lobby. Teraz, kiedy posmakował kawiarnianego espresso i kawy którą przygotował dla niego Hannibal, ta kawa smakuje jak brudna woda.

_Dom Hannibala. Kolacja. Dzisiaj._

Ta myśl trochę go otrzeźwia, chociaż Will nadal czuje się jakby potrącił go autobus. Odstawia walizkę na podłogę, i opada na fotel po czym przerzuca nogi o uchwyt walizki. Siedzi tam przez dziesięć minut, po czym zaczyna się pocić po raz drugi w ciągu tygodnia myśląc o tym, że zagubił się w Williamsport w Pennsylwanii.

Po jakimś czasie dołącza do niego Price, który wygląda tak samo okropnie jak Will się czuje. Pozdrawiają się z roztargnieniem. Price to miły facet, ale nie rozpoczyna nigdy rozmów bez wyraźnie określonego wcześniej tematu. Jeżeli mu go brakuje, tak jak teraz, siedzą razem w milczeniu. Will spogląda na niego czasami aby upewnić się, że Price przysypia w swoim hotelu. Po chwili Will prawie bierze z niego przykład i wylewa sobie kawę na nogawkę spodni. Kawa być może i jest obrzydliwa ale nadrabia brak smaku temperaturą.

To już drugi raz kiedy Will przegrał walkę z kawą w tym hotelu. Sam by się z tego śmiał gdyby nie był tak wyczerpany. Teraz jednak ledwie czuje kawę parzącą jego nogę a potem stygnącą na jego spodniach zostawiając nie wiele znaczącą plamę na jego kolanie.

O wpół do piątej w lobby pojawia się Zeller. Uderza palcami o ramię Price'a i udaje fanfary.

-Odejdź Brian. - Price zamierza się na niego przez ramię zwiniętym magazynem. Ledwie omija twarz Zeller'a.

-Jezu, chłopaki, wyglądacie jak zombi. - Zeller siada obok Price'a i zabiera mu magazyn zwinięty niczym pałka.- Jaki jest twój powód, Price? - Will jest jednocześnie zażenowany i wdzięczny, że Brian nie wspomina tego, co przydarzyło mu się w domu pogrzebowym. Z jakiegoś powodu, bycie wyłączonym sprawia, że to co się stało jest o wiele bardziej widoczne i okropne.

Wstyd, jaki czuje z powodu napadu boli go niczym niewidzialna kończyna a nawet bardziej przez jego empatię. Katz wyściskała go wczoraj kiedy natknął się na nią po wyjściu z pokoju w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Teraz Zeller stara się nie wspominać tego co się stało, prawdopodobnie z szacunku dla Willa. Will wie, że oni starają się uporać z tym co się stało z finezją i ostrożnością. Finezja mu nie przeszkadza. Will bardziej martwi się tym jacy nagle stali się ostrożni.

Nawet Alana wysłała mu po pogrzebie ostrożnego SMS'a. Zaprosiła go w nim na swoją dzisiejszą sesję z Abigail i dodała, znacząco, że mógłby przyprowadzić ze sobą Hannibala.

_Dom Hannibala. Kolacja. Dziś wieczorem._

_-_Ty i ta kelnerka z Denny's? No, no...kolego.-Will mruga i orientuje się, że Price i Zeller rozmawiają o czymś z ożywieniem. Price z rezygnacją słucha plotki. Zeller wygląda na zaintrygowanego. - Jak ona ma na imię? Dolores?

-Dorothy. - Poprawia go Price. - To miła dziewczyna.

-Na to wygląda. - Uśmiecha się Zeller.

-Do niczego nie doszło. - Macha ręką Price. - Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Ona jest lesbijką. - Mina Zellera rzednie.

-Słucham?

-Pociągają ją kobiety.

-Nie...ty...Mądralo. Chodzi o to, że nie rozumiem. Dlaczego się z nią umówileś skoro wiedziałeś, że nie masz z nią szans?

-Wolno mi poznawać nowych przyjaciół, Zeller.

-Poznałeś ją dwa dni temu a dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz. Jaki to wszystko ma sens?

-Wydawała mi się interesująca. - Wzrusza ramionami Price. - Kompletnie mnie upiły. Ona i jej partnerka...- Price chwyta grzbiet swojego nosa i zamyśla się zamykając oczy. - Kira...to całkiem ładne imię. - Price ziewa. Will zdaje sobie teraz sprawę z tego, że Price ma kaca i dlatego wygląda jakby przepuszczono go przez wyżymaczkę.

-Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? - Zeller wygina usta w podkówkę a Price sarka.

-_Poprosiłem cię_, żebyś poszedł ze mną. Wczoraj o dziesiątej trzydzieści. Ale niestety ty już spałeś.

-Chłopaki, nie sądzę aby Will zgodził się zostać waszym terapeutą. - Mówi podchodząca do nich Katz. Wygląda na kompletnie przytomną i gotową do drogi. Jest za kwadrans piąta. Za piętnaście minut wyjeżdżają. Will szuka wzrokiem Hannibala ale nigdzie go nie dostrzega. Może już pojechał na lotnisko. Zeller wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia a Price się uśmiecha.

-Być może. Ale za to, świetnie słucha. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - Wzdycha dramatycznie Price. Will potrząsa głową nie wiedząc w jaki sposób stał się tematem ich rozmowy.

-Ja też potrafię słuchać, ty idioto. - Wybucha śmiechem Katz.

-Dobra, proszę was. Mówcie szeptem. - Price natychmiast wygląda na zmęczonego. Will wpatruje się w zimny brunatny płyn w swoim kubku. Wstaje, wylewa go i uzupełnia kubek zawartością innego termosu. Ta kawa jest trochę lepsza ale nadal nie do porównania z kawą Hannibala. Nic nie może się równać z Hannibalem ani tym w jaki sposób on robi różne rzeczy.

Will myśli o tym odkąd obudził się o ósmej wieczorem i poszedł szukać jedzenia. Widział się tylko z Katz ponieważ wszyscy poza nią wyszli na kolację. Kiedy spytał ona nie mogła powiedzieć mu dokąd poszli. Po przymusowym uścisku i mowie motywującej, poszli razem do kuchni gdzie Will szukał bajgli i krakersów podczas kiedy Beverly flirtowała z młodszymi i kompletnie zażenowanymi pracownikami hotelu.

Już wtedy myślał o Hannibalu. O uczuciu jego dłoni dotykających go przez ręcznik i palącym go w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. O silnych i umięśnionych ramionach Hannibala, które obejmowały go kiedy mężczyzna opadł przed nim na kolana. Will nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zobaczy Hannibala w tej pozycji. Nie sądził, że to w ogóle było możliwe.

_Klęczę przed tobą, Williamie._

To wspomnienie napawa go niezwykłą mocą. Will ma ochotę bardziej ją zgłębić, kiedy tylko Hannibal mu na to pozwoli – _dzisiaj po kolacji._

Wizja intymnego posiłku z Hannibalem staje się coraz bardziej zniechęcająca im dłużej Will o tym myśli. Hannibal obiecał pójść z nim do łóżka. Nie musieli nawet rozmawiać o seksie, to było ustalone. Hannibal jest gentlemanem. Nie obnosiłby się z faktem, że Will jest czymś pewnym. Jest czymś pewnym. Hannibal o tym wie. Will chce być z tego powodu poirytowany ale czuje jedynie niecierpliwość, zdenerwowanie i jest bardziej podniecony niż jest gotów się do tego przyznać.

Pragnie Hannibala; pragnie go. To takie proste a jednocześnie nie mogłoby być bardziej skomplikowane.

Hannibal dostrzega Willa. Potrafi zajrzeć do jego wnętrza i je zrozumieć. Nie stara się go naprawić, nie chce go zmieniać. Bierze go za takiego jakim jest i robi wszystko, by pokazać Willowi, że to kim jest wystarczy. A nawet, że Will może stać się kimś _więcej._

Unosi głowę kiedy wydaje mu się, że słyszy, głos Katz wymawiający jego imię, ale jego otoczenie się zmieniło. Na początku wydaje mu się, że jest w zagajniku za swoim domem ale otaczają go inne drzewa. To może być zagajnik otaczający dom, w którym mieszkała kiedyś rodzina Hobbs'ów. Albo wytwór jego wyobraźni. Jedyna rzecz jakiej w tej chwili pewien jest Will to to, że nie jest tutaj sam. Jego umysł nie przeniósłby go tam jeśli nie chciałby aby Will nie spotkał się ze swoim starym, znajomym jeleniem.

-Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziewałeś.

_Wyszedłem z Jackiem, żeby kupić kawę. Ta jest twoja, jeśli chcesz._

Jeleń przed nim rozmywa się odrobinę zmieniając ciemność w pulsujące światło tam gdzie realność hotelu stara się przerwać miejsce w którym Will przebywa z jeleniem. Will nie wie czy to on zmienia rzeczywistość wokół niego czy może robi to jeleń. W swoim umyśle widzi jedynie jelenia oraz miejsce w którym dotyka jego sierści. Nie pamięta kiedy wyciągnął dłoń.

-Chcę wszystkiego co możesz mi dać. - Mruczy Will wtulając twarz w futro zwierzęcia. Pachnie ono ziemią, deszczem i dymem. Zapach jest trochę podobny do wina Sangiovese.

_Williamie._

Czuje dotyk rogów jelenia kiedy zwierzę jak zwykle przestawia głowę tak jak zawsze, w każdym śnie. Will przesuwa dłonią po rozrostach poroża i czuje porastające je mięciutkie włoski. Tym razem Will nie czuje potrzeby połamania poroża. Zdał już tamten test.

-Co teraz?

_Williamie._

Will otwiera oczy i pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi jest zielona kamizelka. Jego policzek jest wtulony w jedwabisty materiał z którego została uszyta. Nadal siedzi w fotelu ale jego ciało przekręciło się tak, że jego twarz jest wtulona w brzuch Hannibala. Dłoń Hannibala spoczywa na jego karku i kciuk głaszcze skórę tuż za jego uchem. Will obejmuje dłonią jego drugi nadgarstek.

Odsuwa się gwałtownie, dopiero po chwili myśląc o kubku z kawą, który trzymał w dłoni. Zauważa go na stojącym niedaleko stoliku. Na szczęście Hannibal wyjął mu go z ręki zanim spróbował go obudzić.

-Czyżbym zasnął? - Will niepewnie wstaje z fotela.

Katz, Zeller i Price wyszli na zewnątrz. Przez obrotowe drzw Will dostrzega Price'a pocierającego oczy. Promienie wschodzącego słońca zabarwiły chodnik przed hotelem na jasno niebiesko. Will zastanawia się kiedy oni wyszli i ile widzieli. Zaczyna bawić się suwakiem kurtki kiedy zażenowanie dodaje mu energii chociaż nie robi nic aby zagłuszyć hałas w jego głowie.

Hannibal kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, i Will czuje uderzenie gorąca. Wyobraża sobie jak te same ramiona zmuszają go aby uklęknął. Wyobraża sobie siebie samego wypowiadającego słowa Hannibala. _Klękam tylko przed tobą._

_-_Twoje oczy były otwarte. Czy przypominasz sobie co powiedziałeś?

-Hmm...- Will oklepuje koszulę widoczną między połówkami jego niezapiętej kurtki. - To zależy od tego co powiedziałem.

-Zapytałeś _co teraz?- _Hannibal zapina guziki marynarki a Will czerwieni się kiedy dociera do niego, że prawdopodobnie je rozpiął.

-Naprawdę powiedziałem tylko tyle?

-Tak. - Will przygląda mu się uważnie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wie, jak Hannibal wygląda kiedy kłamie. - Znowu śniłeś o jeleniu? - Will przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Hannibal przygląda mu się uważnie.

-Nie, tym razem nie próbował mnie zabić.

-Nazwałbym to poprawą gdybym wiedział co dla ciebie oznacza jeleń.

-Powiedziałeś, że to reakcja mojego umysłu na pracę jaką wykonuję. - Parafrazuje Will a potem spogląda na zegarek i łapie swoją walizkę. Hannibal łapie go za łokieć kiedy zamierza odejść.

-Twoja kawa, Williamie. - Hannibal podaje mu do ręki kubek. Will nie rozpoznaje wypisanej na nim nazwy, To bardzo niszowa kawa. O bogatym ale delikatnym smaku.

-Dzięki. - Will rusza wtedy kiedy robi to Hannibal. Jego dłoń nadal leży na ramieniu Willa. Willowi to nie przeszkadza. Hannibal nadal promieniuje spokojem. To więcej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek był skłonny mu dać. Więcej niż Will miał kiedykolwiek nadzieję otrzymać. - Gdzie są twoje rzeczy?

-W samochodzie. Pomyślałem, że podwiozę cię na lotnisko.

Will nie odpowiada. Nie musi.

Powietrze na zewnątrz jest chłodne ale zimno które niesie ze sobą wiatr jest orzeźwiające. Will nadal czuje ciepło dotyk dłoni Hannibala spoczywającej na jego ramieniu, nawet przez kurtkę i koszulę. Jest niezwykle świadom ich otoczenia i onieśmielony z powodu śmiałości jaką sobie okazują ale przebywanie z Hannibalem jest na tyle miłe, że Will przestaje się tym wszystkim przejmować. Spokój Hannibala sprawia, ze Will o wiele lepiej radzi sobie ze stresem sytuacji. Kiedy podchodzi do nich Jack, palce Hannibala nie zaciskają się ani nie uciekają z jego ramienia. Nadal na nim leżą.

-Dzień dobry, Williamie. - Jack skupia wzrok na twarzy Willa.

-Dzień dobry Jack.

-Rozmawiałem z Doktorem Lecterem o tym jak będziemy siedzieć w samolocie. Powiedział, że powinieniem cię wcześniej uprzedzić, ale obaj stwierdziliśmy, że lepiej będzie jeśli zamienimy się miejscami.

-Czuję się obrażony. - Przerywa mu Zeller. - Jestem świetnym towarzyszem podróży. - Katz tylko przewraca oczami.

-Widzisz z kim ja pracuję? - Will spogląda na Hannibala, na jego zaciśnięte szczęki, które tylko stwarzają pozory zrelaksowanych.

-Tak, widzę to całkiem wyraźnie.

Kiedy Jack i reszta odchodzą, Will znowu chwyta swoją walizkę. Jack i reszta ekipy pojadą na lotnisko służbowym samochodem. Will i Hannibal idą powoli w kierunku Sentry.

-Nie dałeś Jackowi pozwolenia na to aby zamienił się z tobą miejscami. - Zauważa Hannibal kiedy mija ich samochód ekipy. Will przełyka kawę.

-Jack i tak zrobi co zechce. - Will zatrzymuje się kiedy robi to Hannibal.

Samochód jest zaparkowany trochę dalej. Budynek hotelu osłania ich od ulicy i o ile Will może powiedzieć, obecnie znajdują się w miejscu niewidocznym z żadnej z sześciu kamer bezpieczeństwa. Są całkowicie sami. Iskra w jego żołądku przypomina trochę strach ale jest na niego zbyt ciepła i uporządkowana. Uczucie zbiera się w jego żołądku i nabiera głębi i siły kiedy Will czuje na sobie spojrzenie Hannibala.

Will wie, że to co czuje to pożądanie. Hannibal popycha go na najbliższą ścianę i trzyma go tam. Walizka Willa spada na podłogę a on układa głowę tak, żeby Hannibal mógł go pocałować. Zamiast tego Hannibal wącha jego włosy. Wciąga głęboko powietrze i przyciska usta do małżowiny usznej Willa. Will uśmiecha się. Jego ruch stał się teraz tak znajomy, że Will nie ma tyle siły żeby udawać, że to mu się nie podoba.

-Kiedyś subtelniej okazywałeś swoją chęć obwąchania mnie.

-Teraz nie muszę tego przed tobą ukrywać. - Wzdycha Hannibal i przygryza ucho Willa zębami. Will przekłada kubek z kawą do drugiej ręki i obejmuje szyję Hannibala lewym ramieniem.

-Nie, nie musisz. - Will przygryza skórę jego szyi. Zmiana w oddechu Hannibala jest subtelna, ale on i Will są tak blisko, że Will nie mógł jej nie usłyszeć. Są prawie jedną istotą. Will czuje drżenie oddechu Hannibala na swoim uchu. Sprawia ono, że krew Willa, wrze. - Obiecałeś, że wszystko mi pokażesz.

-Pokażę ci. - Hannibal uśmiecha się w ucho Willa. Całuje go w policzek a potem trochę się odsuwa. - Dzisiaj wieczorem.

-To będzie _ta_ noc. - Mówi Will wsuwając dłoń we włosy Hannibala, który subtelnie odchyla głowę do tyłu. Sposób w jaki oblizuje usta, wcale nie jest subtelny.

-Tak, dzisiaj jest _ta _noc. - Powtarza Hannibal, potem pochyla się i zamyka usta Willa delikatnym pocałunkiem, który kończy się jękiem Willa. Hannibal odsuwa się od niego i pochyla się aby przejąć jego walizkę. - Chodź, Williamie.

Will drży i podąża za Hannibalem do samochodu.

W samolocie do Filadelfii Will zajmuje miejsce Jacka, między Alaną a Zellerem. Zeller przez cały czas gawędzi z siedzącym w rzędzie przed nimi Price'em i przez to powoduje uczucie dezaprobaty u wielu współpasażerów. Kobieta siedząca po jego prawej stronie jest z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę wściekła. Jej frustracja doprowadza Willa niemal na skraj szaleństwa. Jest gorąca i gęsta niczym para wodna. Kilka razy wydaje mu się, że prawie powtarza jej słowa. Alana pyta czy dobrze się czuje, kiedy zauważa jak Will zakrywa usta dłonią. Rozmowa z nią odwraca jego uwagę od gęstniejącej wokół niego atmosfery.

Will zapomniał się i spakował słuchawki do walizki, myśląc że nie będą mu one potrzebne ponieważ prawdopodobnie prześpi cały lot. Zwykle słuchał muzyki podczas długich lotów. Ale większość podróży powrotnej spędzą na lotnisku w Filadelfii czekając a lot do Richmond. Will nie sądził, że będzie ich potrzebował ponieważ śledztwo w sprawie Preston, i to co stało się później, kompletnie go wykończyło.

Zeller i Price zaczynają rozmawiać o artykule Pekki Nuortevy na temat tego, że niepylak apollo zdaje się znikać z Finlandii, a siedząca obok niego kobieta krzywi się do Zellera. W samolocie nie jest cicho. Wyruszyli jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, zostało im jeszcze trzydzieści zanim wylądują w Filadelfii.

Alana szybko odgaduje istotę jego problemu. Kiedy zauważa, że Will nie potrafi skupić się na książce, którą próbuje czytać, podaje mu swojego iPoda. Jest inteligentna, i trochę wie o jego problemach. Will przegląda playlistę z wdzięcznością, chociaż podchodzi do tego nieco sceptycznie. Jego palce zastygają w bezruchu kiedy odnajduje Kind of Blue wśród innych albumów.

Alana uśmiecha się zauważając jego wybór, podczas kiedy Will wtyka do uszu słuchawki. Słyszy trąbkę i saksofony i timpani i czuje się cudownie ponieważ nie słyszy żadnych słów i ukrytych wśród nich motywów. Jest tam tylko muzyka. Will zamyka oczy. Trzydzieści minut mija w mgnieniu oka i Alana musi go obudzić kiedy lądują.

Kiedy samolot ląduje o ósmej rano na filadelfijskim lotnisku Will odnajduje Hannibala a potem zjada kanapkę. Hannibal siedzi obok niego cichy i nieskazitelnie czysty. Will jest pewien, że prawdopodobnie przypomina bezdomnego siedząc obok Hannibala z rozczochranymi włosami i w poplamionych kawą spodniach. To, że umiera z głodu tylko pogarsza sytuację ponieważ na jego twarzy jest pełno okruchów. Hannibal zdaje się nie zauważać wyglądu Willa ani spojrzeń, które przemykają po nim aby zawisnąć krytycznie na Willu.

Will czuje każde spojrzenie niczym skaleczenie żyletką. Przełyka ostatni kęs a potem odkasłuje i odzywa się do Hannibala.

-Alana zaprosiła nas w odwiedziny do Abigail.

-To bardzo miłe z jej strony.

-Chcesz ją odwiedzić? Wiem, że mamy plany...

-Chętnie zobaczę się z Abigail. - Mówi z uśmiechem Hannibal. -Możemy pojechać razem do Baltimore.

-Będę musiał najpierw zatrzymać w domu.

-Oczywiście.

Kiedy wszystko jest ustalone, Will kończy kanapkę. Strzepuje okruchy ze spodni i wyciera twarz serwetką. Kiedy spogląda na Hannibala i zauważa jego rozbawienie. Przyjmie rozbawienie o wiele chętniej niż obrzydzenie, ale jest przygotowany by powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego.

Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem po policzku Willa absurdalnie wysoko dla zapomnianej drobiny jedzenia. Will zamiera, kiedy Hannibal pochyla się i dotyka ustami jego brody. Jego język przesuwa się szybko po jego skórze. Will zastanawia się czy czuł musztardę czy majonez. Hannibal prostuje się na tyle aby pocałować Willa i ich języki ocierają się o siebie trzy razy. Chodziło o musztardę.

Otaczający ich ludzie już na nich nie patrzą. Will uśmiecha się w podłogę.

Dwadzieścia minut przed wejściem na pokład drugiego samolotu, Will wyjmuje z walizki słuchawki i pakuje na ich miejsce książkę, którą zabrał na pokład w Williamsport. Rozstaje się z Hannibalem przy bramce. Will zajmuje miejsce Price'a i nie odwraca się by sprawdzić czy dzięki temu kobieta siedząca obok Zellera uspokaja się nieco. Teraz ma swoją muzykę, więc uczucia tej kobiety nie mają znaczenia.

Kiedy samolot ląduje w Richmond o 10:45 Hannibal i Will odnajdują na parkingu samochód Willa. Podróż do Wolf Trap zajmie im dwie godziny. Czas mija a Hannibal siedzi cierpliwie u jego boku. Nie wierci się ani nie rozpoczyna żadnych rozmów. Słuchają stacji radiowej nadającej muzykę klasyczną i kiedy Will skupia się na drodze, chociaż nadal widzi Hannibala kątem oka, wyobraża sobie, że Hannibal siedzi obok niego ubrany w dżinsy Levi's i pogniecioną koszulę. Wyobraża sobie jego nagie stopy tak jak widział je podczas medytacji. Po pewnym czasie stwierdza na głos, że powinni się tam kiedyś wybrać.

To ryzykowne, mówić o tak dalekiej przyszłości. To ekscytujące i przerażające. Hannibal mógłby tak łatwo go odrzucić i zranić. Ale Hannibal uśmiecha się i potwierdza, że powinni to zrobić. Może nawet mogliby zabrać Abigail jeśli chciałaby z nimi pojechać.

To wszystko stanowi początek rozmowy, którą powinni odbyć dawno temu. Will nie ucieka od tematu. Z jakiegoś powodu chce rozmawiać o przyszłości i o tym co go czeka po dzisiejszym wieczorze.

-Czy to w ogóle będzie możliwe?

-Co masz na myśli, Williamie?

Will nie ma pojęcia czy tym razem Hannibal naprawdę chce usłyszeć jego odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Jego zaskoczenie wydaje się prawdziwe. Will przygryza dolną wargę i zjeżdża z autostrady. Nie chce mknąć z prędkością siedemdziesięciu mil na godzinę w momencie kiedy Hannibal oświadczy, że to co się między nimi dzieje nie potrwa długo z tego czy też innego powodu. Wjeżdża na osiedle i zatrzymuje samochód przy krawężniku.

-Chodziło mi o to, że to wszystko...jest jakieś inne. - Jego żołądek wiruje ciepły, nieznośny i dziki.

- W jakim sensie inne? - Hannibal nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Will. Serce wpada mu do żołądka.

-To nic takiego. Zapomnijmy o tym. - Will spuszcza wzrok i śmieje się sam z siebie. Drżącą ręką stara się uruchomić silnik. Hannibal zatrzymuje go jednak kładąc dłoń na jego udzie, tuż nad kolanem. To znajomy dotyk. To w tym miejscu Will po raz pierwszy poczuł Hannibala, kiedy był pod wpływem Fontaine Preston. Jego noga napina się i rozluźnia. Will wzdycha i opiera łokieć o drzwi samochodu.

-Powiedz mi co czujesz, Williamie.

Will zamyka oczy i stara się skupić.

Zapomina o wszystkim. Skupia się jedynie na dotyku Hannibala i emanującym od niego falami spokoju. Myśli przez chwilę. Kiedy odnajduje właściwe słowa musi przełknąć strach i zmusić się aby wypowiedzieć je głośno.

-Wydaje mi się, że budujemy trwały związek. - Mówi cicho. Dźwięki samochodów przejeżdżających autostradą obijają się o cichy samochód niczym hałas w muszli albo szeleszczące na wietrze liście. Will czeka. Hannibal ściska jego nogę.

-A więc ty także to czujesz.

Napięcię wewnątrz Willa opada niczym przechodząca gorączka. Odchyla się a oparcie fotela i oddycha z ulgą. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że wszystko zniszczył, że stracił jedyną szansę na bycie szczęśliwym z drugą osobą.

Siedzą razem w całkowitej ciszy przez bardzo długą chwilę aż Hannibal proponuje, że przez resztę drogi do Wolf Trap to on poprowadzi. Will zgadza się i pozwala Hannibalowi przejąć kierownicę. Hannibal wyprowadza samochód z powrotem na autostradę i żaden z nich nie przerywa ciszy wypełnionej niskim pomrukiem donośniej muzyki. Przez chwilę DJ ćwierka o napisanej przez Bacha Passacaglii i Fudze C-moll a potem zapowiada Śmierć i Dziewczynę Schuberta. Tekst śpiewany jest po niemiecku.

Will słucha ze wzrokiem skierowanym na przesuwający się za szybą krajobraz aby móc obserwować mijane budynki kiedy od czasu do czasu otwiera oczy. Jest słonecznie a po blado niebieskim niebie przemykają czasami niegroźne deszczowe chmury. Asfalt jest śliski jak gdyby niedawno przez okolicę przeszedł deszcz. Will przysypia kiedy krajobraz za oknem robi się znajomy. Hannibal budzi go zjeżdżając z na podjazd prowadzący do domu Willa.

Zanim Will może nawet pomyśleć o zaprotestowaniu, Hannibal wyciąga z bagażnika jego walizkę i niesie ją na werandę. Czeka, aż Will otworzy drzwi wejściowe oczekując, że psy Willa natychmiast przybiegną ich przywitać. Will otwiera szeroko drzwi i psy wybiegają na podwórko. Potrafią się zachować nawet kiedy są podniecone, Bogu dzięki, Will nie ma pojęcia co by zrobił gdyby skoczyły na Hannibala.

Pozwala psom obwąchać Hannibala a potem zaprasza go do środka. Psy z chęcią same rozejrzą się po podwórku. Kiedy Hannibal dołącza do niego wewnątrz domu, Will przeciąga się. Słychać chrzęst kości w jego ramionach i kręgosłupie i Hannibal rzuca na niego badawcze spojrzenie.

-Jesteś nadal spięty po podróży, Williamie?

-Jestem spięty z różnych powodów, Doktorze. - Will odbiera od Hannibala swoją walizkę a Hannibal idzie za nim do jego sypialni gdzie Will odstawia ją na podłogę obok szafy.

-Może mógłbym pomóc ci się rozluźnić?

Serce Willa natychmiast przyspiesza. Kiedy Hannibal ostatni raz mu coś takiego zaproponował skończyło się na medytacji.

-Great Falls Park?

-Miałem raczej na myśli masaż.

Serce Willa zamiera na moment. Podchodzi do łóżka i uderza o nie tyłem kolan. Hannibal zbliża się do niego zdejmując marynarkę i przewieszając ją przez ramę łóżka niedaleko miejsca w którym stoi Will. Jego ramię dotyka w tym czasie przelotnie ramion Willa. Will siada na brzegu łóżka.

-Chcesz się położyć, czy wolisz siedzieć tak jak w tej chwili?

-Powinienem zostać w tej pozycji. - Will mówi raczej do siebie niż do Hannibala. Jeżeliby się położył łatwiej byłoby mu zagubić się w uczuciu Hannibala dotykającego jego ciała.

-Dobrze więc. - Mówi Hannibal, zdejmując buty. Will nie pyta ale przygląda się Hannibalowi ciekawie.

Hannibal okrąża łóżko a następnie klęka na materacu. Zbliża się do Willa zanim ten ma szansę zaprotestować lub zmienić zdanie. Jego dotyk jest ciepły i stanowczy. W tym jak jego palce uciskają łopatki Willa nie ma nic intymnego. To nie zmienia jednak rezultatu. Will jęczy i odchyla do tyłu głowę i nieumyślnie łapie z kontakt wzrokowy z górującym nad nim Hannibalem. Jego spojrzenie jest łagodne. Will siada prosto przerażony tym co mogłoby się stać jeśli Hannibal nadal będzie tak na niego patrzył.

Dłonie Hannibala zagłębiają się w jego mięśnie. Poruszają się powoli wzdłuż środka pleców Willa ugniatając go z precyzją i wydajnością. Z ust Willa wydobywają się ciche dźwięki rozkoszy. Na początku to szepty, westchnienia i powstrzymywane jęki, ale po jakimś czasie nabierają struktury i wkrótce zmieniają się w pogmatwany, nieskrępowany ciąg pochwał. Hannibal jest tak blisko. Will czuje ciepło jego ciała i słyszy jego oddech za każdym razem kiedy palce Hannibala uciskają mięśnie Willa.

-Twoje dłonie. Hannibalu. Boże...jesteś...- Mówi kiedy Hannibal zabiera się za bolesne miejsce na jego ramieniu. - Ach..._uwielbiam_.

Nagle usta Hannibala przesuwają się po gardle Willa, który nie może oddychsć ponieważ dłonie Hannibala nadal masują jego ciało. Jest cudownie. Jest idealnie. Hannibal jest idealny. Will nie potrafi powstrzymać słów, które wydobywają się z jego ust tak łatwo jak oddech cz przekleństwo. Powtarza to raz za razem.

-Jesteś idealny.

Potem całują się a ramiona Hannibala znalazły sposób aby przyciągnąć go bliżej klatki piersiowej Hannibala. Jego kolana obramowują biodra Willa, który nie wie, czy zawsze tam były, czy Hannibal przysunął się do niego po jakimś czasie. To wydaje mu się niebezpieczne ale również zamierzone.

Mimo wszystko jest idealnie. Ich usta otwierają się a języki ocierają jeden o drugi. Wypełniający jego płuca oddech Hannibala jest ciepły i kojący a Will pragnie Hannibala. Dłoń przytrzymująca jego brzuch zsuwa się niżej i rozpina jego spodnie. Jego prawa dłoń odnalazła pod koszulą sutek Willa. Will nie potrafi skoncentrować się na tym co robi prawa dłoń Hannibala od kiedy czuje palce przesuwające się po jego członku by wydobyć go ze spodni. Dłoń Hannibala zaciska się w mocną pięść wokół jego ciała i Will nieumyślnie wygina plecy w łuk odpychając swoje ciało od torsu Hannibala i wciskając czubek głowy w jego obojczyk. Hannibal jęczy mu do ucha.

Po tym jak Hannibal wziął go do ręki i przesunął po nim kilka razy dłonią, udaje mu się przesunąć całe ciało na przód Willa. Płynnym ruchem udało mu się zsunąć z łóżka na podłogę między nogi Willa. Jego usta zamykają się wokół Willa, który zawzięcie walczy z orgazmem tylko po to aby móc popatrzeć na Hannibala kilka sekund dłużej. Jego spojrzenie jest pełne zażartego, pierwotnego głodu. Głowa Willa opada na jego klatkę piersiową a dłonie zaciskają się wokół głowy Hannibala, kiedy Will dochodzi z krzykiem.

Jego ciało jest wypaloną świecą. W jego żyłach nadal wrze krew a ciało nie potrafi wykonać płynących z mózgu rozkazów. Will mruga kilka razy zanim dociera do niego, że to na co patrzy nie jest oślepiającym białym światłem orgazmu a raczej sufitem w jego sypialni w Wolf Trap w Virginii. Czuje to jak Hannibal chowa go z powrotem w spodnie i słyszy słaby i oddalony dźwięk zapinanego rozporka.

Hannibal podczołguje się do miejsca w którym Will opadł na łóżko i delikatnie całuje go w usta. Will przytrzymuje tył jego głowy drżącą dłonią i przyciąga go do siebie, Wsuwa język do jego ust i czuje swój smak na ustach, języku i podniebieniu Hannibala. Will wzdycha kiedy Hannibal przerywa pocałunek.

-Chcesz żebym...? - Pyta Will kiedy Hannibal wstaje z łóżka.

-Mogę poczekać. - To nie jest żart ani obelga. To rozkaz. Hannibal może poczekać i poczeka. Will jest mu w zasadzie wdzięczny ponieważ nie wie jak poradził by sobie z czymś co wymaga zręczności. Czuje jednak swoją zwinność, która może być skutkiem masażu, ale raczej jest wynikiem tego, że po tamtym orgazmie każdy mięsień i każda kość w jego ciele wydają się być zrobione z galarety. Will jest pewien, że Hannibal mógłby świetnie wykorzystać jego obecną elastyczność ale tylko siada na łóżku żeby założyć buty. Po bardzo długiej chwili Will także podnosi się i opiera czoło o ramię Hannibala.

-Wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie jeżeli to ty odwieziesz nas do Baltimore.

-Z przyjemnością. - Will słyszy uśmiech w jego głosie i sam również się uśmiecha.

Kwadrans przed trzecią po południu podjeżdżają pod Szpital Psychiatryczny Port Haven. Alana prosiła by pojawili się tam o trzeciej więc wysiadają z samochodu i idą do głównego holu żeby wpisać się na listę odwiedzających. Kiedy wchodzą do pokoju Abigail, ona pisze coś w dzienniku. Wiatr wpadający do pokoju przez otwarte okno pachnie mokrą ziemią oraz niesie ze sobą zapach piekarni oddalonej o kilka przecznic od szpitala. Pokój Abigail jest, jak zawsze, czysty. I tylko na pierwszy rzut oka Abigail wydaje się w nim zadomowiona.

Kiedy Will i Hannibal przekraczają próg jej pokoju Abigal zamyka pamiętnik oprawiony w twarde okładki i siada, chociaż wcześniej leżała na brzuchu.

-Witaj, Abigail. - Hannibal skłania głowę.

-Cześć. - Dziewczyna odkłada książeczkę nie starając się wcale ukryć faktu, że przed chwilą coś w niej notowała. Łapie przy tym spojrzenie Willa. - Doktor Bloom mówi, że powinnam codziennie spisywać swoje myśli. - Z tonu jej głosu Will wnioskuje, że ona nie zgadza się z tym. Wie, że ona zna swoje myśli na tyle dobrze, że spisywanie ich wcale nie zmieni tego jak się z nimi czuje. Jej szyja jest owiązana różową apaszką. Stanowi ona ciekawy kontrast z bladą skórą i niebieskimi oczami Abigail.

-Terapia ekspresyjna to standardowa metoda leczenia psychiatrycznego. - Will podchodzi do okna i wygląda przez jasnoniebieskie firanki. Tutaj padało mocniej niż w Wolf Trap. Liście orzecha włoskiego rosnącego tuż za oknem pokoju Abigail lśnią od wilgoci.

-Czy Doktor Bloom też dzisiaj przyjdzie? - Pyta Abigail a Will nie jest pewien czy robi to dlatego, że chce aby oni sobie poszli, czy dlatego, że nie chce widzieć się z Alaną. Żaden z tych scenariuszy nie go nie uspokaja. Wraca do miejsca gdzie stoi Hannibal i staje tak, ich ramiona się stykają.

-Niedługo powinna tu być. Zaprosiła nas abyśmy dzisiaj ci towarzyszyli.

-Acha. Dobrze. - Kiwa głową Abigail. - To znaczy, że wasza obecność nie będzie problemem.

-Zdecydowanie, nie. - Uśmiecha się Hannibal. Will odrobinę się rozluźnia. Odwraca wzrok, kiedy przyłapuje samego siebie na wpatrywaniu się w Hannibala co sprawia, że jego spojrzenie natychmiast pada na Abigail. Ona obserwuje ich z przechyloną na bok głową i trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy.

-Czy wy...

W tym momencie słychać pukanie do drzwi i w pokoju pojawia się Alana. Niesie ze sobą kosz.

-Już jesteście, to dobrze. - Mówi odstawiając kosz na łóżko i kiwa głową kiedy Abigail patrzy na nią pytająco. Abigail zdejmuje z kosza pokrywę i zagląda do środka – Wszyscy mieliśmy ciężki tydzień, więc pomyślałam, że dzisiaj w pewnym sensie weźmiemy wolne.

Abigail sięga do kosza i wyjmuje z niego szklany słoiczek wypełniony pestkami dyni. Patrzy na niego zdziwiona a potem wybucha śmiechem.

-Uwielbiam pestki dyni.

-Tak myślałam. - Alana uśmiecha się do Abigail i podaje jej płaszcz wiszący do tej pory koło drzwi. Abigail zakłada go na siebie i łapie kosz a potem wychodzi z pokoju i zbiega po schodach prawdopodobnie w kierunku szpitalnego ogrodu.

-Miała ciężki tydzień? - Pyta Will okrążając Hannibala żeby móc lepiej spojrzeć na Alanę.

-Cóż, jej koszmary nie minęły. Stały się gorsze. Właściwie nie rozmawia z nikim poza lekarzami i innymi uczestnikami terapii grupowej.- Alana odwraca się w kierunku drzwi. - Zapewnienie jej normalności od czasu do czasu może jej tylko pomóc. - Alana spogląda przez ramię na Hannibala, który dotyka ramienia Willa w odpowiedzi na jego zdumione spojrzenie.

-Skąd wiedziałaś, że ona lubi pestki dyni? - Pyta Will kiedy zeszli po schodach i Alana otwiera drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu.

Wszyscy troje zatrzymują się i patrzą jak Abigail rozpościera czerwony koc, który wyjęła z kosza. Rozkłada go niedaleko ławki, prawdopodobnie myśląc o dorosłych, którzy nie chcieliby usiąść na ziemi. Trawa wygląda na bardziej suchą niż drzewo. Nie zostawia mokrych śladów na bucie Willa kiedy ten ją sprawdza.

-Kiedy mieszkała w Colorado, jej rodzina hodowała dynie. Domyśliłam się. - Wyjaśnia Alana. - Jej ojciec był myśliwym, więc rośliny prawdopodobnie hodowała jej matka.

-Świetna robota. - Chwali ją Hannibal a Alana się uśmiecha.

Abigail przywołuje ich nieśmiałym gestem. Wygląda na znacznie młodszą kiedy wyciąga pestki ze słoiczka i otwiera je zębami. Przypomina Willowi jego samego, jedzącego z ojcem pistacje nad Zatoką Meksykańską i rzucającego łupiny tak daleko jak tylko mógł. Robili to o zachodzie słońca i odbijające się od wody promienie sprawiały, że Will nie widział zbyt dobrze, ale jego ojciec zawsze zapewniał go, że jego łupiny lądowały dalej niż te rzucone przez jego ojca.

-Chodźmy.-Alana prowadzi ich w tamtą stronę. Will idzie obok Hannibala i jest zaskoczony kiedy Hannibal klęka a potem siada obok Abigail. Alana uśmiecha się, i siada na ławce zostawiając ostatni róg koca Willowi. Will pozwala Abigail wysypać kilka pestek na swoją dłoń i wkłada je do ust po czym wypluwa łupiny do leżącej w koszu popielniczki.

-Jak to zrobiłeś?

Will reaguje śmiechem na pytanie i kątem obserwuje Hannibala, który wyjmuje z kosza prostokątny pojemnik. Will odbiera od Abigail kolejne pestki i trzyma jedną między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

-Musisz zrobić w pestce szczelinę do około jednej czwartej długości, tutaj albo tutaj, tak żeby pestka nie chrupała. Abigail bacznie śledzi go wzrokiem. - Jeżeli ci się to uda, łupiny nie powinny się rozpaść ale da się je odróżnić od pełnych nasion.

Abigail postanawia spróbować z garścią, która wydaje się trochę za duża jak na pierwszy ale Will stara się jej dorównać. Will wyjmuje z ust puste łupiny i stara się powstrzymać śmiech kiedy Abigail wypluwa przegryzioną na pół pestkę.

-To wymaga wprawy, tak jak wszystko inne.- Mówi poważnie Will chociaż czuje się głupio porównując łuskanie pestek dyni do życia.

Oczy Abigail błyszczą jak gdyby chciała się roześmiać ale powstrzymywało ją to, że w ustach nadal miała pełno pestek.

-Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?- Mówi Abigail po wyrzuceniu resztek pestek do popielniczki. Will idzie jej śladem a potem rozsiada się wygodniej.

-Robiłem takie rzeczy z ojcem.

-Urządzaliście sobie pikniki? - Abigail podpiera się na łokciu i uważnie przygląda Willowi.

-Może nie do końca.- Odpowiada Will przesuwając dłonią po zaroście na jego policzku. - Czasami chodziliśmy na plażę i rzucaliśmy łupiny do wody kiedy skończyliśmy.

-Śmieciarz. - Drażni go Alana ponad butelką wody. Will uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Czy działo się to kiedy mieszkałeś w Luizjanie czy w Missisipi? - Pyta Hannibal unosząc do ust widelec z kawałkiem kiwi.

-W Missisipi. Na wybrzeżu Zatoki Meksykańskiej, w Biloxi. - Wyjaśnia Will starając się nie patrzeć na usta Hannibala. Abigail miesza widelcem w pojemniku z owocami i nabija na niego ciemne winogrono. Podaje Willowi widelec a on częstuje się kawałkiem arbuza.

-Sama to przygotowałaś? - Pyta spoglądając w górę na Alanę, która wygląda jak księżniczka siedząca nad nimi na ławce ubrana w pasujące do siebie czerwone ubrania.

-Tak. - Odpowiada. - Zajęłam się tym po powrocie z lotniska.

-Jest pyszne.

Alana wyciąga w kierunku Willa butelkę z wodą. Hannibal odbiera ją od niej i podaje dalej niczym pałeczkę. Jego palce dotykają przez moment palców Willa, który czuje rumieniec na karku. Zjada kolejny kawałek arbuza, potem kawałek ananasa i truskawkę. Mógłby zjeść więcej, nawet po kanapce zjedzonej na lotnisku. Ale mając w perspektywie kolację, Will nie chce zepsuć sobie apetytu.

Pomaga Abigail z kolejną garścią pestek ale rezultaty są tak samo mizerne jak za pierwszym razem. W pewnym momencie Willowi udało się, całkiem przypadkiem, tak bardzo ją rozśmieszyć, że wszystkie pestki wylądowały w popielniczce. Jeśli Hannibal i Alana są tym zniesmaczeni, nie okazują tego. Pogrążyli się w rozmowie podczas kiedy Will i Abigail zajęli się jedzeniem.

Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach Abigail zamyka pojemnik z pestkami i wstaje aby opróżnić popielniczkę w znajdującym się niedaleko nich koszu a potem znika w budynku. Po chwili jednak wraca z wypłukaną popielniczką a Will cieszy się, że Alana nie zrobiła jej awantury o oddalenie się z dosyć ciężkim przedmiotem, którego można użyć jako broni. To popołudnie było zbyt miłe aby je niszczyć z tak błahego powodu. Abigail kuca by schować pojemnik z pestkami i popielniczkę do kosza a potem znowu się prostuje.

-Przejdę się trochę, Doktor Bloom.

Alana uśmiecha się wyrażając pozwolenie. Hannibal również wstaje jak zawsze elegancki i zwinny. Will zauważa, z nutą zazdrości, że nawet nie gniecie koca.

-Pójdę z tobą.

Abigail uśmiecha się i czeka aż Hannibal dołączy do niej a potem odwraca się i kieruje w stronę strategicznie posadzonych drzew tworzących baldachim nad otoczoną murem ścieżką. Hannibal wygląda jak jej ojciec a ona wygląda na jego córkę.

Alana obserwuje Willa obserwującego ich dwoje. Will nerwowo odwzajemnia jej łagodne spojrzenie a potem odwraca wzrok. Alana odstawia zamkniętą butelkę wody na ławkę i siada obok Willa na kocu. Siedzi na kolanach i nadal wygląda jak królowa. Jest tak podobna do Abigail, że mogłaby być jej matką. Matką księżniczki spacerującej wśród drzew z rycerzem Hannibalem.

-A więc Williamie...- _No to jedziemy._

_-_Słucham, Doktor Bloom?

-Oj przestań. - Alana śmieje się uderzając go w ramię. Will także chichocze. Naprawdę dobrze się bawi. Lepiej niż myślał że jest to możliwe.

-Chcesz porozmawiać o Hannibalu.

-Wydaje się on być bezpieczniejszym z dwóch tematów, które chciałabym z tobą poruszyć. - Mówi powoli Alana. Jej spojrzenie jest nadal życzliwe. Nie ocenia go, nie jest jej go żal, o nic go nie podejrzewa. Ona po prostu się o niego martwi. Tylko tyle. Will wzdycha.

-O tę drugą sprawę też możesz zapytać. - Will kieruje wzrok na Hannibala i Abigail.

Zatrzymali się prawie na końcu alejki i Will ledwie może odczytać wyrazy ich twarzy. Twarz Hannibala z oddali wydaje się być maską, Abigail uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową. Will chciałby usłyszeć co powiedział jej Hannibal.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Czy to twoje jedyne pytanie?

-Mam więcej pytań ale na razie chcę wiedzieć to. - Mówi spokojnie Alana. - Mamy miły dzień. Nie chcę go zepsuć.

-Dziękuję ci za uwagę. - Mówi bez uczucia Will. Jest jej wdzięczny, naprawdę. Ale ona stara się być ostrożna co sprawia, że Will czuje się bardziej jak jej pacjent niż przyjaciel. Odsuwa od siebie tę myśl. Alana jest po prostu uważna. Troszczy się o niego. To nie to samo co traktowanie go jakby był pękniętym kawałkiem szkła, który zaraz mógłby rozpaść się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków i pokaleczyć samego siebie. - Naprawdę, bardzo ci dziękuję. - Powtarza z większym przekonaniem Will wpatrując się w jej czoło. Ona uśmiecha się do niego.

-Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. - Jej głos jest cichy i figlarny, i jednocześnie poważny. Ona naprawdę się o niego martwi.

-Czasami czuję się nawet lepiej niż po prostu dobrze. - Mruczy tęsknie Will patrząc jak Abigail sięga do gałęzi o stopę wyżej nad jej głową. Podskakuje i ledwie dotyka liści czubkami palców. Hannibal spogląda w górę i zdaje się rozumieć o co jej chodzi. Wyciąga rękę i wykonuje ruch nadgarstkiem. Potem opuszcza ją trzymając w dłoni błyszczące jabłko. Abigail odbiera je od niego.

-Wydaje mi się, że Hannibal ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. - Will spogląda na Alanę. - Na początku miałam pewne wątpliwości ale on jest stabilny. - Alana kiwa poważnie głową, chociaż Will zauważa jej aprobatę. Will popija wodę czując, ulgę z powodu tego, że to nie będzie rozmowa na temat etyki zawodowej, albo, co gorsza, o ptaszkach i pszczółkach. Coś w jej spojrzeniu zmienia się. - Poza tym uroczo razem wyglądacie.

Will krztusi się wodą. Posyła jej gniewne spojrzenie a ona odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Znowu klepie go po ramieniu. Will wyczuwa jednak, że coś wisi w powietrzu kiedy Alana zbiera się by spytać go o to co naprawdę chce wiedzieć.

-Gdyby coś było nie tak, zwierzyłbyś się komuś, prawda?

Will przygląda się opadłemu owocowi orzecha włoskiego. Zielona otoczka ochronna rozszerzyła się z jednej strony. Po bliższym zapoznaniu się z nią Will odkrywa, że wnętrze zostało wyjedzone przez wiewiórkę albo mysz. Unosi wzrok na drzewo rosnące tuż za oknem Abigail.

-Tak. - Mamrocze odrzucając pustą łupinę.

Abigail podrzuca do góry jabłko. Hannibal zdjął marynarkę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. Wygląda teraz elegancko i po ojcowsku. Abigail jest urocza i wygląda na szczęśliwą.

-Naprawdę uważam, że będzie wam razem dobrze. - Mówi Alana podnosząc się z kolan. Will także wstaje.

-Ja też tak myślę. - Słyszy własne słowa.


	12. Easy Ride

**Easy Ride**

_The mask that you wore, my fingers would explore_

_Costume of control, excitement soon unfolds_

_And I know it will be easy ride, yeah_

_Joy, fought vaguely with your pride, with your pride_

_Like polished stone, like polished stone I see your eyes_

_Likeburnin' glass, like burnin' glass hear you smile_

_Smile, babe_

* * *

W drodze powrotnej ze szpitala psychiatrycznego Hannibal zatrzymuje samochód na parkingu przed luksusowym, organicznym supermarketem. Will i Hannibal przechadzają się szerokimi czystymi alejkami, Will trzyma w ręku koszyk do którego Hannibal wrzuca do niego różne warzywa i przyprawy. Kiedy zatrzymują się przy koszu z czereśniami Hannibal pyta go czy kiedykolwiek jadł sałatę z truskawkami. Ponieważ Will dorastał na południu jego odpowiedź jest zdecydowanie twierdząca.

-Lubisz takie połączenie? - Will wzrusza ramionami. Koszyk powoli zaczyna mu ciążyć i Will podejrzewa, że śmiesznie wygląda trzymając go tak jakby nie mógł podnieść go wyżej. Plecy Hannibala są proste kiedy pochyla się on aby przyjrzeć się pojemnikowi pełnemu ciemnoczerwonych truskawek.

-Kiedy moja ciotka przyrządzała taką sałatkę zawsze dodawała do niej szparagów. - Will uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie pełnej życia starszej siostry ojca. Jej palce zawsze pachniały truskawkami, które zbierała cały dzień z pól które były jedynym źródłem utrzymania jej rodziny. Przynosiła je do domu w wielkich misach i Will objadał się nimi na werandzie jej domu. To było całe wieki temu kiedy Will był jeszcze dzieckiem, zanim jego ojciec i ciotka pokłócili się kiedy był nastolatkiem.

Hannibal przygląda mu się kiedy jego wspomnienie przemija. Will mruga i ze zdziwieniem czuje łzy pod powiekami.

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Mówiłeś coś? - Pyta Will umykając wzrokiem w bok dopóki czuje się już spokojniej. Hannibal bez słowa dokłada truskawki do koszyka. Will idzie za nim do regału z warzywami, leżącymi w równych, lśniących rzędach po tym jak skropił je sztuczny deszcz.

Will czuje ukłucie czegoś ciepłego, podobnego do czułości, kiedy Hannibal wybiera kilka pęczków szparagów. Nie uśmiecha się, ale Hannibal zdaje się rozumieć co czuje kiedy szparagi lądują w koszyku. Dorzuca tam jeszcze pęczek brokułów i torebkę mikro sałaty. Potem idą w kierunku kasy gdzie śliczna rudowłosa kasjerka podlicza ich zakupy. Jest szybka, miła i wita się z Hannibalem jak gdyby od dawna się znali.

-Nie dostałaś jeszcze awansu na stanowisko kierownika, Różo z Sharon? - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Najpierw musiałabym zostać mianowana Zastępcą Kierownika, ale nawet nie zawracam sobie tym głowy – Hannibal płaci a kasjerka podaje mu paragon. Will bierze do rąk papierowe torby z zakupami i czeka aż Hannibal schowa portfel do kieszeni.

-Podejrzewam, że niedługo tak się stanie.

-Dziękuję, Panu. - Dziewczyna rumieni się i życzy Hannibalowi miłego dnia. Will musi wyglądać na lekko skołowanego ponieważ kiedy wracają do samochodu Hannibal wyjaśnia mu, że od ponad dwóch lat zaopatruje się w jedzenie właśnie w tym sklepie. Róża z Sharon zaczepiła go podczas jednej z ostatnich wizyt. Zawsze była uprzejma i szybko radziła sobie z pakowaniem jego zakupów. Will jest zaskoczony tym, że Hannibal potrafi rozmawiać ludźmi nie zajmującymi się egzekwowaniem prawa. Nie powinno to go zaskakiwać, ale jednak jest tym zaskoczony.

-Nigdy przedtem nie spotkałem nikogo o tak zielonych oczach. - Mówi Will, i ostrożnie odstawia zakupy na tylne siedzenie podczas kiedy Hannibal otwiera dla niego drzwi.

-Są piękne, nieprawdaż? - Pyta Hannibal i jego głos wydaje się jednocześnie obiektywny i pełen podziwu. - I dosyć rzadko spotykane.

O piątej po południu wreszcie podjeżdżają do domu Hannibala. Will rozpakowuje w kuchni zakupy podczas kiedy Hannibal znika na piętrze wraz z walizką. Na samą myśl o wnętrzu sypialni Hannibala, Will krztusi się własną śliną. Po rozpakowaniu zakupów, składa papierowe torby i odkłada je na blat na wypadek gdyby Hannibal chciał zostawić je sobie do ponownego użytku. Zostaje nagrodzony za swoją rozwagę kiedy Hannibal dołącza do niego w kuchni. Widząc odłożone na bok torby chowa je do odpowiedniej szuflady i uśmiecha się do Willa z niewypowiedzianym _dziękuję_ w oczach.

Hannibal zostawił na piętrze płaszcz i marynarkę. Proponuje, że może zająć się także kurtką Willa ale on sam zdejmuje ją i odwiesza do szafy w holu. Kiedy wraca do kuchni odkrywa, że Hannibal gdzieś zniknął. Myje ręce, czując się niepewnie w pustej kuchni i przegląda rzeczy, które kupił Hannibal. Jest wśród nich kozi ser do sałatki oraz więcej warzyw niż Will potrafiłby zjeść w ciągu jednego posiłku.

W pewnym momencie słyszy odgłos drzwi otwierających się po drugiej stronie kuchni i postanawia dowiedzieć się dokąd prowadzą. Hannibal wchodzi do kuchni niosąc dwa duże kawałki mięsa dokładnie owinięte folią spożywczą.

-Miałem zamiar przygotować dla ciebie antrykot w sosie własnym, ale rozmrożenie mięsa zajmie zbyt wiele czasu. Czy wystarczy ci stek?

Will wybucha śmiechem.

-Tak. To z pewnością wystarczy. - _Wystarczyłyby hot dogi._

Hannibal wyjmuje z szafki dużą szklaną misę i napełnia ją zimną wodą. Wrzuca do niej steki i rzuca okiem na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić czas.

-Napijesz się czegoś Williamie? - Pyta Hannibal i po tym jak Will kiwa głową podaje mu dużą szklankę wody, odstawiając swoją na blat. - Podczas kiedy czekamy aż steki się rozmrożą, przygotujemy deser.

Will sięga do lodówki i szafek po rzeczy, o które prosi go Hannibal i niesie je na blat a potem siada niedaleko na wysokim stołku. Przygląda się składnikom i stwierdza, że Hannibal prawdopodobnie ma zamiar przygotować placek z owocami.

-Ciasto biszkoptowe z sosem z rabarbaru i truskawek. - Oznajmia Hannibal widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Willa.

Hannibal bierze do ręki jedno z przyniesionych przez Willa jaj i rozbija je o brzeg szklanego naczynia z podziałką. Oddziela żółtka od białek, które zbiera w oddzielnej misce i rozgrzewa piekarnik do trzystu pięćdziesięciu stopni. Przesiewa mąkę, którą przyniósł mu Will a potem odmierza potrzebną mu ilość. Will siedzi przy kuchennej wyspie bębniąc palcami o blat i przyglądając się chmurom białego pyłu osiadającym na przedramionach Hannibala. Chmura nie sięga wyżej niż do krawędzi podwiniętych rękawów jego koszuli, tuż pod jego łokciami. Will nie wie jak to możliwe, ale wydaje mu się, że Hannibal potrafi sterować wolą i kierunkiem cząsteczek mąki.

Hannibal miesza mąkę z cukrem a potem przelewa białka do drugiej miski żeby je ubić. Dodaje do nich sól i szczyptę wodorowinianu potasu a potem ubija aż stają się białe i pieniste. Kiedy łączy pianę z białek z innymi składnikami i miesza wszystko łyżką Will jest zaskoczony, że ręce Hannibala nie są ubrudzone jajkiem. Hannibal przelewa ciasto do formy, którą wstawia do nagrzanego piekarnika i nastawia odmierzacz czasu na czterdzieści pięć minut. Will jest kompletnie zszokowany tym co właśnie zobaczył.

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że naturalnym środowiskiem Hannibala są wnętrze jego gabinetu i psychoterapia. Teraz widzi jak bardzo się mylił. Hannibal porusza się po kuchni bez wysiłku i z gracją ptaka w locie. Podaje Willowi sitko, prawdopodobnie aby włączyć go do przygotowań. Will zeskakuje ze stołka i myje truskawki, szparagi i brokuły w głębokim, błyszczącym zlewie. Oczywiście, w świecie Hannibala nawet zlew kuchenny jest idealnie czysty. Kiedy Will odstawia umyte owoce i warzywa na blat Hannibal wraca z korytarza, w którym już raz wcześniej zniknął, niosąc wiaderko i butelkę ciemnego wina. Wstawia butelkę do wiaderka i wypełnia otaczającą je przestrzeń zimną wodą i lodem. Odstawia je na drugi koniec kontuaru, tak żeby nie przeszkadzało w dalszych przygotowaniach do kolacji. Zdejmuje znad zlewu deskę do krojenia i wyjmuje długi nóż ze stojaka wyposażonego w pięć innych noży różnych rozmiarów. Hannibal zmienia wodę w misce, w której rozmrażają się steki i zabiera się za truskawki.

Will wraca na stołek stojący po drugiej stronie kuchennej wyspy i przygląda się temu jak Hannibal odszypułkowuje i kroi dojrzałe owoce. Czerwony sok rozlewa się po długich palcach Hannibala. Małe czerwone plamki zbierają się na kłykciach pierwszych palców jego dłoni i Hannibal unosi pierwszy palec do ust. Potem spogląda na Willa spod rzęs, niech go szlag, i pyta

-Chcesz spróbować?

Will nie potrafi mu odmówić; nie chce mu odmówić. Pochyla się wychodząc na spotkanie palcom Hannibala tam, dokąd Hannibal wyciągnął rękę. Will zamyka usta wokół pierwszego kłykcia środkowego palca Hannibala, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego ciemnoczerwony krawat. Jego kolor odcina się od ciemnozielonej kamizelki niczym róża na ciernistym krzewie, albo biedronka czy kropla krwi na źdźble trawy.

Skóra Hannibala jest słodka i pachnie mydłem do rąk i jagodami. Po jakimś czasie Will ośmiela się przesunąć usta do czubka palca i wsysa go do ust. Owocowy sok plami kącik jego ust ale Will nie zajmuje się jego zlizaniem. Zamiast tego zlizuje słodki czerwony sok, który zabarwił delikatną skórę na czerwono.

Kiedy Will ośmiela się spojrzeć wyżej, zauważa pociemniałe oczy Hannibala. Drży, bezwiednie otwierając usta. Przez pełne trzy sekundy oddycha na kłykieć unoszący się nad jego górną wargą zanim Hannibal odsuwa dłoń. Opuszek palca wysuwającego się z ust Willa zatrzymuje się przez chwilę na jego dolnej wardze. Will z trudem przełyka oddech, który uwiązł mu w gardle. Hannibal wygląda na niebezpiecznie niezdecydowanego. Jego dobre wychowanie powoli przegrywa z pożądaniem. Will czuje je tuż pod powierzchnią z trudem utrzymywanego spokoju. Jego ciało drży. Hannibal odrywa wzrok od Willa po raz pierwszy przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy.

Hannibal wraca do truskawek. Odmierza pół szklanki pokrojonych owoców a potem myje i wyciera ręce i zajmuje się rabarbarem. Sieka go i miesza w rondelku z cukrem i truskawkami, stawia rondelek na średnim ogniu i po raz kolejny spogląda na zegarek po czym znowu zmienia wodę rozmrażającą steki.

Hannibal myje deskę do krojenia i wyciera ją czystą ścierką, wyjaśniając Willowi, że deski do krojenia zrobione z bambusa trzeba po każdym użyciu smarować specjalnym olejem żeby nie pękały. Mówi, że bambus jest mocniejszy od stali.

-Oczywiście, używasz tylko tego co najlepsze. - Zauważa Will popijając wodę. Odstawiając chłodną szklankę, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że naśladuje Hannibala. To go ekscytuje a jednocześnie wytrąca z równowagi, ponieważ tutaj, w tej kuchni, nie zdarzy się nic wielkiego jeżeli Will trochę wyluzuje, nawet jeżeli zrobi to przypadkowo. Może powinno to być trudniejsze, ale nie jest. To przerażająco, okropnie łatwe. Wydaje się cudowne.

-Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - Will pyta głównie dlatego, że Hannibal wpatruje się w niego z intensywnością, której Will nigdy by nie dorówał. - Co dalej?

-Duszone brokuły. - Odpowiada Hannibal. Ton jego głosu jest lekki i natychmiast zmienia to co Will myśli na temat jego zamyślonego wyrazu twarzy. - Wywar z kurczaka i oliwa z oliwek są w tamtej szafce. - Wskazuje Hannibal a Will wstaje by przynieść to o co prosił.

Hannibal cofa się aby zamieszać sos truskawkowy i wyłącza palnik. Dodaje do sosu odrobinę esencji waniliowej i trochę więcej truskawek, miesza je z sosem i odstawia rondelek na tylny palnik do wystudzenia.

Hannibal stawia na kuchence kolejny rondel a potem wyłuskuje cebulę i czosnek spośród nie pochowanych artykułów spożywczych. Sieka cebulę i wrzuca ją do rondla, żeby podsmażyć ją z czosnkiem.. Will czuje się niepewnie w ciszy spowodowanej brakiem rozmowy z Hannibalem, czuje się sprowokowany przez otaczającą ich ciszę, jak gdyby Hannibal prowokował go do zaczęcia rozmowy poprzez nieodzywanie się. Nawet wtedy gdy Will sili się na rozpoczęcie rozmowy, przypomina sobie, że tutaj nie jest to potrzebne. Tutaj nie musi się bać ani w nic wątpić. Kiedy Hannibal wrzuca do rondla brokuły, Will zbiera się na odwagę, żeby się odezwać. Chociaż to nie jest odwaga. Nie ma w tym nic apatycznego ani beztroskiego a raczej czyste zapomnienie. Jest nieostrożne i parzy Willa niczym ogień.

-Jeżeli mogę spytać...o czym rozmawiałeś z Abigail. - Oczywiście, że Will może spytać. Nic ani nikt go tutaj nie powstrzymuje.

-Rozmawialiśmy o tobie. - Mówi Hannibal przelewając ostudzony czerwony sos do porcelanowej miseczki podczas kiedy brokuły duszą się z cebulą i czosnkiem. Wydają przy tym dźwięk podobny do dźwięku ogona grzechotnika.

-A więc to prawda.- Hannibal odwraca się do Willa. Will uśmiecha się bezczelnie. - Cały świat rzeczywiście obraca się dookoła mnie.

-Świat, podobnie do naszej galaktyki, składa się z mnóstwa innych mniejszych światów tworzących jedną całość. - Droczy się z nim Hannibal, zupełnie bez zaskoczenia. - Na przykład, świat twoich psów, rzeczywiście obraca się dookoła ciebie.- Dodaje a potem odwraca się do kuchenki i dolewa wywaru z kurczaka do rondla z brokułami. Parujący płyn syczy a potem cichnie i wydaje z siebie tylko głuche pomruki.

- Okej, Arystotelesie.

-Osobiście, wolę Sokratesa. - Hannibal znowu spogląda na niego a Will zauważa jego rozbawienie nawet przez dzielącą ich odległość. Patrzy na Hannibala, patrzy mu w oczy i nie odwraca wzroku. Hannibal wygląda na odrobinę rozkojarzonego. Patrzy na Willa w taki sam sposób, który Will zauważył, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie powinien, kiedy Hannibal po raz pierwszy dotknął go w tamtym pokoju w Virginii. To coś delikatnego i niesamowicie cennego ukrytego wewnątrz Hannibala. Will czuje nagłą ochotę aby rozerwać to coś na strzępy i posmakować każdego tworzącego to coś atomu. Pragnie tego, a wiedza, co oznaczałoby to dla Hannibala, wcale nie umniejsza tego pragnienia.

Prawie sprawia, że Will chce tego jeszcze bardziej. To uczucie jest zagmatwane i znika zanim Will może pożądnie się na nim skupić. Potrząsa głową kiedy przechodzi go dreszcz. Niesie ze sobą mgłę zalegającą w jego umyśle i naciskającą na jego kręgosłup podpierający jego czaszkę. Will mruga a Hannibal tylko patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem. Na jego ustach czai się uśmiech. Will ma ochotę go pocałować.

-Abigail powiedziała mi, że zauważyła w tobie zmianę. - Rozmyśla głośno Hannibal, wyłączając palnik. Wyjmuje biszkopt z piekarnika i jego zapach natychmiast konkuruje z ostrym zapachem dochodzącym z rondla stojącego na kuchence. Hannibal odstawia ciasto na wolny fragment kontuaru i przechodzi do szparagów.

-Jaką zmianę? - _Może to jak zelżały moje kroki._

_-_Powiedziała, że wyglądasz jakbyś był szczęśliwy. Kiedy widywała cię wcześniej wyglądałeś na nawiedzonego. - Mówi Hannibal. Odłamuje dół każdego szparaga i obiera grubsze pędy a potem układa je na blaszce do pieczenia i miesza je z oliwą z oliwek i octem balsamicznym i wstawia blaszkę do piekarnika. Kiedy ciasto jest już zimne Hannibal wstawia je do lodówki i wyjmuje szparagi z piekarnika. Po raz kolejny zmienia wodę w naczyniu ze stekami. Niedługo będą gotowe.

-Za trzydzieści minut usmażę steki. - Mówi Hannihal patrząc na zegarek a potem zdejmuje szparagi z blachy i przekłada je na talerz. Wyjmuje butelkę wina z wiaderka z lodem i otwiera ją. Will zastanawia się jaki to rocznik. Prawdopodobnie niesamowicie rzadki i pochodzący z najlepszej sycylijskiej bądź alzackiej winnicy. Hannibal powoli wymawia nazwę wina.

-_Val di Suga Brunello di Montalcino_ z Toskanii.

Stukają kieliszki a Will uśmiecha się czując na języku smak winogron Sangiovese. Hannibal patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczami, które marszczą się w kącikach.

-Właśnie skosztowałeś krwi Jowisza. - Hannibal siada w końcu na stołku obok Willa po tym jak cały wieczór bez chwili odpoczynku krzątania się niczym szef kuchni pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Opiera wolną rękę na tyle stołka Willa ledwie go dotykając. Kciuk muskający Willa lekko przez koszulę jest jak przewód pod napięciem przesyłający dreszcze przez ciało Willa. Jednak widać, że Hannibal nie robi tego specjalnie. Will powstrzymuje chęć wdrapania się na kolana Hannibala, chociaż coś w jego wnętrzu buntuje się przeciw tej granicy.

-Jowisz, tak jak planeta? - Will pyta, kiedy w końcu może oddychać i przełyka kolejny łyk wina.

-Winogrona Sangiovese nazwano na cześć krwi Jowisza, króla bogów oraz władcy nieba i piorunów.

-Więc, to, że pijemy teraz to wino jest czymś w rodzaju przyjmowania komunii świętej?

Hannibal przełyka wino.

-Wino jest tylko częścią praktyk Chrześcijańskich. - Stwierdza. - Musiałbyś także przyjąć ciało.

-Czyje? - Pyta z uśmiechem Will.

-Jowisz dałby się obłaskawić ofiarą ze zwierząt.

-Czy steki mu wystarczą?

Oczy Hannibala błyszczą z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem. Will myśli, że rozbawiła go rozbudowana metafora, której użył. Uśmiech Hannibala rozświetla jego twarz w chłodnej i wielkiej kuchni. Promienie zachodzącego słońca wpadające przez okna nadają pomieszczeniu ciepłego ożywienia, które wypełnia Hannibala i sprawia, że ostre kontury jego twarzy łagodnieją a Will czuje się pijany od samego patrzenia w jego stronę.

-Steki nie są ani jagnięce ani wołowe.

Will nie pyta z czego są. Nie obchodzi go to.

Hannibal wstaje i dopełnia kieliszek Willa a potem swój i wstawia butelkę wina do wiaderka z lodem.

-Nie musisz mnie znowu upijać. - Will mimo wszystko przełyka kolejny łyk. Hannibal uśmiecha się do niego tajemniczo znad kieliszka.

-Chodźmy do ogrodu, Williamie.

Wychodzą razem przez tylne drzwi. Powietrze jest chłodne i świeże. Drzewa i trawa pachną deszczem i bujną roślinnością. Will opada na drewniane krzesło przy stole zdolnym pomieścić osiem osób i na zmianę wdycha aromat wina i zapach swojego otoczenia. Po chwili aromat wina jest tak znajomy, że nawet wiejący na zewnątrz lekki wietrzyk niesie zdaje się nieść go ze sobą. Will uśmiecha się i unosi twarz do nieba. Jest wielkie, czyste i zaokrąglone ponad jego głową niczym spadochron. Tuż nad horyzontem nad którym znikają powoli ostatnie promienie słońca, niebo ma ciemniejszy, chabrowy kolor.

Will odwraca się na dźwięk zamykających się za nim drzwi. U podstawy tarasu za domem Hannibala stoi dymiący grill. Jasno szary dym unosi się w powietrzu między gałęziami drzew rosnących w sąsiednim ogrodzie. W ogrodzie Hannibala jest jedno drzewo; stary dąb rosnący o kilka kroków od solidnie wykonanej szopy na narzędzia. Zarówno drzewo jak i szopa są świetnie utrzymane i w idealnym stanie. Żadnych martwych gałęzi czy też ostrych kantów.

Są odzwierciedleniem charakteru Hannibala, podobnie jak psy Willa są pokazują kim jest Will; ogród Hannibala pokazuje jego cierpliwość, uporządkowanie i autorytet. Dym wznosi się, zasłaniając słońce. To przynosi Willowi coś w rodzaju ulgi, słońce było dla niego zbyt jasne. Teraz jednak Will wstaje i idzie poszukać Hannibala. Hannibal ułożył opłukane steki w dużym naczyniu pełnym roztopionego, pachnącego czosnkiem, masła. Odstawia naczynie na bok i sięga do lodówki po sałatę i truskawki.

-Poczęstuj się Williamie. - Mówi Hannibal wyjmując duszone brokuły, które do tej pory czekały w ciepłym piekarniku.

Will nakłada sałate na jedną trzecią przygotowanego dla niego talerza i dorzuca do niej garść truskawek, kozi ser i dwa pędy szparagów. Dokłada do tego trochę brokułów zostawiając wystarczająco dużo miejsca na stek. Skrapia swoją sałatkę octem balsamicznym.

-Mogę także przygotować twój talerz. - Hannibal przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Will zabiera się do pracy. W tym czasie Hannibal wychodzi do ogrodu ze sztućcami i winem w wiaderku, do którego dorzucił trochę świeżego lodu. Wraca, kiedy Will kończy i zabiera oba talerze. Will idzie za nim niosąc naczynie ze stekami.

-Jakie lubisz steki? - Hannibal odstawia talerze na stół i pozwala Willowi zanieść talerz z mięsem do grilla.

-Średnio wysmażone. - Dym wzmaga się kiedy Hannibal z wrodzoną dokładnością układa steki na grillu. Will odstawia na dół ciężkie naczynie.

-To zajmie tylko chwilę. Możesz zacząć beze mnie.

Will postanawia jednak poczekać. Obraca się na krześle i przygląda temu jak Hannibal grilluje mięso na tle ostatnich promieni zachodzącego słońca. Przypomina wróżbitę wpatrującego się w opary dymu który wzbija się w powietrze roznosząc po okolicy mocny zapach drewna. Mija zaledwie chwila i Hannibal przynosi gotowe steki do stołu i wygląda na zadowolonego, że Will nie połknął haczyka i nie zaczął jeść.

-Jeśli nie przestaniesz tego robić, w pewnym momencie obleję.

-O co ci chodzi? - Hannibal siada obok Willa, tam gdzie przez cały czas stał jego kieliszek. Will przeżuwa i połyka porcję sałaty i koziego sera zbierając się na odwagę żeby odpowiedzieć.

-Mówię o tych wszystkich drobnych testach którym mnie poddajesz. - Popijając wino, żeby nie być zmuszonym powiedzieć wszystkiego od razu. - W którymś momencie nie uda mi się i cię zawiodę.

-Do tej pory mnie nie zawiodłeś. - Zapewnia go Hannibal, nie okazując nic więcej. - Po prostu nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty.

-Osoby z pamięcią fotograficzną? - Will sarka z odrazą. - Empaty? - To słowo nie brzmi lepiej. Pozostawia w ustach Willa gorzki smak, który równoważy smak czosnku. Wraz ze smakiem duszonych brokułów wszystko tworzy w jego ustach kulinarny sonet. Will myśli o tym czy nie powinien powiedzieć tego Hannibalowi. Postanawia jednak tego nie robić. Wyszedłby na tchórza. Hannibal zasługuje na coś więcej, na coś lepszego. Zasługuje na odwagę, opanowanie i finezję. Zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak on sam.

-Nie potwierdzę ani też nie zaprzeczę, że oba te określenia do ciebie pasują. Nie chciałbym cię obrazić.

-Nie obraziłeś mnie. - Mówi Will nie tworząc w swojej wypowiedzi przerwy na niewypowiedziane słowo _jeszcze. _Bywało, że Hannibal rozmyślnie wprowadzał go w błąd, był wymijający i manipulował nim, ale nigdy jeszcze nie obraził Willa. Za każdym razem udowadniając mu, że zawsze będzie go traktował jak równego sobie. Nieważne czy jest najważniejszą osobą, którą Jack wysyła na miejsce zbrodni czy leży nago w kostnicy, unurzany we własnym moczu po tym jak przeżył bardzo silny i bardzo publiczny napad drgawkowy.

W momencie kiedy Hannibal kroi swój stek na patio zapalają się światła. Niebo jest jasno granatowe. Słońce zachodzi za wierzchołkami drzew. Will odnajduje na niebie cztery gwiazdy.

Wkłada do ust kolejny kęs sałatki i cienko kawałek truskawki. Czując na języku słodki smak owocu, Will myśli o palcu Hannibala, który trzymał w swoich ustach. Za każdym razem kiedy myśli o palcu Hannibala myśli o innych, lepszych rzeczach jakie Hannibal mógłby zrobić używając swojego języka i palców. Bardzo skupia się na jedzeniu, żeby powstrzymać się od wydawania żenujących dźwięków.

-Co powiedziałeś Abigail? - Pyta nagle kiedy już może oddychać. Hannibal popija wino a w koronach drzew słychać niewidzialne cykady.

-Powiedziałem jej prawdę.

-Czyli?

Nagle Hannibal pochyla się nad nim. Widelec Willa upada z brzękiem na talerz. Will jest w połowie swojego steku. Zostało mu też trochę brokułów. Ich usta stykają się ze sobą. Dotyk warg Hannibala niesie słodycz wina, truskawek i octu balsamicznego. Hannibal przygryza dolną wargę Willa, który jęczy głucho a potem przytrzymuje dłonią tył jego głowy przyciągając go bliżej. Czuje smak steku i zapach dymu. Pocałunek parzy go niczym ogień.

Will czuje wewnątrz siebie swój własny ogień, który miesza się z ogniem Hannibala kiedy ich języki mocują się w ich ustach. Na początku jest dziki i nieokiełznany. Płomienie wewnątrz każdego z nich odnajdują się niszcząc wszystko co je od siebie dzieli. Zmienia się w coś bardziej delikatnego i badawczego chociaż nie traci swojego pierwotnego charakteru. Płomienie wewnątrz nich łączą się i mieszają aż zanikają wszelkie matematyczne i metafizyczne granice między nimi. Stają się jedną duszą uwięzioną w dwóch ciałach, dwóch głowach, czterech nogach i czterech ramionach. Dzielą się płomieniami, które istnieją w głębi przepływającej między nimi energii.

Will zaczyna rozumieć. Hannibal przerywa pocałunek i odsuwa głowę na tyle aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wpatrują się w siebie, oddychając głęboko i żaden z nich nie odwraca wzroku. Hannibal poczuł to samo co czuje Will. Po raz ostatni całuje go delikatnie w usta.

-Jesteś zbyt uporządkowany aby nie kryć w sobie jakiegoś ciemnego sekretu. - Przypomina sobie Will. Jego usta poruszają się dotykając ust Hannibala. Hannibal całuje je raz za razem. - Nie czai się w tobie nic ciemnego. - Will oddaje mu pocałunek. - Tylko ogień.

-Ten sam ogień jest również w tobie.

-Jest mój czy twój? - Pyta z prawdziwą ciekawością Will.

-Wydawało ci się, że należy do mnie? - Will zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią kiedy Hannibal znowu go całuje. Dociera do niego, że Hannibal daje mu czas aby przemyślał swoje słowa. Ich języki splatają się ze sobą i Will musi przerwać pocałunek zanim kompletnie straci wątek.

-Wydawało mi się, że przyniosłem swój do twojego a twój się do mnie dopasował. - Szepcze.

-Ponieważ są takie same, Williamie?

-Ponieważ zorientowałeś się co to jest i chętnie się do tego dopasowałeś. - Will odsuwa się z wygodnej, odurzającej prywatnej przestrzeni Hannibala i oddycha głęboko. - Nawet wyzwolony, strasznie się kontrolujesz. To coś wydawało mi się uwięzione. - Ta myśl boli Willa z jakiegoś powodu. Hannibal przeżuwa kęs, przeżuwa i popija winem.

-Każdy ma swoje bariery, Williamie.

-A ty masz co? Żelazną Kurtynę?

-Skończ kolację, Williamie. - Will niechętnie wraca do jedzenia. - Miałem bardzo traumatyczne dzieciństwo. - Mówi Hannibal kiedy Will uporał się z resztką brokułów i przełknął ostatni kęs mięsa po czym wstaje i zbiera puste talerze. Will przeklina pod nosem i patrzy za odchodzącym od stołu Hannibalem. Krew zamarza mu w żyłach na samą myśl o tym, co mogło przydarzyć się Hannibalowi i dlaczego nie chce teraz o tym rozmawiać. Przypomina sobie, że spytał Hannibala o jego matkę kiedy razem z Jackiem prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie Zagubionych Chłopców. Wtedy dowiedział się, że Hannibal bardzo wcześnie stał się sierotą.

Will klnie jeszcze raz a potem dolewa wina do kieliszka Hannibala a potem do swojego. Chowa twarz w dłonie i trzyma ją tam kiedy Hannibal wraca niosąc dwa talerzyki z ciastem. Przybrał je każdy z nich sosem truskawkowo-rabarbarowym i kulką lodów waniliowych. Will przyjmuje śliczny deser jak gałązkę oliwną, którą miał prawdopodobnie być w zamyśle Hannibala i obaj jedzą w zgodnej ciszy. Na niebie koloru indygo pojawił się księżyc w pełni. Hannibal wstaje i wchodzi do domu żeby zgasić światła.

Tarcza księżyca jest na tyle duża, że oświetla niebo oraz stojące przed nimi talerzyki. Will widzi w ciemnościach Hannibala, rozkoszującego się ciastem i tym jak kontrastuje ono z sosem owocowym. Zauważa moment, w którym Hannibal lekko odwraca głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się jedzącemu Willowi.

Will nie chce zapaść się w to przyjemne, wywołane przez Hannibala otępienie zanim nie skończy deseru, więc odchyla się na krześle i wpatruje w księżyc. Czuje się dobrze patrząc na księżyc, czuje się cały. Je używając lewej ręki, i wyciąga prawą dłoń żeby móc dotknąć Hannibala. Jego oczy nadal wpatrują się w niebo licząc gwiazdy, które nie przegrały z błyszczącymi promieniami księżyca. Jego palce przesuwają się po boku Hannibala. Przesuwają się nieobecnie po jego żebrach przez dwie rozdzielające ich warstwy ubrania. Will przełyka kęs ciasta. Smak truskawek i rabarbaru ogarnia jego zmysły. Will przypomina sobie smak skóry Hannibala pod swoim językiem.

Oblizuje usta a jego dłoń przesuwa się niżej. Sunie łatwo po kamizelce Hannibala zatrzymując się na chwilę na jego pępku. Księżyc jest jednak zbyt jasny aby Will mógł zobaczyć coś kątem oka. Czuje jak ciało Hannibala przyciska się do jego dłoni, i bierze to za przyzwolenie, którym jest. Jego dłoń zsuwa się niż siege to sth

Oddech Willa przyspiesza. Kiedy odnajduje Hannibala pod materiałem spodni zamyka oczy i zaciska dłoń. Słyszy głębokie westchnienie Hannibala. Światło księżyca sprawia, że po wewnętrznej stronie powiek Willa pojawiają się koła zbudowane z bezbarwnej energii. Will przypomina sobie coś, co w czasie studiów, czytał o okręgach.

Wydaje mu się, że to Platon stwierdził kiedyś, że idealne koło nie da się spojrzeć. Że nie nigdy nie udałoby się go doświadczyć. Tworząca je obręcz nigdy nie będzie tak naprawdę do końca idealna zawsze pojawią się w niej niewidoczne gołym okiem niedoskonałości. Ludzkie oko nigdy nie doświadczyłoby możliwości patrzenia na coś takiego. Hannibal nieruchomieje pod jego dotykiem. Will nawet go nie słyszy przez dźwięki wydawane przez cykady. Wypukłość w spodniach Hannibala sztywnieje pod naciskiem jego dłoni a Will wzdycha. Otwiera oczy. Skończył już deser. Hannibal kończy ostatni kęs. Will czeka cierpliwie aż Hannibal odłoży widelec po czym leci do przodu i przystępuje do ataku na usta Hannibala. Smak przeżutego ciasta ginie między ich ustami a smakiem truskawek na wargach Hannibala.

Hannibal jęczy cicho w jasno oświetlony wieczór. Teraz nic ich nie powstrzyma.

Will wdrapuje się z determinacją na kolana Hannibala. Krzesło, na Jowisza, na szczęście wytrzymuje ciężar ich obydwu. Will na nowo całuje usta Hannibala a jego ciepły i gładki język szybko dołącza do języka Willa. Tym razem pocałunek Hannibala jest oazą a nie ogniem. Dłonie Hannibala przesuwają się wzdłuż ud Willa i przytrzymują go w miejscu. Dłonie Willa zaciskają się w pięści we włosach Hannibala i specjalnie je mierzwią. Żel już dawno przestał działać, więc włosy natychmiast mu się poddają. Kilka razy trochę zbyt mocno za nie ciągnie. Poznaje to po sposobie w jaki Hannibal przygryza jego dolną wargę i warczy.

Zagubiony we własnych myślach Will przypadkiem gryzie Hannibala w język. Jego dłonie odnajdują biodra i chwytają je wystarczająco mocno aby zostawić siniaki. Will drży i jęczy w usta Hannibala. Przypomina sobie ostatni moment kiedy ugryzł Hannibala po tym jak on ścisnął go równie mocno. Przypomina sobie jak ugryzł Hannibala do krwi, którą przełknął. Przyjął ciało i krew Hannibala.

Will jeszcze raz szczypie zębami język Hannibala, ciekawski i spragniony pozytywnego wzmocnienia. Zamyka oczy słysząc jęk wydobywający się z pięknych, opuchniętych ust Hannibala. Gryzie raz jeszcze, tym razem mocniej i Hannibal wypycha biodra w górę jednocześnie przyciągając Willa do siebie tak, że ich ciała ściśle do siebie przylegają. Will wsuwa palce we włosy Hannibala.

Przerywają pocałunek a Will jest podniecony. Jest podniecony i pragnie wszystkiego co obiecał dać mu Hannibal. Chce to dostać teraz.

-Daj mi to. - Dyszy w szyję Hannibala. Trzyma się jego ramion i przesuwa językiem po ledwie zagojonych skaleczeniach na jego szyi. Hannibal przesuwa jedną dłoń na tył szyi Willa w niemym pytaniu a zarazem ostrzeżeniu. - Daj mi wszystko Hannibalu. Nie powstrzymuj się. Po prostu...- Paznokcie Hannibala wbijają się w jego kark i odciągają go. Will czuje się jak zwierzę siedzące Hannibalowi na kolanach. Jak źle zachowujący się szczeniak poddający się woli dorosłego, jak pożądany samiec oddający się innemu osobnikowi tego samego, rzadkiego, gatunku.

Will nie jest tego pewien, ale chyba oczekuje przemocy. Jest zaskoczony kiedy Hannibal pochyla się do przodu i delikatnie całuje go w usta. Nadal trzyma go mocno za kark, mógłby go skrzywdzić ale tego nie robi. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił, może nie widzi w tym sensu. Will poddał mu się. Will pozwoli mu na wszystko.

Usta Hannibala przesuwają się do jego ucha.

-Jesteśmy sobie równi, Williamie. - Szepcze.

Jego słowa sprawiają, że z ust Willa wydobywa się długi, pełen udręki jęk jak gdyby Hannibal właśnie go dotknął zamiast wypowiedzieć to bardzo proste zdanie. Jego palce starają się rozpiąć guziki kamizelki Hannibala. Hannibal nie rozluźnia swojego uścisku na ciele Willa ani nie powstrzymuje go przed rozpięciem kamizelki a potem przesunięciu dłoni w kierunku zawiązanego na jego szyi krawata. Pozwala Willowi rozwiązać go a potem wyciągnąć spod nakrochmalonego kołnierzyka. Will owija krawat wokół swojej dłoni a następnie odrzuca go na swoje dawne miejsce.

-Jesteśmy dokładnie tacy sami.- Szepcze Hannibal we włosy Willa. Will rozpina pierwsze dwa guziki koszuli Hannibala i liże odsłoniętą skórę wsuwa dłoń pod materiał i dotyka nią obojczyka i mięśnia czworobocznego. Zaciska ją na nagim ramieniu Hannibala jak przedsmak tego co może nastąpić.

Will wzdycha na odsłoniętą skórę Hannibala i przesuwa biodra tak że ich krocza ściśle do siebie przylegają. Ciepło, które czuje w swoim brzuchu rozlewa się raczej z powodu urywanego westchnienia Hannibala niż odczucia tego jak ściśle przylegają do siebie ich ciała, chociaż ciało Hannibala wydaje mu się cudownie interesujące.

Will znowu czuje w sobie ogień, jest tym trochę zaskoczony, nie zauważył jego wybuchu. Ten sam ogień płonie w Hannibalu. Will czuje to w jego urywanym oddechu owiewającym delikatnie puls na jego szyi. Płomienie skręcają się i strzelają między ich ciałami, _wewnątrz_ ich ciał, i Will chweje się lekko pod ich wpływem. Gorączkowo rozpina kolejne dwa guziki koszuli całuje raz za razem ciało, które pulsuje wraz z biciem serca Hannibala. Will zostaje tam przez chwilę, wdychając rytm krwi krążącej w ciele Hannibala oraz tej dudniącej niecierpliwie w jego własnych uszach.

-Dokładnie tacy sami. - Will postanawia jak brzmienie płynących od niego słów. Smakują jak krew Jowisza i ofiara. Zaciska swoją wyleczoną dłoń w pięść, skomle na wspomnienie przesuwającego się po jej wnętrzu ostrzu noża, o unii z jeleniem, która zdała się wszystko zmienić, o igle Hannibala zszywającej jego ranę. Krótkie paznokcie Hannibala wpijające się w jego kark na chwilę zamieniają się w jelenie poroże. _Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziewałeś. Pragnę wszystkiego co możesz mi dać._

-To ty. - Wzdycha zaskoczony, oczarowany i zdumiony. Nie wiadomo czy Hannibal wie o co mu chodzi, ale coś w nim się zmienia kiedy wpatruje się w oczarowane oczy Willa. Jest szczęśliwy, bardzo szczęśliwy.

Palce Hannibala wypuszczają kark Willa a chłód jaki przynosi ich nieobecność jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Will zaczyna zsuwać się z kolan Hannibala on przytula go mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej. Podnosi Willa w tej pozycji i Will obejmuje go nogami w pasie z obawy, że spadnie. Chociaż w sumie nie ma się czego bać kiedy jest z Hannibalem.

Hannibal zostawia brudne naczynia, i swój krawat, tam gdzie leżą i wnosi Willa do ciemnego domu. Kiedy zbliżają się do podstawy schodów stawia Willa na podłodze tak, że Will musi się cofnąć, żeby umknąć Hannibalowi ruszającemu za nim w pościg. Will ma ochotę poddać się już na schodach. Chciałby móc położyć się tam i pozwolić aby Hannibal wziął wszystko co Will ma mu do zaoferowania. Chce by Hannibal pieprzył go boleśnie i okrutnie i krzyczeć z mieszanki cierpienia i rozkoszy kiedy Hannibal brałby go bez chwili odpoczynku. Jest przerażony tym jak cudowna i niespodziewana jest ta myśl. Odwraca się i wbiega na górę czując mieszankę strachu i podniecenia.

Hannibal dogania go zanim Will może odnaleźć pokój, w którym mógłby się schować, łapie za ramiona i rzuca na ścianę tak, że Will przytula do niej policzek a przód torsu Hannibala jest przyciśnięty do jego pleców. Will jęczy głucho i wtula się w Hannibala tam gdzie jest to możliwe. Jest tylko zwierzęciem, to wszystko. Wydawało mu się, że Hannibal również nim jest, ale Hannibal jest myśliwym trzymającym wnyki. Tuli do siebie Willa, całuje go a Will ma ochotę krzyczeć z radości, że został złapany. Nie wie dlaczego jest mu tak dobrze.

_Czuje w ustach smak krwi i popiołu. Czuje też strach, ale jeleń go nie przeraża. Wie, że tym razem powinien się bać ale boi się tylko samego siebie. Boi się swojej ciekawości i chęci przynależenia do tego otoczenia i do jelenia. Nie wie co musi zrobić aby zasłużyć sobie na miejsce u boku takiego potwora._

_-Jesteśmy sobie równi Williamie. Jesteśmy tacy sami._

Jeleniem jest Hannibal, a Will jest taki sam jak on. Są tacy sami.

_Wyglądało na to, że kiedy jeleń starał się zabić Willa próbował obudzić coś tkwiącego głęboko w jego wnętrzu: pod skórą i zasadami, pod empatią a może...w _samym jej środku.

_Ponieważ mógłbyś być kimś znacznie ważniejszym._

-Co mogę zrobić? - Mamrocze bezsensownie Will pragnąc tylko aby Hannibal go uwolnił. - Chcę tego. Co mogę zrobić? - Hannibal odwraca go i przyciska ich ciała do siebie. Will owija jedną nogę wokół pasa Hannibala i potykając się, podąża za nim do jednej z sypialni. Pokój jest ciemny tak samo jak reszta domu i rozświetlony jedynie wpadającymi do niego przez okno promieniami księżyca. Hannibal rozbiera Willa, pokrywając wilgotnymi pocałunkami każdy milimetr odsłoniętej przez siebie skóry. Po chwili Will zmienia się w nagą drżącą istotę a Hannibal nadal jest w pełni ubrany chociaż wygląda na kompletnie zrujnowanego. Ma rozczochrane włosy i do połowy rozpiętą koszulę. Zrzuca z siebie kamizelkę jednym płynnym ruchem ramion, który odbiera Willowi oddech.

Will unosi ręce i zsuwa koszulę z ramion Hannibala, który w międzyczasie rozpina ostatnie guziki utrzymujące ją na jego ciele niczym dziwny rodzaj zasłony. Koszula upada na podłogę i Will obejmuje ramionami plecy Hannibala. Przesuwa niezdarnie ustami po jego brzuchu dotykając palcami gładkiego, gorącego ciała, którego widokiem obdarował go Hannibal.

Dłonie Hannibala sięgają pod brodę Willa, żeby rozpiąć spodnie i Will jęczy głucho. Opada na materac łóżka i zaciska dłonie na przykryciu ponieważ czuje, że jego palce tylko przeszkodziłyby w procesie rozbierania tego pięknego, górującego nad nim mężczyzny. Hannibal zdejmuje spodnie a Will patrzy, sparaliżowany, na to jak Hannibal pochyla się i bierze jego drżące ręce w swoje silne dłonie. Hannibal podnosi dłonie Willa do swoich bioder a potem lekko je opuszcza tak aby pomogły mu zdjąć ostatni, pozostający na jego ciele element garderoby. Hannibal podchodzi do łóżka a Will przesuwa się aby zrobić mu miejsce. Powoli nakrywa Willa swoim ciałem i Will wygina szyję w łuk. Czubek jego głowy wbija się w przykrycie łóżka Hannibala kiedy Will stara się na niego spojrzeć.

Hannibal sięga po coś. Will wie co to jest. Wyciąga ramiona i chwyta brzeg materaca. Ciepłe palce Hannibala cierpliwie go otwierają. Jego ciało instynktownie rozluźnia się pod palcami Hannibala. Przyjmuje najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Will bezwiednie unosi się i zostaje nagrodzony mocnym ugryzieniem w biodro. Potem Hannibal przytrzymuje go ramieniem uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch i niedługo potem dodaje trzeci palec ale Willowi właściwie na tym nie zależy, nie potrzebuje dodatkowej pomocy w przyzwyczajeniu się do obecności Hannibala w swoim ciele. Chce poczuć każde ukłucie bólu. Pragnie je poczuć. Pragnie poczuć wszystko.

-Hannibalu, proszę...- Chrypie Will. Palce Hannibala nadal sprawiają mu ból ale on i tak zaczyna się na nich poruszać. Wystarczająco długo czekał. Czas by dostać to czego pragnie. Hannibal odsuwa się na bok, ale Will nie patrzy nigdzie poza klatką piersiową Hannibala, jeśli to zrobi, może rozpaść się na kawałki.

Hannibal podczołguje się w górę ciała Willa paląc jego ciało gorącymi pocałunkami. Will zgina kolana tak, że Hannibal jest uwięziony między nimi.

-Nie jesteś zbyt cnotliwy, Williamie. - Myśli głośno Hannibal składając na ustach Willa delikatne ale też naglące pocałunki. Jego oddech jest ciężki i erotyczny i Will chciałby w nim utonąć. Hannibal popycha biodro Willa ręką ale on chwyta przedramię Hannibala i potrząsa głową. Poirytowany wyraz twarzy Hannibala jest niemal komiczny ale Will nie ma siły się śmiać. Ledwie starczy mu przytomności żeby wyszeptać:

-W ten sposób.

Hannibal odpowiada mu uśmiechem, który odebrałby Willowi oddech gdyby w płucach Willa zostało jeszcze jakieś powietrze. Jego możliwości werbalne skurczyły się do jęków i stęknięć. Ich usta łączą się ze sobą i Hannibal przekracza barierę ciała Willa.

Czując Hannibala w sobie Will stwierdza, że Hannibal nazwał go niecierpliwym. W jego mózgu brakuje miejsca na jakąkolwiek logiczną werbalnie odpowiedź, więc Will postanawia pozwolić swemu ciału przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Hannibal wsuwa się w niego powoli, kołysząc biodrami tak, że za każdym razem wsuwa się dalej a potem prawie wysuwa z jego ciała. Tworzy to niesamowite uczucie ciągnięcia we wnętrzu Willa. Will czuje się jakby miał eksplodować lub rozpaść się na miliony mikroskopijnej wielkości kawałeczków. Hannibal jednak nie pozwala mu na to. Jego biodra spotykają się w tyłem ud Willa i Hannibal pochyla się aby trącić nosem obojczyk Williama podczas kiedy Will przyzwyczaja się do obecności Hannibala, do ostrego, gorącego ukłucia w dole pleców.

Hannibal wsuwa dłonie pod biodra Willa, unosząc je z łóżka tak, że jego ciało przylega ściśle do ciała Hannibala i zamierają oddychając wokół swoich ciał. Will mruga, żeby przesunąć kroplę potu zsuwającą się z jego czoła i puszcza materac aby objąć plecy Hannibala. Hannibal nie pyta, czy Will jest gotowy, jego dotyk jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Cofa biodra a potem wypycha je do przodu i Will krzyczy zaciskając kolana wokół bioder Hannibala. Hannibal sięga do tyłu aby owinąć nogę Willa wokół swojego pasa. Will ociężale owija pas Hannibala drugą nogą. Hannibal podpiera się uwolnioną dłonią przy ramieniu Willa i jeszcze raz cofa biodra. Will natychmiast zaciska mięśnie czekając na kolejny ruch Hannibala. Czuje gwałtowny oddech który wydostaje się z ust Hannibala. To brutalny dźwięk. Will zaciska się wokół niego i Hannibal jęczy głośno chowając głowę w klatce piersiowej Willa. Ponownie wypycha biodra do przodu i tym razem Will krzyczy nieco ciszej.

Już się nie zatrzymują. Nabierają prędkości a Will zaciska się wokół Hannibala za każdym razem kiedy słyszy dźwięk jego bioder uderzających o swoje pośladki. Hannibal warczy w jego szyję i zaciska zęby na ramieniu Willa.

Uda Willa zaciskają się mocniej wokół pasa Hannibala kiedy Will stara się przyciągnąć go bliżej używając ramion i nóg. Hannibal zamienia prawe ramię z lewym ramieniem i wsuwa prawą dłoń we włosy Willa pociągając za nie tak samo jak zakazał Willowi robić to w Williamsport. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze robiąc to samemu sobie.

_Jesteś do tego stworzony._

-Jestem do tego stworzony. - Mruczy Will kiedy ich ciała nadal gwałtownie zderzają się ze sobą.

_Nie możesz wrócić do tego co było._

-Nie mogę wrócić do tego co było. - Hannibal drży i ustawia biodra tak by za każdym razem uderzać w prostatę Willa. - Nie chcę się cofać. _Boże._ Hannibalu...

-Spójrz na mnie, Williamie. - Rozkazuje mu Hannibal. Jego głos jest napięty i ostrożny. Płomienie są ledwie pod kontrolą. Will widzi w jego oczach ogień piekielny, ruinę i zniszczenie. Widzi tam wolność od strachu i dominację, przerażającą dominację nad ziemiami, które zdobył Hannibal. Uderza w prostatę Willa kolejny raz potem trzy, cztery, pięć razy i Will dochodzi. Dochodzi chociaż Hannibal ani razu go nie dotknął.

Hannibal pieprzy go nawet kiedy jego orgazm powoli przemija i jeszcze chwilę dłużej dopóki jego biodra nie zatrzymują się gwałtownie a Will pozwala mu leżeć na sobie bez słowa skargi. Willowi wydaje się, że chyba zasypia ale widzi przed oczami gwiazdy w momencie kiedy Hannibal w końcu wysuwa się z niego. Jego ciało wydaje się przypalone i surowe kiedy Hannibal zostawia go aby przynieść coś co pomogłoby mu uprzątnąć bałagan na brzuchu Willa.

Leżą obok siebie. Will jest z każdej strony otoczony przez Hannibala, przez jego zapach. Wie, że Hannibal leży obok niego całkowicie przytomny i o wiele bardziej opanowany niż on. Will nie potrafi w tym momencie w ogóle skupić myśli.

Jego ciało jest kompletnie wyczerpane, kompletnie zużyte. Will myśli o uczuciu jakie naszło go w kuchni, kiedy chciał rozedrzeć Hannibala na strzępy żeby móc przyjrzeć się komórkom tworzącego go ciała. Zastanawia się, nawet kiedy jego umysł powoli zapada w sen, czy Hannibal czuje do niego to samo. Hannibal wzdycha lekko opierając się o ramię Willa. Will musi wytężyć całą silną wolę żeby odwrócić się i spojrzeć na Hannibala

Nie wie co czuje w tym momencie Hannibal. W jego umyśle nie ma miejsca na nic poza uczuciem przyjemnie obolałych mięśni. Hannibal opiera swoje czoło o czoło Willa. Will czuje coś kipiącego w jego wnętrzu, jakieś uczucie, które stara się wyklarować. W tym momencie jednak Will ma jedynie poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, dzięki ramionom Hannibala. Jego ciało daje Willowi schronienie.

-Uwielbiam cię. - Mruczy Hannibal, całując kącik ust Willa a Will przesuwa wymijająco językiem po zaprezentowanej mu pełnej dolnej wardze.

-Powtórz to jutro. - Odpowiada poprzez swoje zagmatwane myśli. Drżącą dłonią ściska ramię Hannibala starając się przekonać go, że wcale go nie odrzuca ale nie ma teraz siły na nic innego. Hannibal uśmiecha się w policzek Willa. Jego oczy zamknęły się ale Will czuje jego ciepły i szczery uśmiech.

-Taki jest plan. - Odpowiada Hannibal całując go w czubek głowy. Zasypiając Will znowu czuje jak Hannibal wdycha jego zapach. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy robi to by sprawdzić czy zapach Willa zmienił się teraz kiedy Hannibal rości sobie do niego prawo. Ta myśl podoba się Willowi bardziej niż jest on w stanie się do tego przyznać. Ściska prawe ramię Hannibala palcami lewej ręki a Hannibal wyciąga dłoń aby przesunąć palcami po wnętrzu jego prawej dłoni. Ich palce splatają się ze sobą kiedy Will zasypia. Śni mu się, że zrywa dla Abigail jabłka, które krwawią kiedy Will odrywa je od gałęzi. Śni o tym, że ona i tak je zjada a po jej uśmiechniętych ustach cieknie krew.

W jego śnie jabłka zmieniają się w ludzkie serca. Hannibal macha palcami nad zapalniczką i nawet kiedy zatrzymuje dłoń tuż nad płomieniem i odwraca głowę aby spojrzeć na Willa, płomienie go nie parzą. Hannibal uśmiecha się do Willa krusząc metalowy prostokącik w dłoni.

Will i Abigail zajadają ludzkie serca i wkrótce oboje unurzani są we krwi. Krew plami jej białą sukienkę. Plami jej skórę niczym choroba a Abigail się śmieje. We śnie Will jest wygłodzony i nic nie jest w stanie zaspokoić jego apetytu. Serca zamieniają się w płuca i wątroby, języki i mózgi.W jego śnie pojawia się także Garrett Jacob Hobbs i Will zabija go dźgając porożem jelenia we wszystkie najważniejsze organy jego ciała. To rujnuje mięso, ale Willowi to nie przeszkadza. Will klęka u jego boku i rozrywa flaki mężczyzny własnymi zębami.

_Klęczę tylko przed tobą._

Will je swoje własne wnętrzności i odkrywa, że trzyma w dłoni kuchenny nóż. Hannibal przyciska płonącą dłoń do jego ramienia

_Jesteś w kiepskim stanie, Williamie. Istnieją inne metody._

Will budzi się wtulony w ramiona Hannibala, który coś do niego szepcze. Will nie słyszy jego słów ale sama jego obecność pomaga mu się uspokoić.

-Jesteś bezpieczny, Williamie. Jestem przy tobie.

Po twarzy Willa spływają łzy chociaż on nie przypomina sobie by płakał. Hannibal mruczy do niego jeszcze przez chwilę i kiedy Will ponownie zasypia nie śni mu się już nic.


	13. I Will Never Be Untrue

**I Will Never Be Untrue**

_I will always treat you kind, try to give you peace of mind_

_Only you tell me that you love me one more time_

_Now darling, please don't be sad_

_Don't run off like that when you get mad_

'_Cause if you do, you gonna lose the best friend that you ever had_

_That's no lie..._

* * *

Koszmar Willa jest jedyną rzeczą, która przerywa ich wspólną noc. Kiedy Will się uspokaja śpi już bez przerwy. Hannibal ma za sobą jakieś cztery godziny snu a potem postanawia oddać Willowi jego nogę i ramię, które zaplątały się wokół niego. Will wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk ale potem millknie. Hannibal przygląda się mu aż niebo za oknem staje się śliwkowe i powoli zbliża się świt.

Hannibal zostawia śpiącego Willa w swoim łóżku i wychodzi do łazienki w holu by nie obudzić go kiedy będzie brał prysznic. Szybko myje włosy i ciało pod gorącą wodą. Potem owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem i wrócił do sypialni, w której, nadal pogrążony we śnie Will, leżał na boku w ciepłym miejscu pozostałym w łóżku po ciele Hannibala. Jego prawe ramię zwisa poza materac. Hannibal klęka obok łóżka. I całuje czubek prawego środkowego palca Willa żeby ocenić jego wrażliwość. Bierze palec do ust tak jak Will zrobił to w kuchni z jego własnym palcem. Will mruczy jego imię ale się nie budzi.

Hannibal wstaje i szybko przemieszcza się do garderoby w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Jest niedziela a on nie ma żadnych ważnych planów. Uśmiecha się przez ramię do śpiącego Willa kiedy w jego umyśle pojawia się pomysł.

Jedyna para dżinsów jakie posiada jest średnio drogą, szytą na miarę parą pozostałą mu z lat młodości. Będąc jeszcze w szkole podyplomowej włożył je kiedyś na polowanie, którego rezultaty były bardzo pomyślne. Powinny tylko pomóc jeżeli Will postanowi być trudny. Hannibal zakłada białą koszulę i zapina guziki wciągając jej końce w spodnie kiedy wychodzi z garderoby. Will nadal śpi z twarzą wtuloną w poduszki.

Hannibal schodzi na parter ciemnego domu żeby posprzątać naczynia z podwórka. Wraca tam aby zabrać na wpół opróżnioną butelkę _Val di Suga Brunello di Montalcino_ stojącą we wiaderku pełnym wody pozostałej po rozpuszczonym lodzie. Hannibal wylewa zimną wodę na trawnik i wraca do domu niosąc osobno wino i wiaderko wsunąwszy przedtem na miejsce krzesła, na której zeszłego wieczora siedzieli razem z Willem. Odstawia butelkę na jej miejsce w piwniczce na wino stojącej obok zamrażarki z której wydobył przygotowane wczoraj steki, o które Will nawet nie zapytał. Hannibal powiedziałby mu, że są z dziczyzny.

Wczorajszej nocy pozwolił Willowi zbytnio się do siebie zbliżyć. Przez moment pozwolił mu nawet zobaczyć wszystko, myślał, że Willowi się to udało. Wtedy zastanawiał się czy nie powinien zamordować Willa poprzez skręcenie mu karku i upozorowanie sceny tak aby wyglądała na morderstwo w obronie własnej. Jakimś cudem jednak Will go nie zdemaskował. Odkrył coś w Hannibalu ale nie był to Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake, jeszcze nie teraz.

Chciał zobaczyć wszystko a Hannibal desperacko pragnął mu to dać. Kiedy odkrył przed nim pierwsze mury swego umysłu zauważył jednak niepewność Willa, który bał się, że to co zobaczy prawdopodobnie będzie dla niego zbyt wiele. Nie potrafił stawić czoła czemuś co w tej chwili powinno być dla niego jasne.

Hannibal stawi Willowi czoło kiedy ten się obudzi. Będzie musiał. Miłe chwile nie mogą trwać wiecznie. Hannibal musi tylko dopilnować aby Will zbyt wcześnie mu nie uciekł – jeśli Will tego spróbuje. Przeżycie Hannibala zależało od tego żeby Will się nie dowiedział. Podobnie jak życie i szczęście Willa zależało od tego czy zaakceptuje kim jest Hannibal.

Will zawsze był, i zawsze będzie, jedyną osobą zdolną złapać Hannibala. Jest też najbardziej niebezpiecznym i najbardziej oszałamiającym członkiem jego bardzo ostrożnie zbudowanego świata. Musi przekonać Willa aby stanął po jego stronie i został tam aż do końca. Kiedy nadszedłby koniec Hannibal zniszczyłby Willa albo Will zniszczyłby się sam. Już wcześniej Hannibal planował doprowadzić Willa do szaleństwa. Był gotów go zniszczyć. Ale to było zanim uczynienie Willa częścią życia Hannibala okazało się możliwe.

Hannibal wraca na górę po sprawdzeniu zawartości zamrażarki i odkrywa, otwarte drzwi na podwórko. Kącik jego ust unosi się a ręce chwytają tłuczek do mięsa. Sprawdza korytarz a potem wspina się po schodach, nadal szukając intruza zauważa jedynie brak Willa w swoim łóżku. Schodzi więc na dół i odkłada tłuczek a potem zabiera płaszcz wiszący przy frontowych drzwiach. Wychodzi na podwórko, gdzie nagie nogi Willa są widoczne zza pnia starego dębu.

Ma otwarte oczy, ale jest nadal nagi i pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Hannibal kuca przy nim i podpiera jego brodę swoją dłonią.

-W kuchennym zlewie jest krew. - Mówi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Will. - Widelce i talerze są zakrwawione.

-To tylko sen, Williamie.

-Nie, sam widziałem. - Odpowiada Will kierując nie widzące nic oczy na podbródek Hannibala. - Wszędzie jest pełno krwi.

-Zjedliśmy wczoraj razem kolację. Przypominasz sobie? - Przeczesuje palcami włosy Willa i patrzy jak jego oczy się zamykają.

-Zjadłem ich serca. - Mruczy Will. - Razem z Abigail. A ty płonąłeś.

Hannibal pomaga Willowi wstać a potem opiera go o drzewo by okryć go płaszczem. Will drży w ramionach Hannibala i pozwala zaprowadzić się do domu a potem na górę. Hannibal próbuje odebrać mu płaszcz ale Will trzyma się go mocno. Hannibal myśli, że robi to specjalnie. Jakaś część podświadomości Willa chce dowodu, że coś w jego śnie poszło nie tak. Płaszcz będzie tym znakiem. Hannibal zostawia Willowi płaszcz i ponownie znika w garderobie.

On i Will są niemal tego samego wzrostu, więc Hannibal wybiera parę prostych czarnych spodni oraz czarną koszulę, które powinny pasować na Willa. Zostawia je w sypialni wraz z ręcznikiem, aby Will miał się w co ubrać kiedy weźmie prysznic. Zbiera ubrania Willa i wychodzi z sypialni zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Na parterze wrzuca ubrania Willa do pralki a potem wraca do kuchni. Odkręca wodę i zmywa z talerzy truskawkowe plamy i widelców. Patrzy jak zmiękcza je piana. Will pomylił je z krwią. Jego sny także były pełne krwi. Wycierając naczynia Hannibal zastanawia się nad tym jak powinien o to zapytać kiedy Will się obudzi.

W kuchni panuje względny porządek jeśli nie liczyć kilku drobiazgów, które nie trafiły jeszcze z powrotem do spiżarki. Hannibal chowa wszystko do odpowiednich szafek. Zegar wskazuje kwadrans do siódmej kiedy Hannibal zbiera składniki potrzebne do usmażenia naleśników. Blender pracuje na tyle cicho, że hałas jaki czyni nie powinien obudzić Willa, ale Hannibal i tak stara się jak najszybciej zrobić ciasto z dwóch jaj, mleka, mąki i wody. Przelewa gotowe ciasto naleśnikowe do miski, którą wstawia do lodówki.

Hannibal przechodzi do biblioteki i zdejmuje z półki _Sny _Junga. Staje obok kremowego fotela i otwiera książkę. Jego oczy przesuwają się po linijkach tekstu ale jego umysł przypomina sobie powoli wszystko co wie o jeleniu.

Freud, który wszystko sprowadzał do seksu, stwierdziłby, że rogi jelenia symbolizowały penis a to, że Will kilka złamał oznaczało masturbację, ale Hannibal wie, że chodzi tu o coś poważniejszego. Obraz jelenia jest bardziej zakorzeniony w umyśle Willa; musi on oznaczać coś czego Will na początku nie rozumiał ale potem się do tego przyzwyczaił a teraz pragnie widoku tego czegoś. Hannibal odkłada książkę na stolik i przechodzi do półki na której trzyma książki dotyczące mitologii i folkloru. Plemiona starożytnych Finów uważały jelenie wapiti na jedno ze świętych zwierząt od których ważniejszy był tylko niedźwiedź. Plemiona Chumashów uważało jelenia za symbol życia; nie mówiąc o Irokezach i Indianach z plemienia Sosondowah i ich niebiańskim jeleniu. Jeleń był czymś więcej niż źródłem pokarmu i ciągłej tęsknoty. Był kombinacją tych dwóch czynników oraz czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś co sprawiało, że jeleń był czymś więcej niż tylko zwierzęciem, któremu nadano boski status. Hannibal sięga po _Legendy Plemienia Algonquin._

Hannibal stoi przy regale i szuka w książce jakiegokolwiek wspomnienia o jeleniach. Znajduje je prawie na końcu spisu treści: _wendigo._

_-_Jesteś bardziej przebiegły niż cię o to posądzałem, Williamie. - Mruczy Hannibal przewracając kartki aż dotrze do odpowiedniej strony. Bez względu na to czy Will zdaje sobie z tego sprawę czy nie, jego jeleń jest dokładnym odzwierciedleniem człowieka, przemienionego w wendigo; człowieka zniżonego do swojego antropomorficznego wyglądu z powodu konsumpcji ludzkiego mięsa. To przeklęta bestia, w odróżnieniu od chenoo, które można uratować. Wendigo to kanibal i potwór: Hannibal i Will.

Hannibal odstawia książkę na półkę. Nic więcej z niej nie wyciągnie.

Wraca na fotel. Siada i czyta na temat teorii rekompensaty Junga. Will śnił o jeleniu kilka razy w obecności Hannibala, kiedy mówi przez sen, mógł zwracać się do Hannibala albo do siebie, Jeleń nie był niezrozumiały, wiedział co robi w czasie spotkań z Willem. Był siłą dominującą nawet kiedy Will śnił na jawie.

Will wiedział. On _wie._

Mimo to jadał posiłki z Hannibalem. Zeszłej nocy uprawiał z nim seks. Will pozwolił Hannibalowi tulić się we śnie jak gdyby nie postrzegał go jako część swoich snów, chociaż jego podświadomość jest skonfliktowana, jeżeli chodzi akurat o to.

Hannibal będzie musiał przekonać Willa by zgodził się z nim zostać. Zrobić wszystko by przekonać go do tego co zawsze mu powtarzał: że will może być czymś więcej jeśli tylko otworzy się na taką możliwość. Hannibal pomógłby mu w tym. Pomoże mu jeżeli umysł Willa otworzy się by przepuścić chociaż odrobinę manipulacji. Jeżeli w zbroi chroniącej serce Willa istnieje najmniejsza nawet szczelina, Hannibal znajdzie ją i przekroczy a Will mu nie tylko pozwoli ale także podziękuje kiedy do tego dojdzie.

Hannibal spogląda na zegarek. Wstaje z fotela i odstawia Junga na półkę. Po drodze do kuchni podwija rękawy koszuli a potem roztapia na patelni masło i sięga po przygotowane wcześniej ciasto naleśnikowe. Układa gotowe naleśniki na talerzu, który wstawia do piekarnika, żeby nie wystygły w czasie kiedy on będzie przygotowywał solony maślany karmel.

Topi masło w ustawionym na kuchence rondelku i dodaje do niego śmietanę kremówkę a potem wsypuje cukier do drugiego rondelka. Moczy dłonie pod kranem i pryska wodą na cukier w rondelku tak, żeby roztopił się on bez większej pomocy. Potrząsa roztapiającym się cukrem i dodaje do niego śmietankę z masłem z drugiego rondelka. Garnuszek stoi jeszcze przez chwilę na kuchence a potem Hannibal wyłącza palnik dodaje do karmelu odrobinę soli morskiej. Podczas kiedy sól roztapia się w karmelu, Hannibal parzy kawę.

Nakłada przygotowany karmel na środek każdego naleśnika i składa je w kopertę. Potem wstawia nadziane, choć jeszcze nie do końca gotowe, naleśniki z powrotem do piekarnika na czas kiedy będzie przygotowywał resztę dodatków. Przekłada pozostały karmel do miseczki i umieszcza ją obok naleśników. Przypomina sobie o ubraniach Willa i na chwilę wychodzi z kuchni żeby przerzucić je do suszarki.

Zalewa wodą garnuszek od karmelu i myje rondelek z pozostałościami masła i śmietanki. Wyciera go znowu rozpuszcza w nim masło. Obiera jabłka kroi na ćwiatki i wycina z nich gniazda nasienne. Wrzuca jabłka do garnka z masłem i dodaje do nich odmierzony wcześniej cukier puder. Potem skrapia jabłka odrobiną brandy i przechyla rondelek tak, żeby jego zawartość zapłonęła. Płomień szybko wygaśnie, w międzyczasie Hannibal wyjmuje miskę z jednej z wiszących szafek i ubija ręcznie śmietankę z wanilią.

Z góry dochodzi odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi i Hannibal przestawia się z ręcznej trzepaczki na mikser. Do kuchni wchodzi Will, prawdopodobnie obudzony przez zapach parzącej się kawy. Opiera się o blat kuchennej wyspy, podpierając się łokciami o czarny granit. Ma na sobie rzeczy, które zostawił dla niego Hannibal.

-Dzień dobry, Williamie.

-Dobry.- Jego odpowiedź jest cicha, jak gdyby nagle zabrakło mu tchu. Hannibal spogląda na niego wyłączając mikser i łapie jego umykające spojrzenie. Czarne ubrania sprawiają, że Will wygląda przystojnie i smukło, tak jak Hannibal wyobraża sobie współczesne wyobrażenie Śmierci. Jego wilgotne włosy są odsunięte z czoła.

-Naleśniki z solonym karmelem, smażonymi jabłkami i waniliową bitą śmietaną. - Oznajmia Hannibal przypatrującemu się mu Willowi.

Hannibal wyłącza mikser z kontaktu, demontuje dwie pokryte śmietaną trzepaczki, wrzuca je do wody w garnku po karmelu i wyjmuje z piekarnika przygotowane wcześniej naleśniki. Trzy z nich przekłada na talerz dla Willa a trzy zostawia sobie. Przybiera każdy talerz bitą śmietaną i dodaje do niego po łyżce smażonych jabłek. Podsuwa Willowi miseczkę z karmelem i włożoną w środek łyżeczką.

-Kawy? Williamie? - Will kiwa głową i przysuwa sobie miseczkę używając wskazującego i serdecznego palca. Jest trochę rozkojarzony. Hannibal nalewa parujący płyn do dwóch filiżanek i dodaje dwie łyżeczki cukru do jednej z nich. Wracając z kawą, Hannibal zauważa, że Will już je i czuje ukłucie zawodu.

-To jest bardzo dobre. - Will kiwa głową po kilku kęsach. Pochłonął pierwszego naleśnika zbyt szybko aby naprawdę docenić jego smak albo połączyć go z naleśniki dodatkowym karmelem i Hannibal siada obok niego i jedzą razem w milczeniu. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ich pierwszy wspólny poranek. Hannibal chciałby żeby Will wszczął konflikt albo po prostu stąd zniknąć. Ta dziecinna sytuacja nie była czymś co Hannibal z góry sobie zaplanował.

-Tak sobie myślałem...- Mówi Will do miseczki z karmelema potem sięga po filiżankę z kawą. Jego głos jest cichy i nieśmiały ale z drugiej strony stanowczy, jakby powoli pracował nad tym co chce powiedzieć. Hannibal zauważa, jak bardzo drżą mu dłonie.

-O czym myślałeś? - Pyta ostrożnie Hannibal. Nakłada odrobinę bitej śmietany na odkrojony kawałek naleśnika. Will przygląda mu się a potem próbuje tego samego. Hannibal przełyka kęs a potem łączy kolejny z jabłkami i odrobiną karmelu. Twarz Willa rozpogadza się ale nadal wisi nad nim coś ciężkiego.

-Dzieli nas prawie godzina drogi. - Mówi powoli, jak gdyby czekał aż Hannibal skończy myśl. Hannibal patrzy na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem Will nie stara się z nim zerwać i przez chwilę zastanawia się ile siły musiałby zużyć, żeby dźgnąć go widelcem. Nie potrzebowałby zbyt wiele prędkości, ale musiał wybrać odpowiednie miejsce najlepiej tuż pod skórą: żyłę w szyi lub tętnicę udową. - Na razie jest w porządku ale wkrótce będziemy sfrustrowani przez dzielącą nas odległość. Will spogląda na Hannibala po raz pierwszy odkąd usiedli do śniadania.

-A więc co sugerujesz, Williamie? - Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem po widelcu tłumacząc sobie, że powinien wysłuchać Willa zanim go dźgnie. Będzie potrzebował czegoś więcej niż bezsensownych słów aby naprawić taki błąd.

Will spuszcza wzrok a Hannibal odkłada widelec. Po przez jego umysł przewijając się najróżniejsze myśli, niektóre są nawet w jego ojczystym języku. Czasami jego umysł powtarza po prostu imię Willa. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twarz prawdopodobnie przypomina teraz maskę ale nie potrafi uciszyć szumu w swojej głowie. Will sięga po bliższą mu, lewą dłoń Hannibala. Szum cichnie na tyle, że Hannibal słyszy głos Willa.

-Pomyślałem, że rozejrzę się za mieszkaniem gdzieś bliżej.

Hannibal odrywa wzrok od ich połączonych dłoni, spojrzenie Willa jest pełne niepewności ale także i nadziei, jakby na coś czekał. Prawdopodobnie na to, że Hannibal połknie przynętę. W jego oczach nadal jednak widać straszny ciężar. Hannibal chciałby aby istota tego o co chodzi Willowi ujrzała światło dzienne aby on mógł wbić w nią zęby. Może chodzić tylko o jedno. Will boi się potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń. Dusi w sobie swoje odkrycie, żeby Hannibal nie musiał potwierdzić, że ma rację. Represja, zdecydowanie Willowi nie pasuje. Stworzono go z niesamowitą przenikliwością jeżeli chodzi o to co jest prawdziwe. Tego właśnie pragnie od niego Hannibal, jego umiejętności dostrzeżenia prawdy. Hannibal chce pojąć jego umiejętność zrozumienia i jednoczenia się z prawdą.

Bez tego, Will jest tak samo zwyczajny jak Jack Crawford albo wszystkie ciała jakie Hannibal pozostawił po sobie od czasów młodości. Hannibal wstaje i wyrzuca zawartość talerza do kosza na śmieci. Nie zostało tego wiele. Jeden naleśnik, trochę jabłek i bita śmietana. Nagle jednak zabrakło mu apetytu. Will nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennej wyspie ale Hannibal i tak nie potrafi na niego patrzeć więc odwraca się i zabiera za zebrane w zlewie naczynia. Karmel rozpuszcza się pod jego dotykiem, ale Hannibal i tak z wściekłością szoruje garnek. Kiedy umył już wszystkie sztućce i naczynia i poleruje je czystą ściereczką, w cichej kuchni rozbrzmiewa głos Willa.

-Chyba jednak wolisz, żeby wszystko zostało tak jak jest. - Hannibal jest zaskoczony zimnym i sarkastycznym tonem głosu Willa. - W ten sposób trudniej będzie mi cię zaskoczyć. - Hannibal odkłada wytarte sztućce na blat.

-Wydaje ci się, że mi zagrażasz, Williamie?

-Jestem pewien, że ci zagrażam. To czy czujesz się zagrożony to inna sprawa. - Hannibal słyszy odgłos stołka przesuwającego się po posadzce oznaczający, że Will wstał z miejsca. - Czy ty w ogóle cokolwiek czujesz?- Hannibal odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Willa i znajduje go stojącego po drugiej stronie kuchni. Mógłby go zaatakować. W dzielącej ich przestrzeni nie ma żadnych przeszkód. Obaj stoją w równej odległości od stojącego na blacie kuchennej wyspy stojaka na noże. Hannibal musiałby wykonać dwa kroki w stronę Willa. Will ma za sobą kilka lat w akademii policyjnej ale Hannibal jest pewien, że byłby od niego szybszy.

Hannibal obserwuje uważnie twarz Willa, szukając na niej znaków tego co planuje zrobić teraz Will. Widzi na niej niezdecydowanie i ból połączone ze zdziwieniem. Ta dziwna, brzydka obciążająca go masa zniknęła, ale Will nadal coś przed nim ukrywa. Hannibal stwierdza, że mało go to obchodzi ponieważ większość uczuć Willa jest wyraźnie widoczna w jego spojrzeniu.

Jest ono zranione i niepewne. Wydaje mu się, że to do czego między nimi doszło miało na celu odwrócenie jego podejrzeń od Hannibala. Will myśli, że Hannibal kochał się z nim tylko aby zmienić jego obiektywność w stosunku do siebie. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, Hannibal nie zastanawiałby się nad zabiciem Willa właśnie tutaj, w kuchni gdzie dzielił się z Willem jedzeniem, pocałunkami, i która teraz była sceną ich pierwszej kłótni.

Hannibal zostaje w miejscu. Nie chce aby Will pomyślał sobie, że chce mu uciec lub go zaatakować. Aby pokazać, że do jego umysłu wrócił względny spokój powoli wsuwa dłonie do przednich kieszeni spodni i przygląda się oczom Willa śledzącym ruch jego rąk. Will odwraca wzrok wściekły, że dał się na to nabrać. Hannibal nie uśmiecha się chociaż zachowanie Willa wskazuje, że jest on mniej niezdecydowany niż się Hannibalowi wydawało.

-Jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem. - Mówi Hannibal kiwając głową. Skierowane na Hannibala spojrzenie Willa tężeje. - Gdybym nie ufał ci tak bardzo jak ci ufam, czułbym się zagrożony. - Willowi na chwilę opada szczęka ale potem Will otrząsa się i zamyka usta. Znowu odwraca wzrok i przesuwa dłonią przez swoje schnące włosy. Są teraz bardziej skręcone i sprawiają, że Will wygląda na młodszego i bardziej niewinnego niż jest w rzeczywistości.

-Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że czułbyś się zagrożony gdybym nie był do ciebie aż tak przywiązany. - Wypluwa gniewnie Will. - Gdybym...- Zaciska szczękę. Hannibal przygląda się grze mięśni w policzku Willa.

-Co mnie przed tobą zdemaskowało? - Pyta cicho Hannibal robiąc krok do przodu. Will w tym samym czasie robi dwa kroki do tyłu cofając się aż Hannibal wyjdzie zza wyspy a on sam stoi w przejściu między korytarzem i kuchnią. Hannibalowi wydaje się, że jednak zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

-Jeleń. - Wzdycha Will a sposób w jaki wymawia to słowo zdaje się nadawać Hannibalowi oficjalny tytuł. - Jesteś moim jeleniem. Jesteś Rozpr...- Will nagle milknie i cofa się do jadalni. Hannibal podąża za nim. Zostawia noże tam gdzie stoją. Wolałby nie straszyć Willa nawet jeśli i tak w końcu go zabije. - Do jasnej cholery, Hannibalu! - Will zatrzymuje się na ścianie. - Powiedz, że to nie prawda. Powiedz, że się mylę, że zwariowałem, albo że śnię...cokolwiek.- Hannibal zbliża się do niego do momentu aż dzieli ich zaledwie kilka kroków a on jest w stanie dotknąć Willa.

-Williamie,czy naprawdę myślisz, że poczułbyś się lepiej gdybym zaprzeczył czemuś co jest prawdą?

Will zamyka oczy i zakrywa je wewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Kilka razy potrząsa głową. Kiedy opuszcza dłonie, jego policzki są mokre od rozmazanych na nich łez.

-Ty...-Will przygryza dolną wargę. Kiedy rozluźnia szczękę, na jego wardze pojawia się mała czerwona plamka. - Ty..._sukinsynu._

_-_Co teraz zrobisz, Williamie? - Pyta Hannibal, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans o połowę uwięziwszy Willa między swoim ciałem a ścianą. Spojrzenie Willa odbija się od spojrzenia Hannibala; przerażone i pełne odwagi, wycieńczone ale jednocześnie odporne, zdradzone i oświecone. Hannibal przygląda się temu ja niebieskie oczy Willa gasną pod na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. Przez chwilę Hannibal myśli, że Will zemdleje, ale potem czuje na swojej koszuli dłonie Willa przewracającego ich obydwu na podłogę.

Hannibal czuje, że coś się zmieniło zanim widzi to w oczach Willa, i w sposobie w jaki otoczenie nie może się przez nie przebić. Jego dłonie wydają się silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem tam gdzie Will nadal się go trzyma. Wpatruje się w Hannibala oczami pełnymi czegoś co do złudzenia przypomina wściekłość. Z początku Hannibal czuje chęć aby spróbować mu się wyrwać, aby walczyć z nim tak jak prawdopodobnie chce tego Will. Nie robi tego jednak i Will powoli rozluźnia uścisk. Siedzi na biodrach Hannibala a jego dłonie leżą na jego brzuchu. Will myśli, czuje i zastanawia się nad czymś. Patrzy na Hannibala, a Hannibal odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie i obaj nareszcie naprawdę widzą siebie nawzajem.

Hannibal czuje moment kiedy mija wściekłość Willa. Unosi dłonie i ostrożnie obejmuje nimi Willa. Will zamyka oczy nadal podpierając się rękoma o brzuch Hannibala.

-Spytałeś mnie czy czuję coś, co według ciebie jest niemożliwe bym poczuł. - Szepcze Hannibal. - Kiedy zajrzałeś teraz do mojego umysłu coś jednak poczułeś. Co? - Nozdrza Willa rozszerzają się przy gwałtownym wdechu.

-Czuję wiele rzeczy. - Mówi powoli Will. - Trochę swoich i trochę twoich.

-Ogień? - Pyta Hannibal przesuwając dłońmi po bokach Willa. Will spogląda w dół na dłonie przesuwające się po jego ciele.

-Ogień. - Potwierdza szeptem Will unosząc dłonie z brzucha Hannibala i splatając je z jego dłońmi na wysokości swojego ósmego i dziewiątego żebra. Ściska je mocno ale potem rozluźnia uścisk tak że ich palce nadal się stykają. - Nie rozumiem cię.

-Rozumiesz. - Ręce Hannibala przesuwają się wyżej i naprawdę obejmują plecy Willa. Will chwyta się obejmujących go przedramion. - Zawsze świetnie mnie rozumiałeś.

-Nie wiedziałem, że taki jesteś. - Wzdycha Will wpatrując się znowu w Hannibala. - Co ci się stało? - Jest tego naprawdę ciekaw. Nawet mimo wypełniającego go wpływu Hannibala nie potrafi znaleźć zadowalającego go powodu.

-Ja się stałem. - Dłonie Willa przesuwają się do jego ramion sprawiając, że pochyla się on nad Hannibalem, pod kątem, który zasłania mu oczy.

-Wydaje mi się, że potrafię to zrozumieć.- Mówi do siebie Will przesuwając dłoń na szyję Hannibala a potem przesuwa kciuk po jego Jabłku Adama. Hannibal pozostaje nieruchomy nawet kiedy Will zaciska dłonie na jego gardle odcinając dopływ powietrza, tak jak spodziewał się tego Hannibal. Will trzyma go, licząc wolno do dziesięciu a potem puszcza. - Uśmiecha się filuternie do Hannibala, chociaż jego słowa są o wiele bardziej poważne. - Kiepsko jest być duszonym, co?

-Williamie. - Karci go Hannibal, przełykając wokół dziwnego uczucia w gardle. Jego palce wbijając się w plecy Willa, który jednak podpiera się podłogi po obu stronach głowy Hannibala. W ten sposób trudno będzie go poruszyć.

-Przygotowywałeś mnie do tego, prawda? Właśnie dlatego zrobiłeś to wszystko.

-Wszystko? - Will spogląda na niego i zmienia zdanie.

-Może nie do końca. - W zamyśleniu oblizuje usta.- Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - Ton głosu Willa nie wyraża prośby. - To zdanie twierdzące wypowiedziane w formie pytania.

-Wolałbym tego nie robić. - Odpowiada Hannibal zamiast po prostu zaprzeczyć.

-Więc co mam zrobić? - Will spogląda na Hannibala szeroko otwartymi, niezdecydowanymi oczami. Powoli wraca do niego jego własna osobowość. Hannibal zacieśnia uścisk na plecach Willa kiedy ten zaczyna mu się wymykać. Postanawiając wykorzystać chwilową niemoc Willa zrzuca go z siebie a potem siada na jego plecach. Will nie rusza się pod nim poza tym, że bezużytecznie stara się znaleźć punkt zaczepienia na podłodze a potem oddaje się pod kontrolę Hannibala. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Mówi zmęczonym tonem.

-Twojego szacunku, Williamie.

Will odwraca głowę przyciskając policzek do podłogi.

-Śmieszna prośba biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w tej chwili na mnie _siedzisz._

_-_Co w naszym układzie ci nie odpowiada, Williamie? - Pyta spokojnie Hannibal ignorując ostatnią wypowiedź Willa. - Czy wydaję ci się odrażający, teraz kiedy wiesz kim jestem naprawdę?

-Ale ja _nie wiem_ kim jesteś. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z kimś takim. - Will tylko przez chwilę usiłuje zrzucić z siebie Hannibala. W momencie kiedy Hannibal kładzie dłoń na jego szyi Will znowu mu się poddaje, rozumiejąc, że dalsze próby oswobodzenia się mogą źle się dla niego skończyć.

-Co w naszym układzie ci nie odpowiada. - Pyta z naciskiem Hannibal. Will odwraca twarz w kierunku podłogi, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Dłonie Hannibala zaciskają się wokół jego karku. - Odpowiedz mi. - Z leżącego pod nim Willa jakby uchodzi powietrze.

-Nie znajduję w nim nic obraźliwego. - Hannibal puszcza jego szyję. - Naprawdę. - Jego głos jest cichy jak gdyby przyznanie się do tego sprawiało mu ból.

-I to ci przeszkadza. - Will wydaje z siebie dźwięk podobny do skomlenia.

-To jest _złe. _To czym jesteś...cokolwiek by to nie było. To co robisz jest...

-Morderstwem zamienionym w dziedzinę sztuki? - Proponuje Hannibal kiedy Will traci oddech i zawodzą go słowa. Will uderza głową o podłogę, nie tak mocno aby zrobić sobie krzywdę ale na tyle mocno, że odgłos odbija się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. - Samookaleczanie, Williamie.

-Ach tak, racja. Zapomniałem, że tobie jednemu wolno jest mnie krzywdzić. Przepraszam. Hannibal klęka i odwraca Willa na plecy po czym znowu przygwożdża go do podłogi i przytrzymuje jego ramiona nad głową.

-Chcę tylko tego co dla ciebie najlepsze, Williamie.

-Jasne. Masz całkowitą rację. - Mówi sakrastycznie, obelżywie i coraz głośniej. - Ponieważ jeśli nie zrobię _dokładnie_ tego co mi każesz, wtedy mnie zabijesz, prawda? - Hannibal gwałtownie pochyla się i zamyka Willowi usta pocałunkiem. Z początku, Will nie odpowiada. Hannibal przerywa pocałunek i unosi głowę by spojrzeć na Willa i jego zamglone oczy patrzące na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych, ciężkich powiek. Jego oddech zmienił się w krótkie, urywane westchnienia. Hannibal pochyla się i całuje go jeszcze raz a Will mu pozwala. Przegryza jego dolną wargę tak, że krople krwi Hannibala kapią prosto do jego ust. Hannibal przechyla głowę i patrzy na kropelki swoje własnej krwi znikające w ustach Willa. Will nie uchyla się przed nią, leży spokojnie, z lekko otwartymi ustami a kropla krwi Hannibala połączyła się na jego ustach z jego własną. Teraz są ze sobą związani.

Hannibal znowu się pochyla a Will spotyka się z nim wpół drogi najlepiej jak potrafi to zrobić w swojej obecnej pozycji. Ich języki mocują się w ich ustach niczym dwa walczące ze sobą węże. Po chwili jednak Will uznaje przewagę Hannibala.

-Miło tu. - Mruczy Will kiedy przerywają pocałunek. Hannibal cofa się lekko i pomaga Willowi usiąść. Mimo to Will nadal wygląda jak schwytane w sidła zwierzątko.

-Wolę jednak, żebyśmy byli na tym samym poziomie.

-Ponieważ jesteśmy sobie równi. - Mówi bez emocji Will, wpatrując się w koszulę Hannibala. Unosi rękę i mnie w niej kołnierzyk koszuli, prawdopodobnie dziwiąc się z powodu braku krawata. Jego usta są nierówno poplamione ich wspólną krwią. - Naprawdę tak uważasz?

-Tak. Naprawdę. - Odpowiada Hannibal wpatrując się w oczy Williama. Są czyste jeżeli nie liczyć cienkiej warstwy niedowierzania oddzielającego go od pełnego zaufania Willa. Kiedy już Will mu zaufa, trudno będzie to zmienić. Zna teraz Hannibala z niezwykle intymnej strony; Hannibal nie będzie mógł tego zmienić, musi go tylko przekonać, że ma rację.

Will oblizuje usta przesuwając się po podłodze na co Hannibal mu pozwala. Obaj wstają. Will krzyżuje ręce na piersi a potem pokazuje Hannibalowi swoje plecy kiedy wykonuje kilka bezmyślnych kroków w stronę głównego holu, w kierunku schodów. Hannibal idzie za nim. Czeka, u stóp klatki schodowej patrząc jak Will zatrzymuje się mniej więcej w jej połowie i opada na schody opierając się plecami o ścianę. Hannibal zasiada na jednym z dolnych schodków. Opiera się plecami o poręcz i czeka.

-Jak ich wybierasz? - Pyta ostrożnie Will, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę po drugiej stronie pokoju.

-Zwykle są to ludzie, którzy byli niemili dla innych. - Wyjaśnia Hannibal siadając nie prościej i splatając ręce na kolanach kiedy spojrzenia Willa kieruje się na postać siedzącą u stóp schodów. - Jest ich tak wielu.

-Ludzie, którzy narażają moje życie. - Dodaje niegroźnie. - Lub życie osób na których mi zależy.

-Czy zabiłeś dla mnie? - Pyta ostrożnie Will bardzo starając się ukryć to jak zależy mu na odpowiedzi Hannibala. - Albo dla Abigail? - Jego spojrzenie znowu ląduje na Hannibalu.

-Nie było takiej potrzeby. - Stwierdza Hannibal postanawiając przemilczeć sprawę Marissy i tej dziewczyny, którą znaleziono w szczerym polu nadzianą na jelenie rogi. Ani Will ani Abigail nie byli w niebezpieczeństwie kiedy to zrobił, więc nie powinni czuć się za to odpowiedzialni.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Casson'a, osoba bezpośrednio odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć również nie żyje. Nie ma sensu do tego wracać.

-Ale zrobiłbyś to.

-W mgnieniu oka, Williamie. - Zdarzało mu się zabijać z o wiele bardziej błahych powodów, więc pytania Willa są niemal obraźliwe. - Tak jak ty zabiłeś dla Abigail jeszcze za nim zaczęła być dla ciebie ważna.- Will przełyka a Hannibal wstaje. Wspina się na po schodach dopóki ich spojrzenia nie są na równym poziomie. Will wygląda jakby coś w nim pękło, to coś co trzymało Hannibala na wyciągnięcie ramion nawet wtedy kiedy byli ze sobą tak blisko jak to możliwe z fizycznego punktu widzenia. To czegoś nie ma, zniknęło. Hannibal powinien był się domyślić, że wszystko sprowadza się do Abigail.

Wyciąga do Willa rękę a ten ją przyjmuje. Zamiast jednak wstać ciągnie go za nią w niemej prośbie aby usiadł. Hannibal siada o dwa stopnie niżej niż Will. Nadal trzymają się za ręce. Nadal pogrążeni są w ciszy. Jest w niej miły rodzaj ciśnienia, które przypomina mu o swego rodzaju zwierzątku ukrytym wewnątrz Willa. Willa który jest rozdarty między pożądaniem jakie czuje do Hannibala, strachem przed samotnością, przed stratą związku z jedyną osobą, która zna go na wylot bez względu na to czy jest to dobre czy złe. Will zsuwa się na dzielący ich stopień. Hannibal spogląda na niego i zauważa, pełen akceptacji wyraz twarzy Willa.

Zamiast dołączyć do Willa, Hannibal obejmuje go ramieniem i sadza sobie na kolanach. Will zarzuca ramiona na jego szyję i całuje go wygłodniale. Hannibal oddaje mu pocałunek a Will dusi w sobie warknięcie.

-Nie rób tego. Nie staraj się mi _dorównać._ - Hannibal przyciska do siebie ciało Willa, rozkładając dłonie na jego plecach. - Nadal nie pokazałeś mi wszystkiego.- Potrząsa głową Will przeczesując palcami włosy Hannibala. Potem gorączkowo rozpina jego spodnie i wsuwa pod nie dłoń by uchwycić erekcję Hannibala. Hannibal szczypie go przez koszulę w miejscu w którym go trzyma.

-Pokaż mi co czujesz w tej chwili. - Mów starając się wydostać ze spodni, które pożyczył mu Hannibal. Po chwili jednak dociera do niego, że to nie są takie same spodnie, do których jest przyzwyczajony. Udaje mu się jednak zaskoczyć Hannibala, kiedy zdejmuje je a potem sięga po spodnie i bieliznę Hannibala, po czym znowu siada mu na kolanach.

-Nie zrobię ci tego, bez odpowiedniego lubrykantu. - Will pluje na własną dłoń a potem powoli przesuwa nią po ciele Hannibala. Hannibal łapie Willa za biodra.

-Obiecałeś pokazać mi wszystko. Zrób to. - Prowokuje go Will kiedy Hannibal ociera się o jego nieprzygotowane wejście. Kiedy Hannibal wchodzi w niego, Will zaciska palce na jego karku. Kiedy Hannibal w pełni sadza go sobie na kolanach, Will wydaje z siebie głośny, przeciągły jęk. Mijają sekundy i Will przyciska czoło do czoła Hannibala i dyszy w jego usta starając się przyzwyczaić do bolesnej inwazji na jego własne ciało. Hannibal obejmuje jednym ramieniem plecy Willa a drugie układa płasko w dole jego kręgosłupa. Porusza się w nim mocnym pchnięciem bioder. Will trzyma się, jęcząc desperacko przez zamknięte usta.

-Nie uciekniesz mi. - Hannibal zaczyna się gwałtowniej poruszać a Will drży. - Nie będziesz mnie unikał. - W końcu Will zaczyna poruszać się nad Hannibalem, który ściąga go w dół za każdym razem kiedy wypycha biodra do góry. Każde uderzenie ciała Willa o ciało Hannibala jest podkreślone głośnym jękiem pochodzącym prosto z przepony Willa. Will wyciąga jedną rękę, łapiąc nią poręcz a drugą nadal zaciska we włosach Hannibala. - Jesteś _mój, _Williamie Graham. - Will drży i zaciska się wokół Hannibala.

-Twój. Jestem twój. - Jęczy w ramię Hannibala, który zmienia ustawienie bioder i nagradza Willa szturchnięciem w prostatę. Okrzyk Willa odbija się echem od ścian pustego domu. Jego ciało wygina się w piękny łuk a głowa odchyla do tyłu. - Pieprz mnie. Zużyj. Należę do ciebie. - Jęczy prawdopodobnie nieświadom wypowiadanych przez siebie słów. Hannibal zamyka w dłoni boleśnie nabrzmiały penis Willa i porusza nią w dół i do góry. Potem przygląda się nasieniu wytryskującemu na czarną koszulę. Will leci do przodu a Hannibal porusza jeszcze kilka razy biodrami czując narastający w nim orgazm odbierający mu wszelkie zmysły. Pierwszym odczuciem jakie do niego trafia, kiedy jego ciało z trudem dochodzi do siebie jest ciepło.

-Hannibalu. - Mruczy słabo Will. Hannibal otwiera oczy i czuje smak krwi. Rozluźnia szczękę i zauważa błyszczące linie tam gdzie jego ślina połączyła się z ciałem Willa. Oblizuje usta czując, że wilgoć rozciąga się aż na jego brodę, a kiedy spogląda w dół zauważa krew na koszuli.

Will dotyka dłoni Hannibala nadal ściskających jego biodra i Hannibal rozluźnia także i ten uścisk. Will wzdycha z ulgą choć jest kompletnie wykończony. Hannibal dotyka dlonia policzka Willa, który wpatruje się w jego twarz.

-Co robisz z organami? - Pyta Will wpatrując się w brwi Hannibala. Hannibal go całuje. - Kiedy pobierasz z ciał organy, co z nimi...- Will milknie kiedy oddech więźnie mu w gardle. - Stek. - Hannibal uśmiecha się mimo woli. William jest nadal pod zbyt silnym wpływem wywołanych przez orgazm endorfin, żeby odpowiednio zareagować. - Nakarmiłeś mnie ludźmi.

-To nic osobistego, Williamie. - Mruczy przy jego ustach Hannibal.

-Jacka też? - Teraz Will wydaje się bardziej zainteresowany kiedy nie rozmawiają o nim.

-Kilka razy. - Twarz Willa wyraża oburzenie. Hannibal porusza biodrami i oburzenie znika, zastąpione przez powoli budzące się pożądanie.

-A więc dodamy mimowolny kanibalizm do listy rzeczy, które od czasu do czasu robisz. - Chrypie z trudem dochodzący do siebie Will.

-Nigdy przedtem nie narzekałeś. - Will przełyka odpowiedź, którą ma na końcu języka, ignorując jego spojrzenie i skupiając uwagę na jego brodzie. Przesuwa kciukiem od dolnej wargi Hannibala aż do jego podbródka. Kciuk zastyga na chwilę w bezruchu. Wkrótce jednak Will zlizuje otaczającą go, swoją własną krew. Skoro krew należy do niego, Will nie ma z tym problemu.

-Jesteś niemożliwy. - Mówi z niedowierzaniem Will, szczypiąc zębami szyję Willa.

-Kiedyś powiedziałbym to samo o tobie.

-Czyżby? - Will odchyla się do tyłu. - Zawsze mi się wydawało mi się, że jestem raczej oczywisty.

-Z tobą nigdy nic nie jest oczywiste. - Hannibal całuje Willa. Ich ciała przemieszczają się i pieką tam gdzie nadal są ze sobą połączone. Will krzywi się, wypuszczając z siebie Hannibala i przysiada na chwilę na jego kolanach, po czym przenosi się na schodek.

-A więc nie przewidziałeś, że włożenie tych spodni skończy się pełnym krwi seksem na schodach? - Will wskazuje na dżinsy zwisające z ud Hannibala. Hannibal podciąga spodnie i zapina je.

-Nie przewidziałem nic tak szczegółowego. - Hannibal opiera się łokciem o wyższy stopień. Will odwraca się i opiera o ścianę. Jego naga ociera się o stopę Hannibala. Jest bosy odkąd zszedł na dół.

-Gdzie podziały się moje ubrania? - Will patrzy z niesmakiem w dół i sięga po spodnie, które odrzucił wcześniej na bok. Hannibal pochyla się i całuje Willa w okolice kręgosłupa. Oddycha przez materiał luźno oddzielający ciało Willa od jego ust. Will powoli prostuje się, zaciskając dłonie na materiale ciemnych spodni.

-Wrzuciłem je do pralki.

-Myślisz, że już są gotowe?

-Zaraz sprawdzimy. - Hannibal pochyla się i odkleja koszulę od krwawiącej rany na ramieniu Willa i przesuwa po niej językiem. W środku nie ma siniaka. Rana w ogóle nie zdążyła się jeszcze zasinieć. Widać jedynie jasny szkarłat i delikatny brzoskwiniowy odcień skóry Willa. - Najpierw jednak chciałbym zająć się tym.

-Jak to miło z twojej strony. - Stwierdza Will. - Kto by pomyślał...Kanibal, który gryzie podczas seksu. - Hannibal patrz na niego.

-Ty ugryzłeś mnie pierwszy, Williamie. - Rumieniec na twarzy Willa jest tym bardziej uroczy, że Will nie odwraca wzroku. Kąciki jego ust drżą od ledwie skrywanego uśmiechu. Hannibal pochyla się i przesuwa językiem po grzbiecie nosa Willa, potem po jego policzku, szyi aż do jego odsłoniętego obojczyka. Hannibal musiał w pewnym momencie rozerwać koszulę aby móc wbić zęby w skórę Willa. Jeden z guzików gdzieś zniknął, drugi ledwie się trzyma. Hannibal był pewien, że jego ubrania ucierpią w trakcie jego pogoni za Willem Grahamem.

-Jeżeli nie podoba ci się to tak bardzo jak mnie, następnym razem postaram się powstrzymać.

-To zaprzecza temu o co cię poprosiłem, prawda? - Will zakłada spodnie, Hannibal zauważa brak bielizny. Jego oczy są jakby nieobecne. - Chciałem, żebyś pokazał mi wszystko.

-Wcześniej mówiłem serio, Williamie. - Rozkojarzenie znika z oczu Willa.

-Kiedy? - Pyta Will, otwarcie wpatrując się w Hannibala. Hannibal już wie, że Will z nim zostanie, że mu nie ucieknie. Chociaż nadal nie rozumie dlaczego.

-Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że uważam nas za równych sobie. - Odpowiada Hannibal wpatrując się w Willa. - I, że pragnę twojego szacunku.

-Jeśli to wszystko prawdopodobnie nie musiałeś się aż tak wysilać. Will spogląda w dół delikatnie potrząsając głową.

-Jeśli chodzi o wszystko co między nami zaszło, dlaczego uważasz, że tego nie chciałem? - Will wpatruje się we własne kolana. Wzdycha głośno.

-To w jaki sposób myślisz nie jest dla mnie zbyt jasny.

-W jakim sensie?

-Chcesz tego wszystkiego ponieważ męczy cię życie w pojedynkę. - Wyrzuca z siebie Will. - Wydaje ci się, że jestem w jakiś sposób inny niż wszyscy, a ja nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek dorównam ideałowi jaki dla mnie sobie stworzyłeś...- Hannibal dotyka kolana Willa. Will patrzy w sufit i po raz kolejny głośno wzdycha - Pragniesz zmienić mnie w coś z czym mogę sobie nie poradzić.- Hannibal opiera dłoń na podbródku Willa.

-Ja tylko chcę dać ci wolność, Williamie. - Mruczy Hannibal. - Wolność od tego co cię zniewala i robi z ciebie niewolnika innych ludzi. - Oczy Willa błyszczą i Will mruga raz a potem całuje Hannibala.

-Nie byłbym naprawdę wolny. - Szepcze w brodę Hannibala. - Tylko na dłuższej smyczy.

-Co wolisz? - Pyta Hannibal odsuwając głowę i szukając na twarzy Willa oznak strachu, represji czy też tego, że zmienił zdanie. Will chowa twarz w obojczyku Hannibala i nie odzywa się. - Aż tak boisz się czuć z pasją?

-Ludzie tacy jak ja nie powinni czuć z pasją. - Will odsuwa się od niego. Hannibal zamyka dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka.

-Tylko ludzie tacy jak ty mogą sobie pozwolić na to by po prostu czuć. - Przygląda się twarzy Willa i widzi, że chociaż Will tego nie chce, jednak zgadza się z nim.

Siedzą razem na schodkach w połowie drogi na półpiętro między parterem a pierwszym piętrem. Will splata palce z palcami Hannibala. Pokazał mu się dzisiaj z wielu różnych stron i z czasem, Hannibal zaznajomi się z każdą z nich bliżej. Mają w końcu mnóstwo czasu.


End file.
